-In Tempore-
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: (END) " Ini cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam kisah mereka untuk menemukan apakah ada rasa dan cinta diantara mereka, di tambah dengan dendam Taehyung tentang cerita dimasa lalu kapada Yoongi" Bad Summary. Pair : VKOOK, YOONMIN, NAMJIN, etc Baca aja dulu, siapa tau suka. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan.

.

* * *

.

.

 **-In Tempore-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I :** _ **First Meet ! is it a love ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tampak serasi saat mereka memasuki Perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja, sebelum berpisah, karena mereka berada di divisi yang berbeda. Sang gadis menghentikan laki-laki yang beriringan di sampingnya, penampilan anggunnya terbenam dalam coat hitam yang diyakini adalah milik laki-laki itu.

" Sekali lagi aku lihat kau memakai pakaian minim seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengurungmu di Mansion dan tidak akan memperbolehkanmu bertemu dengan Sungjae, _arra_ ?" ucap laki-laki itu.

" Astaga, kenapa kau seram sekali, _Oppa._ Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan bayi besarku" jawab gadis yang sedang jengah itu, berpapasan dengan laki-laki dingin saat dia pulang dari makan siang sungguh bukan pilihan yang baik, sekarang tubuh indahnya terpenjara dalam coat panjang milik lelaki itu. Memang saat ini sudah masuk musim dingin, siapa yang berani untuk memakai pakaian minim kecuali tuntutan pekerjaannya. Benar, gadis tadi bekerja di divisi _fashion design_ pada Department _Fashion and Modelling_ di perusahaan raksasa tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

" Bayi besar ? _Heol_ ! ayo cepat aku antar " ujar pemuda yang hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" _Oppa_ , tidak usah mengantarkanku. Aku pergi sendiri saja " Ucap gadis yang memiliki gummy-smile itu lagi.

" _Wae_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, menatap gadis manis yang mengambil _name-tag_ di sakunya dan mengalungkannya. Tanda pengenalnya, Jennie Kim.

" _Geuyang_ , aku pergi sendiri saja, sana pergi ! kau kan sedang di kejar _dateline_ " jawab Jennie, Gadis manis itu mengecup pipi laki-laki itu sebelum pergi, meski jengkel tapi dia tetap menyayangi lelaki yang telah memarahinya.

" _Bye Oppa_ !" lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil menatap punggung gadis berambut panjang itu. Ialah Kim Taehyung, pemuda 23 tahun. Salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, _Universe Company_. Perusahaan besar yang menaungi bidang saham, retail, _entertainment_ , dan _Game_ **.** Taehyung bekerja pada department _Game Development_ untuk sementara, dia adalah pemuda yang sedang di persiapkan untuk menjadi salah satu pewaris Pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan oleh ayahnya, Park Chanyeol. Jangan tanyakan kenapa marga anak dan ayah tidak sama, karena semua keinginan mertua Chanyeol, Kim Heechul. Tak banyak yang mengetahui jika Taehyung adalah salah satu anak Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya. Selain teman-teman dekatnya.

.

.

" _Oi_ , _Alien_ !" Taehyung mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Park Jimin, sahabat kecilnya yang selalu berada disisi Taehyung,. Semua rahasia Taehyung hampir diketahui oleh Jimin. Dekati Jimin dahulu, jika kau jatuh hati kepada Taehyung.

" _Wae_ ? darimana kau ?" tanya Taehyung. Berjalan beriringan ke arah lift bersama. Tadi mereka memang bersama, tapi Jimin pergi duluan setelah makan siang mereka.

" Aku mengantuk, habis membeli ini " jawab Jimin mengangkat _paper_ - _cup_ yang Taehyung yakini adalah Americano. Park Jimin, tuan muda kaya yang bekerja dengan Taehyung dan tidak ingin menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri ataupun mengambil pekerjaan yang melelahkan. _Passion_ -nya bukan di bisnis atau pekerjaan sejenisnya, tapi ia juga tidak menolak untuk belajar selama _hobby_ -nya dapat tersalurkan dengan baik.

" _Coat_ -mu mana ? Jennie lagi ?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Berbicara _random_ menjelang ruangan mereka, di lantai 27 gedung tinggi itu.

" Aku dengar Yoongi- _hyung_ akan kembali " ucap Jimin yang sudah mendudukkan diri pada sofa di ruang kerja mereka. Menanti anggota lainnya datang, bersantai sejenak. Taehyung dan Jimin berada di bagian desain grafis yang bertugas untuk merancang konsep, peraturan dan sistem _game_ , merancang karakter _game_ dan sebagainya. Pada Department _Game Development_ , Mereka satu tim dengan Jaebum sebagai ketua tim mereka, 7 anggota lainnya yaitu Hoseok, Hoshi, Eun woo, Jackson, Jeonghan, Daniel dan Seong woo. Mereka semua dijuluki _Perfect guys from Game Development_ berkat wajah-wajah mempesona mereka di atas rata-rata. Saat ini mereka sedang di kejar _dateline_ tugas, sehingga waktu makan siang mereka pangkas, tapi anggota lain juga belum kembali ke ruangan mereka.

" _Nugu_ ?" tanya Taehyung memastikan apakah yang dia dengar tadi tidak salah.

" Kau tidak tuli, Kim. Yoongi- _hyung_ akan kembali " tekan Jimin, tampak aura bahagia terpancar dari manusia yang sempat di gosipi memiliki hubungan dengan Taehyung karena mereka nyaris kemanapun bersama.

Apa yang dirasakan Taehyung sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Min Yoongi. Mendengar nama itu membuat pemuda bermata elang itu mengepalkan tangan karena terbayang masa lalu, yang membuatnya akan selalu memendam rasa kebencian yang mendalam kepada kakak angkatnya itu.

" –ik-bak saja ? _Oi_ ! Tae !" Teriakan Jimin menyadarkan Taehyung.

" _Mwo_ ?" tanya Taehyung sarkas.

" _Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Jimin kembali, Jimin mengerti apa yang Taehyung rasakan, tetapi untuk saat ini dia berhak bahagia karena orang yang dia tunggu selama 5 tahun kembali, Yoongi-nya kembali.

" Ya, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Sangat !" jawab Taehyung menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapnya.

" Berbaikanlah dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ Tae, sampai kapan kau menyimpan dendam kepadanya ?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung hanya diam dan menatap layar komputer yang ada di depannya, menggerakkan tangan menyentuh layar yang ada di mejanya.

Ponsel Tahyung bergetar di atas meja,matanya melirik layar ponselnya yang menyala, sedikit menimbang akhirnya pemuda tampan itu mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Wae_ ?" ucap Taehyung.

/" Mommy menyuruhmu pulang ke Mansion untuk makan malam keluarga"

" Aku si—"

/"- Jangan kau ucapkan kata sialan yang membuat Mommy murka itu _hyung_ , Mommy mengatakan kalau kau tidak mau datang malam ini, semua fasilitasmu di cabut dan namamu dikeluarkan dari ahli waris keluarga, maka kau ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Mommy. jangan membuatku dan _noona_ kesulitan karena keras kepalamu, _hyung_. _bye_ !" ucap suara di seberang sana. Bersamaan dengan ucapan salam terakhirnya percakapan mereka berakhir.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perintah mutlak sang ibu. Meminta perlindungan dari ayahnya pun percuma, karena sang ayah sangat menyayangi ibunya yang cerewet itu dan berakhirlah sang ayah yang menganggukkan kepala atas semua keinginan ibunya. Biasanya pelampiasan jika keinginan ibunya tidak terpenuhi terhadap Taehyung adalah dengan memarahi kedua adik Taehyung, Jennie dan Bambam.

" Bambam ?" Tanya Jimin melihat ekspresi tak tertebak dari Taehyung. Dia mengangguk konfirmatif. Taehyung adalah manusia dingin, tidak berekspresi, padat dan hanya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata singkat dari mulutnya. Jimin mengingat terakhir kali melihat senyum tulus dan Taehyung yang suka bercanda adalah pada usia mereka 18 tahun, lima tahun yang lalu.

" Tae, nanti aku akan pulang cepat dan bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , _dateline_ -ku sebentar lagi selesai " ucap Jimin lagi.

" Chim, bisakah kau untuk tidak menyebut namanya di depanku ?" perintah seolah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuk Jimin.

" Yang punya masalah kau dan dia, hubunganku denganmu, ataupun aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sangat baik-baik saja" jawab Jimin.

" Kau tidak merasa sakit hati dengan kejadian lima tahun lalu ? orang yang kau cintai itu mencium orang yang kucintai, Chim.. Harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana kebencianku kepadanya " tekan Taehyung kepada Jimin, sementara Jimin hanya mengidikkan bahunya untuk mengakhiri percakapan yang dia prediksi akan berujung perdebatan panjang dengan manusia keras kepala itu. Jimin juga tidak mengerti, Taehyung mencintai sahabat Yoongi- _hyung_ , tapi dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan. Jimin tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi pada lima tahun silam, saat hatinya sakit melihat pemuda yang dia cintai bercumbu didepannya dan Taehyung. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak sebatu Taehyung untuk mau mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, hingga lelaki yang dia cintai itu mengalah dan pergi meninggalkannya di Korea. _Hari ini bolehkah dia bahagia ? bolehkah dia egois untuk saat ini ?._

Kini wanita yang digilai Taehyung dulu itu, bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan mereka. Di salah satu divisi pada department _retail_. Jimin pernah berpapasan dengan wanita yang memang tidak dia suka itu. Taehyung juga tidak lagi mau berbicara dengan wanita yang dulu dia gilai, tapi dendam dan kebenciannya masih tertoreh untuk Yoongi.

Bersamaan dengan diamnya Jimin dan Taehyung dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing, anggota tim mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja mereka.

" Kau bercinta dengan Seong-woo, _lagi_ ?" tanya Jeonghan kepada Daniel setelah melihat jalan rekannya itu agak mengangkang. Daniel hanya menyengir menanggapinya, membuat matanya menyabit di balik kaca mata bulat yang ia pakai. Lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya menghembus nafas kasar.

" Harusnya kau memikirkan kondisi Seong woo, Daniel- _ah_. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini kita sedang banyak _dateline_ " timpal Jaebum kepada Daniel.

" _Gwaenchana_ , _hyung_ ?" tanya Eunwoo sambil mempersilahkan Seong-woo untuk duduk disampingnya. Seong-woo tersenyum manis kepada Eunwoo. Daniel hampir saja melemparkan kotak tisu di mejanya ke wajah tampan Eunwoo karena menikmati senyuman kekasihnya secara cuma-cuma.

" Dan—" ucapan Jaebum terputus.

" –Aku yang meminta vitaminku kepada Daniel, jangan menyalahkan Daniel lagi terus. Kalian saja yang tidak memiliki kekasih" gumam Seong-woo kepada mereka semua. Tidak mau _seme_ -tersayangnya itu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk _bully_ -an mereka. Awalnya Jaebum masih ingin memarahi Daniel tapi mendengar dan melihat pemuda lucu bermarga Ong tersebut, marahnya hanya sampai pada tenggorokannya saja.

" _Aigooo_ ! tidak Daniel, tidak Seong-woo, hormon mereka.. _Daebak_!" sindir Jackson,

" _Jinjaa daebak_ !" sambung Hoseok. mengingat di setiap ada kesempatan luang mereka akan selalu berakhir adegan intim, dimanapun. Mereka yang ada disana hanya geleng-geleng. Membenarkan bahwa hormon seksual Daniel akan meningkat berlebihan jika ia berdekatan dengan Seung-woo kekasihnya.

.

.

Makan malam di Mansion mewah itu sedang berlangsung, Chanyeol sekeluarga sedang kedatangan tamu, sahabat lamanya. Taehyung baru sampai dan turun dari mobil kesayangan, _Porsche Cayenne_ berwarna abu-abu. Hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke 18 tahun. Taehyung memang lebih mencintai mobil yang lebih lapang dibanding mobil-mobil jenis sedan yang sedang di gandrungi remaja saat ini. Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi ketika keluar dari mobilnya.

" _Ye_ Mom ! aku sudah di depan" setelah menjawab teleponnya dengan singkat Taehyung mematikan ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak ada saudaranya ataupun sepupunya. Hanya ada orangtua dan tamu yang dia tidak begitu ingat, tapi dia tahu dia pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Taehyung membungkuk hormat sebelum bergabung dengan mereka.

" Maaf aku terlambat " ujar Taehyung sebelum duduk di samping ibunya.

" Oh, kau sudah besar Taehyung- _ah_ , semakin tampan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat menanggapi pujian tersebut.

" Jadi bagaimana Lu ? Kau setuju menjodohkan anak kita ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku terserah saja, kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook setuju, aku tidak masalah " jawab Luhan. Mendengar ucapan para orangtua tersebut, membuat Taehyung bingung.

" Maaf?" interupsi Taehyung menengahi. Pemuda tampan dengan balutan _coat_ hitam itu memandang orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan tersebut.

" Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Jungkook, anak Sehun dan Luhan. Kau harus menerimanya Tae" mutlak Baekhyun. Meski terdengar lembut, tapi Taehyung dapat merasakan tekanan dan paksaan dari ucapan ibunya itu.

" Mom !" seru Taehyung.

" _Hm_ ?" tanggap Baekhyun biasa saja, sudah memprediksi bahwa anak sulungnya itu akan menolak.

"Kenapa tidak menanyakannya dulu kepadaku ?"tanya Taehyung, mengabaikan rasa malu di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

" Kau akan setuju jika Mommy menanyakannya dulu ?" tanya Baekhyun menghadap ke arah anak yang memiliki kemiripan lebih dominan terhadapnya dibanding Chanyeol.

" Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak setuju " Jawab Taehyung cepat.

" Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, makanya Mommy harus memaksamu, Kim Taehyung" ucap Baekhyun diam, dia kalah. Mereka terus bercakap, minus Taehyung yang lebih memilih diam. Beberapa saat kemudian datang saudara-saudaranya Taehyung.

" Cepatlah bergabung, darimana saja kalian ? Jin- _ah_ , Jiminie, kalian datang ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sumbringah melihat _duo uke_ itu. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kedua orang itu. Jimin milik Yoongi, dan Baekhyun juga percaya jika Namjoon, keponakannya memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap sekretaris pribadinya, Kim Seokjin.

" Hanya mengajak Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jungkook jalan-jalan sebentar Mom, Namjoon- _hyung_ ikut karena ingin kencan dengan Jinnie- _hyung_ — _aw_ , Mommy ! sakit _hyung_ ! apa yang salah ? aku benar _kan_ ?" jawab Bambam lengkap dengan ringisan karena jitakan dari Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan. Jimin mengambil tempat di sebelah Taehyung, dan Taehyung tepat memandang tajam kepada orang yang ada di depannya, kakak angkat yang dia benci.

" Mingyu kemana ? Bukankah tadi dia juga ikut pergi ?" kali ini sang kepala kelurga bertanya.

" Mingyu tertinggal, dia masih kencan dengan pacarnya Dad !" jawab Jennie, adik perempuan Taehyung. Namjoon dan Mingyu itu beradik kakak, sepupu Taehyung. Anak dari adik Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, yang berdomisili di Kanada saat ini.

" Taehyung, dia Jungkook, anak Sehun dan Luhan. Jungkookie yang akan menjadi tunanganmu " ucap Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam dan memandang Taehyung. Taehyung menatap dan menelisik pemuda manis yang ada disebelah Yoongi. Dia cukup terkesan di awal, sedikit merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya.

" Bagaimana _Oppa_ ?" celetuk Jennie, yang kemudian di sikut Bambam menyuruhnya diam. Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook.

" Okay, aku akan bertunangan dengannya " putus Taehyung tegas. Membuat semua yang ada disana membelalak sempurna. Seorang anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang keras kepala dengan lapang dada dan rendah hati menerima tunangan dengan orang pilihan orangtuanya.

" _Daebak, neo jinjja uri-oppa, maj-ji_ ?" tanya Jennie tidak percaya.

" Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti Kim Taehyung ? Anak Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun?" tanya Taehyung balik menatap adik perempuan yang terpaut dua tahun darinya itu.

" Kenapa kau menerima tunangan ini dengan mudah, Taehyung ?" kini Luhan yang bertanya, dia harus memastikan anak kesayangannya mendapatkan orang yang tepat.

" _Geuyang_ , aku hanya berpikir jika Daddy dan Mommy sudah memilihkan untukku, aku percaya kepada pilihan mereka. Mereka pasti memilihkan yang terbaik untukku " jawan Taehyung terhadap pertanyaan calon mertuanya.

" _Good boy_ ! tapi Mommy tidak ingin selepas ini kau membuat kontrak atau perjanjian apapun dengan Jungkook. Kalau itu terjadi, kau tahu betapa murkanya Mommy, _kan_ Taehyungie ?" ancam Baekhyun, Taehyung hanya mengangguk mantap.

" _jamkanman-yo_ , sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin adanya paksaan dalam pertunangan ini. Hubungan ini bukan untuk main-main. Setahuku pertunangan adalah langkah yang bisa dikatakan serius untuk mencapai sebuah pernikahan, dua orang yang saling mencintai bersatu. Untuk itu, bolehkah aku meminta waktu 100 hari untuk kami melakukan pengenalan, saat sudah berakhir, mungkin Taehyung- _sshi_ bisa memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tunangan denganku atau boleh saja membatalkannya" interupsi pemuda manis yang sedari tadi diam. Suara lembutnya menyapa pendengaran Taehyung, membuatnya mengamati gigi depan pemuda itu yang sesekali terlihat ketika ia berbicara.

" Kookie- _ya_ , ta—" suara Yoongi terdengar tapi harus terputus. Membuat Taehyung harus menatap Yoongi kembali. _'apa mereka dekat ?'_

" –tak apa _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook lagi.

" Baiklah, jika kau mau seperti itu, bagaimana Taehyung ?" tanggap Baekhyun. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan yang saling beradu itu.

" _Hm_ , mulai malam kau bawa Jungkook pulang ke apartemenmu, dan Jungkook akan tidur disana, untuk barang-barangnya besok Han- _ahjusshi_ akan mengantar kesana" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

" _Geurae_ !" jawab Taehyung singkat.

" Mom ! Aku ingin Jungkookie disini " rengek si bungsu.

" Bambam, kau bisa bermain ke apartemen _hyung_ -mu, jangan merengek terus " jawab Baekhyun.

" Taehyung, aku minta tolong jaga putraku baik-baik, kami sebagai orangtua selalu melindunginya. Sebagai ayah yang akan melepaskannya kepadamu, apakah kau bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik ?" tanya Sehun serius.

" Baiklah _ahjus_ —"

" – _Appa_ , panggil aku seperti Jungkook memanggilku" ujar Sehun kembali.

" _Ne Appa_ !" gumam Taehyung dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

.

.

Mereka mengakhiri makan malam mereka setengah jam yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan pamit karena memiliki keperluan mendadak. Mereka meninggalkan anak kesayangan mereka pada Park Chanyeol sekeluarga. Mereka semua sedang berada di ruang keluarga, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Jennie, Bambam sedang menggoda Jungkook yang akan menjadi menantu di Mansion itu. Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang di kamar mereka.

" Jennie, Taeh— _Shit_ ! kemana Taehyung? _Oh Gosh_ ! Yoongi- _hyung_? cepat cari mereka !" perintah Namjoon. Namjoon menyadari kedua sepupunya itu tidak ada. Jennie yang mendengar ucapan Namjoon langsung berdiri, mereka yang ada disana juga. Mereka semua berpencar semua tempat di Mansion, dan langsung berkumpul ke arah Jennie yang berteriak di halaman belakang. Di depan mereka sedang terjadi baku hantam antara dua saudara, yang dulunya sangat dekat. Keadaan Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama babak belur, lebam disana-sini.

" Sialan, kau Min Yoongi !" teriak Taehyung. Namjoon langsung menahan adiknya itu ketika ingin menyerang Yoongi yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi terduduk di rumput halaman. Mereka sama-sama di penuhi kemarahan. Jin dan Bambam juga berusaha menahan Yoongi yang kali ini sangat marah, biasanya se-emosi apapun Yoongi, dia tidak akan pernah melampiaskan kepada Taehyung. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

" _Hyung, Jebal Geumanhae_ " lirih Bambam.

" _Ani_ ! aku sudah lelah untuk menjelaskan bukan aku yang mencium wanita sialan itu ! dia yang menciumku, dan berhentilah Kim Taehyung, dia hanya mempermainkanmu, dia tidak mencintaimu. dia hanya membutuhkanmu untuk membuatkan tugasnya, jangan konyol ! Kau cukup dewasa untuk menilai semua ini. Dia menciumku hanya karena dia mendengar tentang aku yang akan di didik dalam bisnis, dan percaya jika aku seorang tuan muda " terang Yoongi dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Jungkook yang dekat mereka meringis melihat dua orang kakak beradik itu. Ingin melihat siapa wanita yang berani memecah mereka. Taehyung masih ingin melepaskan diri pegangan Namjoon, dia belum puas. Mengindahkan penjelasan Yoongi tentang wanita yang dulu dicintainya, Im Nayeon.

" Lepaskan mereka !" suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi mereka semua. Tatapan ayah mereka sudah berubah menjadi murka. Seketika Taehyung dan Yoongi di lepas, mereka tidak ingin menambah masalah karena berurusan dengan ayah mereka.

" Kenapa diam ? kalian sudah dilepas, bukan ? kenapa tidak melanjutkan kembali baku hantam hanya karena wanita yang sekarang mungkin tidak memikirkan kalian sedikitpun, _eoh_?" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Kemudian mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

 _PLAK_.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Taehyung, membuat luka di sudut bibir Taehyung. Taehyung menunduk. Chanyeol kemudian beralih kepada Yoongi dan melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Yeobo_ , sudah !" ingat Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

" Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum diberi pelajaran, benar-benar memalukan !" tanggap Chanyeol sebelum pergi. Jika Chanyeol sudah memakai tangan untuk menghentikan mereka, berarti Chanyeol benar-benar sudah murka. Emosi ayahnya benar-benar meluap dibandingkan dengan biasanya yang hanya diam ketika marah. Baekhyun mengikuti suaminya dan berbicara sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

" Namjoon- _ah_ , obati luka mereka " perintah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang diobati luka oleh Jungkook, di kamar Jennie. Sementara Yoongi sudah di ambil alih oleh _Mochi_ -nya, Jimin. Di dalam ruangan itu ada Namjoon dan Jin yang menemani.

" _Shhh_.." ringis Taehyung ketika Jungkook mengusapkan alkohol ke arah luka Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya prihatin.

" Kalau diobati masih meringis, jangan sok berkelahi" tutur Jin yang sekarang duduk dengan tangan terlipat di dada, di sampingnya ada Namjoon. Namjoon memandang lelaki yang menurutnya manis itu.

" Jangan memandangiku, Namjoon- _ah_ " ucap Jin kepada Bosnya itu. Mereka itu sahabat sejak mereka kuliah. Jin awalnya tidak tahu, jika ujungnya dia akan bekerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi Namjoon, pemuda mapan 25 tahun yang menjabat menjadi bosnya itu di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja.

" Kau sangat cantik" ujar Namjoon.

" Berhenti membual. Kau punya seseorang yang lebih cantik dibanding aku. Nona Wendy ,tunanganmu Tuan Namjoon terhormat" tanggap Jin, dia tidak ingin terjebak dengan perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin perasaan cintanya semakin menjatuhkannya kepada kepala _department retail_ tersebut. Jujur saja, meskipun berlabelkan sahabat, mereka sering bercinta di apartemen Namjoon ataupun di rumah Jin. Namjoon mendengus, masih saja begitu jawaban Jin. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat mencintai lelaki pecinta merah muda yang ada disampingnya, tapi dia hanya bisa bersabar untuk saat ini.

" Pergilah keluar _hyung_ , kau menggangguku " ucap Taehyung disela ringisannya saat Jungkook kembali mengusap dan mengobati luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Eii_.. yang baru tunangan tidak mau di ganggu " goda Jin. Sebelum Taehyung murka, Namjoon cepat menarik Jin keluar dari kamar itu. Pasca ditinggalkan oleh sepupu dan calon-sepupu iparnya, mereka masih terdiam.

" Mereka serasi sekali " gumam Jungkook. Taehyung masih mengamati pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci yang ada di depannya itu.

" Tapi sayang mereka bodoh " jawab Taehyung.

" _Ye_ ?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Hazel Taehyung benar-benar terlena dan terjatuh pada obsidian indah di depannya.

" Mereka cocok, tapi mereka sangat bodoh untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing" ucap Taehyung.

"Hm, Taehyung- _sshi_ aku ingin membicarakan tentang 'kita'" ucap Jungkook.

" ada apa dengan kita ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku dan kau— _ah_ maksudku pertunangan, kenapa kau menerimanya ?" tanya Jungkook. Suara lembut itu mengalun di pendengaran Taehyung.

" kenapa aku harus menolak ?" tanya Taehyung kembali.

" _Molla_ ! aku hanya tidak menyangka kau menerimanya, bukankah kebanyakan orang menolaknya " ucap Jungkook. Menurut Jungkook, kemungkinan besar pemuda Kim itu akan menolak perjodohan mereka, apalagi Taehyung belum mengenal Jungkook.

" Hm, kebanyakan. Apalagi di dalam drama yang ditonton Mommy dan Bambam, tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba menerima pertunangan kita " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" Taehyung- _sshi_ , bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tanya.

" I—itu, aku ingin kau menjadi Kim Taehyung, Taehyung- _sshi_ " ucap Jungkook.

" Aku ? Aku Kim Taehyung, memangnya siapa aku yang sedang berbicara denganmu saat ini, Jungkook ?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Ani_ ! sekarang kau bukan Kim Taehyung. Meski aku baru bertemu denganmu, aku rasa kau yang sekarang ini bukan kau. Jadi bisakah kau menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersamaku?" pinta Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Taehyung lamat.

" Hm, Baiklah—"

" – _jamkanman_.. aku ingin hubungan kita seperti orang-orang yang tunangan seperti pada umumnya. Apa bi—bisa ?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut. Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook.

" Permintaanmu lebih dari satu Jungkook, tadi kau hanya meminta satu permintaan" tukas Taehyung. Jungkook kemudian menunduk malu.

" Aku _kan_ ingin permintaanya satu bonus satu " bisik Jungkook, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Taehyung. Taehyung mendengus geli karena ucapan tunangan, jika boleh Taehyung berspekulasi. Mengusak rambut legam Jungkook, spontan.

" Haha, baiklah. Permintaanmu dikabulkan, sebaiknya kita pulang ke Apartemen sekarang. Sudah jam setengah 10 " ucap Taehyung, sambil melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamar adiknya.

" Kau tampan, apalagi kalau tersenyum " gumam Jungkook. Wajahnya merona setelah mendengar Taehyung mengabulkan permintaannya. Jungkook tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya jika dia mencintai Taehyung dari awal mereka bertemu—bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu. Menatap mereka yang ada di ruang tengah, menatap lebam di tubuh Yoongi hasil karyanya sambil mendesis kecil.

" Bam, katakan kepada Mommy dan Daddy kalau aku pulang ke apartemen" ucap Taehyung. Mereka memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih mengiringi Taehyung dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman.

" Wah ! Jungkook mengubah Taehyung dalam beberapa jam " ucap Jimin takjub.

" Apa itu pertemuan pertama mereka ?" tanya Jin kepada mereka. Yoongi menggeleng.

" _Ani_ ! sebenarnya mereka pernah bertemu sewaktu kecil, mungkin mereka lupa" tutur Yoongi. " Terus bagaimana selanjutnya _hyung_ ? apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Namjoon. Namjoon tahu, Yoongi pasti memiliki rencana karena tidak mungkin dia kembali dengan tangan kosong.

" Hanya biarkan mengalir kali ini, Joon- _ah_. Taehyungie dulu hanya terobsesi dengan Nayeon, mungkin sekarang dia tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar, jadi aku harap kalian mau membantuku supaya Taehyung tidak salah langkah lagi dengan berhubungannya dia dengan Nayeon" jelas Yoongi.

Mereka mengerti, terlebih Bambam. Dia benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ nya itu, jika tidak ada Yoongi, dia mungkin akan kehilangan Taehyung pada 5 tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Bambam menumbrukkan dirinya kepada Yoongi. Memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Membuat Jimin mendelik tidak suka. Untung saja Yoongi tidak terbalik ke belakang karena serangan tiba-tiba itu.

" Hei, pergi dari Yoongi- _hyung_ ku!" teriak Jimin.

.

.

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada di dalam mobil Taehyung. Diam, canggung. Tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

" Jungkook, berapa umurmu ?" tanya Taehyung duluan.

" 19 Tahun, sebaya dengan Bambam " jawab Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Taehyung menelepon seseorang. Dan me- _loudspeaker_ teleponnya karena dia tidak membawa handfree-nya.

/" Yeoboseyo, _hyunghh_?" Taehyung mengernyit mendengar desahan diujung kalimat jawaban teleponnya. Dia melirik Jungkook yang juga terlihat bingung.

" Kau mendesah ? Kau dimana ?" tanya Taehyung

/"Diapartemenmu, _Ahhhn.. sayang., jangan digi—githh_.."

" _Yaa_ ! Keluar dari apartemenku dalam waktu 15 menit dan bersihkan hasil-hasil permainan kalian, pasangan mesum!" teriak Taehyung kepada Daniel, yang dia percayai saat ini sedang menyetubuhi kekasihnya. Jungkook mendengus geli menahan tawa melihat Taehyung yang sudah hampir marah karena juniornya itu.

/" _Waeee_ ?" rengek Daniel di seberang, tak ingin kegiatannya di ganggu, biasanya juga Taehyung membiarkannya untuk bercinta di apartemen mewah itu.

" Tunanganku akan datang dan menginap, tepatnya akan tinggal disana. Cepatlah keluar" jawab Taehyung.

/" Oh tunanganmu, suruh saja dia da— _mwo_ ? tunanganmu ?"

" Cepat saja dan jangan banyak tanya " kesal Taehyung.

/" Baiklah _hyung_ , aku akan menyelesaikan kesibukanku dalam 15 menit dan menyambut kakak iparku, _bye_ "

" Astaga, siapa dia seenaknya mematikan teleponku " gerutu Taehyung. Dia menatap Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" Maafkan juniorku, mereka memang selalu seenaknya bahkan di apartemenku " ucap Taehyung.

" Tak apa, selagi dia mengerjakan kesibukan seksual dengan kekasihnya menurutku tak masalah. Yang masalah adalah jika dia mencari kesibukan dengan orang lain" tanggap Jungkook. Wajar _kan_ melakukan seks dengan kekasih sendiri. Jungkook juga bukan penganut orang yang melarang melakukan seks dengan kekasih tapi dia melarang keras seks bebas.

" Aku pikir kau _hm_ , sedikit polos ?" ucap Taehyung.

" Haha, apa aku terlihat seperti itu ? syukurlah ! tapi aku tidak seperti itu" tawa renyah Jungkook terdengar sangat menenangkan Taehyung.

" Jungkook, apa tak apa berhenti di supermarket depan untuk membeli makanan kucingku ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Selain untuk membeli makanan kucingnya, Taehyung juga berniat menunggu waktu 15 menitnya. _Kenapa dia yang jadi menunggu untuk masuk ke apartemen sendiri?._

Mereka terdiam lagi, sampai Taehyung kembali membuka percakapan lagi.

" _Hm_ , berbicara tentang seks, apa kau –" " _Ani_ ! aku belum pernah melakukannya, kau tenang saja. Meskipun aku salah satu orang yang tidak melarang seks, aku akan melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai" jawab Jungkook cepat. Dia mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Taehyung.

" Kalau denganku, apa kau akan melakukannya ?" tanya Taehyung yang kini menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu supermarket.

" Hm, nanti jika kita sudah saling mencintai" jawab singkat Jungkook yang ia padu dengan senyuman simpulnya.

" Sekarang, apa kau sudah mencintaiku ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Sudah, 5% untuk kau yang baik hati karena sudah menuruti perintah Mommy dan berjanji kepada Appa untuk menjagaku " jawab Jungkook gamblang sekali. Taehyung menggangguk.

" Taehyung- _sshi_ , apa aku boleh menunggu diluar ? aku ingin makan odeng" ucap Jungkook yang melihat makanan yang sangat ingin dia cicipi sesampainya di Korea. Tepat di seberang supermarket tujuan Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Baiklah, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan masuk sebentar" jawab Taehyung. Kemudian mereka makan terpisah.

.

.

" Sangat menikmati, Jungkook ?" Taehyung menginterupsi Jungkook yang sibuk menguyah kue ikan yang ada di depannya.

" Hm, duduk disini Taehyung- _sshi_ " ajak Jungkook yang lagi mengunyah makanannya. Taehyung menurut dan menatap Jungkook menyelesaikan makanannya.

" Aku boleh lihat jarimu ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menghadapkan tangan kirinya dan memberikan jari-jarinya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian menyematkan benda itu ke jari manis Taehyung.

" Wah ternyata cocok" kagum Jungkook. Sebuah cincin murah yang ia temukan di toko aksesoris dekat tempat ia makan. Taehyung kemudian membalikkan tangannya untuk meminta sesuatu dari Jungkook.

" _Mwo_ ?" tanya Jungkook heran.

" Kita tunangan ?" tanya Taehyung balik. Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

" Kenapa hanya aku yang memakai cincin, kau tidak mau aku pakaikan juga ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan pipi gembulnya sempurna memerah. Memberikan sebuah cincin lagi kepada Taehyung, untuk dipakaikan ke jari manisnya. Setelah memasangkan cincin itu di jari Jungkook, kemudian menatap sejenak.

" Pakai sejenak menjelang cincin yang sebenarnya ya, Jungkookie" tutur Taehyung. Mungkin Taehyung mulai mencintai pemuda manis di depannya ini.

" Hmm, tentu. Setidaknya ini sudah bisa membuktikan kepada orang-orang bahwa aku adalah tunanganmu " tanggap Jungkook.

" Kim ?" panggil Jungkook.

" _eoh_?" jawab Taehyung dan menatap Jungkook lagi.

" rasanya cintaku bertambah 10% untuk getaran di awal kita bertemu " ucap Jungkook, murni membuat Taehyung berdehem agar menyamarkan kegugupannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hm.. Next Or Delete, Chingudeul?**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Hi..**

 **bertemu lagi dengan aku-nya yaaa…**

 **Bagaimana dengan ceritanya ? suka ? bagus ? jelek ?**

 **Maafkan atas typo.. alur yang gajelas… terus tata bahasa yang ah.. berantakan banget.**

 **Kalau mau kasih masukan dan kritikan MOHON PAKAI BAHASA YANG BAIK Yaaaaaa :)**

 **Aku yang menyayangimu.. .**

 **.**

 **_.._**


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. Terus **M-PREG** yaaaaa..

.

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter II : Transition !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka kembali ke mobil, dan Taehyung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Jungkook juga menikmati perjalanan dengan mendengarkan lagu di radio yang sedang di putar di dalam mobil tersebut. Sesekali dia ikut menyanyikan lagu yang dia hafal.

" Apa kau kuliah ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

" Tidak, aku belum menemukan dimana letak _passion_ -ku dengan benar, dan _yah_.. aku belum melanjutkan sekolahku " jawab Jungkook. Taehyung kembali mengangguk.

" Mungkin tahun depan aku bisa kuliah, mungkin kau juga bisa membantuku jurusan apa yang bagus untuk aku ambil saat kuliah nanti " tawar Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Tentu, kenapa tidak " jawab Taehyung.

" Jadi apa yang kau lakukan saat tidak kuliah ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Seperti tuan muda lainnya, aku hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah. Makanya appa dan eomma ingin menjodohkanku, alasan yang tidak masuk akal " jawab Jungkook.

" Kau juga menerima pertunangan ini dengan lapang dada, tanpa protes?" tanya Taehyung, seolah ingin tahu kenapa pemuda kelinci itu menerima pertunangan mereka.

" Siapa bilang aku tidak menolaknya? Aku awalnya sangat menolak, karena seperti yang aku bilang tadi.. pertunangan adalah sesuatu yang harusnya sangat serius, bukan ? pertunangan itu mengikat dua orang, bukan hanya satu orang. Aku berpikiran bagaimana nanti jika kau menolaknya, bagaimana jika nanti gara-gara permintaan orangtua kita, kita menjadi anak yang akan membenci mereka. Bagaimana nanti jika aku diperlakukan tidak baik olehmu meskipun aku menerimanya. Bagaimana jika kau memiliki orang yang kau cinta, dan kedatanganku, pertunangan kita malah membuat dia terluka ?

meskipun aku tidak sedewasa orang lain, aku tidak mau keputusan kekanak-kanakan membuat semua orang sedih. Aku ingin sekali ini keputusanku benar. Makanya aku meminta hal kepada eomma untuk melakukan pengenalan kepadamu dulu, dan aku meminta jika kita memang tidak memiliki kecocokan atau salah satu dari kita mencintai orang lain, kita bisa membatalkannya. _eomma_ menerima permintaanku dan aku menerima pertunangan ini. Bukankah itu adil ?" terang Jungkook.

" Oh ya, Taehyung- _sshi_ ! kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cinta ?" tanya Jungkook selagi Taehyung menyesap penjelasan Jungkook.

" Orang yang aku cintai ? _Hm_ , ada !" jawab Taehyung. Mereka sudah sampai di basemen apartemen Taehyung.

" Hm, begitu" tanggap Jungkook. Pendengaran Taehyung menangkap nada kecewa di kalimat singkat yang di tanggapi Jungkook tadi. Dia mendengus geli, kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Sebelum menutup pintu dia berujar yang akan membuat Jungkook mengulum senyumannya.

" Ada, tapi dulu " ucap Taehyung.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit mengintip kearah dalam apartemen setelah Taehyung menekan _password_.

" _Hm_..Apa kau nyaman jika ada orang lain ?" tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu.

" Tentu saja tidak apa, mereka temanmu. Mana bisa aku langsung mengaturmu saat baru pertama kali datang kemari. Bersabarlah " jawab Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ !" Daniel langsung antusias berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung yang ada di dekat pintu. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Taehyung agak memiringkan kepalanya dari belakang Taehyung, melihat siapa yang memanggil.

" Aku sudah membersihkan ruangan " lapor Daniel. Taehyung masih menatapnya dingin. Di sofa dia melihat Seongwoo yang juga tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" Kim, tersenyum " bisik Jungkook. Taehyung yang mendengar kata itu, agak sedikit menaikkan bahunya karena terkejut Jungkook berbicara di telinganya. Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibirnya, agak tersenyum.

" Baguslah kalau kau tahu diri " ucap Taehyung. Dia menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa dekat Seongwoo.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " sapa Jungkook dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah Daniel dan Seongwoo yang memperhatikannya.

" Wah, kau cantik sekali" Seongwoo mendekat dan mencubit pipi berisi Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengan Tae- _hyung_ , _hm_ —" ucapan Daniel terpotong karena dia tidak mengetahui nama tunangan _hyung_ -nya itu.

"—Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jungkook.

" _Ye_ , Jungkook- _sshi_. Bagaimana bisa ?" lanjut Daniel.

" Berhenti mengintrogasinya Daniel, Jungkook ganti bajumu, pasti tidak nyaman memakai pakaian itu dirumah " ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk, sebelum pergi dia pamit sebentar kepada pasangan itu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa wajahmu lebam begitu ?" Daniel baru menyadari wajah Taehyung yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan baik.

" Aku sedang malas cerita" jawab Taehyung. Dia mendudukkan diri, bersandar dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

" Kami tidur disini, boleh _hyung_?" tanya Daniel takut-takut. Dia takut mengganggu privasi Taehyung yang kini memiliki tunangan. Meskipun Daniel sering menginap dan memakai kamar lain di apartemen mewah itu.

" Tanyakan saja kepada Jungkook" jawab Taehyung lagi. Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Sejak kapan temannya itu perlu pendapat orang lain? Sejak kapan Taehyung tidak egois dan mengesampingkan prinsipnya sendiri.

Jungkook keluar kamar dengan pakaian Taehyung yang melekat di tubuhnya. Agak kebesaran memang, namun itu membuat Jungkook semakin terlihat imut. Dia duduk disebelah Taehyung dan menatap pemuda itu dalam.

" Tae, besok sabtu. Kita libur, mau _double-date_ ?" tanya Seungwoo. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

" bagaimana ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Kalau kau tidak sibuk" jawab Jungkook lagi. Mereka terkejut karena Daniel berteriak sangat semangat.

" _Assa_ ! kita bersenang-senang besok " semangat Daniel.

" Hm, Jungkook- _sshi_. Apa boleh kami menginap disini ?" tanya Daniel. Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

" Aku bisa tidur dengan Kim – _ah_ dengan Taehyung, bagaimana Tae?" ujar Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit terkejut, nama kecilnya disebut oleh Jungkook. Entah mengapa ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika Jungkook melakukan itu.

" Hm, kau bisa tidur denganku " jawab Taehyung, membuat Daniel dan Seongwoo saling berpandangan. Mungkin benar Taehyung mulai membuka hati.

.

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang mengambil bantal dan akan memindahkan kepada sofa _single_ yang ada di dalam kamar Taehyung.

" Mau tidur, memangnya mau apa lagi ?" tanya Jungkook balik.

" Kenapa tidak tidur di tempat tidur ?" Taehyung menatap ke arah Jungkook.

" Aku ha—"

"—bukankah tidur bersama termasuk ke dalam hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang bertunangan?" Taehyung mengambil kembali bantal yang di peluk Jungkook dan mengembalikannya kembali ke tempat semula. Jungkook merona, sungguh! Ucapan Taehyung dan seringaian Taehyung membuat pipinya memerah dan malu.

"Kim, ak—"

" Aku suka kau panggil seperti tadi, nama kecilku. Bisa kau sebut aku dengan panggilan itu _kan_ ? jangan panggil margaku, setidaknya bukan aku saja yang bermarga Kim di dunia ini " pinta Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit menyeringai dan menyusul Taehyung yang sudah membaringkan dirinya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya dan menelungkup menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

" _Hm_ jadi Kim Taehyung ingin di panggil nama kecilnya, begitu ?" Taehyung mengangguk lucu. Tolong ingat bahwa itu adalah ekspresi manja yang hanya dapat di lihat oleh Jeon Jungkook, tunangannya.

" _Hm, how about_ Taehyung _? ani ! ani !_ Taehyungie ? Taetae ? _like that_ ? Taehyungie ! Tae—" goda Jungkook. Taehyung total memerah. Menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hentikan Jungkook, jangan membuatku malu " gumam Taehyung yang teredam oleh tangannya sendiri.

" Haha.. kenapa malu ? tadi siapa yang mau begitu ? _hm_ , _uri_ -taehyungie?" Taehyung langsung bangun dan menggelitik perut Jungkook, membuat mereka tertawa karena ulah masing-masing. Teriakan dan tawa mereka terdengar sampai ke kamar Daniel, membuat Daniel dan Seongwoo yang _cuddle_ di kamarnya saling pandang.

" Jungkook itu, bisa merubah Tae- _hyung_ dengan singkat ya sayang" gumam Daniel.

" _benar, Dahaengida_.. aku rasa Jungkook jelmaan malaikat" balas Seungwoo yang mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Daniel, kekasih mesumnya itu.

" Seperti kau, _kan_ ?" gombal Daniel kepada Seong-woo.

..

" _Hm_ , Taehyungie.. mohon bantuan untuk selanjutnya " ucap Jungkook yang masih menelungkup dan menatap Taehyung.

" Mendekatlah!" mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook beringsut mendekat ke arah Taehyung masih dengan posisi telungkupnya. Sedikit mengadah menatap wajah tampan yang dekat dengannya. Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir ranum itu. Entah mengapa dengan sendirinya Taehyung melakukan itu. Awalnya yang hanya menempel saja, kini bibir Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Jungkook. Jungkook terhanyut dalam permainan yang diciptakan Taehyung. Benar-benar memabukkan meskipun hanya sebuah ciuman, dan mereka melakukannya. Baru saja Taehyung berniat untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, namun Jungkook sudah melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya sehingga mau tidak mau Taehyung memundurkan wajahnya. Wajah mereka serentak merona, canggung.

" Jungkookie _, its my first kiss_ !" terang Taehyung. Jungkook terkejut.

" _Jinjja_ ?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. Taehyung mengangguk. Dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidur di lengannya yang ia jadikan bantal untuk manusia kelinci itu.

" Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal menerima pertunangan itu. Meskipun aku pernah mencintai seseorang melebihi sesuatu di dunia ini, entah mengapa semuanya menguap begitu saja. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena dari awal aku sedikit ragu denganmu, tapi sekarang aku mulai yakin" ucap Taehyung yang tidur menyamping menghadap Jungkook.

" Karena bibirku nikmat ya ? kau jadi yakin ?" tanya Jungkook. Meskipun bercanda, tapi Taehyung akui memang benar apa yang di katakan Jungkook.

" Hm, kau benar.. kau juga manis" lanjut Taehyung.

" Ternyata kau hanya peduli tampang Kim " gerutu Jungkook yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Manusiawi Kookie.. mataku membutuhkan sesuatu yang indah untuk dilihat. Dan kau tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja " tanggap Jungkook.

CUP.

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

" Apa ini juga bagian dari apa yang dilakukan orang yang bertunangan ?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus rahang tegas Taehyung.

" Aku rasa begitu " jawab singkat Taehyung.

" Dan kau menang banyak" tutur Jungkook agak kesal.

" Kau juga menikmatinya" balas Taehyung tak terima.

" _Whatever_ ! _Oh_ , hmm… Tae, kau sudah mencintaiku ?" kali ini Jungkook yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Taehyung.

" _On the way_ 25% " jawab Taehyung langsung.

" Wah.. cepat sekali !" Jungkook kembali menatap hazel tajam itu.

" _Hm_ , cepat..kan?" Taehyung tersenyum ke arahnya.

" baru sehari, masih tersisa 99 hari lagi Tae" ucap Jungkook.

" Tak apa, biar nanti untuk seterusnya 100% nya genap, dan aku hanya mempertahankan rasa yang aku punya " ucap Taehyung.

" Kookie, ciuman kapanpun dan dimanapun sebagai tunanganmu, boleh ?" tanya Taehyung mengeratkan tangan satunya di pinggang Jungkook, berniat memeluk pemuda kelinci itu malam ini. Taehyung nyaman, walau mereka baru bertemu dalam rentang waktu hitungan jam. Entahlah, rasanya dia sudah lama tidak merasakan sebebas dan seringan ini.

"Tentu Taehyungie !" Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung sebelum mereka benar-benar larut dalam tidur mereka.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun, merasakan pelukan yang merengkuh tubuhnya makin erat. Menatap pemuda tampan yang sangat polos ketika tidur membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum di pagi ini. Moodnya pagi ini benar-benar baik. Memutuskan mengecup sebentar bibir orang yang masih terlelap sebelum perlahan bangun agar tidak menganggu lelakinya itu.

Jungkook meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum keluar untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Masih jam setengah 6.

" Kau su—"

" _Kkamjjagiya_!" Jungkook terkejut mendengar orang yang akan menyapanya di sofa, Jungkook mengelus dadanya agar detak jantungnya berubah lagi menjadi normal. Dua orang itu sudah bangun dan sedang berpelukan manja pagi-pagi begini.

" Haha, _Mianhae_ Jungkook- _sshi_ membuatmu terkejut. Kau sudah bangun ? kenapa pagi sekali ?" tanya Daniel. Seongwoo tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya dari Daniel.

" Iya, _Hm_ –"Jungkook benar-benar belum berkenalan dengan mereka.

" Daniel, Kang Daniel. Kita benar-benar belum berkenalan dengan resmi, _eoh_ ? Ini Ong Seongwoo, kesayanganku " ucap Daniel kemudian mengecup pelipis Seongwoo.

" _Ne_ Daniel- _sshi_ " jawab Jungkook ramah.

..

Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan pagi di taman dekat apartemen, tentu saja dengan Daniel yang selalu menggenggam tangan Seongwoo-nya. Mereka bercakap, dan Jungkook mengetahui jika Daniel memiliki aparteme, sama seperti Taehyung, hanya berbeda lantai. Daniel memang menginap di apartemen Taehyung, dan mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan apartemen Daniel menjadi ruangan kerja mereka jika berada diluar kantor. Selain itu apartemen mewah Daniel juga menjadi tempat _team_ kantor mereka berkumpul. Taehyung tidak keberatan sama sekali karena Daniel termasuk salah satu orang dekat dengan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

" Aku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana Tae-hyung, Kook-ah. Aku mengerti dibalik sifatnya yang sering menutup diri adalah bentuk dirinya yang tidak ingin dilukai, kau mengerti, _kan_ ?" tanya Daniel. Daniel baru tahu jika Jungkook lebih kecil darinya. Jungkook mengangguk, membuat Seongwoo mengusap lembut surai lembut itu.

" Aku lihat sejak Taehyung membawamu datang kepada kami, dia mengalami perubahan. Kau tahu ? dulu dia sangat dingin, kami bahkan menambahkan julukannya menjadi Taehyung _the next Grim Reaper._ Kami semua memaklumi, meski harus bertahan dengan kecanggungan dengannya. Aku, Daniel, Jimin dan yang lainnya tidak satu dua hari mengenal manusia alien itu. Ekspresinya masih terbatas. Aku ingin kau mengubahnya, _Ani_ —mengembalikan Taehyung kembali menjadi Taehyung yang seperti semula" tambah Seongwoo. Seong woo, Jeonghan dan Jimin, tiga uke yang cukup mengerti siapa Taehyung.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah apartemen yang juga bisa dikatakan mewah, di salah satu kamar terlihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman panas. Di dalam selimut putih itu mereka tidak memakai apapun. Salahkan sang dominan yang belum merasa puas atas apa yang mereka lakukan malam tadi.

" _Hyungghh_ …" si pemuda sipit yang sedang dikungkung itu mendesah karena lehernya menjadi sasaran jilatan pemuda pucat yang ada diatasnya. Beberapa tanda kemerahan tercetak jelas hasil karyanya.

" Chim.. aku mau _morning seks_.. aku benar-benar masih merindukanmu, Baby !" ucap Yoongi memandang Jimin yang tengah memerah itu. Sebelum Jimin menjawab, bibirnya kembali dikudeta oleh Yoongi. Sementara bibir mereka saling melumat, tangan Yoongi menelusup ke dalam selimut dan menggoda pantat Jimin dengan meremasnya. Jimin meleguh di sela pertarungan lidah mereka. Jari-jari Yoongi mendekat ke arah lubang yang akan menjadi sarang kejantanannya. Jari telunjuknya melakukan gerakan memutar di sekitar kerutan kecil itu. Jari telunjuknya masuk, membuat Jimin sedikit terlonjak karenanya. Karena tidak ingin membuang waktunya, Yoongi menambah satu jari lagi masuk dan kedua jarinya bekerja sama untuk melakukan gerakan menggunting. Berusaha melonggarkan akses masuk. Ciuman Yoongi menurun menuju _nipple_ Jimin. Mengemut dan menggigit kecil tonjolan kecil merah muda itu.

" _hyungghhh… cepat masukkanhh.. aku sudah ti—dakhh tahannhh_.." desah Jimin terdengar, kepalanya mengadah karena kenikmatan yang di berikan Yoongi. Dirasa cukup, kejantanannya juga sudah sempurna menegang. Yoongi memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang anus Jimin.

" Chim, kau siap ?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk. Dia benar-benar harus menuntaskan hasratnya segera. Yoongi memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak. Jimin meringis dan mendesah.

" _Ahhnn.. hyungghhh"_ desah Jimin. Sedikit menunggu, membiasakan lubang Jimin yang baru terisi.

" _Hyung, move !"_ ucap Jimin. Yoongi yang mengerti langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan aktif dengan tempo pelan.

" _Ahhn.. aahh,.. hyunghh.. faster hyung_ " ucap Jimin.

" _Ahhn.. kenapa lubangmu menyempit sayang.._ " ujar Yoongi. Gerakan Yoongi mulai tidak beraturan. Desahan mereka saling bersahutan. Yoongi juga sering mengambil kesempatan untuk melumat bibir Jimin yang semakin menggoda atau tangannya memilin _nipple_ Jimin dengan satu tangannya

" _Hyunghh.. Chimh.. mau aahh.. ahhnnn hyungghh_ " Jimin merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang, yang ia yakini sebentar lagi mengalami pelepasan.

" _Ahhh..aaahhnn..hnn.. hyungghh_ " Jimin mengeluarkan spermanya dan itu mengenai perutnya dan perut Yoongi, sementara Yoongi masih sibuk mempercepat genjotannya agar ia juga mengalami pelepasan.

" _Ahh,, ahh,, Chim.. aku akan keluar.. Ahh.._ " tepat pada genjotan kelima Yoongi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Jimin dan mengeluarkan cairannya diluar. Yoongi masih sadar untuk tidak menyemburkan cairannya di dalam. Yoongi ambruk di atas Jimin. Mereka mandi keringat pagi hari.

" hyung, kau berat. Pindah !" ucap Jimin manja. Jimin mencintai laki-laki yang ada dengannya saat ini. Yoongi menatapnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Rasanya mimpi kau kembali _hyung_ " Jimin membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam dada Yoongi. Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut kesayangannya itu.

" Aku disini sekarang, aku sudah berjanji akan kembali kepadamu. Dan aku menepatinya" ucap Yoongi.

" _Hiks.. hiks_ " Jimin menangis.

" _Waeyo_ ? Sayang ! hei ! kenapa menangis ?" Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat Jimin.

" Chi—Chim cinta Yoongi- _hyung_. _hiks_ _hiks_ " ucap pemuda mocha itu. Tanpa harus dikatakan Yoongi paham betul jika Jimin mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

" _Hyung_ juga, _Hyung_ juga cinta Jiminie, jangan menangis lagi" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap air mata di pipi kekasihnya itu.

" Jiminie, _gomawo_ sudah menjaga Taehyungie saat _hyung_ tidak ada di dekatnya. _Hyung_ berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. _Hyung_ akan berbaikan dengannya, dan akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada dia. Jadi Jiminie tetap dukung _hyung_ dan Taehyung. _Arra_ ?" jelas Yoongi. Ia mendapati kesayangannya itu mengangguk.

" _Arra_.. jangan lama-lama _hyung_.. aku mencintaimu dan aku juga menyayangi alien-ku itu, _hiks_ " lagi-lagi ucapan manja yang di dengar Yoongi, mata Jimin masih berlinang dan hitung memerah. Ingin rasanya Yoongi kembali memakan makhluk menggemaskan itu.

" Ayo kita mandi, kemudian kembali tidur " ajak Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ !" panggil Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sudah duduk.

" _eung_? Apa sayang ?" Yoongi melihat kekasihnya yang sedang memelas itu.

" Gendong ! Bokongku sakit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab hari ini " ucap Jimin cemberut. Tidak bohong jika bokongnya benar-benar sakit dan susah buat jalan.

" hanya hari ini ?" goda Yoongi.

" Selamanya !" teriak Jimin dan Yoongi terkekeh mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dan tidak menemukan Jungkook di kamarnya. Setelah duduk dan berjalan keluar kamar dan sama, dia mendapati ruangan kosong. _'kemana semua orang ?'_ batinnya. Dia melirik jam di dinding dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 8.

Setelah membasuh muka, Taehyung beralih ke dapur membuat kopi untuk paginya yang kesiangan. Hari libur, dan biasanya Taehyung memang bangun seperti ini. Bermalas-malasan di rumah. Taehyung penasaran kemana perginya manusia kelinci itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya di kamar, dan kembali lagi duduk di sofanya.

' _aku belum memiliki nomor teleponnya '_ rutuk Taehyung dalam hati. Selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Daniel. Karena kamar yang ditempati Daniel pintunya terbuka dan tidak ada satupun orang disana.

" Kau dimana ?"

/" kau sudah bangun, hyung ? Kenapa lama sekali!"

" Kau dimana sekarang ?"

/" Di bawah ! _Wae_ ?"

" Kau bersama Jungkook ?"

/Iya, aku kencan dengan 2 orang sekaligus. Pacar dan selingkuhanku akur"

" Sialan..cepat pulang. Aku lapar !"

/" terus kenapa jika kau lapar?"

" Buatkan aku sarapan bodoh ! atau suruh saja Seong-woo pulang, biar dia yang membuatkannya"

/" Tidak tanpa aku _hyung_. Tunggulah ! kami akan naik " sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Beberapa saat menunggu ketiga orang itu masuk . Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang tengah menatap mereka, tepatnya menatap Jungkook.

" Masih bangun kesiangan padahal sudah memiliki tunangan " sindir Daniel.

" Diamlah ! Seong-woo, aku lapar " ucap Taehyung. Seong-woo berlalu ke dapur yang di ikuti Daniel, Dan Jungkook ingin menyusul juga tapi tangannya di tarik Taehyung sehingga dia terduduk di paha Taehyung.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook, menatap hazel yang ada di depannya.

" _Morning kiss_ !" setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyung menempelkan bibir mereka, melumat bibir Jungkook yang dingin. _'sudah berapa lama mereka diluar ?'._ Mereka saling melumat sampai Jungkook menepuk dada Taehyung.

" _Haah_.. sesak !" gumam Jungkook dengan wajah merahnya. Taehyung hanya mendengus geli.

" Ayo ke dapur, aku tidak mau kita gagal sarapan karena Daniel sudah menjadikan Seong-woo sarapannya " ucap Taehyung.

..

Mereka sarapan bersama, hari ini tidak jadi _double-date_. Daniel dan Seong-woo ingin pindah ke apartemen mereka saja. Takut menganggu pasangan baru katanya. Tapi mereka akan sering main kesini, ke apartemen Taehyung. Dan berakhirlah hari sabtu mereka dengan membantu pasangan itu pindah-pindah dan membersihkan apartemen Daniel yang mereka jadikan studio tempat mereka berkumpul dan bekerja melakukan _dateline_ mereka.

.

.

.

Hari senin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk ikut ke perusahaan Taehyung. Setelah berbicara dengan Jaebum, Jungkook resmi menjadi karyawan magang disana. Berangkat bersama dengan Daniel dan Seong-woo, mereka sedang di dalam lift.

" Seong-woo, pasangkan—"

" _No, no_.. tidak lagi, Jungkook pasangkan dasi manusia ini. Terus-terusan meminta memasangkan dasi kepada kekasihku, kau tidak tahu kalau aku cemburu, _hyung_?" omel Daniel. Dia benar-benar bersabar selama ini karena dia harus melihat Seong-woo nya memasangkan dasi Taehyung.

" Kesinikan dasimu, Tae " suara lembut Jungkook mengalun, mulai memasangkan kain panjang itu di kerah Taehyung. Taehyung mengamati wajah yang sedang serius menyimpul itu. Daniel dan Seong-woo hanya menatap mereka. Taehyung benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda manis yang ada didepannya.

.

.

Mereka sampai di perusahaan, dan semua menatap ke arah mereka. Jungkook, sebuah pemandangan baru bagi mereka yang ada di perusahaan itu. Jungkook menunduk, sedikit malu karena dipandang begitu. Seong-woo mengamit tangan Jungkook dan tersenyum kearahnya.

" Kau cantik, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu primadona disini " bisiknya, Jungkook melihat kearah kekasih Daniel itu.

" _Kajja_ , masuk ruangan kita !" semangat Seong-woo. Sementara Daniel dan Taehyung mengekori mereka.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang berwarna itu. Banyak ornament ataupun karakter-karakter game yang mereka ciptakan. Jimin dan Jeonghan pertama kali antusias melihat Jungkook. Mereka langsung mengajak Jungkook duduk dan mereka langsung akrab. _'ah dasar uke'_

Jungkook tidak mengenalkan dirinya sebagai tunangan Taehyung, hal itu membuat Daniel, Seong-woo dan Jimin yang mengetahui itu sedikit terkejut pasca si kelinci itu mengenalkan diri. Tentu saja Taehyung juga sama terkejutnya.

" Aku Jeon Jungkook. Anak sahabatnya orangtua Tae- _hyung_. Aku harap bantuan ke depannya, terimakasin " Jungkook membungkukkan diri guna hormat kepada mereka semua. Eunwoo dari tadi memperhatikan pemuda manis itu. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta kepadanya.

" Matamu jatuh !" sindir Hoshi yang ada disebelahnya. Jackson dan Hoseok tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

Mereka sedang makan siang, Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi, ruangan rapat.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook.

" Kenapa tidak mengenalkan diri sebagai tunanganku ?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Aku tidak ingin bekerja dan diberi kemudahan karena aku adalah tunanganmu dan mereka biarkan mereka tahu sendiri ada apa diantara kita tanpa perlu di beritahu " Jungkook memberi kecupan dibibir Taehyung sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu mendahui Taehyung.

..

" Aku dengar gosip, bahwa Woozie si pintar dari divisi musik menyukai seseorang di divisi kita, siapa kira-kira? Apa itu aku ?" ucap Jeonghan semangat. Hoshi dan Hoseok agak salah tingkah dengan apa yang dibicarakan pemuda berambut panjang itu

" Kalian akan dipikir lesbian " ucap Jackson.

" _Wae_? Kenapa lesbian ?" tanya Jeonghan lucu.

" Kalian kan sesama _uke_ " jawab Jackson lagi.

" _Yaa_ ! sialan kau !" teriakan Jeonghan bersamaan dengan tepukan keras dipunggung Jackson karena Jeonghan.

.

.

Malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan Jungkook sebagai anggota di tempat mereka. Tim yang dikomandoi Jaebum itu sedang melakukan makan malam bersama dan dilanjutkan dengan acara minum-minum di salah satu tempat makan yang sering mereka datangi.

" Tae !" saat sedang mau ke toilet bersama Daniel, dia di hadang oleh seorang wanita. Nayeon. Orang yang dulu dia cintai. Taehyung masih memandangnya dan Daniel juga menghentikan langkahnya, memperhatikan mereka. Bagaimana pun Daniel tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang dia anggap hyung kandungnya itu.

" Bisa bicara sebentar ?" ucap wanita itu lagi. Taehyung keluar dari tempat makan itu diikuti wanita tadi. Sementara Daniel juga berencana akan mendengarkan apa yang akan wanita itu katakan.

" Ada apa ?" ucap Taehyung dingin. Nayeon tersenyum

" Tae, aku ingin kembali dekat denganmu, aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Bisakah aku ?" tanyanya. Dia mulai menangis, mengeluarkan air matanya. Taehyung beringsut mundur ketika wanita itu ingin memegang tangannya.

" Aku ti—"

" Kau harus bisa Tae, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kali ini tolong percaya kepadaku " wanita itu mendekat dan langsung menyambar bibir Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut, begitu juga dengan Daniel di balik tembok yang sedang menatap mereka.

" Tae – Oh, maaf mengganggu " Jungkook yang tadi disuruh mencari Taehyung karena lama tak kembali, harus mendapatinya sedang berciuman dengan wanita.

Taehyung sadar, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Nayeon.

" Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu" ucap Taehyung dingin.

" Kau harusnya sadar siapa yang membuatku seperti ini, dan kau seenaknya kembali ingin bersamaku ?" tanya Taehyung. Wanita itu menunduk. Terdiam dan menangis.

Taehyung pergi dari sana, menyusul Jungkook. Jungkook sedang sudah duduk bersama yang lainnya. Berlaku seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Taehyung menarik pemuda manis itu dan mencari tempat sepi untuk berbicara.

" Jungkook, tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" jelas Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum kearah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah.

" Kim, masih banyak hari yang tersisa diantara kita. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Silahkan bermain-main" ucapnya Jungkook dengan tenang. Lebih tenang malah.

" Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku tidak mengekangmu. Kau laki-laki bebas. Mana bisa aku melarangmu untuk sekedar bercumbu dengan orang lain " jelasnya lagi.

" Aku tidak seperti itu " bantah Taehyung.

" Kau hanya perlu membuktikannya Kim, _toh_ persentasi cintaku masih 15%, masih bisa berubah seiring waktu, kita bisa lanjut atau membatalkan pertunangan ini nanti di hari ke 100" ucap Jungkook sebelum pergi dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Maaf kalau rate M nya ga berasa , belum dapat inspirasi yang ngena.

Mau tanya, kalau konfliknya mau yang berat atau ga ? gimana gimana ?

Mungkin fict ini ga bakalan banya chapter ya.. takut banyak hutang, takut lambat up..

Hehehe…

Terimakasih yang udah mau mampir dan memberi masukan..

And See yaaaa to next Chap..

.

 **Aku menyayangi mu..**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan.

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter III : As far as possible!**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jungkook bukannya tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi 4 hari lalu. Ketika Taehyung dicium oleh wanita itu. Jungkook tahu benar apa yang ia rasakan. Dia sakit, benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri di dada kirinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak sanggup seperti ini. Jungkook juga mengetahui jika Taehyung sering bertemu dengan wanita itu akhir-akhir ini. Entah keinginannya atau wanita itu yang meminta—memaksa.

Kebiasaan mereka masih seperti awal. Taehyung yang sering mencium Jungkook, dan mereka yang tidur bersama. Taehyung itu polos menurut Jungkook. Mungkin saat ini dia masih belum benar-benar melepaskan rasanya terhadap Nayeon, dan mungkin saja rasa Taehyung terhadap Jungkook juga benar-benar nyata. Bukan salah Taehyung disini karena berada disisi bimbang yang belum tahu bergerak dan mengarah kemana, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini hanya perkara waktu yang tidak tepat dan orang yang tidak tepat.

Jungkook hanya bisa menjalani apa yang ada. Setidaknya tekat untuk bertahan masih kuat, masih bisa mengalahkan sisinya yang mengatakan untuk menyerah saja. Jungkook takut apa yang ia perjuangkan tidak berujung dengan baik.

" Hei, kalian hari ini sangat aktif " pagi ini Jungkook bangun lebih awal, pukul 5 pagi. Ia baru mengetahui jika ada sepasang kucing punya Taehyung di apartemen itu. Berwarna coklat dan putih, masih kecil. Yang ia beri nama Caramel dan Mocha. Alasannya sederhana, hanya karena Taehyung menyukainya. Kedua kucing itu berlarian ke arah Jungkook yang baru keluar kamar, bermain-main dan berlari-lari di sekitar kaki Jungkook. Gemas sekali.

" kalian mau makan ? minum susu ?" tanya Jungkook sambil berjongkook guna mengelus makhluk lucu-lucu itu. Taehyung heran kepada kedua anak kucing itu, biasanya tidak akan mau disentuh orang. Tapi mereka sendiri yang mengajukan diri kepada Jungkook. Dan belakangan ini mereka sangat dekat dengan Jungkook dan mengabaikan pemilik mutlaknya. Jungkook tentu senang karena dapat teman baru, tidak bosan lagi karena sering ditinggal Taehyung saat malam.

Jungkook mengambil makanan kucing dan memasukkannya ke tempat makan kucing-kucing kecil itu. Kedua kucing itu makan dengan lahap, membuat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman.

" Cepat besar dan jaga Taehyung !" gumamnya sambil bergantian mengelus mereka.

.

.

" Tae, nanti aku mau naik bus saja ke kantor " celetuk Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Sekarang mereka sedang sarapan. Taehyung dengan rotinya dan Jungkook dengan serealnya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa tiba-tiba ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

" Hanya ingin" jawab Jungkook yang kemudian kembali menyuap serealnya.

Aktivitas mereka terganggu karena seseorang yang menekan bel apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung menghentikan makannya dan pergi ke arah pintu dan karena Jungkook juga penasaran dia juga mengekori Taehyung. Sedikit terkejut karena disana ada Nayeon dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

" Pagi Tae " Nayeon mengecup bibir Taehyung, dan Jungkook hanya memandangnya dengan biasa. Taehyung yang jadi salah tingkah karena wanita itu.

" kenapa ada disini ?" tanya Taehyung membukakan jalan untuk Nayeon.

" Mau berangkat kerja bersamamu " jawab Nayeon mengikuti Taehyung ke meja makan, Jungkook sudah kembali makan tanpa menatap mereka.

" Oh, Kau _intern_ di departmen Taehyung, kenapa bisa disini ?" tanya wanita itu agak galak.

" Aku tinggal disini " jawab Jungkook. Nayeon meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung. Ayolah bahkan Nayeon bukan siapa-siapa Taehyung.

" Di—dia " Taehyung sedikit menghela nafas.

" Aku anak sahabatnya ibu Taehyung, ibunya merekomendasikan aku tinggal disini daripada menyewa tempat atau apartemen, kau tidak perlu takut menyalah artikan tentang kami. Aku selesai dan sampai bertemu di kantor Tae " ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik jam dan sekarang baru jam setengah 7, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi. Biasanya setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Taehyung akan menemani Jungkook di depan televisi untuk menonton kartun favoritnya. Lalu mereka akan pergi ke kantor pada jam setengah delapan, dan sekarang Jungkook menghindarinya.

..

" Hah, dingin sekali.. dasar wanita itu ! kenapa tidak menganggu Taehyung di kantor saja ? kenapa harus datang ke apartemen segala. Hah ! Kajja kita jalan-jalan sebentar Jungkookie, melihat kota Seoul. Hmmm.." gumam Jungkook sambil menikmati menghirup udara pagi. Dia menunggu bus di halte yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari apartemen Taehyung.

Jungkook menaiki bus yang pertama berhenti tanpa tahu kemana arahnya. Jungkook baru pertama kali ini bepergian. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk pemuda kelinci itu melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Moodnya mulai meningkat sampai rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

Di tempat lain, Nayeon merengek ke Taehyung agar menemaninya sarapan diluar, mau tidak mau Taehyung menurutinya. Entah mengapa sifat manja Nayeon agak membuat Taehyung jengah. Awalnya Taehyung tidak akan mau memaafkan Nayeon, namun dia juga merasa bahwa Nayeon juga pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua darinya. Dan Taehyung memberikannya selagi dia juga terikat tali pertunangan yang belum jelas ujungnya dengan Jungkook.

" Tae, gomawo.. Jinjja gomawo telah mengizinkanku lagi dekat denganmu " ucap Nayeon ceria. Taehyung hanya diam sembari mengaduk-aduk kopi yang ada di depannya. Dia memikirkan Jungkook. Apa pemuda manis itu sudah sampai di kantor ? apa dia baik-baik saja.

" Tae !" panggil Nayeon.

" Hm ?" jawab Taehyung.

" Besok kencan ? mau ya ya ya.." ajak Nayeon.

" Maaf, aku belum bisa memastikan apakah jadwalku kosong atau tidak, Mommy menyuruhku pulang nanti malam" jawab Taehyung lagi.

" Hm, kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan berkunjung " ucap gadis itu lagi. Taehyung sadar betul kalau Mommy-nya sangat tidak menyukai Nayeon. Dan Nayeon juga tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan berakhir Taehyung yang menghela nafas, kenapa yang awalnya terlihat gampang menjadi serumit ini untuk dijalani.

..

Jungkook terbangun di tidurnya karena merasa Bus berhenti. Ya, Bus berhenti karena ini adalah rute terakhirnya. Seseorang yang ada disampingnya membangunkan Jungkook.

" Hei.. tujuanmu kemana ?" tanya orang itu, melihat Jungkook masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

" Ini dimana ?" tanyanya.

" _Chang-dong_ " jawab orang itu. Kemudian orang itu turun. Jungkook juga ikut turun. Dia tahu pasti kalau dia sekarang tersesat. Entah dimana itu Chang-dong. Jungkook duduk di halte.

" _eomma_ , ini dimana ?" bisiknya. Jungkook menunduk. Jungkook melihat jam tangannya. jam setengah 8. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu ini dimana. Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dan berniat menelepon Taehyung tapi ia urungkan. Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelepon Yoongi.

/" Yeoboseyo, ada apa Kookie ?"

" Hyuung.. hiks" tangis Jungkook akhirnya pecah, benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi jika ia tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen atau pergi ke kantor.

/" Wae ? ada apa Kookie ? kenapa menangis ?" khawatir Yoongi.

" Aku tersesat "

/" Hah ? tersesat ? bagaimana bisa ? dimana kau sekarang ?"

" Aku tidak tahu "

/" Aku sedang diluar kota bersama Namjoon. Jangan menangis dan panik. Sekarang telepon Jimin atau Daniel"

" _Hiks.. hiks_ hyung aku takut "

/" Hei.. kau tidak akan apa-apa, cepat telepon mereka"

" Baiklah _hyung_ , nanti aku telepon lagi" Jungkook mematikan teleponnya dan mencari kontak Jimin.

..

Jimin kali ini berangkat kerja dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo, pasangan yang selalu mesra itu terpaksa harus berbelok jauh karena menjemput _namja_ kesayangan Yoongi yang merengek minta di jemput. Jimin yang merasa ponselnya berbunyi langsung mengangkat ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon.

/" _Yeoboseyo_ , Kook- _ah_ "

" Jiminie- _hyung_.. hiks.. bantu aku " Jimin yang mendengar suara isak Jungkook, Jimin langsung sedikit panik. Mobil yang dikendarai Daniel sebentar lagi akan membawa mereka ke kantor, ketika akan memasuki parkir, Jimin menyuruh Daniel berhenti

/" _jamkanman_ Daniel !" ujar Jimin kepada Daniel.

/" Ada apa Kookie, kau diapakan Taehyung? Kenapa menangis ?"

" Aku tersesat"

" Hah ? Bagaimana bisa ? Dimana kau sekarang ?"

" _Chang-dong_ _,_ Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai disini. Tadi aku ketiduran di Bus _Hyung_.. _hiks_.. jemput aku.. _hueeee_ "

/" Baik, baiklah ! diam disana, kami akan menjemputmu, jangan menangis "

Jimin mematikan teleponnya, dan meminta Daniel untuk putar arah.

" Kemana, _hyung_ ?" tanya Daniel, disebelahnya ada Seongwoo yang mendampingi.

" Menjemput Jungkook, kita ke halte _Chang-dong_ _"_ jawab Jimin. Dia mengirim pesan kepada Hoseok jika mereka terlambat datang dan mengutarakan alasan yang sebenarnya, menjemput Jungkook yang tersesat sampai ke halte _Chang-dong_ _._

 _"_ Kenapa jauh sekali tersesatnya, dia tidak berangkat dengan Taehyung?" gumam Seongwoo. Daniel menghela nafas.

" Ada-ada saja yang terjadi dengan Jungkook. Ah, aku tadi melihat Nayeon di basemen apartemen kita, waktu kita mau sarapan sayang " ucap Daniel. Kalau sesuai perkiraannya Taehyung berangkat kerja dengan wanita itu. Mereka semua mengetahui bahwa Nayeon yang kembali mendekati Taehyung, dan bodohnya Taehyung membuka pintu hatinya kembali untuk wanita itu, yang pintu hatinya sudah diketuk duluan oleh Jungkook setelah sekian lama tertutup rapat.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dalam perjalanan menjemput Jungkook.

Sementara dikantor, Taehyung datang memasuki ruangan Department _Game Development._ Menatap orang-orang yang ada disana. Tidak mendapati Jungkook, juga Jimin dan pasangan mesum. _'apa mereka belum datang?'_

 _"_ Jimin, Daniel dan Seongwoo izin terlambat datang, Jae" ucap Hoseok kepada kepada ketua tim mereka.

" Kenapa ?" tanya Jackson.

" Mereka menjemput Jungkook di _Chang-dong_ " jawab Hoseok lagi.

" _Chang-dong_ _?"_ ucap mereka serentak minus Hoseok.

" Kenapa Jungkook berada disana ? dia tidak berangkat denganmu Tae ?" kali ini Jeonghan yang berbicara.

" Tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin berangkat dengan bus " jawab Taehyung seadanya.

" Wah, berarti dia tersesat " celetuk Hoshi.

" apa dia baik-baik saja ?" khawatir Eunwoo. Sudah rahasia umum di department mereka jika pemuda tampan dan pendiam itu menyukai intern yang baru bekerja beberapa hari itu. Mendengar kekhawatiran Eunwoo membuat Taehyung tidak tenang. Gara-gara dia tidak melarang Jungkook pergi sendiri makanya menjadi begini.

.

.

" Oi, Bunny !" Daniel turun dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk di halte seberang jalan. Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang akrab ditelinganya.

" hyung !" Jungkook memeluk orang yang ada didepannya itu. Senang sekali rasanya bertemu Daniel. Daniel hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala tunangan Taehyung itu. Daniel membawa Jungkook menyebrang jalan menuju mobilnya.

" Aku rela sekali rasanya jika Daniel dipeluk Jungkook" gumam Seongwoo yang melihat kejadian Jungkook memeluk Daniel tadi.

" Benar-benar tidak cemburu ?" tanya Jimin.

" Hm, siapa yang akan cemburu pada kelinci imut macam dia, kau setuju ?" tanya Seongwoo kepada rekan seumurnya itu. Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia juga sependapat dengan kekasih Daniel tersebut.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung memeluk Jimin. Membuat Jimin tertawa pelan.

" Kenapa sampai sejauh ini, _hm_ ?" tanya Jimin. Sementara Daniel sudah mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

" Aku tidak sadar karena aku tertidur" jawabnya.

" kenapa tidak berangkat dengan Taehyung ?" tanya Seongwoo.

" Aku ingin berangkat dengan bus, awalnya ingin mengajak Taehyung, tapi wanita itu datang dan mengajaknya ke kantor bersama. Makanya aku pergi sendiri, tapi aku tersesat " ucap Jungkook yang meringkuk dalam pelukan Jimin.

" Kenapa tidak menelepon Tae- _hyung_ ? kenapa menangis ? setidaknya kau bisa kembali menaiki bus tadi dan kembali ke halte awalmu tadi " ucap Daniel yang masih mengemudikan mobilnya.

" Uangku habis dan aku tidak mau meneleponnya " jawab Jungkook.

" Dasar cengeng ! melihat Taehyung ciuman saja tidak menangis, sedangkan tersesat malah menangis terisak " sindir Jimin.

" Biarkan saja ! nanti aku diculik bagaimana ? kalau masalah Taehyung terserah dia mau apa, aku tidak peduli" cemberut jungkook. Jungkook begitu. Meski di luar berkata tidak peduli, jujur saja dia cinta, cinta sekali dengan pemuda tidak teguh pendirian seperti Taehyung.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kantor, disambut hangat oleh anggota tim yang ada disana. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang keadaannya bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja meskipun matanya sembab. Sedikit guyonan dari Hoseok, Jackson dan Jeonghan tentang Jungkook yang tidak tahu arah dan mereka semua tertawa.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Dia duduk di dekat Jungkook yang sedang mewarnai salah satu karakter, membantu Seungwoo. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja ! tidak usah mencemaskanku, Kim " lanjutnya. Entah mengapa nada Jungkook menjawabnya dingin.

" Ketua Im, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Jungkook, aku izin sebentar " Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Jungkook berhenti ketika Taehyung mneghentikan langkah kakinya. Jungkook menunduk. Bukan, dia hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah kali ini. Badannya dan pikiran cukup lelah, dia butuh istirahat dari Taehyung dan masalah lainnya.

" Wae? Kau marah padaku ?" tanya Taehyung _to the point._

" Ani ! aku tidak marah Kim " jawab Jungkook dan langsung menatap Taehyung, dia merasa tertantang karena pemuda itu. Sedikit menyeringai, membuat Taehyung mengernyit heran.

" Kenapa ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Entah mengapa hanya terasa lucu, lucu sekali " gumamnya, Taehyung merasa tersindir. Ia tahu Jungkook sedang menyindir masalah keteguhan dirinya. Keteguhan tentang pilihan antara Jungkook atau Nayeon.

" Aku tidak mengerti mengapa keadaannya begitu rumit sekarang. Apa kau marah jika aku sekarang sedang menentukan kepada siapa hatiku benar-benar jatuh ?" tanya Taehyung sedikit sendu. Ia rindu dengan Nayeonnya, dan ia juga tidak mau membuat Jungkook menjauh. Entahlah hati kecilnya tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

" Kau tidak salah Kim " jawab Jungkook.

"Putuskan kemana hatimu benar-benar berlabuh. Aku tidak berhak karena aku baru memasuki hidupmu dalam beberapa hari " lanjutnya. Taehyung mengangguk paham.

" Boleh aku ajukan satu persyaratan ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Aku akan mundur, aku akan benar-benar meminta pertunangan ini di akhiri jika kau bercinta dengan wanita itu. Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika kau akhirnya nanti memilihku tapi kau bercinta dengannya " jelas Jungkook.

" Aku janji tidak akan bercinta dengan siapapun sampai aku benar-benar mengetahui siapa yang aku inginkan " jawab pemuda tampan itu.

"Oh.. apa boleh aku dekat dengan orang lain ?" Jungkook mengutarakan maksudnya.

" Ye ?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook.

" Apa aku boleh dengan orang lain menjelang kau benar-benar memantapkan hatimu ?" ulang Jungkook.

" Bagaimana jika nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya ?" Taehyung bertanya kemungkinan jika itu terjadi.

" Itu resiko, maka kau yang membatalkan pertunangan ini " jawab Jungkook, tersenyum indah.

" Hm , baiklah.. tapi jangan menjauh lagi. Aneh rasanya " jujur Taehyung.

" Sebegitu berpengaruh aku dalam hidup Tae ? " tanya Jungkook, dia berharap jawaban Taehyung bisa membuat hatinya membaik.

" Iya, kau membuka hatiku Kook.. aku akan memilih jawaban terbaik atas apa yang diinginkan hatiku, tunggulah. Sesakit apapun kau mau menunggu kan ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Oh ya, malam ini Mommy menyuruh kita makan malam di Mansion, kau bisa ?"tanya Taehyung. Jungkook kembali mengangguk

.

.

Mereka berangkat ke Mansion. Keluarga besar Taehyung sudah menunggu disana. Kini formasi lengkap. Mingyu juga ada. Ada Jimin dan Jin juga. Namjoon sibuk menggoda Jin dan Jimin yang sangat antusias berbicara dengan Bambam yang sesekali di sela oleh Jennie. Yoongi hanya memperhatikan mereka. Jujur, Taehyung merindukan hyung-nya yang menjadi orang terdekatnya dulu. Sayang, hanya karena kesalahpahaman mereka merenggang. Kemudian kepergian Yoongi keluar negeri juga membuat Taehyung sedikit dongkol. Yoongi tidak berusaha memperbaiki salahnya namun menghindar dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

" Hyung, kau datang " ujar Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum membuat taringnya terlihat.

" Sepupumu tampan" gumam Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mendelik tidak suka.

" Kalian sudah datang, ayo duduk " Baekhyun menyuruh mereka duduk dan ikut makan bersama. Di pertengahan acara makan mereka, satu keluarga kecil datang menghampiri.

" _Mianhae_ , kami terlambat " ucap si suami, adik ipar Baekhyun. Park Bogum.

" Hm, Jiwonie.. sini-sini dengan _noona_.. " Jennie langsung mendekat ke arah wanita yang berstatus bibinya itu, menggendong si kecil yang berumur dua setengah tahun. Park Jiwon. Jiwon tertawa ketika digoda oleh Bambam dan Jimin.

"Irene, kenapa terlambat ?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Maaf oppa, tadi pesawatku delay, jadi terlambat" jawab wanita cantik itu.

" Heh kau si dingin, apa kabar ?" tanya Irene yang mengambil kursi di sebelah Taehyung.

" Sangat baik, Ahjumma !" jawab Taehyung. Irene langsung memukul kepala keponakannya itu. Keponakan yang hanya beda umur 5 tahun darinya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang menikah dini dengan Chanyeol sehingga Irene mempunyai keponakan seperti mempunyai seorang adik baru.

" Panggil aku Noona !" ujarnya.

" Dasar tidak sadar status " delik Taehyung. Mereka melanjutkan acara malam malamnya di selingi dengan cerita-cerita. Irene dan Bogum juga berkenalan dengan Jungkook, tunangan Kim Taehyung.

" Tae, aku bisa menitipkan Wonie kepadamu besok ?" tanya Irene. Mereka sedang duduk diruang keluarga. Bambam sedang di apeli kekasih, Mark. Teman SMA Taehyung dulu. Jennie juga duduk di depan bersama Sungjae.

" Kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung benci dengan anak kecil. Repot mengurusnya. Wonie juga banyak tingkah, suka merengek.

" Hanya kau yang tidak punya kegiatan. Yoongi ada rapat, Jimin ada keperluan. Hanya kau yang tidak sibuk. Please ! aku harus mendampingi Bogum dalam acara besok. Tanya kepada Mommy-mu kalau tidak percaya " jelas Irene. Biasanya Irene memang sering menitipka Wonie kepada Taehyung, dengan alasan pekerjaan, nyatanya dia pergi bersenang-senang dengan suaminya.

" Tidak apa Noona, kau bisa menitipkan wonie kepada kami. Aku akan sangat senang karena ada teman. Iya kan, Wonie ?" tanya Jungkook sambil bermain dengan Jiwon. Balita itu hanya mengangguk lucu.

" Baiklah noona, terserah saja. Jungkook juga tidak menolak " jawab Taehyung.

Irene akan mengantarkan Jiwon besok pagi ke apartemen Taehyung. Pagi-pagi sekali.

..

" Mommy !" dari luar Bambam berteriak, sedikit berlari kedalam.

" ada Nayeon. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Mommy !" lapor Bambam. Jennie dan Sungjae juga masuk. Yoongi yang tadi sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon dan Jin menoleh ke arah wanita yang mengekor Bambam dari belakang. si biang masalah.

Taehyung menegang. Jungkook santai saja. Masih bermain dengan Jiwon menyusun lego yang berserakan.

" Selamat malam, tante !" ujarnya tak tahu diri. Baekhyun menghela nafas, melirik ke arah wanita yang sempat mengubah kepribadian anaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan gadis itu.

" Ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

" Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku ingin serius dengan Taehyung. Aku ingin tinggal dengan Taehyung di apartemennya. Aku ingin mengubah semuanya, aku cinta Taehyung" ucap wanita itu. Semua yang ada disana terperanjat kaget. Jungkook menoleh ke arah mereka yang sedang berbicara serius. Taehyung masih diam.

" Bahkan Taehyung sudah memberikan kesempatan kepadaku " bela Nayeon. Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan bengis. Tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak tumpul anaknya itu.

" Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa anakku tinggal ?" kini Chanyeol yang berbicara. Dia harus bicara, diamnya tidak akan berguna.

" Dengan seorang _intern_ , bukan ? makanya aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Taehyung, aku takut intern itu akan mendekati Taehyung" tanya Nayeon, dia menatap Jungkook, jelas sekali menyindir. Jungkook mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya. ' _wanita bodoh !'_

" _Intern_ ? _Intern_ kau bilang ? Calon menantuku kau bilang intern ? Siapa kau berani-beraninya berucap seperti itu ?" Baekhyun naik pitam. Nayeon terkejut. Ternyata Jungkook adalah tunangan Taehyung. Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa

" Nayeon ! sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini " Yoongi berucap. Nayeon hanya tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

" Kenapa Yoongi ? kau kembali ? tidak merasa bersalah dengan adikmu ?" ucap wanita itu. Pintar sekali mengadu domba ternyata wanita ini. Jennie sudah ingin menjambaknya.

" Taehyung ! maumu apa sebenarnya ?" kini Baekhyun benar-benar menantang anaknya itu.

" Mom ! semua benar-benar rumit. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa " jawab Taehyung.

" Mommy ! tidak apa-apa jika dia juga ikut tinggal di apartemen Taehyung. Tidak masalah !" Jungkook ambil suara.

" Tapi Kookie, tidak bisa seperti itu " sanggah Jennie, dari dulu sekali dia tidak pernah menyukai wanita yang digila-gilai oleh _oppa_ -nya itu.

" _Noona_ , ini perkara hati. Taehyung masih punya rasa terhadap dia, aku bisa apa ?" ucap Jungkook, mereka membenarkan. Perkara hati, siapa yang bisa memaksa.

" Baiklah, cobalah tinggal disana selama dua minggu, tersakiti calon menantuku, maka kau akan mati " ancam Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari sana. dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa mengontrol diri jika bertahan disana.

Jimin dan Jin tidak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang dihadapannya. Seorang Jeon Jungkook, adik yang sangat dewasa dengan santai memutuskan masalah ini dengan mudahnya. Mereka tahu Jungkook tersakiti, tapi kembali lagi, Jungkook adalah pembohong yang ulung jika itu perkara hati dan perasaannya.

.

.

Jungkook menyusul Baekhyun. Memeluk dari samping lelaki cantik yang sedang duduk itu di balkon lantai dua. Jungkook tahu Baekhyun sedang tidak baik.

" Mommy ! _Gwaenchana_ ? " tanya Jungkook.

" Harusnya Mommy yang bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja ? apa putra Mommy menyakitimu ? bahkan sekarang belum genap seminggu Kookie-ya.. dan cobaan sudah ada " ucap Baekhyun. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Aku baik-baik saja Mommy ! Oh ya Mommy, tetap sayang Kookie ya walaupun nanti Kookie tidak menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Kookie tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Kookie— _ani_ ! bahwa Taehyung akan memilihku " ujar Jungkook. Baekhyun menangis, tidak sanggup rasanya membayangkan kalau Jungkook, pemuda manis yang dia ketahui sangat mencintai putranya ini membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun pagi ini setelah mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Dia buru-buru membuka pintu karena si kecil Jiwon akan datang.

" Hei Wonie !" Jungkook mengambil alih Jiwon dari gendongan Irene yang sudah sangat rapi.

" Aku titipkan anakku kepadamu, Okay ? Oh, aku juga sudah bilang kepada Taehyung untuk membawa Jiwon ke taman bermain nanti siang, kalian bisa main sepuasnya. Ini susunya . Tolong jaga Jiwon ya Kookie.. Mama pergi sayang " ucap Irene, mengecup pipi anaknya itu sebelum pergi dari sana. Jiwon bukan tipikal anak yang harus bersama ibunya setiap saat. Asal tidak bosan Jiwon tidak akan menangis.

Jungkook membawa balita berisi itu dan mengajaknya bermain di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Jungkook juga ingat hari ini Nayeon juga akan pindah kemari. Benar-benar menyulitkan.

Taehyung bangun karena anak kecil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Jungkook menyiapkan sarapan Jiwon dan membuatkan susunya.

" Wonie, jangan nakal " ucap Taehyung dengan suara seraknya. Taehyung memegang tangan si kecil dan bermain sebentar dengan sepupu kecilnya itu. Jiwon terkikik.

" belhenti.. Tae.. hahaha.." ucap Jiwon dengan suara cemprengnya. Taehyung membawa Jiwon keluar kamar. Duduk di ruang makan. Jiwon menikmati susunya.

Bel apartemen kembali berbunyi, Taehyung membukakan pintu. Nayeon datang. Menyusul ke ruang makan. Jiwon saja tidak suka dengan wanita itu. Jungkook juga mengacuhkannya.

" Tae, nanti aku akan sekamar denganmu, ya ?" pinta wanita itu. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dijawabnya,

" Tidak, kau akan pakai kamar sebelah. Aku sekamar dengan Jungkook " jawabnya.

" Tapi Tae, ak—"

" Kalau tidak mau silahkan pergi " cela Taehyung. Nayeon terdiam.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, Jungkook sudah memandikan Wonie, dan sekarang Jungkook yang akan mandi. Taehyung duduk menonton televisi bersama anak kecil itu. Dan Nayeon sibuk memindahkan barangnya. Wonie tidak membiarkan Taehyung untuk membantunya. Dan itu membuat Nayeon sangat kesal.

Ketika Taehyung sedang membuatkan susu Wonie lagi di dapur, Nayeon duduk dekan Wonie. Dia sangat benci semua pengganggu rencananya. Dia mencubit dan mendorong tubuh Jiwon yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja di ruangan itu. Pinggang Jiwon terbentur. Si kecil merasakan nyeri pada pinggangnya dan sontak membuatnya menangis. Dan Jungkook melihat semua itu sewaktu ia akan keluar kamar dan menghampiri mereka. Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

" _Yaa_ ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak Jungkook. Dia cepat menggendong Jiwon. Mencoba menenangkan Jiwon. Taehyung yang mendengar suara tangis Jiwon dan teriakan Jungkook langsung keluar.

" _Wae_ ? ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook masih menatap Nayeon tidak suka.

" Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa " ucap Nayeon dan langsung melenggang dari sana.

Untuk mendiamkan Wonie, Taehyung langsung berinisiatif mengajak Wonie dan Jungkook untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka akan bersenang-senang disana. Taehyung menggendong Jiwon dan Jungkook yang mengiringinya dari samping. Keluarga kecil yang membuat iri memang.

..

Jungkook dan Wonie berebut menghabiskan permen kapas yang ada ditangan mereka. Taehyung terkekeh, dan mengambil foto kedua manusia imut itu.

" Uuuuh.. Kookie culang, Tae" adu Wonie kepada Taehyung, Jungkook menghabiskan permen kapas lebih banyak. Taehyung hanya bergumam dan berjanji akan membelikan Wonie kembali permen kapas.

Mereka menaiki banyak wahana, tentu saja dengan wahana yang bisa di naiki oleh Wonie. Sampai akhirnya mereka istirahat sejenak. Sudah sore, dan mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu. Taehyung mendapat telepon dan langsung menjawabnya. Itu Nayeon, dan Jungkook tahu ketika melihat _display name_ yang tertera saat ponsel Taehyung menyala.

" Wonie-ya, Tae pergi sebentar ya, Tae pergi membeli permen kapas, tunggu disini dengan Kookie ya " ucap Taehyung kepada Jiwon. Jiwon mengangguk lucu mendengar Taehyung mengiming-iminginya dengan permen kapas.

" Kookie, aku pergi sebentar. Tunggu disini " ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

Tiga jam menunggu, Taehyung belum juga kembali. Jungkook menggendong Jiwon, si kecil yang sudah tertidur itu risih. Jungkook memegang kepala Jiwon. Panas sekali. Jiwon demam. Dari tadi Jiwon sibuk menanyakan kapan Taehyung kembali. Dimana Taehyung membeli permen kapas,kenapa lama sekali.

Cuaca yang awalnya sangat cerah, kini berubah menjadi mendung. Hujan, benar-benar tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Keadaan benar-benar menguji Jungkook. Jungkook berlari dengan Jiwon dalam gendongannya. Berlari ke tempat teduh. Jungkook meneduhkan diri pada salah satu halte, mereka memang sudah keluar dari taman bermain.

Cuaca dingin membuat Jiwon menggigil. Jungkook dengan gelisah menelepon Taehyung, berharap pemuda itu mengangkat telepon dan menjemput mereka. Jiwon sudah pucat. Jaket Jungkook yang menyelimuti badannya tidak cukup hangat saat ini. Bibirnya sudah membiru. Sungguh Jungkook tidak mau terjadi apa-apa.

Jungkook mengirim pesan kepada Taehyung.

 _'kau dimana ? Jiwon demam'_

 _'aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, jebal'_

 _' Kim Taehyung !'_

Jungkook kalap, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia menelepon Daniel, ternyata Daniel dan Seongwoo sedang berada di dekat lokasi Jungkook. Menunggu sepuluh menit, mobil Daniel sudah ada diseberang halte. Melindungi Jiwon, Jungkook berlari ke arah mobil itu. Dia basah kuyup, keadaannya juga tidak baik.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Seong-woo.

" Hyung,cepat kerumah sakit, _hiks_. Cepat hyung !" isak Jungkook. Dia tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Jiwon tidak sadarkan diri. Daniel mengebut membelah jalanan menuju rumah sakit. Kasihan dengan Jiwon, Jungkook juga.

Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit, Jungkook berlari ke dalam dengan Jiwon di gendongannya. Perawat menyambutnya dan menyuruhnya tenang, Jiwon ditangani oleh Dokter.

" Kookie-ya sabar ! Wonie akan baik-baik saja " Seong-woo memeluk tubuh kuyup dan bergemetaran itu.

Daniel menelepon Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Bambam. Menyuruh mereka untuk datang. Daniel juga berusaha menghubungi Taehyung. Tepat pada panggilan yang kelima kalinya Taehyung mengangkatnya dan memberitahu untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Daniel memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Dan Taehyung langsung kesana diikuti oleh Nayeon.

Dokter menerangkan bahwa Jiwon demam karena luka lebam yang ada di pinggangnya. Jungkook tahu bahwa luka itu adalah perbuatan wanita sialan yang mendorong Jiwon tadi pagi. Pinggang Jiwon memar, dan menyebabkannya demam. Jungkook benar-benar emosi sekarang. Jungkook terisak lagi. Dia merasa gagal melindungi Jiwon yang dititipi Irene kepadanya. Jiwon terpaksa di rawat dirumah sakit itu saat ini.

Taehyung datang dengan Nayeon, Jungkook yang melihat wanita itu langsung termakan emosi dan mendekat ke arahnya. Jungkook mencekik Nayeon dan langsung saja Taehyung mendorong Jungkook.

PLAK.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Jungkook. Nayeon menangis.

" Jangan kurang ajar ! Kenapa kau mencekik Nayeon hah ?" teriak Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Daniel dan Seong-woo terkejut bukan main. Jungkook yang nekat dan Taehyung yang berteriak. Jungkook tersenyum sinis.

" _Kurekkuna_ , kau bisa menanyakan kepada wanitamu ini kepada Jiwonku sakit. Jiwonku pasti kesakitan karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan, sialan ! aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak berani, aku akan membunuhmu, _hiks_!" isak Jungkook. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi.

" Apa maksudmu? Jiwon sakit karena kehujanan !" sanggah Taehyung.

" Karena kehujanan ? _hahaha_ , sadar Kim, kau membuatnya menunggu berapa lama hanya karena wanita ini, dan aku mulai muak ! Kau tahu aku benar-benar membencimu " teriak Jungkook hilang kendali. Taehyung masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang kalap. Namjoon dan Jin datang kepada mereka. Di susul oleh Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi langsung memeluk Jungkook yang hampir limbung itu. Masih terisak.

" Menyesal rasanya aku mendukungmu untuk mendonorkan jantung kepada manusia bajingan yang tidak punya perasaan seperti dia hyung, hiks " ucap Jungkook yang sangat jelas di dengar Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Hai hai… maaf ya chapter 3 udah masuk konflik. Ingat ya, sifat karakter hanya fiksi, jangan membenci atau menjudge di dunia asli. Ini hanya untuk cerita.**

 **Jadi mohon review, kritikan dan komentarnya readers.. terimakasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu.**

 **See ya next chapter…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyayangi kalian !**


	4. Chapter 4

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **BXB , YAOI, MPreg**

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

* * *

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter III : Its You!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka masih terdiam bersama disana. Ucapan Jungkook membuat semua orang disana mematung. Taehyung yang terkejut dan Yoongi yang setelah ini harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Taehyung. Sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan dari Taehyung. Ya, hanya Taehyung seorang.

" Kookie.. sudah berhenti menangis" Jimin ikut mengelus pelan punggung Jungkook, yang terus terisak di dalam pelukan Yoongi. Memang benar seperti yang dikatakan Seongwoo, dia juga tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya memeluk Jungkook. Memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

" Hei dengar kata Jimin ? berhentilah,jangan menangis lagi " ucap Yoongi lembut, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" _Hiks_.. Wonie _hyung_.. dia kesakitan.. semua salahku.. _hiks hiks_ " Jungkook tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan Taehyung yang menamparnya, ketakutannya sekarang hanya pada Jiwon yang tengah di rawat dokter di dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

" Kookie, _jebal uljima_ , _eung_? Kau mau dirawat lagi ? nanti kau akan sesak nafas kelamaan menangis" Yoongi sudah menyerah. Jungkook kalau sudah menangis lama akan berhenti, apalagi jika sudah terisak.

Kepala Jungkook yang ada di dada Yoongi menggeleng. Dia tidak mau dirawat lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Makanya jangan menangis " Yoongi mengusap rambut Jungkook. Taehyung yang melihatnya merasakan sedikit perih. Merasa tidak nyaman melihat Jungkook di peluk Yoongi. Ada rasa aneh di di dadanya, semacam rasa tidak rela.

Nayeon yang berada di samping Taehyung dari tadi berusaha mengamit tangan kekar itu. Taehyung menolaknya, benar-benar tidak ingin berdekatan dengan wanita itu.

" Apa kau benar-benar melakukan hal yang membuat adikku sakit ?" tanya Taehyung mengintimidasi Nayeon. Matanya sudah memerah menahan marah. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika keadaannya menjadi begini. Logika saja, tidak mungkin Jiwon sakit karena hujan sementara Jungkook membawanya berteduh. Jika benar yang dikatakan Jungkook, maka ia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan wanita yang naru saja ia beri kesempatan kedua. Sepele memang, tapi ini sangat membuatnya sakit melihat Jiwon yang sakit dan Jungkook yang terisak.

" Aku, ak—" gagap Nayeon.

" Jawab aku !" bentak Taehyung. Jungkook semakin meringkuk di dalam pelukan Yoongi, terkejut mendengar suara berat Taehyung yang sedikit berteriak.

" Aku hanya mendorongnya sedikit, tidak tahu akan mengenai meja. Aku benci karena adikmu itu selalu menghalangiku untuk bersamamu Tae " ucap Nayeon. Sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah.

" Demi Tuhan, Jiwon hanya bocah 2 tahun ! dan kau melakukan itu ke—"

" -Aku akan memperkarakan hal ini ke jalur hukum. Anakku korban, dan kau harus menanggung terhadap apa yang sudah kau lakukan " Irene datang. Di iringi oleh suaminya dan Chanyeol sekeluarga. Setelah Bambam ditelepon oleh Daniel tadi, langsung saja si bungsu itu menghubungi orangtuanya.

" Eonnie.. Jeongmal Mianhae, sungguh ! aku tidak bermaksud, hiks " isak wanita itu. Jennie sudah benar-benar marah. Dia menjambak wanita itu.

" Mati kau, Jalang ! sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuimu dengan oppa-ku " marah Jennie. Dia benar-benar muak. Bambam mencoba melepaskan jambakan kakaknya.

" Sudah noona.. kalau dia mati sekarang, dia tidak akan menderita " ucap Bambam. Mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Bambam, Jennie melepaskan jambakannya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang !" ancam Jennie. Benar-benar bibit Baehyun, penyimpan dendam.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Jiwon, dan memberi izin kepada keluarga untuk melihatnya. Jiwon terbangun dan kondisinya sangat lemah. Irene langsung memeluk anaknya itu. Sambil bergumam kata maaf berkali-kali. Jungkook juga dibawa masuk yang di papah oleh Baekhyun.

" Jiwonie…" lirik Jungkook. Jiwon menatap takut ke arah Nayeon yang berdiri di depan pintu. Irene yang merasa anaknya ketakutan menyuruh Bogum mengusirnya. Tentu saja anaknya mengalami trauma. Bahkan Jiwon tidak ingin Taehyung ada disana.

" Kookie, ayo duduk dulu disofa " ajak Jin. Dia melihat Jungkook yang juga sangat lemah, bajunya yang awalnya kuyup sekarang sudah kering dibadan. Jungkook mengangguk dan mengikuti Jin untuk duduk disana.

Namjoon mengajak Yoongi dan Taehyung untuk berbicara. Kedua kakak beradik itu butuh bicara, butuh kejelasan. Namjoon juga mengajak Daniel, takut-takutnya nanti Namjoon tidak bisa melerai mereka jika terlarut emosi dan berakhir dengan baku hantam. Jimin meminta memelas minta ikut. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

Mereka duduk di salah satu cafe di depan rumah sakit. Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Disamping Yoongi ada Jimin , dan Namjoon duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Sementara Daniel duduk di antara mereka, di kursi tunggal di meja mereka.

Tangan Jimin daritadi menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Menguatkan. Memberitahu cepat atau lambat Taehyung harus tahu kebenaran dan dia harus menjelaskan agar Taehyung dapat merubah sudut pandangnya untuk tidak membenci Yoongi.

" Ceritakan semuanya " ucap Taehyung dingin. Mereka semua aura dingin benar-benar menguar dari yang kecil diantara mereka.

" Bagian mana yang kau ingin tahu ?" tanya Yoongi.

" Kenapa kau mencium Nayeon ? Dan kenapa kau pergi ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Masalah cium mencium aku sudah menjawab dari dulu, 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan terakhir sudah aku jelaskan waktu di Mansion, bukan ? perkara aku pergi keluar negeri, kau bilang membenciku dan aku meminta pada Mommy untuk pindah saja. Mommy merekomendasikan London. Dan aku pergi kesana " jawab Yoongi. Taehyung belum puas dengan jawaban Yoongi.

" Intinya, aku memilih pergi karena kau membenciku. Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang yang selalu mengacuhkan dan selalu membuang muka kepadaku" ucap Yoongi lagi.

" Mengenai apa yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi, apa maksudnya ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Hyung, boleh aku yang menjelaskan ?" pinta Jimin. Jimin mengetahui semuanya, Namjoon juga.

" Tae, kau ingat mengenai kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu ? kecelakaan yang menimpa kita ?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk. Itu adalah kecelakaan mobil yang dialami Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mereka pulang dari club malam. Hoseok yang mengendarai mobil. Bukan salah mereka sebenarnya, ada truk yang melaju kencang dan hilang kendali. Mereka bertabrakan.

Taehyung yang duduk di samping Hoseok harus menjadi korban yang paling parah. Jantungnya bermasalah dan dia memerlukan transplantasi jantung secepatnya. Jimin mengalami patah tulang dibagian leher, sementara Hoseok dan Namjoon hanya mengalami luka-luka yang masih bisa ditangani.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Flashback on._**

" _hyung, kau mau kemana ?" tanya seorang pemuda kelinci yang sedang menatap sedang berkemas. Pemuda pucat itu harus bergegas, setelah mendapat telepon dari Mommy-nya bahwa adiknya kecelakaan. Helikopter akan datang menjemputnya sebentar lagi._

" _Hyung mau ke Seoul, Taehyung kecelakaan " jawab Yoongi. Yoongi sangat gamblang berbicara dengan anak sahabat Mommy-nya ini. Hidup di rumah dan rumah sakit membuatnya menjadi anak yang cukup tertutup dan dekat dengan Yoongi._

" _Si ganteng ? Kecelakaan ?" tanyanya. Dia tahu siapa Taehyung. Melalui cerita dari Yoongi, foto yang diperlihatkan dan sekelebat masa lalu tentang masa kecil cukup membuatnya tertarik kepada anak sulung Baekhyun itu._

" _Iya dan aku harus pergi ! Jungkookie, jika nanti aku kembali dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, tolong bahagiakan Taehyung ya " ucap Yoongi sambil memeluk Jungkook, pemuda yang baru akan memasuki usia kelima belas tahun ini._

" _Ani ! jangan pergi hyung, kau lagi sakit " Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang ringkih itu. Setahun di London, kerjanya hanya mabuk, membuat hatinya mengalami kerusakan. Dia harusnya di operasi dan melakukan transplantasi hati jika ingin melanjutkan hidup. Yoongi tidak ingin melakukannya._

" _Hyung, jangan mengambil keputusan yang membuat semua orang menyesal, hiks " ucap Jungkook. Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung harus cepat memerlukan transplantasi jantung untuknya. Dan dia tahu Yoongi akan menyelamatkan hidup adiknya itu._

" _Jebal cepat kembali dan temani aku melakukan dialisis lagi " pinta Jungkook._

" _Wonwoo ada, pergi dengannya" tanggap Yoongi._

" _Tidak mau, dia pemarah dan tidak akan mau membelikanku permen kapas sehabis dari rumah sakit " cemberut Jungkook._

 _.._

 _Katakanlah jika Yoongi gila atau tidak waras, keputusannya membuat Jimin sebagai kekasihnya menangis tidak setuju. Dia harus kehilangan Yoongi, sungguh dia tidak menginginkan itu. Baekhyun juga sama tidak terimanya dengan Jimin. Dia membutuhkan pendonor jantung untuk Taehyung, bukan Yoongi yang ia inginkan untuk mendonor. Yoongi menceritakan kondisinya yang juga terkena kanker hati stadium akhir, agar mereka dapat menyetujui keinginan Yoongi. Mereka semua pasrah ketika melihat Yoongi yang begitu._

 _Sebelum masuk ke ruangan operasi, Yoongi menghubungi Jungkook video call. Jungkook menangis tersedu melihat Yoongi yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru polos khas rumah sakit._

" _Hei kenapa menangis ?" tanya Yoongi sambil tersenyum._

 _/" Bodoh ! kau bodoh hyung !" teriak Jungkook._

" _Sudah, percaya padaku, Okay ?"_

 _/" Aku membiarkanmu pergi dan kau harus kembali,hyung "_

" _Sudah jangan menangis, kau mengalahkan Jiminie yang terus menangis dari tadi " Layar ponselnya di hadapkan kearah Jimin yang juga terisak._

 _/" Kau bodoh ! Sangat bodoh ! kalau kau menyakiti Jimin, aku akan datang kesana dan membunuhmu, hiks.. berjanjilah bahwa ini adalah keputusan terbaik hyung. meski berat aku mendukungmu. Katakan pada eomma untuk tidak terlalu menyakitimu nanti diruang operasi hyung, hiks" ucap Jungkook sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Yoongi mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum sebelum mematikan sambungan mereka._

" _sampai jumpa lagi, Jungkookie" ucap Yoongi, air matanya yang ia tahan dari tadi akhirnya terjatuh juga. Dia takut, sangat takut. Menghadapi kematian, bukan ! ia hanya mempercepat kematiannya bukan menyerahkan diri secara sia-sia._

 _.._

 _Luhan sedang bersiap untuk melakukan operasi tranplantasi jantung untuk Taehyung. Luhan, dokter bedah dari London yang diminta langsung oleh Chanyeol untuk mengoperasi putranya. Dengan berat hati Luhan mengiyakan, Yoongi sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Sudah setahun tinggal dengannya di London. Baekhyun menitipkan anak pucatnya itu kepada keluarganya. Dan sekarang Luhan harus mengeluarkan jantung Yoongi dan diberikan kepada adiknya. Taehyung, kesedihan terbesar Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebut saja semesta benar-benar tersanjung karena ketulusan Yoongi. Baru saja akan dilakukan pemindahan jantung, Luhan dari ruang operasi mendapat kabar bahw seorang pemuda sebatang kara mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami mati otak. Ternyata pemuda tersebut sudah membuat surat pernyataan apabila dia meninggal dan dia akan menyumbangkan organ-organnya. Hari itu juga Chanyeol harus menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk operasi Yoongi. Transplantasi jantung dan hati untuknya._

 _.._

 _Setelah sadar, Yoongi benar-benar akan berjanji untuk bersyukur dalam hidupnya. Berterimasih dan menjaga kehidupan yang diberikan oleh pendonor yang tidak diketahui olehnya._

 _Yoongi meminta agar semua orang yang tahu tentang dia yang memberikan jantungnya kepada Taehyung untuk merahasiakannya. Taehyung tidak boleh tahu. Biarkan saja itu bentuk terimakasih Yoongi kepada Taehyung karena mau berbagi orangtua dan kasih sayang kepadanya. Meski harus mati, Yoongi benar-benar rela, jika itu untuk keselamatan Taehyung._

 _Yoongi meminta kembali ke London, melanjutkan hidupnya disana. Dan tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Jungkook. Selain karena dia menyayangi Yoongi seperti hyungnya, dia mendapatkan seorang story-teller yang akan menceritakan si ganteng Kim Taehyung yang sudah memikat hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta._

.

* * *

.

Taehyung menunduk, benar-benar tidak menyangka. Terdiam dan semua yang ada disana memandang ke arahnya. Daniel yang tidak mengerti apa-apa juga merasa kasihan kepada mereka. Ego Taehyung dan Yoongi yang mungkin dikatakan bodoh.

" Tae ! Taehyung" panggil Namjoon. Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya total memerah. Menahan tangis. Percayalah, ini adalah pertama kali air matanya jatuh setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Taehyung menangis.

" Apa semenyakitkan itu, Yoongi- _hyung_ ?" Yoongi mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat dia rindukan. Yoongi memandangnya, tersenyum.

" Tidak, karena aku menyayangimu " jawab Yoongi. Jimin mencubit perut Yoongi. Sedikit cemburu.

" Hanya boleh mengatakan itu kepadaku " cemberut Jimin. Taehyung mendecih melihat sahabatnya itu.

" Mianhae, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf" ucap Taehyung menyesal. Dia menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan detakan yang seirama yang diciptakan organ hadiah dari Yoongi.

" Jaga baik-baik, Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah sangat baik kepadamu _hyung_ " tutur Daniel. Lega rasanya mendapatkan keluarga itu rukun kembali.

Taehyung menggangguk. Mendapatkan tepukan pelan dari Namjoon. Bangga kepada Taehyung yang sudah sadar dan merendahkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf.

" _Good boy_ ! sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada wanita itu ?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung bingung. Dia lupa jika Nayeon masih akan tinggal di apartemennya.

" Aku tidak tahu " ucapnya.

" Kenapa kau membiarkannya kembali ke kehidupanmu ?" tanya Yoongi. Kesal rasanya atas keputusan Taehyung.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika dia benar-benar jahat. Justru aku baru sadar setelah dia menyakiti Wonie" ujarnya.

" Yasudah biarkan saja dia, toh Mommy Baek hanya memberikan waktu dua minggu tinggal disana" celetuk Jimin. Mereka semua membenarkan. Itu tergantung Taehyung.

" Tae, kau mencintai Jungkook ?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya.

" Mungkin !" jawab Taehyung. Terbayang wajah polos pemuda imut itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku melihat tangan Jungkook, seperti banyak tusukan, bekas jarum _infuse_. Ada apa dengannya ?" sudah lama Daniel ingin menanyakan itu kepada Yoongi, karena Yoongi terlihat dengan Jungkook. Meskipun Jungkook selalu memakai baju lengan panjang, sesekali Daniel memperhatikan tangan yang memiliki bekas tusukan jarum itu.

" Jungkook ya, dia pernah mengalami kerusakan pada ginjalnya " jawab Yoongi. Mereka semua yang ada disana terkejut. Bahkan Jimin juga tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

" Wae ? kenapa bisa ?" kali ini Namjoon yang berbicara.

" Entahlah, semenjak tinggal di London, Jungkook sudah terbiasa dialisis. Jungkook harus cuci darah setidaknya dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu, kata Luhan eomma Jungkook sudah melakukan itu dari usia sebelas tahun " jelas Yoongi lagi. Dia terbayang Jungkook yang terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja setelah melakukan cuci darah.

" Astaga, dia kuat sekali !" tanggap Daniel.

" Jungkook baru mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok dengannya baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Setelah aku berencana untuk kembali kesini, dia semangat untuk ikut. Awalnya hanya untuk melihatmu, melihat Kim Taehyung yang sangat dia kagumi dari ceritaku, dia mengatakan dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai, dia memastikan apakah hanya kagum kepada Taehyung atau benar-benar mencintamu—" Yoongi menatap Taehyung, sementara Taehyung menunggu kelanjutannya.

" Setelah pertemuan makan malam itu, awalnya dia tidak menyangka akan ditunangkan secepat itu denganmu, kau tahu Tae? Dia langsung memberitahuku lewat pesan jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat menyenangkan duduk disebelahmu ketika kau mengendarai mobil , dia menceritakan itu semua, matanya berbinar " lanjut Yoongi. Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah karena menampar dan menyakiti Jungkooknya tadi. Dia benar-benar brengsek.

" Jungkook itu benar-benar baru keluar dari dunianya. Dia sangat polos, mengenal dunia hanya melalui cerita dari orang-orang yang pernah dia temui dan televisi yang dia tonton" Yoongi sedikit tersenyum.

" Ah, pantas saja dia menangis kemarin ketika tersesat " ingat Jimin.

" Iya, dia seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk " sambung Daniel. Mereka disana minus Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka jika seorang Jungkook juga memiliki penderitaan masa lalu di balik wajah cerianya.

"Tae, sehabis ini sepertinya kau harus berjuang lebih keras untuk Jungkook" tutur Yoongi. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

" Jungkook sudah menggumamkan kata benci, dan dia sangat konsisten dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Berjuang untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian " lanjutnya.

" Benarkah ?Jungkook orang yang seperti itu ?" tanya Daniel. Yoongi menggangguk.

" Jungkook tipe orang pendendam ?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi kembali mengangguk.

" Ya, Jungkook orang yang seperti itu. Bisa di pastikan Nayeon juga tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Jungkook sayang Wonie, dan Wonie disakiti oleh Nayeon. Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup wanita itu setelah ini " jelas Yoongi.

" Hm , tidak apa. Aku rela saja jika wanita itu tersiksa " tanggap Jimin, membuat Daniel dan Taehyung sedikit meringis membayangkannya.

Intinya mereka sudah menyelesaikan satu masalah. Yoongi sudah berbaikan dengan Taehyung. Masalah bertahun-tahun itu larut dalam percakapan yang tidak sampai satu jam. Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Wonie.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaan Wonie, noona?" tanya Namjoon. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jin dan merangkul pinggang pemuda cantik itu. Jin terlalu malas untuk menolaknya karena jika itu terjadi, dia akan berdebat panjang dengan laki-laki yang sebenarnya sangat manja kepadanya itu.

Daniel juga mengambil tempat di sebelah Seongwoo, dan Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang duduk disebelah Wonie.

" Sudah membaik. Kalian bisa pulang, disini ada aku, Bogum dan babysitter-nya Wonie. Kalian butuh istirahat, Kookie pulang ya " Irene sedikit mengelus rambut Jungkook yang masih memandang Wonie yang tertidur.

" Tap—"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kookie, cepat pulang " Yoongi mendekat, memeriksa Jungkook, agak pucat. Benar saja badannya panas.

" Tae bawa Kookie pulang, badannya panas " perintah Yoongi. Jungkook menggeleng. Masih marah dengan Taehyung.

" Aku tidak mau pulang ke apartemen Taehyung " jawab Jungkook, menggeleng kuat.

" Aku minta maaf, Jungkook- _ah_. Ayo pulang !" ucap Taehyung lembut. Menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha melepasnya tapi Taehyung menggenggam tangan rapuh itu dengan kuat.

" Lepaskan !" lirih Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap air mata yang kembali jatuh itu.

" _Hiks_ , aku tidak mau pulang. Disana ada wanita jahat itu _hiks_ " kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Taehyung pasti rela meniduri Jungkook yang sangat terlihat polos. Taehyung masih menahan diri melihat wajah lesu, masih terisak, dan hidung memerah.

" Tidur di tempat kami saja " Seongwoo berbicara. Ada kamar kosong di apartemen mereka. Mereka tetap pulang ke gedung apartemen yang sama, tapi beda ruangan kali ini.

" Tae, kami pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi aku ada keperluan dengan Namjoon. Jaga Jungkook baik-baik. Noona, kabari aku dan Namjoon perkembangan Wonie " Yoongi undur diri dari mereka semua. Pamit karena ada hal penting.

Namjoon dan Jin serta Yoongi dan Jimin pergi dari sana, mereka ada urusan yang harus di urus, sangat penting. Ada pertemuan penting yang membutuhkan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Tentu saja Jin dan Jimin ikut dengan mereka.

" Apa tidak apa-apa menginap di tempat kalian ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kau ini !" jawab Daniel. Taehyung menggendong Jungkook, badannya sangat panas. Mereka memakai satu mobil menuju apartemen mereka.

Dalam perjalanan, Jungkook bersandar di dada bidang Taehyung. Dia benar-benar lelah. Nafasnya memburu dan hangat, Taehyung berkali-kali mengusap keringat yang terus bercucuran dari kening Jungkook. Sesampainya di basemen, Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook ke apartemen Daniel.

Seongwoo membenarkan letak bantal agar posisi Jungkook menjadi nyaman. Taehyung juga ikut menginap. Dia akan turun ke apartemennya nanti untuk mengambil baju mereka dan keperluan lainnya. Jungkook tertidur, Seongwoo dengan setia mengompres Jungkook. Daniel pergi mengganti baju. Taehyung masih memandangi Jungkook, tak tega rasanya melihat Jungkook seperti ini.

" Jangan merasa bersalah terus, pergilah ke apartemenmu, ambil apapun yang kau perlukan. Aku dan Daniel akan membeli makan malam, sudah jam sembilan dan kita belum makan sedikit pun. Aku juga akan membeli obat untuk Jungkook, cepat sana " usir Seongwoo. Taehyung menurut.

..

Sekitar lima belas menit pergi, Taehyung kembali. Meletakkan tas tempat barangnya di dekat nakas yang ada di dalam kamar minimalis itu.

" wanita itu ada disana, hyung ?" tanya Daniel. Taehyung menggeleng. Entah kemana perginya, dia belum ada di apartemen.

" _Hm_ , baiklah. Kau bisa gantikan aku mengompresnya, _kan_ ?" tanya Seongwoo, Taehyung mengangguk. Dan Taehyung di tinggalkan dengan Jungkook dikamar itu berdua.

" kau cantik sekali ! maafkan aku menampar wajahmu tadi" Taehyung mengelus pipi mulus tanpa noda itu. Jungkook masih tertidur.

Percaya atau tidak, mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Taehyung tertidur setelah memandangi Jungkook. Mereka bermimpi yang sama, teringat sewaktu kecil, saat Taehyung berusia 8 tahun dan Jungkook 4 tahun. Memiliki panggilan sayang, Taetae dan Kookie. Waktu itu Taehyung dibawa Baekhyun berlibur ke Busan, bertemu dengan Luhan, menginap beberapa hari disana. Sementara Jennie dan Bambam ikut dengan nenek mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook Saling berjanji kala kecil.

' _Kookie cinta taetae?'_

' _cinta itu apa ?'_

' _cinta itu, Kookie sayang sekali dengan taetae, suka tertawa karena taetae, dan tidak mau taetae pergi'_

' _hm. Kookie cinta taetae, taetae jangan pergi. Disini saja dengan kookie'_

' _besok kalau sudah dewasa, Taetae akan menikahi Kookie, harus !'_

' _benar? Huh, Kookie tidak sabar. Menjadi istri Taetae dan kakak Bambam '_

' _Besok saat dewasa kita akan bertemu lagi dan Kookie tunggu Taetae melamar ya'_

Jungkook mengangguk kala itu. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang membuat mereka bertunangan saat ini, bukankah mereka membantu Taetae dan Kookie kecil mewujudkan mimpi mereka sewaktu kecil?

Taehyung terbangun saat Daniel menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Mereka sudah pulang, dan mengajak Taehyung makan bersama.

" Maaf lama Tae, mengantri sekali !" ujar Seongwoo, Taehyung tidak merespon. Hanya langsung memakan makanan yang ada didalam piring. Sudah jam 10 ternyata.

" Tae, tunggu saja Jungkook bangun, berikan dia obat nanti , kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja atau Daniel" Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan pasangan itu yang sedang menonton televisi.

.

.

Jungkook meringkuk dalam tidurnya, dia merasa kedinginan. Taehyung yang awalnya masih sibuk mengganti kompres Jungkook, terkejut karena Jungkook yang memegang tangannya, dingin.

" Dingin… " kening Jungkook masih panas, tapi kenapa dia merasa kedinginan. Taehyung beralih keluar dan meminta selimut tebal kepada Seongwoo, sedikit berlari dan memasangkannya kepada Jungkook. Selimutnya sudah dua lapis dan Jungkook masih kedinginan.

" Dingin Tae.. dingin _hiks_ " isak Jungkook. Jungkook membuka mata sayunya. Taehyung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Merasa kasihan dengan Jungkook yang seperti ini.

" Maafkan aku, Jungkook !" lirih Taehyung. Taehyung membuka bajunya. Dia juga melakukan itu kepada Jungkook. Membuka baju dan celana piyama Jungkook. Taehyung masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh yang menggigil itu.

Jungkook makin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencari sisi hangat dari tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook, bau lemon. Tangan Taehyung yang lain juga mengusap punggung polos Jungkook, berharap Jungkook tidak kedinginan lagi. Nafas Jungkook teratur, menandakan kalau ia tidur kembali. Taehyung menatap wajah yang sangat damai dalam tidur itu.

" Ternyata kita sudah dari kecil, kenapa aku baru ingat, Kookie ? Cepat sembuh, aku baru sadar jika aku mencintaimu, dari dulu" senyum Taehyung sebelum mengecup bibir Jungkook. Kalau saja mereka yang tidak tahu dan memergoki kamar itu, mereka akan menyangka Taehyung baru saja meniduri Jungkook.

.

.

Hoseok dan Jackson baru pulang dari club, mereka berencana akan mampir ke apartemen Taehyung, baru jam 12. Taehyung atau Daniel pasti belum tidur. Mereka berdua memang hafal password apartemen mewah itu.

" _Oh My God_ !" teriak Jackson ketika memasuki ruangan tamu dan menemukan Nayeon yang sudah berantakan dengan make-up yang berantakan di wajahnya, dia mabuk.

" Hosikie, dia siapa ?" tanya Jackson. Hoseok yang ada di belakang Jackson juga sama terkejut.

" _Omoo_ ! Nayeon, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Hoseok ataupun Jackson tidak mau mendekat kearahnya. Masih di posisi yang sama.

" Taehyung.. hiks.. mengapa dia memilih intern sialan itu dibanding aku, hiks.." Nayeon meracau, dia mabuk.

Jackson langsung menghubungi Daniel. Dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana kecuali wanita itu.

" Daniel, kau dimana ? kenapa ada wanita aneh disini"

/"memangnya kau dimana,hyung ?"

"Apartemen Taehyung"

/" Oh, wanita gila itu.."

" Kalian dimana ?"

/" Apartemenku,hyung. Tae-hyung juga disini. Jungkook sedang sakit "

" Kami akan kesana

/" _Hyung_ , bawa Caramel dan Mocha "

"Wae? Kau tahu kedua kucing itu susah sekali ditangkap"

/" Nanti wanita itu bisa saja membunuhnya, cepat kemari"

" Wanita ini ? memangnya siapa dia ?"

/"Cepat saja, nanti aku ceritakan"

Sambungan telepon diputuskan. Jackson memberitahu Hoseok apa yang dikatakan Daniel. Dan mereka berdua terlibat acara berlarian menangkap dua ekor anak kucing yang ditemani wanita sedang menangis.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.Chapter 4 Up, hmmm…. Gimana gimana ?**

 **Maaf review belum bisa balas nih,tetap dukung yaaa…**

 **Sampai ketemu di next chap..**

 **Aku menyayangi kalian.**

 **.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **BXB , YAOI, MPreg**

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter V : Second Chance!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam itu, Yoongi ditemani oleh Jin untuk rapat penting di sebuah hotel ternama. Rapat dan makan malam bersama kolega penting yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka. Saat ini _mood_ Jin sedang berantakan, tiba-tiba saja Jimin saat di tengah jalan dari rumah sakit tadi merengek ingin makan ditemani oleh Namjoon, terselip cemburu sedikit. Jin kesal dengan kekasih Yoongi tersebut, Yoongi juga tidak mencegah hal itu terjadi. Terpaksa Namjoon tidak ikut kali ini. Padahal konsep rapat sebenarnya dikuasai oleh Namjoon tapi entah kenapa dapat di _handle_ oleh pemuda pucat yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

Sementara di tempat lain, Namjoon dan Jimin sedang menuju ke salah satu tempat makan untuk bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang memiliki cincin yang sama seperti di jari manis Namjoon. Gadis itu sudah sampai duluan menanti Namjoon.

Tadi sewaktu dijalan, Jimin meminta kepada Namjoon untuk berbicara bahasa Korea dengan tunangannya nanti saat bertemu. Jimin juga ingin tahu apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Mereka berdua besar diluar negeri, sangat fasih bahasa inggris.

" _Hyung, nanti bicara pakai bahasa korea, ya " pinta Jimin, Namjoon mendengus._

" _Kenapa?" tany Namjoon._

" _Biar aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan " sontak jawaban tersebut membuat Namjoon tertawa kencang._

Disinilah mereka, disalah satu restoran terkenal. Wendi menyambut mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat indah. Selama berpacaran tiga tahun dan bahkan sekarang mereka bertunangan, Namjoon dan Wendy tidak pernah terkena masalah yang sangat serius dalam hubungan mereka. Terkesan datar. Sangat berbeda yang dirasakan Namjoon saat bersama Seokjin, lelaki yang ia cintai diam-diam.

" Hi Honey !" Wendy memeluk Namjoon dan tersenyum kepada Jimin, menyilahkan kepada kedua orang itu untuk duduk.

" _Oppa, How are you today ?"_ tanya Wendy.

" _I'm Fine_. Wendy, bisakah kita berbicara dengan bahasa Korea?" ujar Namjoon sesuai dengan permintaan kekasih Yoongi tersebut.

" _Why_?" tanyanya heran.

" _Jimin don't understand about that, so can we talk with Korean Language_ ?" tanya Namjoon kembali. Wendy melirik Jimin dengan senyuman yang masih sama seperti jadi. Jimin yang merasa dibicarakan tersenyum canggung kepada wanita cantik itu.

" Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita _dinner_ dulu sebelum membicarakan apa yang kau ingin bahas di telepon tadi, bagaimana _Oppa_ ?" tanya Wendy. Namjoon mengangguk setuju. Mereka memesan makanan dan makan malam dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai, Wendy masih menunggu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Namjoon, sementara dia juga ada yang ingin dia katakan kepada laki-laki Jenius itu, laki-laki yang dipuja banya karyawan wanita di Perusahaannya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu jauh dalam menutupi hal ini, Namjoon harus mengetahui segera sebelum pemuda itu sakit hati kepadanya.

" _Oppa_ , boleh aku bicara dahulu ?" pinta Wendy. Namjoon mengangguk. Penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan wanita yang masih berstatus tunangannya itu.

Wendy memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya kepada Namjoon, dan Jimin juga ingin melihatnya sehingga sedikit memajukan kepalanya ke samping, penasaran. Foto Wendy yang dengan seorang pemuda bule, terlihat bahagia sekali. Namjoon kenal siapa dia.

" Orlando ?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Wendy mengangguk. Itu adalah sahabatnya, pemuda Amerika yang sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Namjoon, dengan Wendy juga. Mereka bertiga bersahabat saat sekolah menengah pertama di Amerika.

" Orlando menyatakan cintanya kepadaku tahun lalu. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi Orlando tidak menyerah. Maafkan aku Oppa ! aku mencintainya, bukan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Hanya saja aku merasa nyaman dengan dia. Awalnya aku sangat takut mengambil keputusan, tapi aku yakin aku juga mencintainya"jelas Wendy. Namjoon tersenyum.

Dia mengajak Wendy bertemu juga ingin membicarakan hal yang sama. Dia jatuh cinta kepada Seokjin bahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia menyadari bahwa rasa cintanya kepada Wendy tidak sebanyak rasa sayangnya kepada Seokjin. Benar kata orang-orang, waktu kebersamaan sangat berpengaruh terhadap rasa seseorang.

" _Gwaenchana_ Wendy- _ah_ , aku senang kau jujur. Awalnya aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintai orang lain" ucap Namjoon. Wendy mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon.

" Jinnie- _oppa_?" tebak Wendy. Lelaki manis yang selalu menghargai Wendy sebagai tunangan Namjoon. Menjamu Wendy dengan baik jika dia bermain ke kantor Namjoon dan menjadi teman ceritanya tentang keseharian Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

" Aku benar-benar rela melepaskanmu untuknya _Oppa_ " lanjut Wendy. Memegang tangan Namjoon yang ada diatas meja. Perlahan melepaskan cincin dari tangan Namjoon, Namjoon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jimin dari tadi hanya menatap mereka dengan takjub kepada mereka. Pasangan yang jujur satu sama lain.

" Dan aku juga rela melepasmu untuk sahabatku, Wendy- _ah_. Katakan padanya ia hutang cerita padaku" tanggap Namjoon. Wendy terkikik mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

" Untuk selanjutnya, mari kita bertemu sebagai kakak dan adik , _otte?_ _can I get my last kiss as your fiance, Oppa?_ " pinta Wendy.

Namjoon berdiri, sontak Wendy juga berdiri. Menunggu Namjoon kearahnya. Sementara Jimin masih heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan itu.

Namjoon menangkup pipi Wendy. Wanita itu mengadah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, dan Namjoon menempelkan bibir mereka. Awalnya tidak bergerak, kemudian Wendy melumat bibir Namjoon. Merasakan bibir itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarlah sedikit panas. Jimin melongo mendapat tontonan gratis tersebut. Namjoon juga melumat bibir wanita yang pernah ia cintai itu, yang kini masih ia cintai hanya saja tidak sebesar dulu.

" Hah ! kau masih saja menjadi _good kisser_ , Oppa !" puji Wendy. Namjoon memeluk Wendy, membenamkan wanita itu di pelukannya.

" Mataku ternodai _hyung_ , _noona_ " cemberut Jimin, dia jadi merindukan kekasih pucatnya. Namjoon dan Wendy tertawa.

" Sampaikan salamku kepada orangtuamu, sampaikan maafku karena tidak menjagamu sampai akhir " lirih Namjoon.

" Aku juga ! tidak kau saja yang salah _Oppa_. _Ani_ , kita sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Terimakasih karena sudah berjuang denganku sampai sejauh ini" Wendy mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Baiklah.. pesawat Orlando akan _landing_ sebentar lagi. Aku harus menjemputnya ke bandara, Oppa " ucap Wendy. Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan wanita itu sedikit bersiap dengan mengambil tas dan ponselnya di atas meja.

" _Okay_.. perpisahan kita ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Hm, aku pergi.. _Bye_ _Oppa_ , Jimin !" pamit Wendy kepada mereka.

..

" Wah, benar-benar _Daebak_ , _hyung_ !" puji Jimin. Namjoon lagi-lagi mendengus geli karena antusias Jimin.

" Oh ya _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_ sudah selesai rapat, mereka sedang menunggu kita di hotel" lapor Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk.

" Chim, bisa kau telepon Yoongi- _hyung_ ? aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, agar aku dapat melakukan langkah berikutnya " Jimin mengangguk, dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon.

/" ada apa, sayang ?"

" Namjoon-hyung ingin berbicara _hyungie_ "

/" ada apa?"

" Bisakah kau memastikan tentang perasaan Jin- _hyung_ , _hyung_ ?"

/" Baiklah, jangan matikan teleponmu" Yoongi memang sedang berada di toilet saat Jimin-nya menelepon. Dia segera menuju Jin yang sedang duduk di sofa santai di _lobby_ hotel tersebut.

* * *

" Yoon, kenapa mereka lama sekali ?" tanya Jin.

" Tunggu saja _hyung_. Oh ya hyung, kenapa _mood_ -mu berantakan dari tadi ?" tanya Yoongi. Jin sedikit cemberut.

" Aku benci Namjoon!" ujarnya.

" Kau mencintainya ?" tanya Yoongi, sedikit menggoda.

" _Huh_ , kau sok tahu. aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku harus sadar bagaimana statusku, siapa aku dalam hidupnya. Aku hanya bisa mencintainya sepihak, Yoongi- _ya_ " Jelas Jin. Tak apa cerita dengan Yoongi.

" Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan cintamu kepada Namjoon? bisa jadi dia juga mencintaimu " saran Yoongi, dia melirik ponselnya yang masih ditangan, masih tersambung dengan Jimin.

" Dia mencintai Wendy, tak mungkin mencintaku " jawab Jin. Setelah itu sambungan telepon tadi sudah diputus oleh Namjoon.

.

.

" _Kajja Chim_ , kita pergi " Jimin yang sedang memakan ice-creamnya terpaksa ditarik oleh Namjoon.

" _hyung_ ! ice-cream ku.." rengek Jimin, Ice-creamnya yang ketiga belum habis.

" Nanti aku belikan lagi, ayo temani aku ke toko perhiasan " ujar Namjoon bersemangat"

..

Setengah jam kemudian, Namjoon dan Jimin menghampiri mereka. Jin sudah hampir tertidur karena mengantuk.

" Lama sekali " celetuk Yoongi. Namjoon hanya menyengir.

" Iya lama sekali, kalian kencan dulu ?" tanya Jin curiga.

" Wah, Jin- _hyung_ cemburu yaa.. " goda Jimin.

" Jangan salahkan aku _hyung_ , kekasihmu memorotiku dengan meminta seember _ice-cream_ saat mau kemari" jelas Namjoon, dia melirik Jin, lelaki manis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

" Ini kunci mobilku, kau bawa saja " Namjoon melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Yoongi. Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin dan mengajaknya keluar dari hotel itu.

" Kenapa mereka pergi ? kenapa kita masih disini, Joon- _ie_?" tanya Jin heran. Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jin, langkahnya mengarah ke resepsionis. Berniat memesan kamar ekslusif malam ini untuknya dan Jin.

..

Mereka memasuki kamar mewah, tepatnya dengan Jin yang sedang di tarik Namjoon.

" Joon, kau tidak berpikir untuk mengajakku bercinta, _kan_ ? Harusnya kita hentikan semua ini, kau memiliki Wendy, kau de—" ucapannya benar-benar terputus karena benda kenyal membungkam bibir merahnya. Namjoon membawa Jin ke kasur tanpa melepaskan tautan panas mereka. Jin di hempaskan oleh Namjoon ke kasur empuk tersebut.

" Joon- _ie_ ?" raut memelas dari Jin sangat jelas saait ini. Tapi bukan Namjoon namanya jika tidak terangsang melihat pemandangan langka yang diciptakan oleh Jin. Namjoon langsung merangkah menaiki tubuh Jin, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Membuka kancing kemeja pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Menjelajahi leher putih tanpa noda, beralih ke _nipple_ merah muda. Menghisap dengan kuat sehingga Jin meleguh nikmat.

" _Joon-ieehh… ahhhnn.. "_

" _Wae_ , Jinnie ? kapan terakhir kita bercinta, _hm_ ?" tanya Namjoon menggoda. Lututnya menggesek kejantanan Jin yang mulai menegang. Desahan merdu Jin membuat Namjoon terangsang, kejantanannya benar-benar membutuhkan Seokjinnya sekarang.

"Aku lupa _.. ahhh.. Namjoon-ahhh.._ " Namjoon memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jin, menyapa kejantanan yang juga mengeras.

" Mau bermain?" goda Namjoon lagi. Jin hanya mengangguk pasrah, sungguh Namjoon adalah pemain yang sangat handal dalam urusan ranjang.

Entah sadar atau tidak, keadaan mereka sudah benar-benar polos tanpa pakaian satu pun. Jin berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahannya saat Namjoon melakukan pola menggunting menggunakan jarinya di dalam _hole_ ketatnya.

" Mendesahlah sayang, kenapa menahannya " ujar Namjoon di sela-sela kegiatan lainnya, mengecupi leher dan cuping telinga Jin.

" _Joonhh.. Jinjja! jangan mempermainkanku.. aaahhh… ahhnn.."_ lolos sudah desahan nikmat yang sangat ingin di dengar Namjoon dari tadi. Merasa sudah cukup, Namjoon mengocok sebentar kejantanannya sebelum memasuki hole Jin.

" Saatnya kau memasuki sarangmu" kata Namjoon kepada kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang.

Sekali hentak kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole Jin, membuat Jin merintih sakit karenanya.

" _Agghhh..appo Joon-ah_ " ringis Jin, Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin, menggumamkan kata-kata penenang sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

" Bergeraklah Joon" ucap Jin. Namjoon yang mendengar kata sakti itu langsung melanjutkan aksinya. Menggenjot tubuhnya untuk mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya. Jin mendesah kala Namjoon tepat menyerang titik nikmatnya.

" _Ahhhnn.. aaahhh.. there Joon.. aaahnn.."_

" _disana, sayang ?"_

" _Hm.. fasterrr , aaahh.. aaahhh…."_

Wajah cantik Jin jelas terlihat oleh Namjoon ketika dia berada diatasnya. Namjoon terus bergerak lebih cepat, Jin sudah tidak kuat hingga ia melepaskan cairannya dan menyembur ke arah perut Namjoon. Jin lelah tapi ia tidak mau puas sendiri, ia tahu Namjoon belum melepaskan hasratnya.

" Mau menungging ?" tanya Namjoon, Jin mengganguk dan mengambil posisi berbalik dan mengangkat bokongnya, kejantanan Namjoon belum keluar dari holenya, tumpuan ada pada kedua tangannya. Siap dengan posisi itu Namjoon kembali menggenjot Jin agar ia dapat orgasme dengan baik.

" _Ahhnn.. ahhh,.. Namjoonie.. ahhh.."_

" _Ahh.. Jin-ah.. ahhh.,… holemu menjepit kejantananku, aaah…_ " Namjoon terus menggenjot dengan cepat, Jin tahu sebentar lagi Namjoon pasti akan melakukan pelepasan, ia merasakan kejantanan itu semakin tegang dan berkedut.

" _Jinnie.. aahhh_ " akhirnya Namjoon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menyemprotkan maninya ke samping, agar tidak mengenai Jin.

Ia menghela nafas, menatap lelaki cantik yang baru saja bercinta dengannya. Ia menidurkan diri di samping Jin. Tersenyum kearah Jin yang menatapnya seolah mempertanyakan cintanya. Jin menangkup pipi Namjoon dan sedikit heran melihat jari manisnya sendiri, _sejak kapan ada cincin disana?_

" Joon- _ah_.. ini ?" tanya Jin sambil menatap cincin itu, tangan kanannya memutar cincin yang indah itu, serasi dengan tangannya yang lentik

" cantik, bukan ?" Namjoon mendekat ke arah Jin dan memeluk pemuda itu, mengamati Jin yang masih bingung. Jin memaksa melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan ingin sebuah penjelasan.

" Namjoon- _ah_.. ini benar-benar salah. Aku tidak mencintaimu " tekan Jin, tentu saja dia berbohong.

" Jangan berbohong Jinnie, aku sudah memastikan kau mencintaiku makanya aku berani melakukan ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku " jelas Namjoon.

" _Ani ! Ani_ ! ini sangat salah. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Wendy, jangan lakukan ini " cegah Jin, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil milik orang lain.

" Aku milikmu sekarang " ucap Namjoon cepat. Dia memperlihatkan cincin yang sama dengan Jin di jari manisnya, menggantikan cincin yang melekat selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Jin masih bingung, masih tidak mengerti.

" Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku, aku akan melepaskan cincinmu " rajuk Namjoon. Mengambil tangan Jin dan hampir melepas cincin di jari manis Jin. Jin langsung mengepalkan tangannya agar Namjoon tidak bisa melepasnya. Jelas dia melarang.

" Jelaskan apa maksudmu, Kim Namjoon " ucap Jin serius.

" Pertama berhenti merasa seolah-olah kau menjadi perebut, menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubunganku dengan Wendy, _arra_ ?" Jin mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Namjoon.

" Aku sudah putus dengan Wendy, memutuskan tali pertungan kami tadi sebelum bertemu denganmu. Bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kami memutuskan hubungan dengan baik-baik. Panjang sekali ceritanya, lain kali akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang, Jinnie.. Kim Seokjin, aku mencintaimu.. _Be Mine ? Forever Mine ?_ " Namjoon menyelami jelaga indah yang ada di depannya. Jin langsung memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam dada bidang Namjoon yang benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya.

" Mau, mau sekali Namjoon" suara Jin teredam disana, Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu. Malam ini adalah malam terindah yang kesekian kalinya bagi Namjoon yang dapat ia nikmati bersama lelaki manis yang ia cintai, kekasih barunya.

" Namjoon-ah, kapan kau memasangkan cincin ini kepadaku ?" tanya Jin, masih menikmati pelukan hangat mereka di bawah selimut, tak berniat sedikit pun melepaskan diri.

" Tadi, saat kau sedang mencapai orgasmemu. Kau pasti tidak tahu karena kau sedang berada dipuncak kenikmatanmu, Jinnie-ku terlihat sangat cantik " goda Namjoon.

" Dasar _Byuntae_ !" seru Jin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Namjoon.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook terbangun ditidurnya tepat pukul setengah tiga pagi. Matanya mengerjap sebentar, merasa heran melihat tulang selangka yang penuh dengan butiran keringat, juga sebuah tattoo sayap di lengan kiri, sangat indah kalau ia boleh berpendapat. Jungkook mengadah melihat siapa yang memeluknya erat, Kim Taehyung. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, dia tidak memakai baju sama sekali. Sedikit mengintip ke dalam selimut, dia dan Taehyung sama-sama tidak memakai baju. Sial.

 _BRUK_. Jungkook menendang Taehyung sampai pemuda itu jatuh kelantai dan tentu saja terkejut, memaksa nyawanya berkumpul dengan tiba-tiba.

" _Yaa_ ! Astaga !" teriak Taehyung dengan suara serak, mengelus kepalanya. Benturan kepala yang mencapai lantai terlebih dahulu membuatnya meringis nyeri, ia yakin kalau itu akan berakibat adanya benjolan di kepalanya. Kemudian ia berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka polosnya, rambut berantakan.

" _Ya_ ! Kau ! apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku ?" Jungkook menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke bahunya, menyisakan leher dan kepalanya.

" Apa maksudmu ?" tanya nya lagi. Taehyung memungut bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya asal, benar-benar kesal ia sekarang.

" Kau dan aku telanjang, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, _kan_ ?" tanya Jungkook. Mukanya memerah, entah karena demam atau karena malu.

" Terus kenapa kalau aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Kau _kan_ tunanganku, jadi wajar " jawab Taehyung .

" _Ya_ ! Kim !" teriak Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Jungkook sudah akan menangis karena jawaban Taehyung. Bagaimana jika ia ditiduri oleh Taehyung dalam keadaan dia yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

" _Wae_ ?" Taehyung juga balik berteriak. Dia mendekat ke arah Jungkook, sementara Jungkook berusaha untuk menjauhkan badannya.

" Cabul !" gumam Jungkook. Taehyung mendengus geli karenanya.

 _TUK_. Taehyung menyentil dahi Jungkook. Dia benar-benar gemas sekarang. Jungkooknya benar-benar lucu.

" Dasar kau ini ! jangan bertingkah imut lagi " Taehyung memegang dahi Jungkook. Sudah tidak panas lagi.

" Syukurlah demammu sudah turun" Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook. Mencium bibir yang tengah terbuka itu.

" Aku tidak mungkin mencabulimu saat tidak sadar, itu namanya pemerkosaan Bae " ucap Taehyung.

" Meskipun tubuhmu menggiurkan, membuatku tegang, aku ingin melakukannya saat kita sama-sama sadar, kalau sekarang kita lakukan bagaimana ?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat Jungkook tersadar apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang ternyata sangat mesum itu. Jungkook memukul kuat bahu Taehyung.

" Sialan Kau !" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa, sangat menyenangkan menggoda Jungkook.

" Aku lapar" lanjut Jungkook.

" Terus kalau lapar ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku mau makan, pesankan aku makanan " ucap Jungkook lagi.

" Apa kau sedang mengigau ? sekarang pukul setengah tiga pagi. Ayo keluar, aku buatkan kau makanan " ajak Taehyung. Dia sudah berdiri. Jungkook hampir saja berdiri, kalau Taehyung tidak langsung mencegatnya.

" Kau yakin mau keluar telanjang begitu ?mau aku perkosa di dapur ? " ujar Taehyung dengan enteng, tanpa dosa. Jungkook melemparkan bantal ke muka Taehyung.

" Pergi kau keluar ! aku mau pakai baju " teriak Jungkook.

" Kookie kau yakin bisa pakai sendiri ? Padahal tadi aku yang membukanya, tubuhmu itu—" Taehyung membuat pola vertikal yang bergelombang dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ya ! kau mau kubunuh ? cepat keluar !" ucap Jungkook kesal. Taehyung mengalah dan pergi dari Jungkook. Taaehyung berniat meminjam dapur Seongwoo untuk membuatkan makanan sederhana yang bisa mengisi perut Jungkook. Wajar jika Jungkook terbangun dan lapar, dia belum makan dari kemarin sore.

Taehyung membuka kulkas dan melihat ada beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah. Dia ingin memasakkan Jungkook, walaupun sederhana setidaknya Jungkook bisa mengisi perutnya pagi ini.

..

Jungkook dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap, piyama yang tadi dilepas Taehyung sudah melekat kembali di tubuhnya. Dia menatap Taehyung yang sedang memasak. Sangat cekatan. Kagum sekali pada laki-laki yang bisa memasak padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah menjamah dapur, ingatkan dia nanti untuk kursus memasak kepada _eomma_ -nya atau Mommy- _nya_ Taehyung.

" Kim !" panggil Jungkook. Taehyung hanya membalas dengan deheman, sebentar lagi _omelette_ -nya akan matang.

" apa sayang ?" Taehyung meletakkan _omelette_ itu di depan Jungkook, masih panas. Jungkook masih melihat makanan sederhana tapi menggugah seleranya itu. Jungkook memulai acara makannya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang memandangnya.

" Jungkookie !" Taehyung memanggilnya, Jungkook menatapnya sambil menguyah _omelette_ yang sangat cocok dilidahnya itu. Dia akan memasukkan _omelette_ buatan Taehyung ke dalam daftar makanan favoritnya setelah ini.  
" Aku minta maaf " ucap Taehyung tulus.

" Maaf untuk apa ?" tanya Jungkook. Terlalu banyak rasanya salah Taehyung yang membuat si pemuda kelinci itu.

" Karena telah menyakitimu, karena telah menyakiti Wonie, karena terlambat mengingat jika dulu aku berjanji akan menikahimu " jelas Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, mana mungkin Taehyung juga mengingat tentang masa lalu mereka. Jujur saja, Jungkook juga baru mengingatnya ketika dia bermimpi tadi.

" Kau mengingatnya ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, cinta yang sempat terlupakan " jawab Taehyung, Jungkook rasa bukan hanya Taehyung yang melupakan janji kecil mereka, tapi dia juga. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua sudah ingat tentang janji masa kecil mereka, tinggal mereka yang memutuskan akan di bawa kemana janji itu. Mewujudkan atau Melupakan.

" Kim—"

" –Jungkook, beri aku kesempatan kedua. Jujur aku ingin sekali memperbaiki apa yang sudah aku rusak, izinkan aku memperbaikinya dalam waktu yang tersisa " pinta Taehyung. Jungkook menatap _omelette_ -nya. Bingung Taehyung menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya dia berpikir akan membatalkan saja pertunangan mereka karena Taehyung akan memilih wanita itu, Taehyung tidak memiliki cinta sedikitpun untuknya.

" Aku tidak berbohong untuk cintaku yang mulai tumbuh kepadamu" lanjut Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, benar tak ada kebohongan disana.

" Hah ! kau menyulitkan keadaanku Kim. Kau berhasil membuatku tidak jadi menyerah atas cintaku kepadamu " jawab Jungkook. Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terperanjat, sungguh Jungkook benar-benar memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadanya.

" Sekali lagi kau menyakitiku, kita berakhir. Walaupun belum berakhir 100 hari kita " ancam Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk, berlari ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk Jungkook yang tengah duduk itu. Kepala Jungkook berada di perut Taehyung yang tengah berdiri, Jungkook juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung.

" _Gomawo_.." bisik Taehyung.

.

.

Pagi hari mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka, meninggalkan apartemen Daniel tanpa pamit. Pemilik apartemen itu masih bergumul, mungkin malam tadi mereka menikmati malam mereka dengan panas. Taehyung merangkul pinggang Jungkook, sementara Jungkook membiarkannya, biarkan saja Taehyung senang. Caramel dan Mocha mengikuti mereka dari belakang. kedua kucing kecil itu berlari mengikuti sambil bergelut.

" Kim, wanita itu masih di apartemen ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Kau mau aku mengusirnya ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

" Biarkan saja, memangnya kau tega mengusir wanita yang bertahun-tahun kau cintai ? wanita yang lebih kau percaya dibanding _hyung_ -mu sendiri " sindir Jungkook, menohok sekali.

" Jangan diungkit masa lalu, aku hanya akan mencintaimu sekarang, besok, dan selamanya " Taehyung mencium tangan Jungkook, tepat pada bekas tusukan jarum-jarum yang mungkin menyakiti pemuda imut itu. Jungkook ingin menarik tangannya namun dicegah oleh Taehyung.

" Aku sudah mengetahui tentang dialisismu itu, jangan ditutupi. Aku akan melindungi dari sekarang " ucap Taehyung. Apa Yoongi menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung ?"

" Kim, apa kau dan Yoongi- _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Aku sudah berbaikan dengannya, dengan _hyung_ -ku ! dan aku mencintaimu" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook hanya diam, berpikir Taehyung dan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang berbaikan, kenapa dia tidak tahu.

" Kenapa aku tidak tahu ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Kau terlalu memikirkan Wonie _ya_ ? sampai-sampai kau tidak ingat aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ keluar, bahkan Namjoon- _hyung_ , Jimin, Daniel juga ikut " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng, ia hanya ingat kemaren dia menangis sesegukan karena Jiwon yang sakit.

Mereka sampai di depan apartemen, setelah memasukkan _password_ , mereka berdua masuk. Bau alkohol menyerbak di ruangan tamu, menggeleng melihat wanita yang berantakan iu. Nayeon dengan pakaian minim tidur di sofa. Taehyung mengeluh karena itu, berlalu ke kulkas untuk mengambil air karena dari tadi dia memang haus. Jungkook melirik sebentar, berniat tidak mau memperdulikan wanita yang membuat Wonie itu sakit.

" Kau selimuti dia, kau tidak kasihan dengan wanitamu ?" sindir Jungkook.

" Tidak mau " jawab Taehyung, merangkul Jungkook kembali. Ingin membawa pemuda kelinci itu ke kamar, menikmati waktu pagi berdua. Berbicara mengenai kebiasaan masing-masing agar dapat lebih mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berniat ? menyelimuti dia tidak akan mengurangi cintaku kepadamu " Jungkook menatap Taehyung, Taehyung malah menyambar satu kecupan dari bibir Jungkook.

" Tidak. Mau. Aku tidak mau, biarkan saja dia. Ayo masuk kamar " Taehyung dan keras kepalanya yang tidak bisa dibantah. Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan mengikuti Taehyung karena tangannya ditarik Taehyung.

Ponsel Jungkook di nakas berbunyi, satu pesan masuk dari seseorang. Eunwoo. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung membuka pesan tersebut.

' _Jungkook, aku dengar kau sakit. Aku sangat khawatir, apa kau baik-baik saja ?'_

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Satu saingannya telah tampak, ini benar-benar sebuah perang untuk mendapatkan kemenangan hati Jungkook. Taehyung harus menyiapkan kekuatan hatinya setelah ini.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

 **Hai.. hai.. up nih..**

 **Rate M Taekook belum yaaa.. Namjoon menang waktu suit sama Taehyung, jadinya pasangan Namjin yang duluan.**

 **See ya next chap yaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyayangi kalian semuaaaa…**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. MPREG , BXB, YAOI, _Homophobic_ silahkan mundur teratur

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

.

* * *

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI : defense!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebut saja Taehyung sedang bahagia sekarang mendengar ucapan Jungkook mengenai dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap salah satu programmer di departmentnya, Eunwoo. Bahkan Jungkook sedikit mendengus menjelaskan berkali-kali kepada Taehyung.

" Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, Kim. Hanya sebatas teman, rekan kerja. Astaga !" pekik Jungkook frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Baguslah kalau memang begitu " tanggap Taehyung cerita.

" Tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau nantinya aku jatuh cinta terhadap perlakuannya yang sangat lembut kepadaku " lanjut Jungkook.

" Ya! Jeon !" teriak Taehyung sambil melempar bantal yang ada di ranjangnya kepada Jungkook yang terlihat tengah bersiap-siap. Si manis sudah selesai mandi dan rapi sekali pagi ini, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya bercumbu dengan ranjang. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Jungkook cuddle di pagi hari saat ini, tapi Jungkook mengatakan dia ada janji. Taehyung tidak melarang asal jangan dengan Eunwoo saja, jujur saja Taehyung tidak menyukai ketika Eunwoo sangat berniat sekali mendekati Jungkooknya.

" Kau mau kemana sebenarnya ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau terus menanyaiku ? Sangat ingin tahu tentang kemana aku pergi, _hm_ ?" tanya Jungkook balik. Dia berjalan ke arah nakas di dekat Taehyung dan mengantongi ponselnya. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Jungkook.

" Hanya memastikan hatimu hanya ada padaku " jawab Taehyung.

" Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku, Kim. Aku pergi, sampai bertemu saat makan malam " Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu. Tanpa memberi Taehyung ciuman pagi.

" Sialan ! Jungkook, ciuman selamat pagiku " teriak Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook sudah keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki sebuah mobil keluarga yang menjemputnya. Kali ini ia akan mengunjungi mansion keluarga Taehyung. Bambam mengabarinya tadi pagi, menyuruhnya kesana dan eomma-nya datang berkunjung. Jungkook tentu sangat senang, seminggu tidak bertemu dengan ibunya. Meski ibunya itu hanya mampir sebentar sebelum pergi lagi ke Busan. Setelah dari Inggris, ibunya kerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Busan, dan ayahnya memindahkan perusahaannya kesana.

" _Eomma_ !" Jungkook berlari ke arah Luhan yang juga baru sampai, lelaki cantik itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu di temani Baekhyun. Mereka saling tertawa sebelum Jungkook datang dan memeluknya.

" Kau tidak menyapa Mommy ?" rungut Baekhyun. Dia senang melihat Jungkook yang seperti anak kecil berada di dalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan mengusap rambut dan sesekali mengecup kepala anaknya itu.

" Aku terlalu merindukan eomma, Mommy ! nanti Jungkook akan peluk Mommy juga ya " tanggap Jungkook yang kini masih dalam pelukan _eomma_ -nya.

Setelah puas melepaskan rasa rindunya, setengah jam kemudian Luhan pamit karena hari itu dia akan menjadi pemimpin operasi dirumah sakit barunya. Jungkook hampir saja kembali menangis ketika ibunya itu tidak mengimingi-nya untuk menemuinya kembali.

Kini Jungkook sedang bercanda dengan Bambam, mereka memang sangat cocok satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua uke kesayangannya itu.

" Kookie, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan si berandalan ?" tanya Baekhyun. Jungkook tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Taehyung seperti itu.

" Ya seperti itulah, Mom " jawab Jungkook. Memang begitu _kan_ ?

" Berat pasti ya ? menjalani hubungan dengan orang seperti Tae- _hyung_ , aneh, seenaknya, keras kepala" celetuk Bambam. Jungkook mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan adik bungsu Taehyung.

" Apapun yang terjadi, Mommy ingin kau bertahan selama mungkin disana. Jika kesulitan katakan kepada Mommy, kepada Bambam, atau siapapun dirumah ini. Kau menantuku, sayang" jelas Baekhyun. Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

" Mommy !" Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Jungkook yang manja kepadanya. Benar-benar lugu dan apa adanya.

" Ayo jalan-jalan Mom ! aku mau belanja, Kookie juga ikut " semangat Bambam.

.

.

Selesai mereka jalan-jalan dengan bawaan yang sangat banyak sekali. Bambam dan Baekhyun juga memilihkan Jungkook pakaian dan berbagai macam barang yang menurut mereka cocok dengan pemuda kelinci itu.

" Kau lelah, Kook ?" tanya Bambam, Jungkook mengangguk dan bersandar di bahu Bambam. Hari ini dia sangat bahagia karena bisa jalan-jalan dengan Bambam dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu, menyambut suaminya yang pulang dari perjalanan bisnis

" Tidak mau menginap di Mansion saja malam ini?" tanya Bambam lagi.

" Tidak Bam. Ingin pulang ke apartemen saja. Lagian kau nanti juga akan kencan dengan pacarmu, dan kau akan meninggalkanku, Jennie-noona juga tidak ada. Aku ingin pulang saja " ucapnya. Lantas mobil mewah itu membawa Jungkook ke apartemen Taehyung. Sudah pukul 7 malam, dan dia sudah cukup untuk berpetuang hari ini.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen mewah itu, Jungkook turun dan pamit kepada Bambam. Berjanji akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Jungkook hampir saja akan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen, matanya memandang seorang pumuda yang bersandar di dekat pintu masuk dan terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kim ?" panggil Jungkook, memastikan orang yang ada disana.

" Oh, kau sudah kembali, sudah makan malam ?" tanya Taehyung, dia dari tadi menunggu Jungkook untuk pulang dan berencana akan mengajak si manis untuk kencan dan makan malam.

" Belum, aku berencana aka—"

" Temani aku makan malam" Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jungkook yang penuh dengan paper-bag hasil belanjaannya.

Di dalam mobil, Jungkook masih merengut tidak suka karena tanpa persetujuannya Taehyung membawanya entah kemana.

" Aku lelah main seharian, Kim. Aku hanya ingin makan di apartemen dan tidur " jawab Jungkook.

" Jangan merengut begitu, aku akan menciummu " tanggap Taehyung, bahagia rasanya bertemu dengan Jungkook meski berpisah Cuma beberapa jam. Taehyung rasa dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jungkook, seminggu sudah ia dan Jungkook bersama, dengan semua permasalahan yang terus menimpa hubungan pertunangan mereka. Dan dia juga tidak habis pikir bahwa Jungkook masih mau bertahan dengannya.

" Tidak sudi kau menyentuh bibirku " ketus Jungkook.

" Benarkah ?" Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Jungkook melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan kesalnya.

" Jalankan mobilmu Kim !" kesal Jungkook.

" Tidak, tidak mau sebelum aku mendapatkan ciumanku" Taehyung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mencodongkan badannya kearah Jungkook. Jungkook memundurkan badannya sampai terbentur pintu mobil Taehyung. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya sementara tangannya menahan tangan Jungkook yang ingin memberontak. Sebentar mengagumi wajah Jungkook yang sangat menggoda gairahnya, katakanlah Jungkook pembangkit hasrat kemesuman Taehyung yang jarang sekali bangkit. Tapi sekali bangkit sepertinya korban nafsunya itu akan menderita karena Taehyung.

" Jeon, kenapa kau sangat menggoda ?" bisik Taehyung sambil memegang pipi Jungkook dan ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Jungkook. Bibir kecil, merah menggoda dan sangat lembut itu. Jungkook hanya diam dan berusaha mengatup bibirnya agar tidak terbuka yang akan berujung dengan diobrak-abriknya isi mulutnya oleh Taehyung. Taehyung dan mulut kotornya. Taehyung hanya aktif sendiri , melumat bibir Jungkook. Diakhiri dengan satu kecupan kecil cepat. Dirasa cukup meski belum puas Taehyung menyudahi ciumannya. Membuat Jungkook sedikit harus mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak agar dapat bernafas dengan baik.

" Sialan ! kau dan bibir kotormu, brengsek! " umpat Jungkook yang hanya dibalas cengiran Taehyung.

" Harusnya kau bersyukur tidak aku perkosa di mobil ini, meskipun luas dari mobil biasa pasti rasanya tidak senyaman di ranjang, iya _kan_ ?" goda Taehyung kembali, memasang sabuk pengaman dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Jungkook mendelik tidak suka kepada Taehyung.

" Bibirmu rasa _strawberry_ , pasti bibir indahmu itu dicecoki _lipbalm_ oleh Bambam, _kan_ ?" tanya Taehyung lagi, rasa _strawberry_ yang manis membuatnya ingin mencumbui bibir Jungkook lagi, tapi Taehyung cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak birahinya yang liar.

" darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih basah karena ulah Taehyung .

" Aku tadi menghubungi Mommy dan mengatakan kau bersama mereka. Aku sangat khawatir jika kau pergi dengan orang lain" jawab Taehyung.

..

Mereka terdiam sampai ditempat tujuan, tempat makan pinggir jalan yang sederhana. Awalnya Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung akan mengajaknya ke restoran mahal atau tempat makan cepat saji. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Taehyung memesan menu yang ingin ia makan. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan bibir bangsat Taehyung yang sesekali tertawa menanggapi bibi penjual yang mungkin ia kenal dengan akrab.

" Bi, untuk dia samakan saja denganku" ucap Taehyung. Bibi itu melihat ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum tulus. Jungkook juga membalasnya dengan tersenyum, meski sedikit canggung.

" Dia manis, pacarmu ?" goda bibi itu. Taehyung menggeleng, Jungkook sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.

" Tunanganku bibi !" jawab Taehyung kemudian diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

" _Wah_ , pandai sekali kau mencari yang bening " bisik Bibi itu, Jungkook mendengarnya dan rona di pipinya hadir begitu saja.

" Jungkookie, habis ini kita jalan-jalan sebentar, mau ?" tanya Taehyung, polos sekali. Jungkook mengangguk, tak apa sesekali membahagiakan Taehyung.

Makanan mereka sampai, Jungkook sedikit takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, semua makanan rumahan, makanan khas korea.

" Uwaaah !" decak Jungkook. Siap menyerang dengan sumpit yang sudah ada ditangannya.

" Selamat menikmati Kookie" Taehyung sedikit bangga karena bisa menghadirkan senyuman dan kebahagiaan Jungkook dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

" Kau tidak pernah memakan makanan ini ?" tanya Taehyung disela kunyahannya. Jungkook menggeleng.

" Tidak, untuk 8 tahun terakhir mungkin. aku tidak boleh makan sembarangan oleh eomma dan juga faktor aku tinggal di luar negeri membuatku tidak pernah menjumpai makanan seperti ini. Paling hanya melihat di drama-drama korea yang aku tonton " cerita Jungkook. Dan kemudian ia kembali melahap makanan yang ada di depannya.

" Dan sekarang nikmati apa yang ingin kau nikmati, Jungkookie " ucap Taehyung, memandang mulut Jungkook yang penuh dengan makanan, lucu.

..

Mereka berjalan sepanjang jalan yang di penuhi dengan penjual makanan. Festival makanan. Dan Jungkook merasa itu adalah salah satu surga dunia yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Jungkook bahagia kalau boleh ia mengaku. Hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Taehyung hari ini menambah kesan baiknya di hati Jungkook.

" Kau senang ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk lucu, membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

" Aku senang sekali, terimakasih Taehyung" ujar Jungkook. Dalam perjalanan pulang kearah mobil yang terparkir, mata Taehyung mengarah ke sebuah pet-shop yang di dalamnya ada seekor anak anjing yang sangat lucu. Taehyung berhenti sehingga Jungkook yang tangannya di genggam Taehyung juga ikut terhenti.

" Wae ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

" Itu lucu sekali, ayo masuk" Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jungkook. Taehyung memasuki toko yang menjual hewan-hewan itu dan berhenti di depan kandang anjing kecil berwarna hitam. Kecil sekali.

" Itu landak ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran lagi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti landak karena bulunya yang panjang dan mukanya hampir tak terlihat karena berwarna hitam, imut memang.

" Itu Puppy, Kookie" jawab Taehyung. Taehyung memainkan tangannya disekitar anjing kecil tersebut, dan disambut oleh anjing itu dengan mengigit kecil tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tertarik dengan anak anjing itu.

Mereka keluar dari pet-shop itu dengan Taehyung yang menenteng kandang kecil yang berisi anjing kecil yang dia taksir tadi. Jungkook sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melarang Taehyung agar tidak membeli anjing itu, di apartemennya sudah ada dua ekor kucing yang masih kecil.

" Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin memberikan saudara untuk Caramel dan Mocha "jawab Taehyung asal.

" Kalau kau perlu diingatkan, binatang yang ada di apartemenmu itu kucing. Kucing, Kim. Kau tidak tahu kalau anjing tidak pernah bersahabat dengan kucing. Anjingmu akan mati di keroyok kucing-kucingmu " tanggap Jungkook. Kesal sebenarnya.

" Mereka akan bersaudara Kookie, tidak akan berkelahi. Aku akan mengenalkan Yeontan kepada Caramel dan Mocha nanti " ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Yeontan ? siapa lagi itu ?" tanya Jungkook, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak Taehyung.

" Ini, Yeontan. Anjing lucu kita. Aku baru saja menamainya, bagaimana ? bagus, _kan_ ?" ucap Taehyung, bahagia sekali dia hari ini.

" Terserah kau sajalah" Jungkook berjalan terlebih dahulu, mengabaikan Taehyung yang berbicara dengan peliharaan barunya.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen. Jungkook tertidur, mungkin karena lelah. Taehyung tak tega membangunkan pemuda kelinci itu. Taehyung membuka pintu mobil yang ada disamping Jungkook, memandang si manis dan mengecup ringan bibir yang selalu menggodanya. Taehyung menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya, menaiki lift dengan perasaan senang. Entah mengapa Taehyung bahagia hari ini. Jungkook masih mau membuka hati untuknya, dan dia menambah anggota baru di apartemennya.

Setelah menidurkan Jungkook dengan benar di kamarnya, Taehyung kembali lagi kebawah untuk menjemput Yeontan dan membawa barang-barang Jungkook yang dia beli tadi. Saat memasuki lift, dia bertemu dengan Nayeon yang juga baru pulang, bau alkohol sangat menyengat pada wanita itu.

" Tae.. " wanita itu menatap Taehyung sayu, Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar.

" Tae… "rengeknya lagi.

" Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kenapa kau jahat sekali kepadaku ? kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?" ungkap Nayeon, bergerak mendekati Taehyung, tapi Taehyung menjarak menjauhinya.

" Berhenti membual, kau membuatku jijik. Jika kau mencintaiku kau tidak akan melakukan hal sejahat itu kepada adik kecilku, berkacalah! Jangan main kotor, menjijikkan!" Taehyung keluar dari lift setelah pintu itu terbuka. Taehyung meninggalkan wanita yang masih menatap nanar kepada Taehyung.

..

Yeontan dikeluar Taehyung dari kandangnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook, anjing dan kucing tidak akan pernah bersahabat. Mereka saling memasang posisi melindungi diri. Yeontan yang sibuk menggonggong dan bulu Caramel yang meremang, berdiri lucu. Mocha-nya tidur nyaman dekat tempat makannya. Taehyung menggeleng melihat peliharaannya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

" Apa begitu cara kalian berkenalan ? Yeontan masuk kandang, _ppalli_ " ucap Taehyung. Anjing kecilnya dia masukkan kandang, dan dia masukkan ke dalam kamar. Taehyung keluar lagi dan memberi makan Caramel dan Mocha.

" Tidak begitu sambutan terhadap keluarga baru, Caramel " Taehyung mengelus bulu putih Caramel, Caramel mana peduli dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Caramel dan Mocha hanya fokus dengan makanan yang ada di depan mereka. Berbicara dengan kedua kucing itu terkadang adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Taehyung.

Selesai memberi makan kedua kucing itu Taehyung masuk kamar, tidur di samping Jungkook-nya. Memeluk si manis mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering sekali bangun dini hari. Haus. Merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya, Jungkook bisa langsung menebak siapa yang punya tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan nyaman itu dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Baru saja Jungkook ingin mengambil gelas, seseorang menarik rambutnya dari belakang.

" Jalang ! kau mengambil Taehyung dariku " teriaknya. Wanita mabuk yang tadi masih belum tidur. Jungkook meringis karena jambakan kuat itu. Jungkook mencengkram tangan wanita yang sangat kacau itu hingga lepas dari rambutnya. Wajah memerah dan bau alkohol. Jungkook benci ketenangannya di usik.

" Kau yang Jalang ! Dini hari membuat masalah " ucap Jungkook dingin.

" Kau !" Nayeon mencakar pipi mulus Jungkook dengan kuku panjangnya. Cakaran cepat itu membuat pipi Jungkook luka, pipinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Jungkook benar-benar murka sekarang. Tangannya ia layangkan dan tamparan mendarat di pipi Nayeon. Jungkook belum puas sebenarnya. Dia menendang tulang kering Nayeon sampai wanita itu merintih.

" Agh, Sialan kau ! _hiks_ " teriak Nayeon sambil menangis. Jungkook masih memandanginya kesal.

Taehyung terbangun, tidak mendapati Jungkook dipelukannya. Taehyung keluar berniat mencari Jungkook dan berakhir di dapur dengan pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Nayeon yang merintih menangis dan Jungkook yang terluka.

" Astaga !" Ucap Taehyung. Nayeon merasa bersyukur karena Taehyung datang, dan akan membelanya.

" Tae…" rengek Nayeon, berharap Taehyung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar Taehyung.

" Jungkookie, Gwaenchana ? ayo kita obati lukamu " ucap Taehyung, berjalan mendekati tunangannya dan menatap pipi Jungkook, pasti sangat menyakitkan.

" Kau tidak mau mengurusi wanitamu ?" tanya Jungkook dingin. Taehyung mengacuhkannya dan menarik tangan Jungkook kearah keluar dari apartemen mereka.

" Kita mau kemana? ini jam dua pagi kalau kau lupa, dan aku mengantuk " ucap Jungkook. Meski protes tapi dia tidak menarik atau melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung.

Taehyung mengetuk apartemen Daniel. Beberapa menit menunggu Daniel membukakan pintu dengan keadaannya yang seperti habis bercinta.

" Kau bau sperma " ucap Taehyung, sedikit mendorong Daniel agar ia bisa masuk ke apartemen juniornya itu.

" Aku sedang menggenjot Seongwoo, dan kau sesuka hatimu bertamu. Kau tidak sadar jam berapa sekarang, _hyung_ ? ini dini hari, astaga ! kau menggangguku, dan sebentar lagi aku akan _klimaks_ , _aaagghh_ !" geram Daniel.

" Aku kesini numpang menginap, tapi sebelumnya dimana letak obat merahmu ? Jungkook berdarah" mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Daniel melihat kearah Jungkook, dan matanya membulat sempurna. Darah mengalir dari cakaran yang bisa dibilang cukup dalam dipipi berisi itu.

" Astaga ! Jungkookie, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Daniel khawatir. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Tunggu sebentar. Sayang !" teriak Daniel, dia memanggil Seongwoo yang ada dikamar. Seongwoo keluar dan sama terkejutnya dengan Daniel yang melihat Jungkook berdarah.

Seongwoo mengobati luka Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya dari tadi Taehyung bersikeras untuk mengobatinya tapi Seongwoo memaksa. Dan Daniel total kesal karena Seongwoo-nya. Khawatirnya kepada Jungkook lebih besar dibanding _klimaks_ Daniel yang tertunda.

" Aku menyayangi Jungkook, Niel. Dan _klimaks_ -mu bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Jadi diamlah disebelah Taehyung" perintah mutlah Seongwoo sukses membuat pemuda tampan itu pundung disebelah Taehyung yang terus meringis melihat Jungkook yang menahan sakit ketika Seongwoo mengusapkan obat merah dilukanya.

" Sudah selesai ! sekarang tidurlah " ucap Seongwoo lembut, mengacak rambut Jungkook yang sudah acak-acakan dari tadi. Seongwoo menjadi kesal sendiri mendengar cerita Jungkook kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, dan tertawa saat Jungkook juga menceritakan tentang dia menampar dan menendang kaki Nayeon.

" Rasanya aku salah karena aku melawan wanita, _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook. Daniel dan Taehyung hanya diam, mendengarkan kedua _uke_ itu bercerita.

" Kau hanya dalam _mode_ mempertahankan diri, dan darimana salahnya ? kau kan melukainya karena dia juga melukaimu terlebih dahulu. Sekarang sana tidur, Tae bawa Kookie tidur " titah calon _nyonya_ Kang adalah mutlak dalam apartemen itu. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengajak Jungkook untuk tidur di kamar mereka menginap malam tadi.

" Pasti sangat menyakitkan ya ? cepat sembuh " Taehyung mengecup lembut luka itu dan beralih ke bibir Jungkook, sebelum mereka sama-sama untuk memasuki mimpi mereka yang tadi tertunda.

Baru seminggu dan masalah benar-benar hobi sekali datang ke dalam hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dan mereka berharap apapun akhir dari hubungan ini, tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, tidak Taehyung ataupun Jungkook.

.

.

Hari ini mereka ke kantor dengan menggunakan Bus seperti keinginan Jungkook. Jungkook sangat bahagia karena dapat merasakan apa yang orang-orang pada umumnya rasakan. Taehyung bahkan rela berdiri untuk melindungi Jungkook yang hampir terhimpit orang yang seenaknya. Jungkook terkekeh, ingatkan dia untuk menambah point Taehyung nanti.

Sesampainya di kantor mereka di sambut dengan segudang Dateline yang menumpuk. Selesai makan siang, Eunwoo mengajak Jungkook untuk menemaninya untuk ke toko eletronika untuk membeli beberapa komponen Komputernya yang sedang bermasalah. Jungkook tentu senang, ada tempat baru yang akan dia kunjungi. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah memasang wajah masamnya, tidak suka. Sebenarnya bisa saja Eunwoo memesan keperluannya via telepon, tapi dia bersikeras untuk melihat langsung barang-barangnya sebelum dikirim ke kantor, padahal ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _intern_ kesayangan mereka.

" Bau-bau cemburu" goda Daniel yang memiliki meja disebelah Taehyung. Taehyung mendelik ke arah Daniel.

" Jangan kau pelototi kekasihku, Kim " tegur Seungwoo tidak suka.

" Jangan berisik, konsentrasiku pecah " ketus Jimin. Jimin dari pagi _mood_ -nya benar-benar hancur.

" Kau kenapa ? seluruh hidupku yang sudah mengenalmu sangat mengerti kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Yoongi-hyung lebih memilih mengantarkan Holly ke dokter di banding mengantarkan aku kerja, Tae " jelas Jimin, lengkap dengan bibirnya yang cemberut.

" Kau di duakan dengan Holly, _anyway_ Holly itu siapa ?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

" Holly itu anjing peliharannya Yoongi- _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung.

" Haha, Jimin diduakan dengan anjing " serentak Jackson dan Hoseok tertawa lebar.

" Sialan kalian !" umpat Jimin.

.

.

Hoshi dan Jeonghan kembali dari membeli cemilan untuk makan sore mereka, dan mereka jelas sekali melihat bahwa Jungkook yang turun dari motor Eunwoo. Jungkook kesusahan membuka pengait helm-nya dan dibantu oleh Eunwoo, dan disanalah mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat Eunwoo yang mencium bibir Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba.

" Daebak, berani sekali Eunwoo" gumam Hoshi. Jungkook yang sadar dicium Eunwoo langsung meninggal Eunwoo dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senang rasanya bisa merasakan bibir lembut Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali ke ruangan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk, bersalah rasanya dikecup seperti ini meskipun bukan dia yang memulai. Hoshi dan Jeonghan datang dan membagikan cemilan. Jeonghan mengajak Seungwoo dan Jimin ke toilet, ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Maklum mereka adalah biang gossip yang ada di department mereka.

" Kalian tahu tadi Eunwoo mencium Jungkook " ucap Jeonghan antusias.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Jimin dan Seongwoo serentak. Jeonghan mengangguk.

Salah satu bilik toilet terbuka, Taehyung keluar dari dalam sana, auranya sangat buruk.

" Tae.. " ucap Jimin dan Seongwoo serentak lagi.

" Lanjutkan saja acara kalian kembali " ujarnya sebelum keluar dari sana.

" Matilah kita !" ucap Seongwoo. Ia dan Jimin gusar sekarang.

" _Wae_ ? _Wae_ ? kenapa kalian begitu panik? " tanya Jeonghan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jungkook itu tunangan Taehyung, Jonghan- _ah_ " jawab Jimin.

" _Jinjja_ ?" tanya Jeonghan terkejut.

.

.

Sewaktu mereka pulang,Taehyung diam saja padahal Jungkook sudah mengajaknya bicara.

" Jungkook, hari ini aku akan ke Club bersama Hoseok- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ , kau pulang dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo saja" titah Taehyung yang di angguki oleh Jungkook.

Dia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk tenang sekarang. Dia membutuhkan alkohol. Taehyung itu mudah mabuk, tapi dia ingin melepaskan kegalauannya malam ini.

..

Di ruangan yang penuh gemerlap itu, Taehyung sudah duduk di meja bartender. Memesan satu gelas minuman beralkohol sementara Hoseok dan Jackson sudah menari ria di lantai dansa. Taehyung melihat mereka sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang wanita dan tertawa sangat girang. Setelah itu mereka bergabung dengan Taehyung dan memaksa pemuda tampan itu meminum banyak alkohol.

" Tae, kau kampungan sekali. Anak kecil juga bisa minum sebanyak sekarang " kompor Jackson.

" Sini aku tuangkan untukmu, tapi kau harus habiskan " lanjut Hoseok. Kepala Taehyung pening, dia benar-benar tidak kuat minum sekarang. Mabuk. Berbicara sembarangan sembari mengumpat Eunwoo.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jungkook sangat khawatir. Padahal sudah jam setengah satu dan Taehyung belum juga pulang. Hari ini Bambam main ke apartemen mereka, dan dia hanya mendapati Jungkook, hyungnya entah kemana.

" Kau kenapa, Kookie ?" tanya Bambam yang masih menonton televisi lengkap dengan cemilan di tangannya.

" Bambam, sebenarnya tadi sore Taehyung pamit ke _club_ dengan Hoseok- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ " jujur Jungkook. Bambam membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Gawat.

Bambam buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Baekhyun.

" Mom, belum tidur ?"

/" Belum, ada apa nak ?"

" Taetae di club sekarang, Mom !"

/" Apa ?"

" Iya sekarang dia sedang berada di club bersama hosiki- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ "

/" tunggu di apartemen hyungmu dan sekarang, Mommy akan kesana"

" Daddy, Mom ?"

/" Tenang saja Daddy masih diluar kota, dan besok pagi pulang "

" Baiklah, cepat ya Mom.. Menantumu dari tadi risau terus"

Sambungan diakhiri, Alkohol adalah yang ditakuti Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar akan menjauhkan minuman terkutuk untuk Taehyung itu.

..

Baekhyun dan supirnya datang menjemput Bambam dan Jungkook. Melajukan ke club tempat Taehyung berada setelah menanyakan kepada Namjoon dimana alamat club yang biasa Hoseok dan Jackson datangi.

Mereka menuju Club tersebut. Jungkook sudah waswas dari tadi, takut Taehyung kenapa-napa. Memasuki Club yang penuh dengan asap dan bau alkohol yang menyengat, dari arah pintu masuk, Jungkook sudah melihat seorang laki-laki dan wanita yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas, bahkan laki-laki itu tak segan untuk merangkul pinggang wanita yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

" Mom !" lirih Jungkook. Ingin menangis rasanya. Baekhyun yang mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook langsung menghampiri mereka dan menarik kasar rambut wanita itu.

" Sudahku bilang kalau kau menyakiti menantuku kau akan mati " Baekhyun benar-benar kasar sekarang. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

" Oh, mertua ! bagaimana kabarmu ? aku dan anakmu sedang bersenang-senang sekarang" ujar Nayeon, wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi itu, sedikit mendelik ke arah Jungkook yang ada di pintu masuk. Bambam sudah memengangi tangan Jungkook, menggenggam erat menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tidak akan pernah sudi mempunyai menantu sepertimu, Jalang !" marah Baekhyun.

Hoseok dan Jackson terdiam melihat marahnya Baekhyun. Dua orang Bodyguard datang membawa Taehyung dari sana. Taehyung yang sudah lemas tak berdaya, dikuasai oleh mabuknya.

" Bamie.. aku pikir tokoh jahat itu hanya ada di drama-drama yang kau tonton, aku tidak menyangka ada didunia nyata " bisik Jungkook, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Bambam sebelum mereka keluar dari tempat laknat itu.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

 **Meski telat,**

 **Happy Born Day kesayangan Jungkook, hak milik maknae. Kim-Alien-Taehyung. Tetap berikan yang terbaik. Jaga kesehatan. Tuhan sedang berbahagia saat menciptakanmu.**

Hai ! semoga chap kali ini ngena. Dan see yaa next chap, tahun depan.. hehe..

.

.

.

 _Aku, yang menyayangi kalian_


	7. Chapter 7

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI : Distraction!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun kesal sekali hari ini. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah terlelap dan memimpikan hal-hal yang indah bersama suaminya, tapi karena anak Sulungnya buat ulah terpaksa ia masih terjaga dan mengurusi Taehyung yang mabuk. Dia tahu selalu jika Taehyung tidak akan bisa dan tidak mau disentuh oleh maid di rumah itu, dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang menggantikan pakaian Taehyung yang masih melontarkan ucapan-ucapan yang random.

" Mom ! Jungkookie, aku benar-benar mencintainya, _geunde.. hiks hiks_ " tutur Taehyung yang kemudian menangis, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebelum mengambil piyama milik Taehyung.

" Kalau kau mencintai Jungkookie, kenapa kau mencium Nayeon ?" tanya Baekhyun, siapa tahu Taehyung mau menjawabnya.

" _Molla_ ! Jungkookie dicium eunwoo, Mom ! Aku tidak suka, tidak suka Mom ! Dadaku sakit Mom ! perih sekali, _hiks hiks_ " teriak Taehyung, matanya sayu berusaha untuk memberontak, mencoba mewakili kekesalannya. Taehyung itu masih terlihat kecil dimata Baekhyun, dia benar-benar menyayangi anaknya ini, sama seperti dia menyayangi Jennie, Bambam maupun Yoongi. Mereka semua lemah sekali jika berhadapan dengan cinta.

" Benar-benar gen Chanyeol. Harusnya kalau kau cemburu katakan kepada Jungkookie jangan melampiaskan ke hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi, _arra_ ?" Taehyung semangat sekali mengangguk, entah apa yang ia angguki.

" Taehyung- _ah_ , Mommy hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Kau berakhir dengan Jungkook, nak " Baekhyun memaksa Taehyung tidur, duduk sebentar disana mengelus rambut putranya. Hal yang sangat Taehyung sukai.

" Mommy tidak akan tahu lagi jika Mommy menemukanmu di kamar hotel dengan wanita itu. Jungkook benar-benar tidak akan mau menikah denganmu " nafas teratur sudah terdengar jelas dari Taehyung. Sudah tidur rupanya. Baekhyun mengecup dahi anaknya itu sebelum keluar dari kamar Taehyung di Mansion mewah itu.

..

Pagi ini Chanyeol pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, ikut sarapan bersama dengan keluarga tercinta. Taehyung ikut duduk dengan wajahnya yang berantakan.

" Kau kenapa, Taehyung ?" tanya Chanyeol, mengamati Taehyung. Wajahnya lesu dan suram.

" malam tadi hyung mabuk, Dad !" celetuk Bambam. Kaki Jennie langsung saja menyenggol kaki Bambam dibawah. Mengodekan jika dia lebih baik diam saja. Jungkook yang berada di samping Bambam melihat ke arah Taehyung yang ada di depannya, memang bukan seperti dia yang biasanya rapi. Rambut yang mulai panjang, mata yang masih merah dan raut yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

" Mabuk ? Taehyung- _ah_ ?" Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, menatap dalam kepada Taehyung.

" _Yeobo_ , sudahlah " ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan suaminya itu. Dia tahu benar jika Chanyeol tidak menyukai anak-anaknya itu mabuk sembarangan, berantakan tanpa alasan.

" Jangan bekerja hari ini, temui Daddy di ruangan Daddy sehabis ini " Chanyeol menyudahi makannya dan beranjak dari sana, tentu saja Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Kau selalu saja cari gara-gara, Bam " Jennie menoyor kepala adiknya itu.

" Siapa suruh dia mencumbu wanita jalang itu ? Kau tidak tahu Jungkookie pasti sangat sedih, pasti sangat menyakitkan Noona !" tanggap Bambam yang menatap nyalang ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Bambam itu langsung pergi dari sana dan menuju kamarnya, sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan adik bungsunya mengenai dia mencium jalang. Dia harus menghubungi salah satu dari teman yang diajaknya ke Club tadi malam

" Yeoboseyo, Jackson- _hyung_ "

/" ada apa Tae ?"

" Apa yang aku lakukan saat aku tidak sadar malam tadi _hyung_ ?"

/" Kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau benar-benar mencium Nayeon? Astaga itu adalah _French-kiss_ , Tae !"

" Astaga, aku harus apa sekarang ?"

/" Apa maksudmu ? harusnya kau senang bisa bercumbu dengan wanita seksi seperti dia"

" Sudahlah, terimakasih _hyung_ "

/" Tapi, kenapa _intern_ itu bisa ikut dengan Bambam dan ibumu ke Club Tae?"

" _Intern_ ? Jungkook disana ?"

/" Iya dan dia melihat semuanya, ya begitu lah sebelum kau dibawa ibumu pulang "

" _Hyung_?"

/" _Hm_ ?"

" Hanya berciuman saja kan? Tidak melakukan yang lain ?"

/" _Hm_ , hanya berciuman. Nayeon _sih_ menyuruhnya kalau bisa—"

"—Apa _hyung_ ?"

/" _Oh Ani_ ! benar, kau hanya berciuman saja tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Sudah ya Tae, aku mau bersiap-siap mau ke kantor. Kau kerja hari ini ?"

" Tidak _hyung_ , aku ada keperluan mendadak. Kau izinkan aku ya hyung, _bye_ "

Taehyung benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Jungkook yang akan memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka. Jika iya dia mencium Nayeon seperti laporan Bambam dan klarifikasi yang dikatakan oleh Jackson maka benar-benar malapetaka untuk hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Jungkook tadi juga hanya diam di meja makan. Hanya sesekali berserobok tatap tapi kemudian Jungkook memutuskan tatapan mereka dan mengalihkan pandang darinya.

" Hah, kau bodoh Kim Taehyung !" umpatnya sendiri. Diluar Baekhyun memanggilnya agar segera menemui kepala keluarga di Mansion itu.

" Tae, kau di dalam ? Daddy memanggilmu, nak !" ujar Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun cerewetnya minta ampun tapi bagi panggilan ' _nak'_ yang dikeluarkan dari bibir kesukaan ayahnya itu adalah suatu penenang untuk Taehyung.

" Iya Mom !" Taehyung keluar dari kamar itu dan menatap ibunya sebentar, senyuman kecil yang lagi-lagi dapat memberi semangat kepada Taehyung.

Memasuki salah satu ruangan di dalam kamar kedua orangtuanya membuat Taehyung sedikit tegang. Chanyeol memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk memanggil anak-anaknya jika bermasalah. Berbicara dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anaknya.

Taehyung duduk di depan ayahnya, di depan Chanyeol yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kaca.

" Dad !" ucap Taehyung.

" Lanjutkan " perintah Chanyeol.

" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, awalnya aku hanya ingin melepaskan beban yang sangat aneh aku rasakan. Dadaku sakit saat melihat—saat mendengar cerita bahwa Jungkook dicium oleh salah satu rekan kerjaku. Aku tidak mengerti Dad ! aku pergi ke Club dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu " cerita Taehyung.

" Kau mencintai Jungkook ?" Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

" Bagaimana jika Jungkook membatalkan pertunangan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Melihat anaknya kacau adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Apalagi itu Taehyung, manusia yang belakangan ini identik dengan tuntutan untuk sempurna terhadap sesuatu.

" _Andwe_ ! aku tidak mau " jawab Taehyung tegas.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu sementara kau selalu membuat masalah dan menyakiti Jungkook. Mommy-mu sangat murka ketika Daddy membelamu" tanggap Chanyeol.

" Dad ! aku benar-benar tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini Dad ! aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa Dad !" pinta Taehyung. Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Jungkook.

" Daddy tadi sudah berbicara dengan Jungkook. Dia tidak akan membatalkan tunangan untuk sementara, tapi dia ingin jarak, dia ingin adanya ruang diantara kalian " ucap Chanyeol lagi. Taehyung diam, menimbang apa yang dikatakan Daddy-nya, permintaan Jungkook-nya.

" Tak apa Dad ! asal dia tidak membatalkan pertunangan kami" jawab Taehyung pasrah. Syukur jika Jungkook tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Taehyung hancur kembali.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghidangkan kopi untuk mereka. Duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menatap kepada Taehyung yang masih menunduk itu.

" Mobilmu Mommy sita " ucap Baekhyun dengan Taehyung mengusap mukanya kasar.

" Mom ! _Please_ !" pinta Taehyung, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mobilnya disita, kesayangannya.

" Tidak Taehyungie , keputusan Mommy sudah bulat . Mobilmu akan Mommy kembalikan saat kau dan Jungkook benar-benar sudah bersatu. Kau mengerti maksud bersatu disini, _kan_ ? Terus ATM juga Mommy sita, kau hanya boleh memakai gajimu sendiri. Dan Apartemenmu Mommy pindahkan ke sebelah apartemen Daniel, biar wanita itu tidak mencecoki kalian lagi" telak Baekhyun. Walaupun Taehyung jarang menggunakan ATM yang Baekhyun berikan tapi Taehyung kadang-kadang juga membutuhkannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika memerlukan dana darurat.

" Tapi dia nanti bagaimana ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Kau masih memikirkannya ? wanita itu ? apa kau hanya membual tadi berbicara mengenai cinta terhadap Jungkook ?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit heran dengan simpati anaknya itu.

" _Ani_ Dad ! hanya saja aku merasa kasihan " jawab Taehyung singkat.

" Biarkan saja dia, dia menyakiti kesayanganku, dia menyakiti Jungkookie-ku " cemberut Baekhyun, membayangkan wajah wanita jalang yang sangat senang mencumbu anaknya. Benar-benar membuatnya jijik.

" Sudah sayang, Jungkook baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menenangkan.

" Tidak Yeollie, Jungkook tidak baik. Aku kasihan melihat dia menangis malam tadi " jawab Baekhyun. Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Jungkook menangis. Dia sudah membuat Jungkook menangis.

" Nanti siang Han- _Ahjusshi_ akan membantu memindahkan barang-barangmu ke apartemen baru. Jungkook akan memiliki kamar sendiri. Jangan buat ulah yang membuat Jungkook semakin ingin memutuskan pertunangan kalian, mengerti ?" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" Terus aku ke kantor pakai apa, Mom ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Kau pikir saja sendiri, Bus juga ada. Kau sudah besar dan gunakan otakmu itu dengan baik" jawab Baekhyun sedikit garang, sangat lucu di depan mata suaminya.

" Sudah sayang, jangan memarahi Taehyungie terus " cegah Chanyeol. Kalau saja tidak ada Taehyung disana, sudah habis istrinya itu.

" Dia benar-benar sepertimu saat muda dulu, Yeollie. Ceroboh !" ucap Baekhyun. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah ibunya itu, benar-benar ingin menjerat Daddynya sekarang. Tidak habis pikir Taehyung, mereka sudah punya anak besar-besar tapi masih saja sering bercinta dan mengumbar mesra tidak tahu tempat.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusap punggung tangan istrinya itu.

" Urusan kita sudah selesai Tae, atau kau mau menjadi penonton untuk melihat adegan yang berunsur _live-porn_ dan _smut_ setelah ini ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Hm, how about Threesome_? Daddy berminat ?" kata Taehyung sambil menaikkan alisnya, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ayah dan anak yang ada di dekatnya sekarang benar-benar kepala berotakkkan mesum.

" Ya ! keluar kau, cepat! Anak kurang ajar " umpat Baekhyun dengan mukanya yang memerah.

" Sayang, sudah ! jangan marah-marah. Tae sana keluar, Mommy-mu murka dan Daddy jadi korban setelah ini " ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin lepas darinya.

" _hahaha, Calm down Mom !_ Ingat jangan menambah adik untukku lagi, cukup Bambam yang terakhir Dad, Mom !" ucap Taehyung sebelum meninggalkan mereka, sadar diri sudah diusir tidak langsung oleh ayahnya sendiri.

..

Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya itu, berlalu menuju kamar Bambam. Ia tahu Bambam hari ini tidak kuliah.

" _Ya_! Kalau masuk kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu _hyung_ " kesal Bambam yang tengah duduk di kasurnya, sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya itu. Awalnya ia ingin melakukan video call dengan kekasihnya yang tengah bekerja namun urung karena sang kakak masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Taehyung hanya melengos dan menidurkan diri berbantalkan paha Bambam.

" Kau semakin mirip Mommy, Bam. Sangat cerewet. Padahal _noona_ -mu tidak secerewet kau dan Mommy " ucap Taehyung, memejamkan matanya.

" Kau dan Noona kan lebih banyak gen Daddy yang menurun. Kalian sok _cool_. Daddy akan berbeda jika sudah berurusan dengan Mommy, Noona juga akan sangat beda jika sudah dengan Sungjae- _hyung_. kau juga, kan ?" tanya adiknya itu.

" juga apa ?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Juga aneh jika berurusan dengan Jungkookie. _Hyung_ !" Bambam memperhatikan kakak tertuanya itu. mereka sempat renggang karena Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah di apartemen. Bambam sempat marah karena keputusan hyung-nya itu. Dulu Bambam tidak akan bisa jika tidak tidur dengan Taehyung, dia benar-benar manja dengan kakaknya itu. tapi setelah semuanya dia mengerti bahwa _hyung_ -nya juga membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Hm_ ?" gumam Taehyung.

" Jangan sakiti Kookie ya _hyung_ , Kookie.. aku sangat senang jika dia menjadi iparku. Menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Aku juga melihat Mommy sangat menyayanginya. Dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu ke rumah ini hyung seperti Mina, Sana, Ren, Mommy tidak pernah menanggapi mereka. Berbeda dengan Jungkook. Jangan kau sia-siakan dia hyung" pinta Bambam. Taehyung tak habis pikir semua orang yang ada dirumahnya sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Pemuda yang berwajah polos dan _innocent_ itu.

" Aku saja tidak hafal mereka yang datang ke rumah, Bam. Tapi jika dia tidak menyukaiku dan membenciku, aku bisa apa, Bamie ?" tanya Taehyung balik. Sebenarnya itu juga iya tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak mau memaafkannya? Bagaimana jika Jungkook benar-benar membencinya setelah ini ?_

" Seharusnya kau berjuang untuk perasaanmu, _hyung_ " jawab Bambam.

" Bam !" kini giliran Taehyung yang memanggil adiknya itu. dan dibalas gumaman oleh Bambam.

" Kau diapakan oleh Mark-hyung sampai kau menjadi dewasa seperti ini, _hm_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Bambam memang memacari laki-laki yang tuanya satu tahun diatas Taehyung, sepantaran dengan Namjoon.

" Apa ? kau ini bicara apa, _hyung_ ? Mark- _hyung_ tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadapku " jawab Bambam.

" Kau yakin ?" tanya Taehyung yang kemudian duduk dan memandang adiknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat.

" _hyung_ !" teriak Bambam, mukanya memerah. Taehyung telak tertawa karena kelakuan Bambam.

" Kau jangan melangkahi _hyung_ -mu ini ya, kau jangan menerima lamaran Mark- _hyung_ jika dia meminta. Aku yang menikah duluan, setelah itu Jennie dan baru kau " ucap Taehyung sambil mengusah rambut adiknya itu sebelum keluar dari kamar adik bungsunya.

" Ya ! mana bisa _hyung_ , keluarga Mark- _hyung_ sudah mendesakku untuk menjadi menantu mereka " teriak Bambam yang tidak ditanggapi Taehyung.

..

Taehyung tertidur di kamarnya sendiri, sampai Chanyeol membangunkannya.

" Tae.. _Wake up boy_!" ucap Chanyeol menepuk pelan lengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasa dibangunkan langsung mengerjapkan matanya.

" _Eoh_ ? Ada apa Dad ?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara seraknya. Melirik jam yang ada dinding. Jam sebelas, berarti dia tidur tiga jam, dan Daddy-nya sudah selesai bermain dengan Mommy.

" Kau ikut dengan Daddy, bertemu dengan kolega dan makan siang dan nenekmu " ucap Chanyeol. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" Cepat, dan Daddy tunggu di bawah " ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Taehyung untuk berganti baju.

..

Taehyung menaiki mobil mewah itu dan duduk di samping Daddynya.

" Sebentar sekali main dengan Mommy, Dad !" celetuk Taehyung. Tangannya mengotak-atik dashboard mobil ayahnya itu.

" Daddy harus bertemu dengan kolega penting kali ini, dan Mommy-mu juga akan pergi arisan nanti siang " jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah membatasi topik pembicaraan dengan Taehyung, anak pertamanya itu adalah teman cerita yang sangat menyenangkan.

" Aku kira kemampuan kalian akan berkurang seiring umu—Awww.. saki Dad !" Taehyung mengeluh karena pukulan di kepala dari ayahnya.

" Umurku boleh tambah tua, permainan ranjangku tidak pernah diragukan, kau bisa membuktikannya nanti kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Jungkook. Bercinta itu sangat menyenangkan " tanggap ayahnya.

" Aku menikah dengan Jungkook, ya Dad ? apa bisa ?" Pasrah Taehyung.

..

Taehyung merasa sangat bosan karena menunggui Daddynya yang sedang membahas salah satu proyek pembangunan Hotel di Pulau Jeju dengan koleganya. Taehyung sangat mengerti dengan pembahasan ini, selain dia anak Desain Grafis, Taehyung juga sudah menjejali jurusan Arsitektur saat dia kuliah dulu. _Game_ adalah _hobby_ -nya sementara _Passion_ -nya berada di Arsitektur, jadilah si sulung Kim itu mengambil 2 jurusan saat dia kuliah.

" Untuk selanjutnya, nanti sekretaris saya akan menghubungi anda untuk kelanjutannya. Saya permisi karena ada urusan lagi Tuan Kang" Chanyeol keluar dari tempat rapat itu dan ikuti oleh Taehyung yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka pergi ke tempat makan untuk menemui ibu Baekhyun.

" _Grandma_.. " Taehyung berlari dan memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sudah tua namun masih cantik itu.

" _Aigoo_.. cucuku.. ayo duduk dulu. Chan duduk " ucap Heechul kepada mereka. Disana juga ada seorang pria lagi yang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka. Dia hendak memeluk Taehyung tapi langsung saya di halangi oleh Chanyeol.

" Posesif sekali _sih_ " ucap Daehyun, laki-laki yang dihalangi Chanyeol.

" Tidak sudi anakku, kau peluk Dae " ucap Chanyeol.

" Dad, jangan seperti itu kepada papa, aku juga merindukan Papa Dae" Taehyung langsung memeluk Daehyun, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Taehyung harus terhuyung ke belakang kerena Chanyeol menarik bajunya dan memisahkan pelukan mereka.

" Jangan lama-lama pelukannya " tukas Chanyeol tidak suka dengan keakraban mereka. Ayah Taehyung itu dia, bukan Daehyun.

" Sudah sudah, duduk dulu, ayo makan siang " ucap Heechul menahan tawa melihat mereka.

..

" Jadi kapan _Grandma_ datang ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

" Baru saja Tae, makanya _Grandma_ mengajak Daddymu makan siang" jawab Heechul.

" Dan kenapa _eomma_ datang dengan dia ?" tanya Chanyeol, Daehyun adalah orang yang sangat bisa membuat moodnya berantakan.

" Dia kan wakilku, Chan. Tidak perlu kau simpan cemburumu itu lagi " jawab Heechul, tertawa melihat wajah menantunya itu yang jauh dari raut menyenangkan. Sebut saja bahwa Daehyun itu adalah orang yang dahulu tunangan Baekhyun, yang dijodohkan dari kecil. Namun naasnya, sangat berumur 17 tahun Baekhyun melakukan hubungan badan dengan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Daehyun yang saat itu yang juga tidak mencintai Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya hanya menyayangi Baekhyun sebatas adik malah membatalkan pertunangan mereka dan meminta mereka untuk menikah. Baekhyun hamil anak sahabatnya sendiri kala itu. tentu saja mereka senang, mereka yang sebenarnya saling cinta hanya menjadikan sahabat jadi label hubungan. Saling perhatian dan saling cemburu satu sama lain sangat mereka rasakan.

" Entahlah Daddy, Mommy juga sudah menjadi istrimu, kenapa masih cemburu dengan Papa" ucap Taehyung. Dan mengenai Taehyung, dia juga menganggap Daehyun sebagai orangtuanya. Dahulu waktu Taehyung masih berusia lima bulan dalam kandungan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ngidam ingin berada di dekat Daehyun. Selama sebulan istrinya mengekori Daehyun kemana-mana telak membuat Chanyeol benar-benar cemburu. Ditambah Taehyung yang memiliki wajah lebih mirip dengan Daehyun dibanding Chanyeol, ayah sendiri. Chanyeol cukup heran kenapa hasil spermanya menjadi mirip dengan Daehyun meski sifat mesum Taehyung memang turun seratus persen dari dirinya.

" Anak pintar !" ucap Daehyun sambil mengacungi jempol kepada Taehyung.

" Diamlah kau !" sarkas Chanyeol.

" _Grandma_ nanti menginap di Mansion ? tidak langsung pulang ke Boston, _kan_ ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Iya, nanti _Grandma_ tidur di Mansion, Grandma pulang besok karena masih banyak urusan di Boston, _Grandpa_ -mu juga tidak bisa ditinggal lama-lama " jawab Heechul seadanya. Dia memang bukan orang yang bisa diam duduk manis. Dia masih turut ikut campur dan masih menjadi Presiden Direktur disalah satu cabang Perusahaan besar milik suaminya.

.

.

Dari tadi Jeonghan hanya menatap Jungkook. Menatap pemuda manis yang sedang membantu Seongwoo dan sesekali mereka tertawa. Jimin memukul lengan Jeonghan dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Kau memikirkan apa ?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

" Aku hanya tidak menyangka tentang yang kemarin, tentang Jungkook " ucapnya.

" Semua orang memang tidak tahu. aku saja tahu karena aku kekasih Yoongi- _hyung_ sementara Seongwoo tahu karena Daniel _kan_ satu gedung apartemen dengan Taehyung. Kau tidak usah heran begitu" tanggap Jimin, Jeonghan mengangguk.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Eunwoo melakukan hal yang seperti kemarin " ucapnya lagi. Agak pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jimin. Mereka berdua mengarahkan pandangan kepada Eunwoo yang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya, berkolaborasi dengan Hoshi.

" Jungkook, kau bisa membantuku? " ucap Eunwoo kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng. Setelah peristiwa itu Jungkook menghindari Eunwoo, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Orang-orang yang mengetahui juga merasakan Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak dekat lagi dengan pemuda tampan itu.

" Dia sedang membantuku, Eunwoo. Kau minta saja yang lain untuk membantu pekerjaanmu " ucap Seongwoo. Dia merasakan kalau Jungkook membutuhkan pertolongannya.

" Terimakasih,hyung " bisik Jungkook. Seongwoo hanya tersenyum kepada _intern_ imut itu. mereka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika Taehyung tidak masuk kerja hari ini " ucap Hoseok sedikit kencang. Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu, dia duduk di dekat Jackson. Mereka memang sering sekali mendapatkan bagian tugas berdua. Dan malam tadi, Jungkook jelas betul melihat mereka berdua di Club bersama Taehyung, tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena membuat Taehyung mabuk.

Jungkook sempat menaruh benci kepada mereka berdua. Tapi ia urungkan karena Jungkook sadar dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka dan dia masih terlalu baru untuk lingkungan mereka.

" Memangnya kemana Taehyung ? kenapa dia tidak bisa datang hari ini ?" tanya Jeonghan. Sedikit penasaran, mereka yang ada disana juga penasaran kenapa pemuda dingin itu tidak berangkat hari ini.

" Taehyung mabuk malam tadi, dan di jemput oleh ibunya" jawab Jackson.

" Taehyung mabuk ? kenapa bisa ?" tanya Jimin, tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu mabuk. Jarang sekali Taehyung akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

" Iya, malam tadi dia ikut ke Club bersama kami " kali ini Hoseok yang menjawab. Seongwoo menatap Jungkook, meminta penjelasan. Dia hanya tersenyum lirih, belum saatnya bercerita kepada orang yang dia anggap dekat itu sekarang.

" Kenapa kalian membuatnya mabuk ?" tanya Daniel.

" Kalian kan tahu sekali jika Tae- _hyung_ sangat tidak suka minum. Kalau ke Club juga Tae- _hyung_ hanya minum soda. Kalian bertaruh ?" selidik Daniel. Daniel tahu benar jika kedua orang itu termasuk orang yang sudah bertaruh dengan segala hal.

" Tidak, kami tidak melakukan itu !" jawab Jackson.

" Pembual, katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya " ancam Jeonghan. Menurut mereka semua yang ada disana, Jeonghan akan berubah menjadi menyeramkan jika pemuda cantik itu marah.

" Se—serius Jeonghan- _ah_ , ka—kami tidak berbohong" ucap Hoseok takut-takut. Dia memandang ke arah Jackson meminta bantuan.

" Jeonghan, benar kata Hoseok, kami tidak berbohong " ucap Jackson tenang.

" Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi ingat, jika aku tahu kalian berbohong dan membuat Taehyung mabuk dengan sengaja, kalian akan berurusan denganku" ucap Jeonghan dingin.

Mengamati percakapan dan debat kecil mereka membuat Jungkook sedikit berpikir mengenai kejadian malam tadi. Tentang Taehyung yang dibuat mabuk dengan sengaja, mengapa dia tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Dia juga ingat ketika mereka saat mengadakan makan malam bersama dengan angota tim department mereka, Taehyung hanya meneguk birnya segelas. Setelah itu pemuda tan itu melanjutkan dengan soda.

" Kalian ini selalu saja berdebat, sudah masuk jam makan siang. Kita istirahat dulu " ucap Jaebum yang dari tadi hanya diam mengamati mereka. Mereka semua mengangguk menuruti perkataan atasan mereka.

" Jungkook, ayo ikut makan siang dengan kami, _it's Uke time_ !" ucap Seongwoo, Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu. Jeonghan mengusak rambut Jungkook karena gemas.

" Sayang, kau tidak makan siang denganku ?" tanya Daniel. Pemuda tampan itu cemberut membuat Jimin harus menyikut perutnya.

" _Agghh_.. sakit _hyung_ !" jerit Daniel.

" Daniel, hari ini aku makan siang dengan mereka dan Jin- _hyung_ , tidak apa-apa _kan_ ?" tanya Seongwoo, meminta izin kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Kau harus mengizinkannya bocah ! tidak baik memonopoli kekasihmu terus " ucap Jeonghan.

" Jeonghan- _noona_ , tap—"

" –Ya ! aku memang _uke_ tapi aku masih lai-laki, sialan !" umpat Jeonghan. Daniel senang sekali memanggilnya seperti itu.

" Ya, ya, ya, pergilah dengan mereka sayang. Tapi jaga mata dan hatimu Oke ! aku mencintaimu " Daniel mengecup bibir Seongwoo sebelum keluar dari ruangan mereka. Membuat yang ada disana hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Daniel.

" Dasar kelebihan hormon!" ucap Seongwoo.

" Tapi kau menikmatinya, pasangan penuh dosa!" tanggap Jimin. Dan Seongwoo hanya terkekeh mengiyakan.

.

.

Mereka memasuki kantin perusahaan mereka, Jungkook berjalan berdampingan dengan Jimin sementara Seongwoo dan Jeonghan berjalan di depan mereka

" Itu Jin- _hyung_ " ucap Jeonghan sambari menunjuk Jin yang berjalan bersama Namjoon dan Yoongi. Dan di gendongan Jin ada anak kecil yang sangat riang sekali.

" Wonie ? _hyung_ ayo kesana " ujar Jungkook yang terlanjur semangat melihat Jiwon yang ada bersama Jin.

" Sabar Jungkookie, disana ada Yoongi- _hyung_ " tanggap Jimin. Padahal dia ingin menghindar dari kekasihnya itu. dia masih melakukan aksi merajuknya pasca Yoongi lebih memperhatikan Holly dibandingkan dirinya. Ditambah tadi pagi, kekasihnya itu tertawa renyah sekali bersama Suran, artis pendatang baru. Jimin yang melihatnya dari kejauhan benar-benar merasa hatinya ingin meledak menahan cemburu.

" _Wae_ ? kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Jimin mengangguk lemah.

" Sudahlah jangan seperti anak kecil, ayo kesana " lanjut Seongwoo.

" Jiwonieee… " teriak Jungkook. Dia mengambil Jiwon dari gendongan Jin. Dan Jiwon sendiri sangat senang karena bertemu dengan Jungkook. Kali ini Jiwon dititipkan kepada Seokjin karena Irene masih harus membenahi para model yang sedang melakukan _fitting_ baju untuk _fashion-show_ mereka.

" Kookie.." gumam Jiwon renyah sambil memeluk erat leher Jungkook.

" Jim—"

"—Chim tidak mau berbicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Hyun gurus saja Holly dan tertawa saja dengan Suran suran itu. Ayo Jin- _hyung_ kesana " ucap Jimin sambil menarik tangan Jin. Tangan Jin yang sedang digenggam oleh Namjoon terpaksa harus terlepas dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Jin memandang ke arah Namjoon, berniat meminta persetujuan.

" Pergilah, jangan lupa makan yang banyak ya, nanti langsung saja ke ruang rapat. Aku pergi dulu, ayo Yoongi- _hyung_ sepertinya kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka kali ini" ucap Namjoon lembut, tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jin dengan sayang. Jin hanya mengangguk dan pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan Jimin. Sementara Yoongi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jimin _, jika saja mereka berada di apartemen saat ini._

..

" Jadi Jin- _hyung_ , bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi ? kenapa kau dengan atasanmu seperti itu " introgasi Jeonghan. Hubungan Namjoon dan Jin hanya baru diketahui oleh Jimin di antara mereka saat ini. Seongwoo melihat Jimin yang tengah tersenyum.

" _You know something abot them,_ Jiminie ?" tanya Seongwoo kepada Jimin.

" Biarkan Jin- _hyung_ sendiri yang cerita Woo, tersangkanya ada disini kenapa harus introgasi saksi " jawab Jimin. Dia memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlihat senang menyuapi makanan kepada Jiwon. Anteng sekali.

" Aku dan Namjoon sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan yaah.. terjadi begitu saja " ucap Jin, tidak mungkin dia menjelaskan saat Namjoon menyatakan cinta justru saat mereka sedang bercinta.

" _Jinjja ? Waaah_ ! akhirnyaaa.. " antusias Jeonghan semangat.

" _Waaah_ hyung berpacaran dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ ? selamat _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook turut berbahagia. Jungkook juga berpendapat kalau Jin dan Namjoon adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok.

" Kookie.. Kookie.. Woonie ingin beltemu Taetae- _hyung_ " ucap Jiwon dengan semangat, rindu dengan _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Eoh_ ? Wonie ingin bertemu Taetae ? Taetae sedang tidak ada sayang, bagaimana kalau besok Wonie bertemu Taetae ?" tanggap Jungkook, tidak menyangka balita imut itu menanyakan Taehyung. Jiwon merengut kesal, andai saja Jiwon tahu jika Taehyung kemarin itu lebih memilih bertemu dengan wanita itu dibandingkan dengan menepati janjinya kepada Jiwon, ya meskipun itu hanya permen kapas.

" Jiwon itu sangat senang sekali dengan Taehyung ya " ucap Seongwoo. Menyubit pipi anak kecil itu dengan gemas.

" Tentu saja, Taehyung itu sangat menyayangi Jiwon, meski dia sok dingin. Dulu aku ingat sekali waktu Taehyung mendampingi Irene- _noona_ melahirkan Jiwon karena Bogum- _hyung_ sedang berada diluar negeri" jelas Jimin. Jungkook terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jimin tentang Taehyung.

"Itu benar Jungkook. Taehyung itu hanya terlihat dingin diluar, kau sendiri sudah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya Taehyung. Ya aku tahu kalian sekarang ada masalah, tapi kau jangan menyerah ya, kau harus semangat " ucap Jin yang melihat raut wajah Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum menanggapinya.

" _Nde_ _hyung_ , _Gomawo_ " ucap Jungkook.

" Dan kau Jeonghan, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol ?"tanya Jin, karena Jin adalah orang yang menjodohkan mereka. Wakil Namjoon di Department Retail.

" Ah, begitu saja. Dia sangat kaku. Dia masih teringat masa lalunya sepertinya, masih terpaku kepada Sana" ucap Jeonghan. Dia juga tidak memaksa hubungannya agar berjalan dengan lancar. Percintaan bukan hal yang ia seriusi sekarang ini.

" Kau juga masih terpaku dengan Joshua, kan ?" tanya Jimin. Jeonghan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Benar, masih ada rasa sedikit untuk orang di masa lalunya itu.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Daniel sudah bersiap untuk pulang dengan kekasihnya. Dibelakang mereka mengekor dua orang berbeda tinggi, Jungkook dan Jimin. Jungkook yang memang ingin menginap di apartemen mereka, di tambah Jimin yang merengek ingin ikut karena masih tidak mau bertemu dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya. Si _mochi_ masih melakukan aksi merajuk terhadap kekasihnya.

" Kalian sangat berpotensi untuk menggagalkan acara bercintaku malam ini, tidak puas memonopoli kekasihku tadi siang ?" gerutu Daniel, yang benar-benar dia tujukan untuk Jungkook dan Jimin yang duduk tenang di bangku belakang mobilnya. Mereka berdua terkekeh melihat _seme_ Seongwooo yang cemberut itu.

" Jangan marah begitu, kapan lagi aku merepotkan kalian. Lagi pula tidak baik sering bercinta, membuang spermamu, _kan_ kasian sia-sia" celetuk Jimin, tanpa dosa.

" Ucapkan itu pada pasangan mini yang juga sering bercinta di apartemen mereka " tanggap Daniel, membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya.

" Kau tidak usah heran,hyung. Kami, jika seme saling bertemu, mereka akan saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka bersama kekasihnya " ucap Daniel.

" Kau ini bicara apa, Niel ?" tanggap Seungwoo.

" Iya sayang. Itu benar, Yoongi- _hyung_ sendiri yang bercerita tentang bagaimana dia dan Jimin- _hyung_ bercinta, Namjoon- _hyung_ juga, dia juga menceritakannya. Oh, jangan lupakan kami juga sering menggoda Tae- _hyung_ " jawab Daniel. Dia mengintip Jungkook dari kaca spion depannya, melihat muka merah Jungkook.

" Mereka belum pernah bercinta, hanya pernah saling melumat dan _Cuddling_ saja " ucap Daniel frontal.

" _Jinjja_ ? kalian belum pernah bercinta, Kook ?" tanya Jimin, ikut terkejut. Suatu hal langka rasanya mengingat Taehyung yang sangat mesum bisa melewatkan tubuh Jungkook yang begitu menggoda.

" _Wa—wae_?" gugup Jungkook.

" Kami memang belum pernah bercinta, kenapa memangnya ?" tanya Jungkook polos kepada mereka.

Jimin benar-benar menggeleng tidak percaya. Teman kecilnya yang sangat hobby nonton film porno belum mempraktekkan teori yang dia dapatkan kepada tunangannya.

.

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hai hai.. Maaf slow up yaaa…**

 **Gimana gimana ? moment Taekooknya disimpan dulu yaaa… biarkan mereka merenungkan kemana hubungan mereka akan dibawa kemana setelah ini.  
**

 **Gimana nih Chapter kali ini ?**

 **See ya next chap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku yang menyayangi kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crazy Dreamer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan.

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI :** **confession** **!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terhitung sudah sebulan perkembangan hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak berjalan. Mereka benar-benar diam bila bertemu. Tidak bicara dan selalu mencoba menghindar satu sama lain. Canggung.

Jungkook yang masih hati karena melihat Taehyung tempo hari dan Taehyung yang masih takut untuk mengajak Jungkook berbicara, dia bersalah dan tidak ingin menyakiti hati tunangannya itu.

Jungkook memiliki kamar pribadi sendiri di apartemen Taehyung. Dan dia akan mengurung diri di dalam ruangan pribadinya atau bermain di apartemen Daniel jika dia tidak bekerja. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapati Jungkook yang menonton televisi di ruang santai atau hanya makan di ruang makan di dapur apartemen mewah itu. Mereka sangat jauh dari kata dekat saat ini.

Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk masuk jurusan Psikologi di salah satu Universitas pilihannya. Sama dengan Seongwoo. Jungkook baru mengetahui jika Seongwoo selama ini belum kuliah. Jungkook benar-benar salut mendengar cerita Seongwoo saat mereka menginap bersama.

" Jungkookie, aku rasa aku sangat beruntung karena Daniel mencintaiku. Dari awal aku sudah mencintainya, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan Taehyung aku bersyukur karena Taehyung mengerti dan mencoba mendekatkan kami. Daniel itu dulu siswa yang berantakan, suka bolos dan sangat amburadul meskipun dia anak orang kaya. Aku hanya orang miskin, yatim piatu. Waktu itu Taehyung merekomendasikanku untuk menjadi tutor Daniel. Bayangkan saja meskipun aku menyukai Daniel tapi sifatnya sering membuatku murka. Dan dia juga perlahan mulai mencintaiku. Dia tidak memandangku sebagaimana orang lain mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas untuknya. Sampai Daniel membaik, absennya berkurang, dia sering mengerjakan tugas dan nilainya membaik. Kau tahu Jungkook apa yang ayah Daniel katakan kepadaku waktu aku bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Seongwoo sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

" _Humm_.. ayahnya Daniel- _hyung_ pasti sangat senang karena perubahan anaknya, mungkin saja awalnya ayahnya menentang kalian, tapi setelah melihat bagaimana perjalanan kalian ayahnya merestui kalian, apa benar hyung ? karena menurutku sekeras apapun hati manusia, masih ada terselip rasa simpati, kebaikan dari dalam sana" jawab Jungkook.

" Yap, kau sangat pintar, benar-benar bisa menebak, eoh ?Ayahnya memang menentang sampai Daniel bercerita tentang perubahannya karenaku, katanya seperti itu. Pandangan awalnya yang sangat tajam menjadi melunak, teduh ketika memandangku. Dan aku diterima dikeluarga besar Daniel" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" Terus kenapa _hyung_ tidak kuliah ? Padahal Daniel- _hyung_ saja sudah lulus " tanya Jungkook penasaran.

" Awalnya aku memang ingin kuliah tapi aku terkendala biaya, waktu itu orangtua Daniel juga bersikeras ingin menguliahkanku dengan uang mereka tapi aku tidak ingin seperti itu, karena aku tidak ingin hutang budi kepada mereka. Aku tahu hubungan yang aku jalani dengan Daniel bisa kandas kapan saja jadi aku tidak ingin melakukan itu kepada mereka. Kemudian tahun kemarin Daniel mengajakku menikah, bocah itu benar-benar ingin mengikatku, Kook- _ah_ " jelas Seongwoo lagi.

" Terus kenapa tidak menikah _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook lagi, Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi menggemaskan Jungkook. Jungkook mengaduh dan itu membuat Seongwoo tertawa sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Tidak semudah itu sayang. Aku harus memantapkan hatiku, aku memang menerima lamarannya tapi tidak untuk menikah secepatnya. Aku ingin menjadi pantas untuk bersanding dengan Daniel, tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya kerena tidak memiliki pendidikan yang layak. Aku tidak punya apa-apa, dan cinta tidak cukup untuk membuat semua orang merestui kami. Setidaknya pendidikan bisa aku banggakan dan membungkam orang-orang yang remeh kepadaku dan hubungan kami. Aku masih ingin kuliah dengan uang yang aku kumpulkan, dan aku akan kuliah tahun ini, dan ternyata passion kita sama. Psikologi. Hm, kau darimana tertarik tentang Psikologi, Kookie ?" tanya Seongwoo.

" Entahlah _hyung_. Setelah aku melihat Woonie waktu dia kesakitan dulu, aku ingin mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Aku ingin tahu orang-orang yang sabar ketika merasakan sakit itu. Pasti mereka sangat tangguh. Dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan ekspresi seseorang pasti menyenangkan, kan hyung ?" tanya Jungkook. Seongwoo mengangguk. Sungguh, Jungkook sama sepertinya dulu, ingin membantu orang banyak.

" Ya sudah, ayo belajar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita ujian masuk universitas " semangat Seongwoo. Mereka tersenyum sebelum kembali membalik buku tebal yang mereka baca di meja mereka. Buku-buku jenis Psikologi dan buku paket ujian masuk universitas berserakan di atas meja di ruang santai apartemen Daniel.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung pergi kerja seperti biasanya berangkat dengan bus umum. Semenjak mobil kesayangan dan kartu ATM di sita oleh ibunya, Taehyung benar-benar harus hemat. Bahkan dia juga sering menumpang dengan Daniel untuk berangkat ke Perusahaan.

" Hoi Taehyung !" teriak Jeonghan dari belakang. Taehyung melihat ke belakang dan menunggu lelaki cantik itu.

" Kau naik bus lagi ?" tanya Jeonghan. Taehyung mengangguk. Sifat Taehyung benar-benar balik seperti semula, dingin dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang dia anggap tidak penting.

" Tidak bersama Daniel ?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

" Dia pergi mengantarkan Seongwoo dan Jungkook melihat ruang ujian mereka. Mereka akan ujian lusa" jawab Taehyung. Perihal Seongwoo dan Jungkook yang akan bekerja sambil kuliah disambut positif oleh rekan kerja mereka. Setelah mendapatkan izin kuliah mereka akan tetap bekerja dan pergi kuliah ketika ada jadwal.

" Hm begitu, yasudah ayo kita masuk " ajak Jeonghan sambil merangkul lengan Taehyung. Membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka benar-benar iri. Hanya Jeonghan, Seongwoo, Jimin dan Jin yang berani begitu dan memarahi malaikat maut beraura gelap seperti Taehyung.

..

" Tae, kenapa lingkar gelap di kantung matamu semakin bertambah ?" tanya Jimin. Jimin itu sahabat yang terlampau mengetahui keadaan Taehyung. Dia juga bersabar selama sebulan belakangan ini Taehyung akan berada diapartemennya sampai malam. Hanya sekedar ingin mendengar cerita masa lalu Jungkook selama di London dari Yoongi, kekasih pucatnya. Jimin tidak pernah melihat Taehyung yang mati-matian ingin tahu tentang seseorang seperti ini, dan percayalah Jimin benar-benar melihat ekspresi Taehyung dari senyum tulus dan tertawa renyah sekali ketika mendengar cerita tentang Jungkook yang lucu.

" Tidak ada, hanya _dateline_ Jim " jawab Taehyung singkat. Dia menjawab tanpa menatap Jimin dan tetap merancang desain di komputernya.

" Tae, aku rekan kerjamu, dan sahabatmu di luar perusahaan ini. Dan kita tidak ada dateline yang benar-benar mendesak. Jadi ada apa ?" tanya Jimin lagi.

" Chim, _please_ " ucap Taehyung. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas tentang mata pandanya kali ini.

" Oke baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan janji kalau aku tidak akan cerita dengan Yoongi-hyung tentang ini. Kau kan adik kesayangannya, dia pasti juga khawatir denganmu. Aku sudah cukup berbagi Yoongi-hyung denganmu. Dan jangan buat dia lebih memperhatikanmu lagi, _arra_ ?" cebik Jimin dengan bibirnya yang cemberut.

" _Arrayo_ Kakak ipar, sudah sana " Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum mendorong kursi beroda yang sedang diduduki Jimin, mengusir kekasih kakak pucatnya kembali ke tempatnya.

" Kami datang !" ucap Seongwoo semangat, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menghadap ke arahnya, dibelakang Seongwoo ada Daniel dan Jungkook yang mengekor.

" Jungkookie, darimana ?" tanya Eunwoo. Dia masih belum saja menyerah dengan Jungkook. Padahal Jungkoook sudah terang-terangan menjauhi dan menolaknya.

" Dari melihat ruang ujian" jawab Jungkook, masih mencoba sopan.

" Kenapa tidak pergi denganku saja? Aku bisa mengantarmu " ucap Eunwoo, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengepalkan tangannya, jengah. Jungkook yang melihat reaksi Taehyung menyunggingkan senyumnya meski tipis.

" Tidak ap—"

"—mobilku masih cukup hanya untuk membawa Jungkook bersama kami. Kenapa harus banyak orang yang mengantar mereka untuk melihat ruang ujian. Simpan perhatianmu untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan, Eunwoo" ucap Daniel. Daniel saja yang menjadi orang yang menonton hubungan Taehyung-Jungkook-Nayeon-Eunwoo sudah cukup jengah dengan orang-orang ini. Taehyung yang tidak berani, Jungkook yang masih menahan diri, dan dua orang lagi yang cukup tidak tahu diri. Tidak mengerti dengan posisi mereka yang hanya menjadi benalu, menjadi orang jahat dalam hubungan orang lain.

" Sudahlah, kembali bekerja " ucap Jaebum. Mereka kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

..

Hari ini Jungkook bersiap untuk pergi ujian. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan bersirobok tatap dengan Taehyung yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

" Hm, Jungkook.. semoga ujianmu lancar" ucap Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan pergi melangkah ke arah pintu dengan senyuman tidak bisa dia tahan. Seperti biasa Jungkook akan sarapan pagi di apartemen Daniel. Selalu seperti itu, sejak Taehyung dan Jungkook pindah ke sebelah apartemen Daniel, Jungkook selalu sarapan bersama mereka.

" Sayang nanti aku tidak bisa menjemput kalian setelah pulang dari ujian. Ayah menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya, tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup dewasa untuk naik bus, lagipula aku bersama Jungkook" ucap Seongwoo, kemudian menyuap makanan yang enak untuk sarapannya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan yang sellau mesra dan jarang berkelahi hanya masalah sepele, Daniel bisa menjadi dewasa mengimbangi sifat Seongwoo-nya.

" Bagaimana dengan Tae- _hyung_ , Kookie ?" tanya Daniel lagi, mengambil tempat di sebelah Seongwoo.

" Bagaimana apanya, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

" Ya apapun, perkembangan hubungan kalian. Lagipula belakangan ini Nayeon tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku takut dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk kalian" jelas Daniel.

" Tidak terjadi apapun, tadi pagi dia mengucapkan semoga sukses untuk ujianku dan untuk wanita itu, kita lihat saja ke depannya _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook menimpali. Dia menghela nafas dan memikirkan Taehyung.

..

Jungkook mengerjakan ujian yang menurutnya sudah semaksimal mungkin, keluar dari ruangan dan menunggu Seongwoo keluar dari ruangan yang berbeda.

" Kookie !" teriak suara _baritone_ dari belakangnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kearah yang memanggil.

" Mingyu !" balas Jungkook. Mereka berpelukan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Jungkook melepaskan pelukan pemuda yang memiliki kulit senada dengan Taehyung.

" Aku ujian, dan kau ?" tanya Mingyu balik, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda kelinci itu disana.

" Sama, aku juga. Ah itu Seongwoo-hyung.. Hyung !" teriak Jungkook agar Seongwoo mengarah kepada mereka.

" Kau masuk kesini juga, wah.. kita akan sekampus kalau begitu" ucap Mingyu sumbringah. Pemuda yang merupakan model itu memang sempat menunda pendidikannya demi karir yang baru saja dia bangun, dan sekarang adik dari Kim Namjoon itu sudah sukses menjadi model dan bintang iklan yang sudah menghiasi berbagai produk dan terkenal dimana-dimana.

" Itu kalau kau diterima bodoh !" sela Seongwoo yang berdiri dekat mereka, memukul pelan lengan Mingyu.

" Pastilah _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu saja kalau gen kami itu jenius, lihat saja Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Tae- _hyung_ , iya kan Jungkookie ?" goda Mingyu. Jungkook hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

" Bambam menyuruhku untuk ikut makan siang di kantin kampus ini, kalian mau ikut tidak ?" ajak Mingyu.

" Tapi nanti kau antar kami pulang ya " tawar Jungkook. Mingyu mengangguk. Dan Seongwoo langsung menggait tangan Mingyu ke arah kantin di ikuti oleh Jungkook dari belakang.

.

.

" Tae, ayo cepat !" teriak Jimin tidak sabaran. Taehyung hanya menggeleng pasrah ketika Jimin menariknya dari lift menuju basemen kantor mereka. Jadwal makan siang kali ini harus dia habiskan untuk menemani Jimin menjemput adiknya dari Bandara. Park Jihoon adik Jimin yang datang dari Kanada. Berniat untuk pindah total ke Seoul, tinggal bersama Jimin. Yoongi tadi sudah menurunkan mandat untuk Taehyung agar menemani Jimin, bahkan Taehyung sudah memegang kunci mobil Yoongi demi adik kekasihnya itu.

" kau bisa terjatuh jika buru-buru seperti itu, astaga " keluh Taehyung.

" Adikku sudah menunggu dari tadi Tae" balas Jimin. Taehyung menaiki mobil itu dan diikuti oleh Jimin. Dan mobil mewah itu siap menuju bandara.

..

" Tae- _hyung_ !" pemuda manis itu langsung berlari menuju Taehyung dan memeluknya mengabaikan Jimin yang dari tadi antusias tapi dia tidak di gubris oleh adik kecilnya.

" Ya ! yang kakakmu itu aku, bukan Taehyung " kesal Jimin. Seorang lagi yang ikut dengan Jihoon juga terlihat lelah dan cuek dengan keadaannya.

" Jinyoung ? Kau ikut pindah kemari juga ?" tanya Jimin setelah melihat Jinyoung berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menggeret kopernya.

" Iya _hyung_ , _eomma_ menyuruhku tinggal di apartemen Daniel- _hyung_. Setelah mendengar Jihoonie pindah ke Korea, eomma juga antusias memindahkanku " jawab Jinyoung, pemuda manis yang merupakan sepupu Daniel.

" Hm, yasudah ayo makan siang dulu " ajak Jimin. Sementara Jihoon sudah menggelayut manja di lengan Taehyung. Dia merindukan sahabat hyung-nya itu dan dengan tanpa dosa mengabaikan Jimin.

Mereka pergi menuju ke tempat makan yang diinginkan Jihoon, dia mengatakan rindu makanan khas korea.

..

" Kau jangan makan rakus begitu, Hoon- _ah_ " ucap Jimin kepada adiknya, yang terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sehingga pipinya penuh dengan makanan.

" Makanannya tidak akan lari" Taehyung mengusap pelan rambut coklat adik Jimin tersebut, Jihoon hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu, sementara Jinyoung makan dengan tenang.

" hyung, lihat itu Mingyu-hyung !" ucap Jihoon yang menatap ke arah layar televisi besar yang ada di tempat makan itu. Mereka melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Jihoon.

" Itu kan Jungkookie !" seru Jimin yang tak kalah antusias. Taehyung juga melihat foto-foto dan video yang di tampilkan oleh acara gossip yang menyorot seputar Mingyu tersebut. Di layar itu terlihat Jungkook yang tengah tertawa bersama Mingyu ditambah Mingyu dengan mudah merangkul Jungkook. Acara gossip itu menyebutkan kemungkinan Jungkook adalah pemuda manis yang tengah dikencani oleh Mingyu, karena Mingyu selama ini sangat tertutup masalah percintaannya.

" Tae, kau baik ?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin dan tersenyum sekilas.

" Aku tidak baik Chim " jawab Taehyung.

" Kenapa _hyung_ ? kau tidak senang Mingyu- _hyung_ punya kekasih ?" tanya Jinyoung.

" Iya, mereka kan serasi " lanjut Jihoon. Taehyung hanya tersenyum lemah.

" Yang digosipkan dengan Mingyu itu tunangan Tae- _hyung_ kalian" jelas Jimin. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Jimin dan menatap takut ke arah Taehyung.

" kenapa kalian takut? Pendapat kalian tidak akan membuat aku marah kepada kalian. Jungkook cocok kok dengan Mingyu. Mereka serasi " tanggap Taehyung.

" _Mianhae hyung_ , kami tidak tahu " ucap Jihoon.

.

.

Rupanya rumor kedekatan Mingyu dan Jungkook sangat cepat menyebar. Awalnya Jungkook dan Seongwoo yang di antarkan oleh Mingyu menuju perusahaan langsung di serbu oleh wartawan. Jungkook harus bergegas berlari ke dalam Perusahaan dengan perlindungan Yoongi dan Jin yang sudah menunggunya di lobby. Mereka sudah mengetahui berita itu dan langsung menunggu Jungkook disana. Bahkan hoodie kebesaran milik Mingyu yang dipakai Jungkook tidak cukup untuk menutupnya dari pemburu berita itu.

Jin dan Yoongi benar-benar mengamankan Jungkook masuk ke dalam Perusahaan. Mereka berusaha membawa Jungkook keluar dari incaran wartawan. Bahkan rekan-rekannya dari divisi mereka bekerja juga membantu.

" Hyung, aku takut !" cicit Jungkook yang tengah berada di dalam lift bersama kedua hyungnya itu.

" Tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang " ucap Jin menenangkan.

" Bagaimana bisa kau bersama Mingyu ?" tanya Yoongi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka berita yang di tontonnya bersama Jin tadi adalah Jungkook dan Mingyu yang digosipkan berkencan.

" Aku tidak tahu. Salahkan si hitam itu yang mengajakku makan dan dekat-dekat denganku. Padahal tadi ada Bambam dan Seongwoo-hyung, tapi kenapa malah aku yang digosipkan dengan dia hyung, _hyuuuung_..aku takut " ucapnya menahan tangis. Jungkook benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu adalah incaran banyak media. Pantas saja waktu dulu saat mereka berjalan bersama ketika dia baru sampai di Korea, Mingyu ikut jalan dengannya memakai pakaian yang serba tertutup agar terhindar dari serbuan kamera wartawan.

" _hiks..hiks, hyung_.. aku tidak mau Taehyung salah paham lagi, _hiks_ " pertahanan diri Jungkook runtuh saat membayangkan wajah kecewa Taehyung. Air matanya mengalir dari mata bulatnya, Jin langsung memeluk tunangan Taehyung itu. mengusap pelan punggung yang berbalut hoodie hitam Mingyu.

" Sudah jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ke ruangan kami dulu ya, menenangkan diri, Seongwoo sudah mengatakan agar kau tidak usah berpisah dengan kami sekarang"tutur Jin, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jungkook, takut membuat Taehyung kembali kalap.

Yoongi menghela nafas, benar-benar gemas dengan pasangan ini. Taehyung sebenarnya selalu ada di apartemennya saat pulang kerja sampai malam. Dia akan memaksa Yoongi untuk menceritakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda kelinci itu. Tapi sampai detik ini mereka juga belum berbicara satu sama lain. Dan sekarang mereka takut menyakiti satu sama lain.

" Yoongi tolong aku " bisik Jin, Jungkook makin terisak dalam pelukannya.

" Biarkan saja hyung. Jungkook tidak akan bisa berhenti menangis sebelum dia puas " ucap Yoongi pasrah.

..

Benar saja, Jungkook masih terisak ketika dibawa duduk di sofa dalam ruangan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Dia masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Jin, membuat Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi heran melihat pemandangan itu. Dia baru mengerti setelah Yoongi menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah lelah menangis, Jin dapat merasakan nafas teratur dari orang yang ada di pelukannya. Jungkook tertidur karena lelah.

" Dia tertidur " ucap Jin, berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu dan menidurkan Jungkook di sofa agar dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

" Ada-ada saja masalah yang menimpa hubungan mereka. Semoga mereka dapat berbaikan setelah ini " ucap Namjoon yang melihat Jungkook, Jin masih sibuk menghapus bekas air mata di pipi berisi Jungkook. Namjoon tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu memperlakukan Jungkook dengan sayang.

" Sayang, jangan sentuh Jungkook lagi " manja Namjoon, menggoda kekasihnya sedikit.

" Astaga Namjoon-ah. Dia tunangan adikmu dan aku tidak akan bercinta dengannya " jawab Jin cemberut.

" Hyung jangan seperti itu, aku tidak mau kalian bercinta di depanku " kata Yoongi cepat, dia melirik Namjoon yang sudah menatap Jin dengan tatapan ingin memangsa.

" Jinnie.. aku tegang !" ucap Namjoon tanpa malu dengan Yoongi yang ada diruangan itu.

" Selesaikan sendiri di toilet, Tuan. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan lain" tutur Jin dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

" Rasakan, makanya jangan mudah tegang " ejek Yoongi yang kemudian kembali ke mejanya, sementara Namjoon merengut langsung menuju toilet yang ada diruangan mereka.

.

.

Taehyung tidak kembali ke perusahaan dan memilih membantu Jihoon untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Jihoon kasihan melihat Taehyung yang terlihat banyak pikiran setelah melihat berita heboh tadi.

" _Hyung, Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Jihoon. Mereka sedang duduk santai setelah merapikan pakaian Jihoon dari koper. Jinyoung sudah tertidur karena perjalanan melelahkan di atas pesawat. Dia akan di jemput oleh Daniel nanti malam.

" _Hm_ " gumam Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , mencintai Jungkookie- _hyung_ ?" tanya Jihoon hati-hati. Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" _hyung_ , berjuanglah. Jangan lupa dengarkan penjelasan Jungkookie- _hyung_ sebelum menyimpulkan semua ini. Kalian akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada Jihoonie " ucap pemuda 17 tahun itu dengan cengiran lugunya. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar kata semangat itu dan mengusak rambut Jihoon.

" _Gomawo_ hoon- _ah_ , doakan yang terbaik" balas Taehyung.

" Pasti _hyung_ , kapan-kapan kenalkan aku dengan Jungkookie- _hyung_ , ya hyung?" tanya Jihoon penuh harap.

" Tentu, Jungkookie-ku harus bertemu dengan adik menggemaskan sepertimu " jawab Taehyung.

..

Taehyung pulang larut malam ini, terlambat setengah jam dari jam biasanya. Jungkook sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang gossip yang dia lihat tadi kepada Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya menjawab jika dia harus menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya bersama Jungkook. Taehyung membersihkan diri sebelum melihat Jungkook di kamarnya.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya, dan selama sebulan ini Taehyung rajin meluangkan waktu tiga jamnya setiap malam hanya untuk melihat Jungkook dari dekat. Memeluk Jungkook yang tertidur, katakanlah Taehyung bukan seorang yang _gentle_ , tapi dia hanya ingin Jungkook tidak tersakiti dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Taehyung tahu Jungkook sakit hati dengan perlakuannya, dengan apa yang Jungkook lihat tempo hari. Dan dia benar-benar ingin Jungkook sembuh dari luka yang dia torehkan.

Lingkar hitam yang berada dibawah mata Taehyung yang dipertanyakan Jimin memiliki jawaban, yaitu Jungkook. Taehyung merebahkan diri di samping Jungkook yang tengah tidur menyamping. Taehyung ikut menidurkan diri di sebelah Jungkook, menghadap ke arah pemuda manis itu dengan sebelah tangannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya. Satu tangan lagi dia gunakan untuk merapikan rambut Jungkook yang hampir menutupi matanya.

" Jungkookie.." lirih Taehyung. Matanya menatap sendu kearah Jungkook yang tertidur pulas, polos sekali.

" Hari ini rasanya panjang sekali dan sangat melelahkan. Aku takut.." ucapnya lagi. Dia mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya. Lama memandang, mata kelam itu terbuka membuat Taehyung sedikit gelagalap tertangkap basah karena melakukan hal tanpa seizin Jungkook. Taehyung ingin berdiri tapi Jungkook lebih dulu memeluk Taehyung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

" _Hiks_.. kenapa kau terlambat, _hiks.. hiks_ " lirih Jungkook. Taehyung yang tidak mengerti masih tetap beku tanpa membalas pelukan Jungkook.

" Tae.." ucap Jungkook lagi.

" _Ne?_ " jawab Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau terlambat datang ?" ucap Jungkook. Dia melongkarkan pelukannya dan menjauh sedikit untuk menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Taehyung mengernyitkan tahi tidak mengerti. Dia hampir saja ingin bangkit tapi Jungkook kembali menahannya.

" Jangan pergi.."

" aku pikir kau tidak pulang, kau terlambat satu jam dari biasanya. Biasanya kau akan masuk kesini jam satu, sekarang sudah jam dua. Aku takut kau tidak datang, makanya aku menunggumu " cicit Jungkook. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, berarti Jungkook tahu apa yang dia lakukan selama ini.

" Iya, aku tahu kau selalu masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku. Aku sudah terbiasa karena itu. ceritamu tentang hari yang kau lalui, ketika kau menceritakan tentang aku yang kau dapat dari Yoongi-hyung adalah pengantar aku menuju mimpi. Aku takut kau tidak akan datang setelag melihat berita tadi " ucap Jungkook lagi. Taehyung memerah, malu setelah didapati oleh Jungkook tentang apa yang dia lakukan sebulan belakangan ini.

" Mau mendengar penjelasanku ?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan Mingyu, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Aku berani sumpah ! dan untuk sebulan yang lalu, aku tidak tahu jika Eunwoo akan menciumku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. jangan marah lagi. Aku juga sakit hati melihat kau berciuman dengan Nayeon, tapi setelah aku tahu itu bukan kesalahanmu, aku sudah tidak sakit hati. Perhatian yang kau lakukan sebulan ini benar-benar membuatku merasa dicintai olehmu. Taehyung apa kau marah kepadaku ?" tanya Jungkook takut.

" _Ani_ !aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku. Mungkin karena salahku, aku benar-benar takut Jungkook" ucap Taehyung. Dia memeluk Jungkook, menenggelamkan tubuh Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya.

" Saat mendengar kau dicium Eunwoo, saat kau dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan tunanganku, aku benar-benar merasa sakit hati dan aku tidak rela, Kook-ah" ucap Taehyung. Dia menceritakan bagaimana yang ia rasakan kepada Jungkook.

" Kau tidak ke Club lagi ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tidak" jawab Taehyung singkat.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Jungkook. Melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Taehyung lagi. Menatap pemuda yang seharian ini tidak dia temui.

" Uangku tidak cukup " ucap Taehyung jujur membuat Jungkook mendengus geli karena jawaban Taehyung yang terlalu polos.

" Aku sudah mengajak Yoongi- _hyung_ tadi, tapi aku malah diteriaki Jimin ini itu, makanya tidak jadi pergi" cemberut Taehyung. Jungkook menyatukan kening mereka, dan Taehyung menatap netra jernih yang ada didepannya. Jungkook mencium bibir yang sebulan ini tidak menyentuh bibirnya. Dia melumat bibir bawah Taehyung, mungkin setelah ini Jungkook akan ketagihan menghisap bibir Taehyung. Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mengambil kendali dalam ciuman kali ini. Dia tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Dirasa sudah cukup lama, Jungkook melepaskan bibirnya dari Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Taehyung penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jungkook.

" Meskipun kau memelukku setiap tidur, kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku meskipun di dahi?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Memang benar, setiap Taehyung datang ke kamarnya dan tidur memeluknya Taehyung tidak pernah berani mencium Jungkook.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook kembali mencium Taehyung, beberapa kali berupa kecupan singkat.

" Kau pantas, selamanya kau pantas untuk menciumku. Bahkan bibirmu sangat menggoda daripada Eunwoo" tanggap Jungkook, membuat Taehyung kembali cemberut tidak suka.

" Haha, jangan seperti itu. kau menggelikan" ucap Jungkook.

" Aku tidak suka kau dicium siapapun" ujar Taehyung.

" Dan kau tidak boleh mencium siapapun" balas Jungkook.

" Tae.." panggil Jungkook. Taehyung hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Jungkook yang menggigit pelan pundak Taehyung yang dapat dia gapai.

" Temani aku melihat hasil ujianku. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang melihat aku berhasil atau gagal, mau ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Tentu.. aku pasti akan menemanimu. Apapun hasil yang kau dapatkan aku akan berada disampingmu " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung lagi.

" Tae, aku rasa aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, mau mencoba menjalani hubungan ini denganku ?" tanya Jungkook lagi, kali ini Taehyung yang melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap Jungkook.

" Tidak" jawabnya. Raut wajah Jungkook langsung sedih mendengar jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

" Kau tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, itu tugasku. Jadi Jeon Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan mau menjalani hubungan ini denganku ? menjadi sepasang kekasih— _ani_ ! menjadi tunanganku ?" tany Taehyung. Matanya tidak lepas dari pandangan Jungkook. Jungkook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung dan mengangguk antusias.

" Tentu.. tentu saja aku mau Tae " ujarnya.

Dan mereka benar-benar melewati dini hari dengan cerita-cerita mereka selama mereka tidak bersama.

..

Tepat pukul setengah enam pagi, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung yang tengah mendekapnya. Mereka baru saja tertidur pukul setengah empat tadi setelah bercerita dan _cuddling_ penuh cinta. Tangan Taehyung meraba nakas dan menemukan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu. sedikit melihat nama siapa yang menelepon dipagi buta ini, Taehyung berdecak malas. Nama Daniel terpampang di layar canggih itu.

/" _hyung_ !"

" _Wae_ ?"

/" Kenapa kau belum kemari ? kau tidak memasakkan sarapan lagi untuk Jungkook ? biasanya jam 5 kau sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen ku"

" Sepertinya aku tidak akan membuat sarapan disana lagi"

/" _Wae_? Ah kau sudah berbaikan dengan Jungkook? Kalau begitu aku dan Seongwoo akan sarapan disana. Kami sudah terbiasa makan sarapan buatanmu _hyung_. dan aku juga akan mengajak Jinyoung nanti kesana, _hyung_ "

" _Ya_ ! aku hanya memasakkan sarapan untuk Jungkook. Buat kalian hanya bonus karena sudah menjada Jungkookie-ku "

/"Pokoknya kami akan kesana nanti hyung, daaah !"

Sambungan telepon mrereka diputus sepihak oleh tetangganya. Jungkook yang mendengar Taehyung yang memasakkan sarapan untuknya sudah melebarkan senyum dari tadi. Jungkook memang tahu bahwa sarapan yang dia makan selama sebulan di apartemen Daniel adalah masakan yang dibuat Taehyung. Itu adalah bentuk perhatian yang Taehyung buat untuknya.

" Tae.." panggil Jungkook dengan suara seraknya. Taehyung menjawab dengan gumaman dan menatap Jungkook yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

 _CUP_.

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung. Entah berapa kali Jungkook selalu memulai ciuman diantara mereka.

" _Good Morning, Bae_ " ucap Jungkook sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya malunya ke ceruk leher Taehyung lagi. Dan percayalah itu adalah pagi indah yang sangat disenangi Taehyung..

.

.

 **To Be Continued**.

.

.

 _Hayooo… bagaimana ? hmmm maaf nih bakalan sering telat up.. tetap stay yaaa.._

 _See ya next chap chingu.._

 _Byee.._

 _Chap depan Taekook Rate M yaaa_

 _._

 _._


	9. Chapter 9

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **BXB , YAOI, MPreg**

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

* * *

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX :** **integration** **!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah tiga hari semenjak mereka berbaikan dan hubungan mereka terus membaik. Semua di antara mereka perlahan saling terbuka dan mereka semakin tahu satu sama lain. Berangkat bersama ke kantor dengan menaiki bus dan hubungan mereka benar-benar menunjukkan sikap profesionalisme yang mereka punya saat mereka di kantor, tidak ada yang menebak jika mereka memiliki hubungan istimewa. Apalagi 2 hari yang lalu ketika Taehyung menemani Jungkook melihat hasil ujian masuk universitasnya.

..

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Saat istirahat makan siang, Jungkook sudah menunggu Taehyung di lobby perusahaan. Hari ini Taehyung akan menemani Jungkook untuk melihat hasil ujiannya. Tadi pagi Taehyung sudah meminjam kunci mobil Yoongi, karena kalau memakai bus akan memakan waktu yang lama menuju kesana. Jungkook sudah cemas sedari tadi, sampai Taehyung menyadarkannya dengan mengklakson Jungkook dari dalam mobil yang ia kendarai.

" Ayo naik " ucap Taehyung dari dalam mobil, kaca mobil itu terbuka sampai dia dapat melihat Jungkook dengan jelas. Jungkook langsung menaiki mobil tersebut dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

" Hei jangan cemas begitu !" seru Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook yang terus menggigiti kukunya.

" Aku takut Tae.." cicit Jungkook dengan suara gemetarnya. Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya sebentar, di tepi jalan yang agak sepi.

" Kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, semampumu. Dan hasilnya pasti akan baik, aku saja percaya kalau kau berhasil, kenapa tidak percaya diri, hm ?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan punggung tangan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya yang awalnya menunduk, menatap Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

" Terimakasih Tae.." ucap Jungkook yang kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Jangan tegang dan gusar lagi, Okay?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

..

Taehyung menunggu Jungkook di depan fakultas Psikologi tempat Jungkook akan menuntut ilmu. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Taehyung ikut bersamanya melihat hasil ujian yang sengaja di pampang di madding fakultas itu. Bukannya tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman dengan hanya melihat hasil ujian secara online, tapi pihak universitas sengaja membiarkan calon mahasiswa untuk melihat secara langsung hasil jerih payah mereka.

Lima belas menit menunggu Jungkook berlari ke arah Taehyung dan melompat ke dalam pelukan pemuda tampan itu, untung saja Taehyung sudah siap ketika melihat Jungkook yang berlari dari koridor yang berhubungan dengan madding. Taehyung menahan bobot tubuh Jungkook yang tengah memeluknya. Kedua kaki Jungkook melingkar di pinggang Taehyung.

" Tae.. hiks" isak Jungkook.

" Hei ! jangan menangis lagi, aku tahu kau berhasil, kan ? Jungkookie-ku pasti berhasil !" ucap Taehyung.

" Hoi.. bermesraan terus !" seru seseorang yang menganggu kemesraan mereka. Taehyung melirik ke arah orang yang mengganggunya.

" Suka-suka kami lah " tukas Taehyung. Setelah tahu siapa orang yang mengganggunya, Taehyung berani menjawab sedikit ketus. Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook setelah mendapat kode dari Jungkook yang ingin turun dari gendongan kekasihnya. Jungkook menatap sepasang kekasih yang ada di depannya, Daniel dan Seongwoo.

" Seongwoo hyung ! kau lulus juga kan ?"tanya Jungkook. Seongwoo mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Jungkook.

" Mari berjuang bersama. Kita pasti bisa " ucap Seongwoo.

" Hm, kita pasti bisa. Mohon bantuannya hyung" balas Jungkook.

" Iya hyung, fighting !"semangat Jungkook. Dua seme yang menatap mereka hanya mengulum senyum, melihat orang yang mereka cintai selangkah lebih dekat menggapai mimpi mereka.

" Kalian masih lama berpelukan ? belum ingin melepaskan ?" cibir Taehyung mengganggu mereka.

" Kau mengganggu saja !" seru Seongwoo, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari milik Taehyung tersebut.

" Aku lapar sayang, sudah nanti saja lanjutkan peluk Jungkooknya. Nanti jam makan siang habis" ucap Daniel mengingatkan. Benar, mereka belum makan siang.

" Kau ikut dengan kami hyung ?" tanya Daniel kepada Taehyung.

" ayo Tae, kita ikut mereka saja ya ya ya " Jungkook menatap Taehyung, ucapan di tambah aegyo-nya benar-benar membuat Taehyung luluh.

" Baiklah, kita ikut mereka " jawab Taehyung pasrah. Jawaban itu membuat Jungkook bersorak senang, tentu saja membuat Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 **..**

Malam ini mereka hanya bersantai di ruang tengah yang ada di apartemen mereka. Setelah makan malam dengan masakan Taehyung, mereka akan bersantai sebelum tidur, tidak ada rencana keluar sama sekali. Padahal besok _weekend_ , mereka libur bekerja. Jungkook maupun Taehyung lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua di apartemen. Taehyung sedang menggoda Yeontan yang dia pangku, sementara Jungkook asik menonton televisi dengan setoples cemilan kue coklat di pangkuannya.

" Tae, kembalikan anjingmu ke dalam kandangnya, nanti dia bertengkar lagi dengan Caramel dan Mocha" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengindahkan ucapan Jungkook, tangannya masih sering menggelitik dagu Yeontan. Sementara kucing-kucing kecilnya berkeliaran di dekat mereka. Memang sering hewan-hewan peliharaan Taehyung itu bertengkar, mereka akan membuat keributan dengan saling membalas satu sama lain. Satu anjing kecil yang menggonggong dan dua kucing yang akan mengeong untuk membalas, dua lawan satu.

" Yeontan masih ingin diluar, Kookie " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menggidikkan bahu, benar-benar pasrah jika setelah ini hewan-hewan kecil itu akan beraksi.

" Hm, Tae.. aku ingin ke tempat Seongwoo-hyung dulu. Mengambil buku yang tertinggal disana " ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengadah ke arah Jungkook yang sudah berdiri. Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung dengan cepat sebelum pergi.

" Jangan lama-lama ya" ujar Taehyung sebelum Jungkook hilang di balik pintu apartemen.

..

Jungkook memasuki apartemen yang memang sudah ia tahu _password_ -nya tersebut. Dia mendapati ruang santai yang sepi, tetapi pintu kamar utama di apartemen itu terbuka, cukup membuat Jungkook membulatkan mata melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebuah adegan _live-porn_ yang sedang di perankan oleh Daniel dan Seongwoo. Jungkook baru tahu alasan kenapa tadi sore Daniel memaksa mengantarkan Jinyoung ke apartemen Jimin untuk menemani Jihoon, agar dia dapat berdua dengan kekasihnya tanpa gangguan Jinyoung.

" _Ahhhn… eunggg… Daniellhh.. ahhnnn…_ _fasterrrhh_.." Seongwoo sibuk mendesah, menikmati Daniel yang terus menusukkan kejantanannya. Posisi Seongwoo yang sedang menungging di atas ranjang dan Daniel yang terus menggenjot dengan semangat.

" _Ahh.. kenapa masih sempithh.. aah.. sayanghh"_ Daniel yang juga merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang terus mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya secara cepat sesuai permintaan kekasihnya. Seongwoo menikmati permainan yang di ciptakan oleh Daniel, mukanya ia benamkan ke bantal yang ada di depannya, tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya sudah melemas karena nikmat yang ia dapat.

Jungkook terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depannya, dengan jarak pandang yang cukup jelas. Jungkook merasakan panas yang tubuhnya, merasakan salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang menegang. Mengabaikan buku yang akan dia ambil , Jungkook balik arah dari sana dan kembali ke apartemennya.

..

Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka dengan buru-buru, lengkap dengan muka merah dan keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya serta nafas terengah-engah. Padahal dia hanya berniat mengambil buku paket yang tertinggal di tempat Daniel, sekembalinya selama sepuluh menit disana Jungkook sudah seperti ini.

" Ta-tae.. " lirih Jungkook. Dia masih berdiri di depan Taehyung yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen itu.

" Ada apa, Kookie ? kau kenapa ?" tanya Taehyung bingung dan sedikit khawatir. Yeontan yang sudah lepas dari pegangan Taehyung, langsung melompat dan turun dari pangkuan tuannya tersebut. Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Taehyung, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang sang dominan, wajahnya juga ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Taehyung. Taehyung yang masih terkejut hanya bisa menenangkan Jungkook dengan cara mengelus pelan surai Jungkook dengan lembut. " Ada apa, _hm_ ?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

" Tae..aku mengeras" ucap Jungkook, suaranya teredam oleh pelukan eratnya.

" Apa ? Mengeras ? Apanya yang mengeras ?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti, Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook.

" Pe-penisku, Tae. Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka bercinta, ba-bagaimana ini Tae ?" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit mendengus melihat Jungkook. Taehyung mengerti Jungkook sekarang sedang tegang. Dia sedang _horny_ karena pasangan mesum yang mungkin saja lupa mengunci kamar saat mereka bercinta.

" Kau bisa menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi, sayang " ucap Taehyung sebelum mengecup bibir ranum yang ada didepannya. Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Shirreo_ !" seru Jungkook. Taehyung kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, peluh Jungkook semakin deras menetes, mengalir menuju pipi yang kemudian di seka oleh ibu jari Taehyung.

" Kalau kau tidak menuntaskan hasratmu, kau akan tersiksa" tanggap Taehyung.

" Aku mau menyelesaikannya denganmu, apa kau tidak mau membantuku ? atau aku tidak menggoda ? tidak menggairahkan sama sekali ? kau tidak mau bercinta denganku ?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos dan kedipan lucunya. Demi apapun, Taehyung benar-benar ingin menerkam Jungkook saat ini juga.

" Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak menggoda dan kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu ?" tanya Taehyung balik. Taehyung mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook.

" Aku sudah lama menahan hasrat untuk bercinta denganmu. Aku bahkan berusaha keras menahan nafsuku saat melihatmu tidur, Jungkookie. Aku ingin menjagamu, menjaga harta yang paling berharga untukku karena aku mencintaimu " jelas Taehyung lagi.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menyentuhku sekarang Tae " pinta Jungkook. Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Taehyung dan memberanikan diri melumatnya. Jungkook mencoba mendominasi Taehyung saat ini. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher Taehyung dan menghisap kuat kulitnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

" Jungkookie.. _hei_ !" Taehyung mencoba menghentikan aksi Jungkook yang mulai nakal.

" _Wae_ ? Taehyungie tidak suka ?" tanya Jungkook polos, menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi ibunya karena ketahuan memakan banyak permen.

" suka _baby_. Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri dengan menggigit bibir, Kookie " Taehyun mengarahkan ibu jarinya kembali ke wajah mulus itu, menyentuh bibir Jungkook. Jujur saja dengan sentuhan lembut Taehyung, darah Jungkook berdesir hebat.

" Taee…" rengek Jungkook.

" Apa Jungkookie ? _hm_ ? kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan ? kau benar-benar sudah mencintaiku ?" Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

" Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Bae " lanjut Taehyung, Jungkook hampir saja meledakkan tangisannya jika Taehyung tidak cepat menghentikannya.

" Oh, jangan menangis Sweetheart, baiklah-baiklah, jangan menangis lagi" ucap Taehyung yang kemudian memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dengan paksaan dan cemberut ke arah pemuda yang lahir di musim dingin itu.

"Wae ?" tanya Taehyung. Menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak ingin peluk, maunya bercinta" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung menghela nafas, dan menghembuskannya secara kasar, Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa di bujuk. Usahanya mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook tidak berhasil.

" Baiklah, kau tidak akan menyesal dan tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah ini, kan ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Tidak akan Tae, aku janji" Jungkook mengajukan jari kelingkingnya dan dib alas oleh Taehyung dengan mengaitkan jari yang sama dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook, mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan lembut di awal. Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook sementara Jungkook sudah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung. Dia menikmati bagaimana Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Taehyung melumat bibir itu _seductive,_ mengigit bibir Jungkook agar pemuda manis itu bersedia membuka bibirnya. Jungkook membuka bibirnya ketika Taehyung agak menyakiti bibirnya dengan gigitan yang dia lakukan. Taehyung melakukan invasi terhadap bibir Jungkook dengan mengabsen gigi yang ada didalam mulut kekasihnya itu, menghisap gemas lidah Jungkook sehingga Jungkook mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan Taehyung. Jungkook semakin membiarkan Taehyung yang semakin melecehkan tubuhnya dengan menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Jungkook. Menjilat dan memberi tanda kepemilikan yang hanya Taehyung berhak atas itu.

" _Ahhhn.. Taeeehhh… "_ desah Jungkook ketika Taehyung masih asyik dengan aktivitasnya, bibirnya yang masih memberikan tanda dan tangannya yang bergerak di dalam baju yang Jungkook gunakan. Mengelus punggung mulus kekasihnya.

" _Guk guk_ " Yeontan sibuk menggonggong melakukan pertahanan diri ketika dia di serang oleh dua ekor kucing yang mendekatinya. Awalnya Taehyung tidak peduli tapi anjing kecil itu terus menggonggong meminta pertolongan. Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengambil udara karena berciuman dengan Taehyung harus memiliki nafas yang panjang untuk mengimbangi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

" menyesal tidak mendengarkanmu untuk mengurung Yeontan, sayang. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengurus anak-anak kita " ucap Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Jungkook tahu Taehyung juga sudah dirasuki oleh birahinya sendiri. Jungkook terlampau menggoda sehingga menembus pertahanan Taehyung.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook dari pangkuannya dan berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan dekat pintu apartemen dimana Yeontan sedang menghadapi invasi kucing-kucing imut tapi bringas.

..

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jungkook tidak ingat yang pasti saat ini dia sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Taehyung yang sedang menindihnya. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, Jungkook membalas lumatan Taehyung, tangannya sibuk meremas rambut belakang Taehyung untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasa. Baju Jungkook disingkap oleh Taehyung, Jungkook yang sadar apa yang akan di lakukan Taehyung sengaja mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya untuk membantu Taehyung melepaskan baju Jungkook yang masih melekat.

Taehyung yang mengelus puting Jungkook, membuat Jungkook kegelian merasakan sensasi aneh. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengemut bagian sensitif Jungkook tersebut. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dan mencubit pelan bagian puting yang lain sementara bibirnya menikmati puting sebelah kanan milik Jungkook.

" Taeeeh, _eunggghhh_ …"

Taehyung menghisap bergantian benda menggoda itu, menstimulasi bagian sensitif Jungkook. Tangan kiri Taehyung turunkan untuk membuka celana piyama Jungkook berbahan karet. Bahan karet benar-benar membantu Taehyung untuk melucuti celana Jungkook dengan mudah. Jungkook benar-benar telanjang sekarang, Taehyung menatapnya sebentar. Membuat Jungkook menutup muka merahnya karena malu.

" Jangan lihat.." lirih Jungkook.

" Kenapa ? kau indah " tutur Taehyung, dia benar-benar memuja tubuh Jungkook yang putih bersih sempurna itu. Taehyung menurunkan pandangan dan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan posisi dengan kejantan Jungkook. Sedikit memegang penis yang mengacung itu, tegang sempurna. Katakanlah jika penis Jungkook juga berukuran di atas rata-rata, namun milik Taehyung juga tidak bisa di katakan kecil dan dia pastikan kejantanannya benar-benar akan memuaskan Jungkook nanti.

Taehyung mengecup penis Jungkook dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Jungkook yang awalnya berusaha menolak terpaksa harus menikmati. Kejantanannya merasakan hal yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia dapati sebelumnya.

" _Aaaahhhnn.. Taeee… lebih cepatthh…"_  
Taehyung mengoral milik Jungkook dengan cepat, nalurinya menuntut Taehyung untuk memuaskan Jungkook seperti ini. Meskipun belum pernah melakukan, Taehyung sudah cukup memiliki teori mengenai hal seperti ini. Ayah dan hyung-nya bahkan Daniel secara gamblang menceritakan detail bagaimana cara mereka bercinta, membuat Taehyung menambah referensi bercintanya.

Taehyung semakin cepat mengeluar-masukkan penis Jungkook sampai penis itu semakin membesar dan berkedut, Taehyung tahu benar jika Jungkook akan orgasme. Taehyung menghentikan oralnya dan itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung, kesal.

" _Kenapa berhenti Tae..aaahhhnnn.._ " Jungkook kembali mendesah karena mulut Taehyung digantikan oleh tangan besar milik Taehyung, Taehyung kembali naik ke arah Jungkook dan melumat bibir Jungkook dengan brutal, seiiring dengan tangannya yang melakukan _handjob_ dengan cepat pada penis Jungkook.

Desahan Jungkook tertahan oleh bungkaman yang di lakukan bibir Taehyung saat dia menyemburkan orgasme pertamanya, membasahi baju yang di pakai Taehyung dan tubuhnya sendiri. Taehyung mengakhiri lumatannya dengan melakukan kecupan-kecupan singkat terhadap bibir Jungkook yang semakin memerah.

" Sudah puas, Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung menggoda, dan Jungkook total menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin dia puas dengan seperti ini sebelum mereka memasuki permainan inti. Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkooknya.

Taehyung berdiri dan melepas semua pakaiannya. Menyusul Jungkook yang sudah telanjang. Jungkook menatap Taehyung malu, kejantanan Taehyung sudah total berdiri menatang gravitasi.

" Hei, kenapa malu.. kau tidak mau melihatku ?" tanya Taehyung, menghampiri Jungkook dan kembali menindihnya.

" Sayang !" panggil Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung.

" Jungkookie, siap ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengangguk malu, lengkap dengan muka merahnya.

" _Aigoo_ , Jungkookie-ku malu" Taehyung menghadiahkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Jungkook. Taehyung kembali meraba perut Jungkook, mengambil sisa cairan Jungkook yang masih disana dengan jarinya dan mengolesinya di hole Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkesiap karena ulah Taehyung itu. Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih ke cuping kiri Jungkook, sedikit menggigit kecil guna menggoda pemuda kelinci itu.

" Tenang sayang !" bisik Taehyung. Jari telunjuk Taehyung melakukan gerakan melingkar di bibir hole Jungkook.

" _Ahhhnnn… aaahhhhggghhh_ " Jungkook merasakan perih ketika jari Taehyung masuk ke dalam _hole_ -nya. Satu jari menari-nari di dalam sana, membuat Jungkook merasa ingin terbang karena rangsangan yang diciptakan Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung yang menjelajahi lehernya dan sesekali menuju dadanya, serta jari yang Taehyung tambah untuk melonggarkan _hole_ -nya. Kedua jari itu melakukan gerakan menggunting agar nanti kejantanan Taehyung mendapatkan akses untuk masuk, dibantu oleh cairan Jungkook sebagai pelumas alami. Jungkook kembali mendesah ketika kedua jari Taehyung tidak sengaja menyentuh dinding rektumnya semakin dalam.

" _Taeeehhh.. eungghhh… "_

Taehyung memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang di depan _hole_ Jungkook, penis besarnya siap untuk masuk. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sedikit ragu, namun Jungkook langsung melingkarkan lengannya dan melumat bibir Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung yang sedikit menjaga jarak langsung beradu dengan Jungkook yang menariknya dengan pelukan. Taehyung tahu Jungkook benar-benar memberikan izin kepadanya. Taehyung yang merasa Jungkook sudah merasa sedikit rileks, dia langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga masuk.

Jungkook tersentak dan merasa sangat kesakitan, merasakan _hole_ -nya seakan robek. Menggigit bibir Taehyung sampai berdarah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit saat hentakan itu terjadi. _Liquid_ bening mengalir dari mata menuju pipinya. Taehyung mendiamkan sebentar, meski bibirnya merasa berdenyut tapi dia tahu keadaan Jungkook tidak baik sekarang. Taehyung mengecup kedua mata Jungkook, menghapus bekas air mata orang yang dia cintai.

" _Aku siap Taeeehh_.. " ucap Jungkook. Mendengar pernyataan itu, Taehyung langsung menggenjot _hole_ tersebut, merasakan bagaimana penis tegangnya di jepit oleh _hole_ Jungkook yang sempit. Ritme yang seirama dari awal.

" _Taeeehhh.. Fasterrrhh.. eunggghhh_ " pinta Jungkook. Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya, mencari dimana titik kenikmatan Jungkook. Beberapa kali hentakan sampai Taehyung mendapatkan letak prostat Jungkook.

" _Ahhhnn.. Taehh.. there.. hmmm.. fasterrrrhh_.." racau Jungkook. Wajah mengadah di tambah peluh yang membanjiri tubuh Jungkook merupakan pemandangan yang indah bagi Taehyung. Taehyung mengambil kesempatan untuk memberikan tanda tambahan di ceruk leher Jungkook saat pemuda manis itu mengadah.

Taehyung merasakan hole Jungkook berkedut dan semakin menghisap kejantannnya, Taehyung mengamit kejantanan Jungkook dan mengocoknya seirama dengan hentakan yang dia lakukan.

" _Ahhhnn… Taee… a-ku sampaiiihh.. aahhhnnn.. "_ Jungkook kembali menjemput orgasmenya, nafasnya terengah menikmati orgasmenya. Taehyung kembali melanjutkan genjotannya. Dia kembali mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya yang semakin menegang.

Jungkook tidak menyangka jika Taehyung bertahan lama di ranjang, Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang menggeram dengan peluh yang mengaliri kulit tan-nya.

" _Ahhhn.. Jungkookieeee…_ " desah Taehyung.

Taehyung menambah kecepatan genjotannya, kembali menumbuk prostat Jungkook, membuat Jungkook kembali menegang dan menikmati permainan Taehyung.

" _Eunggghh.. Taeeehhh… "_

" _Ahh.. ah ah.. "_ mereka saling bersahutan membalas desahan kenikmatan.

" _Aku akan keluarhhh.. eunggghh…"_

" _Aku jugaa Taeeehh.. "_ Jungkook keluar terlebih dahulu, sebelum Taehyung menambah tiga kali genjotan sampai ia orgasme.

Taehyung mencabut kejantanannya dari hole Jungkook dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya, deras mengenai perut Jungkook. Taehyung mengurut kejantanannya untuk mengeluarkan sisa cairannya. Memandang Jungkook yang masih terengah lelah. Tiga kali orgasme dalam waktu rentang waktu yang cukup dekat. Taehyung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang benar-benar resmi menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Menunduk mendekat dan mencium kening Jungkook dengan sayang.

" _Gomawo_ sayang !" bisik Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

Taehyung mengambil tempat di sebelah Jungkook. Mengangkat kepala Jungkook dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk kekasihnya itu. Manarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh polos mereka. Jungkook memiringkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Taehyung. Menatap Taehyung dengan mata sayu-nya.

" _Mianhae_ , menyakitimu " ucap Jungkook. Mengecup bibir Taehyung yang luka karena ulahnya.

" tidak apa-apa, itu karena kau menyalurkan sakit yang kau rasa, Bae " tanggap Taehyung.

" Aku mengantuk " ucap Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menarik Jungkook lebih dekat dan membenamkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

" Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah " balas Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook.

" Tae.." panggil Jungkook, suaranya teredam oleh tulang selangka Taehyung.

" _Hm_ ?" gumam Taehyung.

" _Saranghaeyo_ " ucap pemuda manis itu, dengan suara lembutnya membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

" Nado saranghae Jungkookie"

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Taehyung terbangun jam tujuh pagi. Memandang seseorang yang berada di dekapnya. Mencium pelipis wajah malaikat yang sedang lelap dalam tidurnya. Kemudian menjahili kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat kekasihnya itu terusik. Jungkook menggeliat dan berusaha membuka matanya. Menatap Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya.

" Selamat pagi, kesayangan " sapa Taehyung dengan suara seraknya. Mengingat adegan panas yang mereka lakukan semalaman sontak membuat Jungkook malu. Membuatnya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung.

" Jungkookie, lihat aku !" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook yang awalnya enggan kemudian perlahan melepaskan diri dan membalas tatapan Taehyung. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

" _Morning kiss_ , sayang " ucap Taehyung. Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri dengan keadaannya yang masih telanjang, membuat Jungkook kembali memerah. Taehyung menyadari Jungkook yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Kau malam tadi bersenang-senang dengan milikku sayang. Kenapa sekarang tidak mau menatapnya ?" tanya Taehyung, ia mengambil celananya dan memasang kembali.

" A-aku malu " jawab Jungkook gugup.

" Astaga, kekasihku ini ! sekarang mau mandi dulu atau sarapan ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Tubuhku lengket, mau mandi dulu" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung dengan inisiatif mengangkat Jungkook yang berbalut selimut itu menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Untuk sekedar informasi saja, Taehyung dengan senang hati memindahkan semua barang dan keperluannya ke kamar Jungkook dan menjadikannya jadi kamar mereka berdua. Dan kamar Taehyung di ubah menjadi ruang kerja Taehyung dan belajar untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung berencana hari ini akan menghabiskan waktu berduanya bersama Jungkook di apartemen, hanya berdua. Menonton televisi dan bermalas-malasan.

" _Hm_ Tae, aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Jungkook yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung sedang menonton siaran langsung bola dan Jungkook melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Taehyung. Jungkook hampir saja tertidur karena Taehyung sesekali yang mengusap halus punggungnya. Jungkook mengusap lengan kiri Taehyung bagian atas yang terdapat _tattoo_ sayap.

" Tae, kenapa buat _tattoo_? Daddy dan Mommy tidak marah ?" tanya Jungkook. Sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan salah satu seni yang permanen merajah tubuh Taehyung.

" tidak, bahkan Daddy punya _tattoo_ juga " jawab Taehyung. Dia mengecup pelan bahu Jungkook. Selimut yang melekat di antara mereka. Taehyung yang memakai baju basket yang kebesaran membuat lengan kokoh itu terlihat. Juga bercak buatan Jungkook terlihat di leher dan tulang selangka Taehyung. Jungkook jadi malu sendiri karena tingkat kebrutalan yang tidak tidak pernah ia perbuat selama ini.

" Daddy punya _tattoo_ di tubuhnya sayang, dan aku juga membuat _tattoo_ ini di temani Daddy waktu itu. Aku termasuk penyuka seni, jadi aku tertarik dengan _tattoo_. Dibalik keindahannya mengandung makna " jelas Taehyung lagi.

" Hm, terus apa makna dari yang kau buat ini ?" tanya Taehyung.

" kebebasan mungkin. entahlah, hanya saja aku menyukai sayap " jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Dia benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk merajah tubuhnya dengan tinta dan jarum untuk mengukir sayap itu. dia ingat betul waktu usia ke delapan belas setelah mendapatkan mobil kesayangannya, Daddy-nya mengajak untuk ke studio tattoo sahabatnya.

" Daddy punya _tattoo_ nama Mommy di tulang selangkanya. Aku ingin membuat _tattoo_ nama-mu juga di tanganku dekat pembuluh darah, kau bersabar ya. Bukan cuma Daddy yang begitu mencintai Mommy, aku juga bisa, _hm_ ?" goda Taehyung. Jungkook hanya malu kemudian kembali memeluk Taehyung.

" Hei jangan menghembuskan nafas di leherku, nanti aku tidak bisa menahan untuk menyerangmu Kookie " ucap Taehyung lagi.

" Berhenti membual Taehyung, kau terlalu manis hari ini. Apa efek bercinta membuat kadar romantismu meningkat ?" tanya Jungkook yang masih betah memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan.

.

.

Pagi ini Taehyung kembali terbangun seperti biasa, jam 7. Karena _weekend_ otak Taehyung sudah memiliki aturan sendiri untuk hari liburnya. Dia tidak mendapati Jungkook di dekapannya atau di kamar yang cukup besar itu. seingatnya malam tadi setelah cuddle mereka tidur berpelukan dan Taehyung mendekap Jungkook dengan erat seolah Jungkook akan hilang jika di lepas.

" Jungkookie ?" teriak Taehyung cukup keras dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya. Tidak mendapati jawaban Taehyung beranjak keluar kamar. Yeontan, Caramel dan Mocha sudah mendapati sarapannya, mangkuk makanan mereka penuh dengan makanan.

" Kemana mama kalian ?" tanya Taehyung kepada hewan-hewan mini yang hanya makan tanpa mempedulikan Taehyung. Taehyung beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin di kulkas, sebelum membuka lemari dingin, sebuah memo berwarna biru yang menggantung disana menarik perhatian Taehyung.

' _aku pergi berbelanja dengan Bambam dan Mommy, tadi mereka menjemput pagi sekali. Kau sangat lelap tertidur, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Selamat bersenang-senang dihari liburmu Taehyungie'_

Tulisan rapi berwarna hitam itu telak membuat Taehyung tersenyum, dan hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu _weekend_ -nya sendiri.

..

Jungkook duduk di sebelah Bambam. Bambam lagi-lagi harus rela menjadi supir dadakan untuk ibunya. Mereka baru saja siap berbelanja. Jungkook tentu senang menemani Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh tentang apapun yang ingin dia beli, dan Jungkook cukup tahu jika sifat Mommy Taehyung itu menurun kepada Bambam, adik bungsu Taehyung.

" Hah, Mommy sangat lelah. Kita pulang saja ya !" ucap Baekhyun yang bersandar di bangku belakang.

" Bagaimana tidak lelah, Mommy tidak berhenti berjalan di dalam Mall. Iya _kan_ Jungkookie ?" tanya Bambam meminta persetujuan Jungkook.

" Ya, semua yang disana kan bagus-bagus. Lagipula Daddy mencari uang untuk menyenangkan Mommy Bamie " tanggap Baekhyun membela diri.

" Terserah Mommy saja lah " ucap Bambam membalas.

" Jungkookie kenapa hari ini memakai turtleneck ?" tanya Bambam yang merasa heran melihat Jungkook yang memakai pakaian yang menutupi lehernya. Cuaca cukup panas hari ini.

" Bamie, berhenti !" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Bambam langsung menepikan mobilnya karena perintah Mommy-nya itu.

Jungkook merasa heran melihat Baekhyun yang mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun menyibak kain yang menutupi leher Jungkook tersebut. Bahan karetnya cukup bisa untuk Baekhyun melihat bekas _kissmark_ yang berserakan banyak dan tercetak jelas di leher mulus calon menantunya itu. Bambam juga terkejut dengan pemandangan yang sangat langka itu, sahabatnya itu sudah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, dan pasti itu dengan _hyung_ -nya.

" Mom—" ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat Baekhyun menatapnya berbinar.

" Bam, telepon hyung-mu untuk pulang ke Mansion secepatnya. Mommy ingin menyerahkan kunci mobil dan kartu ATM-nya " perintah Baekhyun.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

* * *

 **Huft.. ga bisa nulis banyak, tugas aku numpuk astagaa…**

 **Dan mereka akhirnya bercinta…**

 **See You next chap teman-teman..**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku menyayangi kalian**_ **:***

 _._


	10. Chapter 10

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX :Deep !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung merasa kebingungan karena tadi Bambam menyebutkan agar dia ke Mansion sesegera mungkin tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Dengan menggunakan taksi Taehyung menuju ke kediaman keluarganya itu.

" Aku datang ! " teriak Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju ruangkeluarga rumah mewah itu. Taehyung dikejutkan dengan Jungkook yang tengah duduk manunduk dengan muka memerahnya. Di depan Jungkook ada ibu dan adiknya.

" Kau sudah datang, _hyung_ ?" tanya Bambam. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Bambam, Taehyung malah menghampiri Jungkook.

" Kau kenapa, Bae ?" tanya Taehyung. Dia memeluk Jungkook tanpa malu.

" _Aigoo_ ! dunia milik berdua. Tae, duduk di sebelah Jungkook " perintah Baekhyun. Taehyung mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook namun tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

Sebentar mereka terdiam, Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Kepala keluarga di rumah itu baru selesai mandi dan duduk di sebelah nyonya rumah yang tengah mengintrogasi anak sulungnya dan calon menantunya.

" Ada apa, sayang ? _hm_ ?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah mengusakkan hidungnya di ceruk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengelinjang kegelian.

" Dad ! jangan bermesraan dulu, aku dan Mommy sedang mengintrogasi hyung dan Kookie " ucap Bambam kesal. Dia benar-benar harus menahan kesabaran karena disetiap kesempatan di Mansion ayahnya akan selalu menempeli ibunya.

" Kenapa dengan mereka ? punya masalah lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" Mereka sudah bercinta Dad !" jawab Bambam. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menjadi tersangka di tunding secara terang-terangkan benar-benar malu terbukti dengan wajah keduanya yang memerah.

" Benar Tae ? _Wah_.. kemajuannya cepat sekali " bangga Chanyeol.

" _Hm_ , kalian benar-benar membuat kejutan untuk kami. Jadi kapan mau menikah? Harusnya secepat mungkin" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

" Mom aku be—hm, itu—" Jungkook sangat gugup sehingga kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

" Mommy, Jungkookie masih harus kuliah, aku tidak ingin membatasi ruang gerak Jungkook dengan pernikahan. Lagipula terlalu dini untuk memutuskan hal serius seperti itu " ucap Taehyung, dia tahu benar kalau tunangannya itu benar-benar belum siap dengan pernikahan.

" Benar begitu Jungkook ?" tanya Chanyeol. Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Takut dan gugup ia rasakan saat ini, di introgasi oleh orangtua Taehyung, apalagi setelah mereka bedua ketahuan habis bercinta.

" Pernikahan tidak akan menghambat kalian sayang, Jungkook bisa saja kuliah dengan status sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Memangnya kalian hidup hanya untuk bercinta? _Just for sex_?" tanya Baekhyun gamblang. Mereka berdua kompak menggeleng.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau 3 bulan lagi kalian menikah ? nanti kami akan mengunjungi Sehun dan Luhan untuk membicarakannya. Hm, apa masih berlaku waktu 100 hari kalian ?" mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Jungkook kembali menggeleng.

" Tidak Mom. Nyatanya tidak perlu waktu 100 hari " jawab Jungkook. Total sekali hari ini wajah mulusnya dibuat merona.

" _Assaa_! Kalau begitu aku bisa menikah cepat dengan Mark- _gege_ " semangat Bambam, yang mendapat delikan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _Wae_? Aku salah ?" tanya Bambam kepada mereka.

" Tidak akan ada acara pernikahanmu sampai kau wisuda dan _hyung_ dan _noona_ -mu menikah, _arra_ ?" peringat Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Bambam merengut.

" Mom—"

"—Jangan mengadu kepada Mommy, peraturannya sudah seperti itu. Mark pasti akan mengerti. Nah, ini kunci mobil dan ATM-mu Tae, kau sudah berhak mendapatkannya kembali " tukas Baekhyun, meletakkan 2 buah benda kepunyaan Taehyung di atas meja di depan mereka. Taehyung yang awalnya tidak menyangka langsung bergerak menuju Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk orang yang berstatus ibunya tersebut.

" Mom _.. Gomawo_.." bisiknya. Mereka yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepaskan Taehyung dari Baekhyun.

" Jangan lama-lama peluknya, _property_ Daddy itu !" cetus Chanyeol. Tidak terima Taehyung larut dalam pelukan hangat istrinya.

" Tenang Dad ! aku juga sudah punya _property_ sendiri" ucap Taehyung bangga, lagi-lagi membuat kedua pipi Jungkook memerah.

" _Huh_ , aku jadi merindukan Mark-ku" gumam Bambam.

..

Selesai makan malam bersama keluarganya, Taehyung dan Jungkook berniat kembali menuju apartemen mereka. Tentu saja dengan kesayangan Taehyung yang sudah lama tidak dia naiki.

" Halo sayang ! _huh_.. aku rindu sekali " gemas Taehyung sambil memukul pelan kap mobilnya, Jungkook hanya menggeleng melihat _mood_ Taehyung yang terus meningkat sejak kunci mobil dan ATM-nya di kembalikan oleh Baekhyun.

" Kau sangat mencintai mobilmu ini, _eoh_ ?" sindir Jungkook karena Taehyung terus mengelus setir yang ada di depannya.

" Iya, salah satu yang sangat aku cintai selain dirimu " jawab Taehyung.

" Kau menyamakan aku dengan mobil ? dengan benda beroda empat ini ? _Jinjja_ !" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

" Astaga sayang, tentu saja beda kelas. Kalau kau, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat –"

"- _stop it_ Kim !"

" Aku belum selesai, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kau tunanganku, _arra_ ?" jelas Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mendengus geli.

" _Hm_ , kau mau kemana setelah ini ? berbelanja ?" tawar Taehyung.

" Sialan, sombong sekali ! mentang-mentang akses sudah kembali " cibir Jungkook.

" Aku hanya memanfaatkan apa yang ada untuk membantu membahagiakanmu, Bae " tanggap Taehyung, menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari garasi Mansion.

" aku mau pulang saja " jawab Jungkook.

..

Tepat di basemen apartemen mereka, ketika Taehyung hendak turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobil, Jungkook menghentikan Taehyung dengan menggenggam tangan pemuda tampan itu.

" Ada apa, _eoh_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung. Berusaha berpindah ke tempat Taehyung yang masih duduk di belakang setir kemudi. Untung saja mobil Taehyung itu tergolong jenis yang memiliki luas lebih sehingga Jungkook tidak terlalu sulit untuk menjalankan keinginannya. Kini Jungkook sudah berada di atas pangkuan Taehyung, sementara Taehyung hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik si manisnya. Jungkook melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Taehyung, menyusul lengannya juga ikut ia kalungkan di leher Taehyung. Dan Taehyung secara spontan ikut memegang pinggang Jungkook yang ada di pangkuannya.

" _Hm_ , _bogoshipo_ " bisik Jungkook sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Jungkook menghisap bibir bawah Taehyung, entahlah dia merasa bibir tebal itu menjadi candu yang tidak akan pernah bosan ia kecap. Setelah puas bermain dengan benda kenyal itu, Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung. Menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

" B-bae.." lirih Taehyung. Jungkook tahu benar jika itu adalah salah satu titik kelemahan Taehyung.

" Hei, kau tidak berniat bercinta disini, _kan_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Melonggarkan pelukan Jungkook dan mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu.

" Kenapa? Tidak boleh ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Aku mau saja, hanya nanti aku tidak mau kau merasa sesak karena sempit" ucap Taehyung. Bukannya menjawab Jungkook kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Kali ini Taehyung ikut bertindak. Melumat bibir Jungkook yang kemudian mengobrak-abrik yang ada di dalam mulut Jungkook dengan lidahnya. Taehyung adalah pencium yang sangat handal dan Jungkook memang mengakui keahlian dominan-nya itu. Ciuman Taehyung turun ke leher Jungkook sementara tangannya sudah menaikkan baju Jungkook, mengelus lembut dada menuju perut rata Jungkook, ciuman kembali ke bibir menggoda Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa kegelian tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Taehyung.

" _Agh_.." rintih Taehyung. bibir bawah bagian kirinya berdarah, rasa karat bercampur dengan salivanya.

" Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf Tae" ucap Jungkook khawatir dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Taehyung kembali mencium Jungkook dengan panas, dan tangan Taehyung yang semula mengelus punggung Jungkook sudah turun ke bagian bawah, meremas pantat berisi Jungkook. Menyebabkan Jungkook meleguh di sela ciuman mereka. Jungkook juga merasakan kejantanan Taehyung sudah menegang di bawah sana, dan tangan Jungkook ikut turun, membalas dendam untuk meremas penis Taehyung yang sudah menegang.

" kau nakal, Bae !" seru Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dengan mata sayunya. Mereka sudah di rasuki nafsu mereka. Dan Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk bangkit sedikit agar dapat membuka dan menurunkan celana mereka. Taehyung juga membalikkan tubuh Jungkook sehingga punggung Jungkook ada di depannya. Taehyung memang tidak membuka seluruh celana mereka, akan rumit jika mereka telanjang dan ketahuan nanti.

Taehyung mengecup ceruk Jungkook dari samping, menjamah tubuh si manis yang dapat ia jangkau. Tangan Taehyung memanjakan penis Jungkook yang ada di depannya dengan cara mengocok pelan kejantanan itu. Jungkook mendesah, kepalanya sudah mengadah ke atas menikmati sentuhan Taehyung, dia berkeringat entah karena berada di lingkup sempit atau memang karena gairahnya sedang memuncak. Celana Taehyung yang sudah juga terbuka membuat kejantannya terjepit antara pipi bokong Jungkook. Sedikit menggoda hole yang minta segera dimasuki. Taehyung mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jungkook, merasa Taehyung akan memasuki dirinya, Jungkook juga membantu dengan mengangkat agak tinggi agar Taehyung dapat memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan hole-nya.

" _Ahhhhnnn.. ahhh.. Taehh…_ " desah Jungkook kala kejantanan itu total terbenam juga di iringi geraman nikmat sang dominan. Merasa Jungkook sudah siap dengan sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya, Taehyung membantu dengan manaik-turunkan tubuh Jungkook yang ada di pangkuannya. Andai saja ada orang yang ingin memarkirkan atau mengambil mobil dari basemen itu maka mereka akan melihat fenomena mobil bergoyang.

" _Aaahhh… thereee…"_

" _fasterhhh Taeehh.. ahhhhh… kimh…"_ Taehyung semakin tergoda dengan desahan merdu Jungkook yang terus menari di atas tubuhnya. Terus menggenjot dengan kecepatan yang lebih kencang, tangan dan bibirnya juga terus mengeksplor tubuh sempurna yang sedang ia nikmati, bagi Taehyung Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan terus bercinta dengannya, tidak ada siapapun selain pemuda kelinci berparas manis yang ia cintai.

" _Taee.. come.. aku sampaaaiii… aaahhhnn…_ " Jungkook melepaskan hasratnya ketika tangan Taehyung masih mengocok kejantanannya. Dan Jungkook mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya pada kegiatan mereka kali ini. Taehyung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, sampai ia juga menjemput kenikmatan yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

" _Kookiee.. aku juga inginh sampaiiihh.."_ Taehyung baru saja ingin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook agar ia dapat mengeluarkan cairannya diluar _hole_ Jungkook. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Jungkook karena ia menahan Taehyung agar kejantanannya tetap berada di dalam hole yang terus menjepitnya.

" _Tidak apa Tae, keluarkan saja.. hah.. hah.."_ ujar Jungkook sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan jika sperma Taehyung di semburkan dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak keberatan. Mendengar apa yang di katakan Jungkook, Taehyung melepaskan orgasmenya di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Ia memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, erat sekali.

" _Mianhae_ , Kookie- _ya_ " bisik Taehyung. Jungkook mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung, dia memasang kembali celananya, sebelum membalikkan badan dan kembali melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Taehyung lagi.

" kenapa minta maaf ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Tangannya memainkan kerah baju Taehyung, sesekali tangannya mengusap dagu tajam Taehyung. Taehyung ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook, mengamati apa yang di lakukan si manis.

" Karena menyemburkan spermaku di dalam tubuhmu, sayang. Aku tidak masalah jika kau hamil, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Tapi aku takut kau belum siap " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Taehyung.

" Aku juga tidak masalah jika itu anakmu. Hm, pasti menyenangkan jika disini nanti ada adik bayi " ucap Jungkook yang kemudian mengelus perut ratanya. Membuat Taehyung spontan mencubit pipi menggemaskan Jungkook yang polos.

" _Ugh_ , sakit Tae.." keluh Jungkook kesal. Taehyung melepaskan cubitannya dan kemudian memeluk Jungkook, sedikit erat.

" Terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku, Jungkook " ucap Taehyung.

" _Hm_ , iya Taehyungie " jawab Jungkook dengan anggukannya.

" Kookie ?" panggil Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

" Mau melanjutkan ronde kedua ? Jujur saja aku tidak kuat jika kita terlalu lama seperti ini. Celanaku belum naik sayang, dan sebentar lagi yang dibawah akan kembali bangun kalau kau tetap duduk di atasku " jelas Taehyung. ucapan vulgar Taehyung membuat Jungkook merona hebat. Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendelik ke arah Taehyung.

"Bajingan _Pervert_!" umpat Jungkook yang justru membuat Taehyung terkekeh karena si manis mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dari bibir polosnya.

..

Mereka menaiki lift dengan Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Taehyung, tangan keduanya bergenggaman erat. Taehyung sudah menawarkan punggungnya untuk Jungkook namun si manis menolaknya dengan dalih rasa malu. Taehyung tahu Jungkook saat ini sangat tidak nyaman. Selain bokongnya sakit, Jungkook pasti resah karena mereka langsung berpakaian setelah bercinta kilat tadi. Lift terbuka di lantai tiga, seorang wanita tua dan cucunya masuk. Menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedikit berantakan.

" Hi adik kecil !" sapa Jungkook kepada bocak perempuan yang menatapnya. Si nenek juga menatap Jungkook yang di balas bungkukan sopan dari Jungkook, sementara Taehyung hanya diam memandangi mereka.

" _Eonnie, yeppeuda_ !" seru gadis kecil itu. Membuat Jungkook merona.

" Aku _namja_ adik kecil. Bukan _yeoja_ " ucap Jungkook.

" Tetap saja cantik " balas gadis kecil itu tanpa mau kalah.

" _Oppa_ juga tampan, cocok dengan _eonnie_ , iya kan _Halmonie_ ?" tanya si gadis meminta persetujuan neneknya.

" Iya, mereka cocok " si nenek tersenyum kepada Jungkook. Mengamit tangan Jungkook yang kosong. Si nenek mengelus tangan kepunyaan Taehyung tersebut.

" Kalian sangat serasi. Aura kalian sangat bagus dan saling melengkapi, warna yang sangat indah. Apapun yang terjadi tetap percaya kepada pasangan kalian masing-masing, seberat apapun masalah yang menimpa kalian. Kalian akan bersatu mesti banyak yang ingin memisah kalian, cinta akan membuat kalian kembali bersama. Ayo Nara- _ya_ " setelah berkata seperti itu, si nenek mengajak cucunya keluar dari lift karena tujuan mereka sudah sampai. Mereka keluar di lantai 6.

" Bye, _Eonnie_ ! _Oppa_ !" teriak si kecil sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh nenek tadi. Apa itu sebuah pesan ? nasehat ? atau apa ?

..

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar mereka. Taehyung sudah mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian santai. Sementara Jungkook masih berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mereka berniat untuk tidur setelah ini. Meskipun belum larut, mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas kasur.

Taehyung mendengar bel berbunyi,dan ia segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Dia melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo yang tengah tergesa.

" Ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

" Jimin, Jimin sakit " ucap Seongwoo.

" Terus kenapa kalau Jimin sakit? Bukankah ada Yoongi- _hyung_ yang mengurusnya ?" ucap Taehyung balik bertanya.

" Bukan itu _hyung_ , tadi Jihoon menangis menelpon Jinyoung, dia mengatakan kalau Jimin- _hyung_ lagi sakit karena tiga hari tidak berhenti menangis, tidak makan dan mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Dan kau tahu ? Jimin- _hyung_ hamil !" gusar Daniel. Taehyung terkejut mendengar fakta itu.

" Astaga, Jimin !" gumam Taehyung. Taehyung memang tidak mengetahui jika Jimin hamil. Dan tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun tentang Jimin yang tidak masuk kerja jumat kemarin.

" Kalian mau kesana ?" tanya Taehyung. mereka serempak mengangguk.

" Makanya kami kemari, kalau kau mau ikut kita pergi bersama saja. Jinyoung sudah menunggu di mobil" jawab Seongwoo.

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil ponsel dan dompet dulu " ucap Taehyung. meninggalkan pasangan itu di depan pintu dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Jungkook yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya heran melihat Taehyung yang tengah terburu-buru.

" Sayang, aku pergi melihat Jimin sebentar" ucap Taehyung. dia mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang berada di depan cermin itu. Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook, meminta izin kepada kekasihnya. Ketika Taehyung hendak berbalik namun sedikit terhalang karena Jungkook menarik ujung baju Taehyung. membuat Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Ada apa, _hm_ ?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Menggenggap tangan Jungkook yang masih dingin karena baru selesai mandi.

" Aku ikut, boleh ?" tanya Jungkook. Wajahnya benar-benar polos di tambah tatapan lembut dari mata bulatnya. Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah Jungkook, dan dia mencubit pipi menggemaskan itu.

" Astaga ! kenapa kekasihku ini sangat menggemaskan, _eoh_ ? " ucap Taehyung, mengecup kembali bibir indah Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa, jaga-jaga untuk Jungkook yang nanti akan kedinginan.

..

Di dalam mobil mewah Daniel, Taehyung duduk bertiga dengan formasi Jinyoung, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sementara di depan ada pasangan Ongniel. Mereka melesat ke apartemen Jimin.

" Kenapa bisa Jimin-hyung sakit, Tae ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia sudah memakai Jaket Taehyung yang besar, menyebabkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pakaian hangat itu. Taehyung hanya mengidikkan bahu, tak tahu. dia hanya mengelus surai Jungkook yang membuat pemuda manis itu mengantuk.

" Tidurlah, kau pasti kelelahan" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng. Dia tidak mau tidur.

" Hyung, bisakah kita membeli makanan untuk Jimin-hyung ? Jihoonie bilang kalau Jimin-hyung tidak mau makan selama tiga hari ini, dan enggan keluar dari kamarnya. Jihoon sepertinya sangat khawatir hyung " ucap Jinyoung kepada kakak sepupunya tersebut.

" Selain makanan, bisakah mampir sebentar ke apotik hyung ?" lanjut Jungkook. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana mengernyit tidak mengerti apa tujuan dari pertanyaan si cantik ini.

" Kenapa kita ke apotik Kookie ?" tanya Seongwoo.

" Hanya membeli beberapa obat untuk Jimin-hyung, Ongie-hyung " jawab Jungkook seadanya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepedulian kekasihnya itu. dia mengecup pelipis Jungkook yang dapat dia jangkau.

" Tae-hyung berhentilah bermesraan, kau membuatku benar-benar tidak memiliki pasangan disini " tekan Jinyoung.

" Kau kan memang tidak punya pasangan , memangnya kau punya ? Siapa ? Jihoon ?" tanya Daniel menahan tawa, menggoda adik sepupunya itu menyenangkan.

" Bukanlah! Jihoon hanya sahabatku, bahkan si pendek itu sudah berpacaran dengan Guanlin adik kelas di sekolah, benar-benar bergerak cepat si tiang listrik itu untuk mendapatkan Jihoon " jelas Jinyoung.

" Terus kau ada yang kau inginkan menjadi kekasihmu ?" tanya Jungkook, sedikit penasaran.

" Ti—"

" Ada ! aku tahu jika Jinyoung diam-diam sering memandangi anak pemilik apartemen paling ujung. Daehwi ? _Hm_ iya namanya Daehwi, satu sekolah dengan Jinyoung" ucap Seongwoo antusias, membuat rona merah di pipi Jinyoung.

"h-hyung.. aku tidak menyukainya " ucap Jinyoung malu-malu.

" Aku tidak masalah kau berpacaran dengan siapapun, asal jangan membobolnya " tukas Daniel mengingatkan.

" Kau juga sudah membobol Seongwoo hyung, kenapa aku tidak boleh membobol anak orang ?" tanya Jinyoung. Sedikit kesal karena dilarang.

" Aku sudah bekerja, aku sudah bisa bertanggung jawab jika sewaktu-waktu kekasihku hamil, kalau kau ? dengan apa kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan jika Daehwi itu ha—ya ya sayang sakit !" teriak Daniel karena rambutnya di tarik oleh Seongwoo.

" Jadi kau hanya ingin bertanggung jawab jika aku hamil, hah ? jadi kau tidak benar-benar ingin menikahiku ?" teriak Seongwoo yang membuat penumpang kursi belakang serempak menutup kuping mereka.

" Astaga, tentu saja tidak ! aku benar-benar akan menikahimu, hamil atau tidak hamil. Anggap saja itu perumpamaan agar Jinyoung tidak sembarangan memasukkan penisnya ke ho—Astaga sayang, sakit !" jambakan itu kembali mendarat di surai Daniel karena omongan vulgarnya.

..

Jungkook turun dari mobil mewah itu setelah Daniel tepat parkir di depan sebuah apotik besar.

" Perlu ditemani ?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengangguk semangat sekali, membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu menahan gemas ingin mencubit kekasih Taehyung tersebut.

" Wah, kenapa jadi mirip kelinci begitu Kookie-hyung, dia sama saja dengan Jihoon, makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan " tukas Jinyoung yang melihat kejadian itu.

" Memangnya Daehwi tidak termasuk ?" tanya Seongwoo.

" Iy- eh _Hyung_ !" teriak Jinyoung, baru sadar kalau dia di goda kembali.

Sementara itu Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berada di depan counter obat-obatan. Taehyung sedikit menganga melihat kekasihnya banyak hafal tentang obat-obat untuk demam.

" Untuk apa infus sayang ?" tanya Taehyung, tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook membeli infus, cairan, jarum suntik dan sebagainya. Jungkook tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Taehyung dan sibuk berbicara dengan penjaga apotik dan mengingat apa saja yang akan dia beli. Taehyung hanya sibuk mengelus tangan Jungkook yang ada digenggamannya, tangan mereka terus terkait satu sama lain tanpa terlepas, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar apotik sangat tertarik melihat kemesraan sederhana tersebut.

" –baiklah terimakasih, ayo Tae !" ajak Jungkook, urusannya telah selesai. Taehyung yang masih dengan dunianya sendiri sama sekali tidak terusik sampai tangan kanan Jungkook mengelus pipinya.

" _Eoh_ ?" sadar Taehyung. matanya menatap Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" Sudah selesai, ayo !" ucap Jungkook lembut. Mereka langsung melesat ke apartemen Jimin setelah membeli makanan untuk Jihoon dan teman-teman Jinyoung yang ada disana, sementara untuk Jimin, Taehyung yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk sahabatnya itu nanti.

..

Pintu apartemen mewah itu terbuka setelah Daniel memencet bel beberapa kali. Jihoon dengan mata sembabnya membuka pintu tersebut. Dia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jinyoung, sahabatnya.

" Hei, sudah jangan menangis. Tidak mau kalau jelek, nanti Guanlin tidak mau lagi denganmu " ucap Jinyoung. Mereka memang melihat sosok pemuda yang kadar _swag_ -nya hampir sama dengan Yoongi. Pacar Jihoon, si pemuda jangkung adik kelas Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Dan ada tiga orang lagi yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen itu. Woojin, Hyungseob dan Daehwi.

" _Hiks, hiks_.. tapi Jiminie- _hyung_ masih belum mau makan. Nanti keponakanku juga ikut sakit bagaimana, Youngie? _Hiks hiks_ " isak Jihoon. Guanlin menghampiri Jihoon. Mengambil Jihoon dari pelukan Jinyoung dan mengusap pelan punggung Jihoon yang sudah berada di dalam kedapannya.

" _All is well honey_ ! _hyung_ , kau bawa makanan untuk Jihoon ?" tanya Guanlin. Jinyoung mengangguk dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam.

" Daniel, itu yang namanya Daehwi" Seongwoo berbisik kepada Daniel tapi Jinyoung masih mendengarnya. Dan Jinyoung memberi tatapan kesal kepada kakak-kakaknya itu.

" Hm, itu ya sayang. Semoga pendekatanmu lancar _brother_ !" bisik Daniel kepada Jinyoung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jinyoung sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berjalan ke arah ruang tengah..

" sudah sana lihat Jimin- _hyung_. aku akan menemani Jihoon disini dulu" ucap Jinyoung. Sepasang kekasih tersebut meninggalkan segerombolan anak muda itu di ruang tamu menyusul pasangan yang sudah dulu ke ruang tengah.

Yoongi sedang membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Mengangkat kepala dengan lesu ketika menyadari kantung yang di letakkan di atas meja dan menyentuh tangannya.

" Hyung, kenapa bisa seperti ini, Jimin dimana ?" tanya Taehyung. dia duduk di kursi di hadapan Yoongi, memang pasangan mini itu meletakkan meja makan mereka di ruangan ini. Dekat dengan ruang santai menonton televisi.

" Aku tidak tahu Tae. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengamuk ketika aku tidak bisa pulang hari Jum'at lalu. Aku langsung pulang kemarin karena Jihoon mengabari kalau Jimin demam dan tidak mau makan. Aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku hanya menghadiri acara penghargaan karena lagu yang aku produseri untuk Suran dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengamuk" jelas Yoongi.

" Tentang Jimin- _hyung_ hamil, bagaimana bisa _hyung_? kata Jinyoung, Jimin- _hyung_ hamil sudah tiga bulan, bukankah kau disini belum genap tiga bulan " tanya Daniel penasaran.

" Waktu itu aku menyusul Jimin liburan ke rumah orangtuanya, ke Kanada. Dan aku waktu itu bercinta tidak memakai pengaman, dan Jimin hamil sekarang " jawab si pemilik _Gummy-smile_ itu.

" Terus dimana Jiminie sekarang, hyung ?" tanya Seongwoo. Yoongi hanya menunjuk pintu berwarna hitam di sebelah kanan mereka. Pintu itu tertutup.

" Kau tidak berusaha membujuk Jimin, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

" Astaga Tae, sudah mau mati rasanya aku membujuk Jimin setidaknya untuk makan. Tapi dia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku mendekat. Dan setiap kali aku ingin membuka pintu dia akan melempari barang-barang. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengannya dan bayiku " jelas Yoongi frustasi. Jelas sekali Yoongi berbicara dengan matanya yang berlinang. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Bukan Jimin saja yang sakit tapi dia juga.

" Jiminie- _hyung_ ! _hyung_.. ini aku Jungkook. Hyung ! kau mendengarku ?" ucap Jungkook di depan pintu kamar Jimin. Jelas sekali dari arah dalam jika Jimin saat ini sedang terisak. Jimin sedang menangis pilu.

" Chim.. kau baik-baik saja ? aku akan membalas semua orang-orang yang menyakitimu. Chim, apa kami boleh masuk ?" kini Seongwoo juga menyusul Jungkook untuk membujuk Jimin. Setidaknya mereka berdua dapat masuk dan melihat keadaan sahabat mereka itu.

" Hyung.. apa boleh kami masuk ? hyung jangan menyiksa diri. Apa kau mau menyakiti bayimu ? bayi yang tidak berdosa yang ada di perutmu ? kau boleh membenci Yoongi-hyung atau siapapun yang menyakitimu, kami selalu disampingmu, mendengarkan ceritamu hyung. kau tidak tahu jika Jihoon juga sedang menangis dan belum makan dari kemaren karena memikirkanmu dan bayimu ?" bujuk Jungkook.

Sementara Jimin yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan di kamar itu masih terisak dan mengelus bayinya. Betapa bodohnya dia menelantarkan bayinya. Dia memang marah kepada Yoongi tapi tidak kepada janin yang ada di dalam perutnya.

" Jimin, kami masuk !" ucap Seongwoo. Kekasih Daniel itu membuka pintu perlahan. Jimin memang tidak menolak dan mengusir mereka. Para seme di sana cukup takjub kepada calon Psikolog tersebut.

Jungkook dan Seongwoo masuk ke dalam kamar utama di apartemen itu. Berantakan. Itulah keadaan yang mereka dapat sekarang. Mereka langsung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang meringkuk terisak di sudut ruangan. Taehyung dan Daniel menyusul mereka.

Taehyung langsung menggendong Jimin dan meletakkan di ranjang yang tengah di bersihkan oleh Jungkook dan Seongwoo.

" Kenapa kau bisa selemah ini, _hm_ ? kenapa tidak menghubungiku ataupun Seongwoo kalau kau memiliki masalah Chim?" Jimin yang masih terisak, jari-jari lemahnya masih meremas baju Taehyung. Tangan Jimin Taehyung genggam dengan lembut, serta mengelus rambut Jimin dengan sayang. Betapa Taehyung sangat menyayangi sahabat kecilnya ini.

" Badannya panas sekali " ucap Taehyung. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin dari pintu hanya mampu menatap sedih kekasihnya itu, merasa sangat tidak berguna sekali dirinya.

Seongwoo berlalu ke dapur dan menyiapkan kompres untuk Jimin. Daniel duduk di seberang Taehyung dan mengusap peluh Jimin. Jungkook dengan sigap mengeluarkan peralatan infus yang dia beli tadi.

" Kau bisa melakukannya, Kookie ?" tanya Daniel sedikit tidak percaya. Jungkook segera menyiapkan semua apa yang di perlukan untuk membuat tenaga Jimin sedikit membaik. Dia juga meminta Taehyung untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jimin. Alhasil sekarang Jimin berada di pelukan Taehyung.

" Tae.. aku lelah " bisik Jimin. Airmatanya juga dari tadi tidak berhenti mengalir.

" Hyung bertahanlah demi bayimu. Kami disini " Ucap Daniel. Dia tak kuasa melihat semua ini, hyung yang dia sayang sedang terbaring lemah.

" Sayang, hati-hati !" ucap Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook sedang memasukkan jarum infus ke pembuluh Jimin.

" Hyung, sedikit banyaknya aku sudah belajar di rumah sakit saat aku hidup disana. Yap selesai !" ucap Jungkook.

" Jiminie-hyung. jangan menyiksa diri lagi. Keponakanku harus baik-baik saja " ucap Jungkook dengan tenang.

Seongwoo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membantu mengompres Jimin. Mengetahui Jimin sudah tertidur, Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu dan memasakkan makanan untuk Jimin.

Rombongan Jihoon masuk dan membantu membereskan kamar yang berantakan itu.

" Jungkook- _hyung_ , Seongwoo- _hyung_ , Gomawo sudah membantu membujuk Jiminie- _hyung_ " ucap Jihoon. Jungkook langsung berdiri dan memeluk bocah bongsor itu.

" Sama-sama Jihoonie. Jangan menangis lagi, arra? Mari berdoa agar Jiminie-hyung dan keponakan kita baik-baik saja " ucap Jungkook. Jungkook itu adalah penenang di saat orang-orang merasa khawatir.

" _Hyung..hiks.._ kau baik sekali _hiks_ " isak Jihoon.

" Hei, kau tidak kasihan dengan kekasihmu, dia khawatir karena kau menangis terus " ucap Jungkook. Memang benar kekasih Jihoon itu dari tadi sangat gusar karena tidak bisa menenangkan Jihoon yang terus menangis.

..

Makanan Jimin sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Jimin bangun dan menyuruhnya untuk mengisi perut yang entah kapan terakhir kali dia isi.

Sekarang Daniel, Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang duduk di ruang tamu untuk berbicara.

" Jadi tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat Jimin sebegitu marah dan demam seperti ini, hyung ?" tanya Taehyung. sebut saja Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat protektif kepada orang-orang yang sangat dia sayang.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Tae " jawab Yoongi seadanya.

" Hyung. Jiminie-hyung seperti itu karena menonton salah satu acara yang menayangkan gossip tentang hubungan Yoongi-hyung dengan artis pendatang baru itu. Ditambah Yoongi-hyung yang pulang telat membuat Jimin-hyung semakin berasumsi jika Yoongi-hyung memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Dia langsung saja pergi ke kamar setelah itu, mengabaikan aku yang memanggilnya " ucap Jihoon yang datang kepada mereka. Disebelahnya ada Guanlin yang menemani.

" Astaga ! Jiminie benar-benar salah paham " gusar Yoongi.

" Aku terlambat pulang karena ikut mengantarkan Namjoon untuk operasi. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja dengan Jin-hyung dan Jennie" ucapnya lagi. Mereka yang ada disana tahu jika Namjoon sedang menjalani operasi kecil untuk mengatasi _Deviasi septum_ -nya, dan itu sebabnya mereka tidak ada disana.

" Ya Tuhan.. mengapa menjadi rumit begini" ucap Yoongi frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

..

" Tae ! Jimin bangun !" teriak Seongwoo, membuat suasana kaku itu mencair. Mereka segera mengarah ke kamar itu, Taehyung juga sempat mengambil makanan yang dia masak dan membawanya untuk Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau dia ada disini " ucap Jimin. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Yoongi. Sementara Jungkook yang duduk di dekatnya menghela nafas sejenak.

" Jadi sekarang hyung mau apa ?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

" Aku ingin putus darinya " ucap Jimin tegas.

" Ya ! Jimin !" teriak Yoongi kalang kabut. Baru saja dia ingin berbicara lagi tapi Jungkook mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Yoongi tetap tenang.

" Hyung, lihat aku !" ucap Jungkook.

" Kau yakin benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian seperti ini ? Aku tidak berhak ikut campur dengan masalah kalian. Tapi tolong pikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin, aku tidak ingin keputusan kalian membuat kalian saling menyesal. Mau mendengarkan alasan Yoongi-hyung ? agar kau juga merasa tenang jika nanti kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Mau ?" tanya Jungkook lembut. Percayalah saat ini Taehyung semakin jatuh cinta kepada manusia imut tersebut. Jimin mengangguk lemah.

" Kami tinggalkan kalian berdua. Yoongi-hyung tolong suapi Jiminie-hyung. jika ada apa-apa kami berada diluar " ucap Jungkook. Tersenyum kepada Jimin agar kekuatannya sedikit bertambah.

..

Taehyung-Jungkook dan Daniel-Seongwoo sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Jihoon dan teman-temannya duduk di ruang santai. Bahkan Jungkook sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidur karena besok akan sekolah dan mereka bersikeras untuk menunggu Jimin. Menunggu permasalahan selesai terlepas dari keputusan pasangan yang sedang berunding di dalam kamar itu.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika hubungan bisa serumit ini " ucap Daniel. Pemuda tampan itu sedang tidur dipaha Seongwoo. Sementara di seberangnya ada Jungkook yang berada di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" Namanya hubungan Niel-ie. Tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita " ucap Seongwoo sambil mengelus surai Daniel.

" Mengantuk, sayang ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk, memang hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Satu hari yang benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.

" Kookie-ku sangat keren hari ini. Membuatku semakin jatuh cinta " ucap Taehyung. Mengecup pelipis Jungkook dengan sayang.

" Ongi-ku juga keren hyung. Calon Psikolog idaman !" ucap Daniel dengan senyuman yang menampilkan barisan giginya. Sontak pujian dari para dominan itu membuat Jungkook dan Seongwoo merona.

Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu jika setelah ini badai akan menghampiri hubungan kedua pasangan itu dengan berbagai masalah. Pasangan Taehyung Jungkook dan Daniel Seongwoo.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

* * *

.

Maafkan diriku yang sering terlambat update. Tugas menumpuk

Doakan supaya cepat selesai. Maaf belum bisa balas review.

Terimakasih sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca cerita mereka.

.

.

Aku menyayangi kalian.


	11. Chapter 11

Pair : Taekook, Minyoon, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter X :Destination !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dari tadi Jimin hanya memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang diinfus tanpa melihat ke arah Yoongi yang terus berusaha membujuk pemuda _mochi_ tersebut.

" Jiminie.. " panggil Yoongi. Di tangannya sudah memegang sendok dan piring yang berisi makanan yang dibuatkan khusus oleh sahabat sehidup semati Jimin. Suasana diruangan yang sedang mereka tempati sedang benar-benar dilingkupi rasa canggung, sementara sayup-sayup dari luar terdengar suara Jihoon dan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda.

"hyung, aku serius berbicara mengenai tentang hubungan kita. Putuskan aku dan kau bebas setelah ini " ucap Jimin tegas, memberanikan diri memandang Yoongi yang tengah memandang sayu ke arahnya. Jimin sendiri sudah muak jika harus terus kalah dengan perasaan cemburu dan gossip-gosip mengenai produser handal yang ada didepannya dengan artis yang tengah dekatnya itu.

" Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku punya hak atasmu dan anakku Jiminie" ucap Yoongi tak kalah tegas. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jimin demi siapapun dan tidak akan sudi mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

" Suran mencintaimu _hyung_ !" lirih Jimin.

" Tapi aku mencintaimu, dan di dalam tubuhmu ada diriku yang lain. Dia milikku" tanggap Yoongi. Piring yang ada ditangannya tadi sudah ditaruh di atas nakas. Yoongi berusaha meraih tangan Jimin yang sedang meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yoongi benar-benar merindukan Jimin. Merindukan kekasih hatinya.

" Menjauh hyung, _hiks_ , bayi ini aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri tanpamu. Pergi ! " pertahanan yang mati-matian dia tahan akhirnya runtuh. Jimin terisak. Benar-benar tidak kuat.

" Sayang. Kau salah paham. Malam itu aku tidak pulang karena Namjoon benar-benar harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak pergi kencan dengan wanita itu. Maaf jika menyakitimu " Yoongi berusaha memeluk tubuh Jimin yang terus memberontak dalam dekapan Yoongi.

" Aku mohon percaya kepadaku. _Jebal_ " Yoongi benar-benar lemah jika sudah berurusan dengan Jimin. Pemuda yang terlihat sok _manly_ namun akan benar-benar mengeluarkan sisi _cute_ -nya jika berada di sisi Yoongi. Merasa sudah tenang, Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya. Tangan pucatnya menyeka air mata Jimin, dan mata yang sembab itu di cium dengan lembut oleh pemuda dingin tersebut.

" Kau tahu benar jika aku selalu mencintaimu, kenapa kau ragu ?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara lembut, sangat tulus disetiap kata yang terlontar.

" Kau percaya kepadaku ? Sumpah demi bayiku yang sedang kau kandung Jiminie, aku benar-benar tidak pernah mencintai siapapun selain dirimu. Cukup menyiksa diri sayang. Kau juga menyakitiku dan bayiku" Yoongi kembali mendekap tubuh rapuh Jimin. Benar-benar menyesal karena telah melakukan hal bodoh yang melukai ibu dari calon anaknya tersebut. Tangan Yoongi terus mengelus pelan punggung sempit Jimin, sampai yang lebih muda melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Yoongi.

" Ucapkan kalau kau mencintaiku, _hyung_ " pinta Jimin.

" Jiminie.. Min Jimin! Aku, Min Yoongi sangat mencintamu. Demi hidup dan matiku akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menempati hatiku. Menjadi pemiliknya " Yoongi mengecup pelipis Jimin.

" Jangan seperti ini lagi sayang. Ucapkan kalau kau cemburu, tidak menyukai jika yang aku lakukan menyakitimu kau harus utarakan kepadaku. _Arra_ ?" ucap Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk lemah.

" Hyung, aku rindu " lirih Jimin. Jimin merindukan sentuhan sang dominan.

" _Ani_ ! aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu sekarang, Chim. Sekarang ayo makan dan aku akan menemani kalian istirahat. Tidak akan ada acara bercinta sebelum kau sembuh sayang " tanggap Yoongi. Tangannya kembali mengambil piring yang berisi itu. Jimin sedikit merengut karena keinginannya tidak dituruti.

" Jangan menyakiti diri lagi sayang. Aku akan marah jika kau menelantarkan bayi kita. Dia butuh nutrisi. Beruntung Jungkook membantu memasangkan infus untukmu. Kau mau masuk rumah sakit?" Jimin total menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin dirawat.

" Ya sudah kalau seperti itu, ayo makan ! sayang nanti marahi _eomma_ -mu jika nakal seperti ini lagi ya nak. Sekarang kalian harus makan. Jagoan _Appa_ harus kuat, kita lindungi _eomma_ bersama-sama dan jangan membuatnya sedih lagi , _arra_ ?" ucap Yoongi lembut, mengecup dan mengusap perut Jimin yang sudah hampir membuncit. Membuat Jimin mendengus geli sendiri melihat kelakuan Yoongi-nya. Dia tidak pernah menyesal karena di dalam tubuhnya saat ini ada nyawa yang dititipkan Tuhan hasil cintanya dengan Yoongi.

.

X0X0

.

Tiga minggu semenjak kejadian Jimin sakit. Tidak ada masalah berarti yang terjadi antara mereka. Yang terakhir masalah yang sangat mengguncang Department Game adalah berita tentang Daniel dan Seongwoo memutuskan untuk berpisah. Pasangan yang selalu menganggap tidak ada hari esok sudah tidak bersama lagi. Seminggu yang lalu Seongwoo mengatakan kepada anggota tim jika dia sudah putus dengan Daniel. Tanpa beban, tanpa kesedihan, Pemuda Ong itu mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang masih tersemat indah di bibir tipisnya. Sementara Daniel hanya diam ketika ditanya. Meskipun hubungan percintaan mereka kandas, tidak menjadi alasan hubungan pertemanan mereka juga hancur. Kini mereka tahu jika Daniel dan Seongwoo adalah teman dan rekan kerja.

" Tae, cepatlah ! antarkan aku ke kampus !" teriak Seongwoo masuk ke dalam apartemen Taehyung. malam tadi ia merengek kepada Taehyung agar diantarkan ke kampus pagi ini. Jungkook tidak berangkat ke kampus karena dia memang sudah mengambil mata kuliah hari ini kemarin, karena Seongwoo ada hal penting yang tidak bisa dia tinggal kemarin sore makanya hari ini Seongwoo menumpang di kelas lain. Menyelamatkan absennya.

" Astaga kau ini kenapa harus buru-buru ? Jungkook belum selesai sarapan" jawab Taehyung yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

" Biarkan saja Jungkook nanti ikut bersama Daniel, bertemu di kantor saja kalian. _Ppalli_!" paksa Seongwoo sambil menarik lengan Taehyung yang belum sepenuhnya berdiri.

" Sayang, aku pergi mengantar Seongwoo. Nanti bertemu dikantor ya !" teriak Taehyung pamit kepada Jungkook yang berada di dalam apartemen.

Meskipun sudah putus dari Daniel, dari beruang kesayangannya itu, Seongwoo masih tinggal satu atap dengan Daniel. Tapi mereka berbeda kamar. Kini Daniel tidur dengan Jinyoung. Mereka memutuskan hubungan dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya. Bukan karena orang ketiga dan terakhir sebelum putus mereka masih baik-baik saja. Tidak menyangka jika pasangan itu memutuskan untuk berpisah.

" Tae, hubunganmu dengan Sana semakin dekat. Jangan menyelaku ketika aku berbicara sekarang. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan jika hubunganmu dan Sana hanya sebatas sahabat. Aku tahu benar. Aku juga sahabat kalian kalau kau lupa. Bukankah aku, kau, Jeonghan, Jiminie, Sana dan Sowon memang bersahabar dari kita SMA ? Tapi aku jelas tahu jika Sana menaruh hatinya kepadamu. Sejak kepindahanmu ke Department Pembangunan kau menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sana yang juga ikut pindah kesana. Secara tidak langsung kau menyakiti Jungkook, Tae " ucap Seongwoo menjelaskan. Dia memang ingin mengatakan ini kepada Taehyung. Sejak Taehyung yang juga memutuskan untuk pindah Divisi, Seongwoo benar-benar merasakan perubahan Taehyung.

" Tapi kami hanya sahabat, dan kau tahu itu. aku dekat dengannya hanya bentuk nostalgia kita dulu. Jungkook juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kau sangat mencintai Jungkook" ucap Taehyung.

" Kau yakin Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya ? Sadar bung, kau itu sedang menjalin hubungan serius dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Dari mana wajarnya jika dia bercanda masih memegang-megang tanganmu dan dengan serampangan memelukmu disembarangan tempat. Kita sudah dewasa harusnya semakin tahu batasan " ucapan Seungwoo. Menahan geram berbicara dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki level kepekaan di bawah standar.

Taehyung hanya diam tanpa berniat membantah ucapan Seongwoo, yang dikatakan mantan kekasih Daniel itu benar. Belakangan ini dia memang kembali dekat Sana, sahabatnya. Sering melewati makan siang bersama ataupun bertemu di waktu luang. Taehyung tidak berpikiran jauh mengenai apa yang dilakukan justru akan menyakiti hati yang seharusnya ia jaga. Sampai di depan gerbang kampus Seongwoo, pemuda Ong itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan akan berbicara sedikit lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk turun.

" Mengenai rencana pernikahan kalian. Bukan Jungkook yang membeberkan. Justru Jungkook tidak pernah memberitahukan kepadaku ataupun yang lain. Mommy yang memberitahu, beliau sangat antusias bercerita menginginkan Jungkook menjadi menantunya. Saudara-saudaramu sangat jelas menerima Jungkook sebagai pendampingmu. Tae, sebagai sahabatmu aku hanya memberi saran. Jangan sampai Mommy ataupun saudara-saudaramu kecewa nantinya. Oke.. aku turun, _Bye_ !" ucap Seongwoo. Dan Taehyung masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

..

" Hei sayang !" panggil Taehyung. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di toilet yang berada didekat kantin. Jungkook izin kepada teman-temannya untuk mencuci mukanya, letih sekali hari ini karena tidak berhenti bekerja mewarnai beberapa karakter. Taehyung memang sengaja menghampiri Jungkook karena dia sangat merindukan kelinci gembulnya itu.

" Tae.. jangan cium. Nanti ada yang lihat !" cegah Jungkook dengan mendorong dada Taehyung yang sedang mendekatkan wajah ke arah Jungkook.

" Disini tidak ada orang sayang. Aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi pagi kita tidak berangkat bersama, dan kita baru saja bertemu sekarang" ujar Taehyung.

" Kau seperti tidak punya waktu saja untuk bertemu denganku" kedua tangan Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, mengelus pipi sang dominan. Lalu mengecup singkat bibir yang jujur saja juga sangat dirindukan Jungkook.

" Aku butuh _recharging_ energi sayang. Lelah sekali bekerja di department pembangunan itu. semuanya aku yang _handle_ " curah Taehyung mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

" Kau memang harus meng- _handle_ semuanya Tae, bukankah kau wakil kepala bagian ? _hmm_ ?" tanya Jungkook. Membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya erat.

" Sudah lepaskan Tae !" perintah Jungkook yang tidak diindahkan oleh Taehyung.

" Lima menit lagi Jeon. Aku butuh tenaga darimu" ucap Taehyung yang sedang menggigit-gigit kecil pundak Jungkook.

" Kau selalu bisa bertemu denganku _hyung_. hanya saja aku merasa kita sedikit renggang sekarang bukan? Kau sering keluar dengan teman-temanmu dan aku juga sering kuliah. Kita seperti sedang kencan diam-diam saja. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Taehyungie. _Neomu neomu saranghae_ " tutur Jungkook yang kemudian memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung juga melihat jelas kilatan kecewa dari pancaran mata Jungkook, setidaknya Jungkook mencoba untuk emosi dan menyulut pertengkaran dalam hubungan mereka. Taehyung sadar jika belakangan ini sepulang kerja dia selalu bertemu dengan Sana, duduk di café berjam-jam untuk menbicarakan masa SMA dan bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selama mereka tidak bersama.

" Tae, ingat aku selalu mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku, _kan_ ?" tanya Jungkook yang sekarang berada di dekapan Taehyung.

" Sangat, Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. maaf mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini" jawab Taehyung sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

" _Cha_.. kita makan siang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita" ajak Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan pergi dari toilet.

" Oh, Tae.. ayo menghabiskan waktu bersama nanti malam. Aku rindu" bisik Jungkook di tengah perjalanan. Taehyung hanya mengulum senyum mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu. benar, sudah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Belakangan ini kamar hanya menjadi tempat istirahat dan mereka hanya melewatkan malam-malam panas mereka.

" _As you wish Baby_ " jawab Taehyung

..

Taehyung dan Jungkook bergabung di meja rekan kerjanya, di sudut kantin perusahaan. Disana ada Jeonghan, Jimin, Daniel, Hoseok dan Jackson, mereka sangat ribut, saling berebut makanan di nampan masing-masing.

" Eh, Kookie ayo gabung disini " Jeonghan menggeser tubuhnya dan mengode Jungkook untuk disampingnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk disamping Jeonghan , Jungkook berada ditengah.

" Chim, itu Yoongi- _hyung_ !" bisik Hoseok. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok, benar saja di dekat pintu kantin ada Yoongi yang sedang di ikuti oleh artisnya. Artis yang menyukai ayah dari calon bayinya. Yoongi berjalan menuju meja mereka dan Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika Yoongi mencium bibirnya. Semua orang yang ada disana memandang mereka dengan tatapan _shock._

" _Oh My God_ !" ucap Jackson dan Hoseok serentak.

" _wae_ ? tidak pernah melihat orang ciuman ? atau kalian sendiri belum pernah ciuman ?" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok dan Jackson tidak terima.

" Enak saja.. walaupun aku LDR dengan kekasihku di divisi lain, tapi aku sering _kok_ berciuman " jawab Jackson tidak mau kalah. Hoseok mengangguk setuju. Meskipun pemuda hiperaktif itu juga berbeda divisi dengan Woozie, orang yang dicintainya, tetapi mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua diluar perusahaan.

" Terus apa yang kalian rusuhkan melihat aku mencium tunanganku ?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

" Tidak ada, eh Suran-noona, mau bergabung bersama kami ?" tanya Hoseok sekedar berbasa basi. Suran menyusul Yoongi setelah mengetahui produser muda itu menuju kekasihnya.

" Boleh ?" tanya Suran.

" Tentu saja boleh kalau kau ingin me— _Ya! Ya_ ! Jiminie kau merusak sepatuku " teriak Jeonghan tidak terima, ucapannya terputus karena Jimin sudah dulu menyenggol sepatunya dengan kencang. Jimin tahu pasti pemuda cantik itu pasti akan menyemprot Suran dengan berbagai umpatan dan hujatan yang akan menyakitinya nanti.

Suran duduk di samping Hoseok, menikmati makanannya dengan sedikit canggung, bayangan Yoongi yang terang-terangan mencium Jimin di depan umum masih teringat, biasanya Yoongi akan diam saja atau sekedar menyapa Jimin di depan umum. Jujur saja, Suran sangat mencintai Yoongi, dia berharap bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang cukup berpengaruh pada karirnya itu.

" Oh Tae !" seorang wanita cantik datang menginterupsi mereka.

" Satu wanita ular lagi datang " bisik Daniel kepada Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan mengangguk setuju. Sana. wanita cantik yang berada satu divisi bersama Taehyung. Jeonghan pribadi memang menyimpan dendam pribadi, karena sebelumnya Seungcheol sempat mengejar-ngejar Sana dan menggantung perasaannya, sekarang wanita itu mengganggu hubungan Taehyung dengan berkedok sahabat baik antara pria dan wanita.

" boleh aku ikut bergabung ?" tanya gadis yang besar di Jepang tersebut. Seulas senyuman di bibirnya menatap mereka. Sebelum mereka memberi izin si wanita ini sudah duduk di depan Taehyung. mengetahui Jungkook yang kurang nyaman, Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang bebas dibawah meja. Mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan baik baik saja meskipun ada Sana disana.

" Silahkan, kami tidak berhak melarangmu sementara ini tempat umum " jawab Jackson.

" Tae, kau coba ini, ini sangat enak" Sana menyuapkan makanannya kepada Taehyung. sementara Jungkook sudah menahan nafas jengah dari tadi. Aneh saja rasanya melihat kemesraan yang ditawarkan Sana kepada Taehyung. persahabatan tidak harus seperti itu.

" Taehyung juga punya makanannya sendiri, kenapa kau menyuapkan Taehyung ? kau tidak lihat makanan yang ada di depan Taehyung sama dengan punyamu " sarkas Jimin. Jimin mengerti posisi Jungkook, menahan cemburu, ingin marah tapi tidak bisa.

" _Oh_ , _Hyung_.. aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku permisi dulu " ucap Jungkook, buru-buru. Dia bisa saja membuat masalah disana tapi dia masih menghormati beberapa orang yang dia anggap penting itu. tidak mungkin dia memalukan Yoongi dan rekan-rekan timnya dengan bermasalah dan adu mulut dengan Sana, memberikan penjelasan bahwa dia adalah pemilik mutlak atas diri Taehyung.

" Aku juga selesai !" ucap Daniel. Dia pergi menyusul Jungkook yang sudah hilang dari kantin. Sementara Taehyung hanya mampu melihat kepergian kekasihnya dan juniornya itu. tidak sedikitpun ingin menyusul, dia akan berbicara dengan Jungkook nanti.

" Mereka kenapa ?" tanya Sana seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sebenarnya tahu Taehyung sedang menjalin hubungan dengan _intern_ di department Game yang sangat terkenal itu.

..

Sore ini mereka akan mengadakan evaluasi department secara serentak, dan mereka akan berada di lantai yang sama. Lantai 32 Perusahaan raksasa itu. Jungkook akan berada satu lantai dengan Taehyung. dan Seongwoo yang melihat Jungkook senyum-senyum dari tadi hanya mendengus geli melihat sang adik yang terlihat hampir tidak waras itu.

" Kau hanya berada satu lantai dengan Taehyung, bukan satu ruangan. Astaga !" ucap Seongwoo yang tidak digubris oleh Jungkook. Jeonghan sudah menceritakan mengenai masalah di kantin tadi, dan tidak menyangka jika Taehyung tidak memikirkan perasaan Jungkook, sementara Jungkook sudah terlalu sabar menghadapi Taehyung yang tidak bisa dinasehati agar menjauhi dari Sana. Seongwoo tahu siapa Sana sebenarnya, wanita yang akan melakukan apapun agar ambisi dan obsesinya terwujud. Dan Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu Obsesi terbesar Sana yang belum tercapai saat ini. Seongwoo juga sudah memprediksi jika situasi ini pasti akan terjadi, dan tidak menyangka justru datang ketika Taehyung sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengan Jungkook.

' _aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menderita jika menyakiti Jungkook'_ batin Seongwoo. Dia sudah menyayangi Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. Jungkook yang meski terlihat baik-baik saja, mampu menahan emosi yang dia punya dengan baik tapi tidak jika berhubungan dengan Taehyung. Seongwoo mengerti jika sekarang Jungkook sedang mengkhawatirkan hubungannya.

..

Di tengah rapat departmentnya, Jungkook mendapatkan perintah untuk menambah copy draft materi rapat mereka. Dan Jungkook dengan senang hati pergi. Di tengah perjalanan menuju mesin fotocopy Jungkook di tarik oleh seseorang ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang Jungkook yakini adalah ruang rapat lainnya.

" _Ya_ ! lepaskan !" berontak Jungkook. Dia menarik lengan orang yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal mendadak itu. Jungkook memukul lengan orang itu sampai orang itu terpental cukup jauh. Jungkook menyadari jika orang itu adalah Seungcheol, orang yang disukai Jeonghan.

" _Wae_ ? punya masalah apa kau denganku ?" tanya Jungkook menatap nyalang kepada orang yang ada di depannya itu. Seungcheol hanya diam dan berdiri. Kemudian menyerang Jungkook. Jungkook yang tidak siap langsung terpelanting menabrak dinding keras yang ada di belakang. bunyi benturan terdengar cukup keras, membuat Jungkook meringis menahan rasa sakit.

" Sialan !" geram Jungkook. Jungkook bukan laki-laki lemah, meskipun Jungkook sering mondar mandir rumah sakit tapi Jungkook cukup ahli bela diri.

" Apa masalahmu denganku ? Brengsek !" umpat Jungkook sebelum menyerang. Baku hantam diruangan itu tak dapat terelakkan, mereka babak belur, saling memukul satu sama lain. Jungkook mendapati tubuhnya lebam dimana-mana. Dari tadi Jungkook berusaha melindungi perutnya, karena dia cukup merasakan perih di area itu.

Mereka ambruk pada posisi yang cukup jauh, Jungkook mengambil udara dan membuangnya, benar-benar melelahkan. Dia masih memandang Seungcheol dengan garang, tidak mengerti salah apa tiba-tiba saja dia diserang. Kegiatan aksi tatap mereka teralihkan karena tepukan dan suara sepatu yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Good Job, Seungcheol ! aku rasa hutang-hutang keluargamu bisa lunas karena kerjamu cukup bagus. Dan kau, intern kurang ajar. Siapa kau berani sekali mendekati Taehyung ? kau percaya diri sekali !" ucapnya. Jungkook yang sudah berdiri hanya menatapnya dan menyeringai ke arah wanita itu. Jungkook hanya menatap remeh kepadanya.

" Hah ! sama saja ternyata. Wanita cantik penindas, main kotor dan tidak ada harganya " ucap Jungkook. Pipi Jungkook tiba-tiba memanas karena satu tamparan dilayangkan oleh Sana. Jungkook yang sudah tidak menahan emosi langsung menyekik leher Sana. Jungkook hanya memberikan gertakan kepada Sana, memastikan bahwa Jungkook tidak lemah.

" _Ya_! astaga Jungkook ! lepaskan !" Taehyung tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Diikuti oleh Daniel, Seongwoo dan Jeonghan. Tadi seorang _staff_ memberitahu Jeonghan jika Jungkook dibawa Seungcheol membawanya ke ruangan ini. Jeonghan di perintahkan oleh Jaebum untuk mencari Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung, mereka bertemu di koridor dan ikut mencari Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sana, wanita itu pura-pura terbatuk. Padahal Jungkook tidak mencekiknya betulan, Jungkook tidak menekan nadinya.

" Tae.. _hiks_ !" Sana menangis dan memeluk Taehyung. dan Jungkook hanya mampu menarik nafasnya dalam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Taehyung menatap marah kepadanya.

" Aku tahu kau cem—"

" –Daniel _hyung_ , aku ingin pergi sini" ucap Jungkook dengan suara bergetar. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang tengah mengelus punggung Sana dan berniat akan menyalahkan Jungkook kembali.

Daniel dengan cekatan membantu Jungkook dengan memapahnya keluar dari sana, tidak menggubris Taehyung sedikit pun. Sementara Jeonghan membantu Seungcheol dan akan meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini.

" Kita baru saja membicarakan hal ini tadi pagi Kim. Jujur saja, sekarang entah mengapa aku ingin mempercayakan Jungkook kepada Daniel daripada orang yang lebih mementingkan wanita ular yang berkedok sahabat. Menjijikkan !" ucap Seongwoo keluar dari sana. cukup kecewa dengan Taehyung yang lebih terkesan membela Sana daripada Jungkook. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang berperang dengan pikirannya.

" Tae, kau percaya kepadaku kan ? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Jungkook, aku hanya masuk ke dalam ini setelah mendengar orang berkelahi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan langsung saja Jungkook mencekikku, aku takut sekali " ucap Sana dengan air matanya. Taehyung hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan Sana.

..

" _hyung_ aku mau kerumah sakit saja, punggungku sakit sekali" ucap Jungkook yang berjalan tertatih di iringi Daniel, dibelakangnya menyusul Seongwoo dan Jimin yang sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Jungkook. Selain punggung yang sakit Jungkook juga ingin memastikan sesuatu, ingin memastikan apa yang dia khawatirkan baik-baik saja. Jimin dan Seongwoo bersumpah akan mendiamkan Taehyung setelah ini.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu " tanggap Daniel. Sebelum pergi Daniel ingin memastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja.

..

Malam menjelang, Taehyung sudah berniat ingin pulang dan Sana dari tadi terus menahan Taehyung di apartemennya. Karena sudah cukup jengah, Taehyung akhirnya bangkit dan pulang, meninggalkan Sana yang hanya berteriak tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

" Tae ! Tae ! jangan pergi, Taehyung !" teriak Sana dari balik pintu.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, dia harus pulang. Harus menemui Jungkook, ingin meminta maaf dan akan mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. Taehyung maklum jika Jungkook cemburu dan ingin melampiaskan semuanya kepada Sana, tapi tidak harus mencekiknya dan hampir membuat Sana kehabisan nafas.

Taehyung sampai di apartemen dan tidak mendapati Jungkook dimanapun.

" Jungkook ! Kookie kau dimana ?" Taehyung terus memanggil Jungkook, nihil. Tidak ada jawaban dan di apartemen itu tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali peliharaan-peliharaan kecilnya. Taehyung juga mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jungkook tapi ponsel Jungkook tidak aktif. Dan Taehyung berinisiatif menelepon ibunya. Ibunya menjawab jika Jungkook tidak datang ke mansion mereka. Taehyung juga menghubungi Yoongi.

"Yeoboseyo ! hyung !"

/"wae ?"

" Apa Jungkook bersamamu ?"

/" brengsek ! setelah menyakiti adikku kau masih mencarinya tanpa rasa bersalah ? Kim, jangan seenaknya!"

" _Mianhae_ ! aku tidak bermaksud. Makanya kau katakana dimana Jungkook agar aku bisa maaf"

/" Aku tidak tahu dimana dia, tadi setelah Daniel mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, Jungkook mengatakan jika dia akan pulang sendiri, kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami disini ? kami sedang mengadakan pesta perpisahan, Daniel akan resign dari Departmen Game dan akan bekerja di perusahaan cabang busan "

" Aku tidak bisa, sampaikan salamku kepada mereka, _bye hyung_ "

Taehyung tidak menyangka jika Daniel akan pindah tanpa memberitahu dia dulu. Dari dulu Daniel selalu bersikeras mempertahan pekerjaannya di Seoul dan sekarang dia dengan suka rela akan _resign_.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Di dalam kamar itu Taehyung merasakan sedikit kejanggalkan karena tidak mendapati barang-barang Jungkook. Taehyung bergegas membuka lemari pakaian dan tidak menemukan baju Jungkook yang biasanya tersusun rapi. Jungkook pergi, membuat tulang-tulang Taehyung melemah hingga pemuta tan itu terduduk dilantai.

" Jungkook-ah, aku belum menjelaskan kepadamu" lirih Taehyung. Lama Taehyung terduduk hingga mendapati sebuah kertas yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya dibawah lemari. Dia menarik kertas itu. dan membaca isinya. Taehyung terkejut karena kertas itu berisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Jungkook hari ini. Mungkin saja tercecer oleh Jungkook.

" Tulang punggung dan bahumu retak. Apa aku sejahat itu tidak mengerti keadaan dan menyalahkanmu ? Jungkook kau dimana ?" tanpa sadar Taehyung menitikkan air matanya. Benar-benar menyesal tidak menahan Jungkook.

Taehyung bangkit dan berniat untuk mengambil mantelnya yang berada di atas ranjang, tapi kembali atensi Taehyung tertarik kepada sesuatu, kali ini berada di atas nakas. Taehyung menemukan sebuah surat dari Jungkook. Dengan tangan gemetaran Taehyung membuka kertas putih yang dilipat rapi itu.

.

.

 _Taehyung-ah.. Ah ! Taehyungie.._

 _Apa aku pantas memanggilmu seperti itu, setidaknya aku ingin memanggilmu sekarang dengan Kim, Kim saja dulu, boleh ya ?_

 _Aku pergi sebentar untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, mungkin saja lama. Maaf jika kataku berbelit, intinya aku tidak bisa berada didekatmu untuk sekarang. Aku hanya ingin pergi menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Maaf jika aku terkesan lari dari masalah. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan jika ini adalah yang terbaik untukku, dan tentu saja kau. Aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadamu. Aku tak ingin hilang tanpa pamit kepadamu._

 _Kim? Maaf belum bisa memberikan recharge energimu jika kau lelah. Aku harap energi yang kau isi tadi siang melalui pelukan bisa membuatmu kuat selama aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu dan kau pasti selalu tahu itu._

 _Kim, jujur saja.. aku melakukan itu kepada sahabatmu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya melindungi diriku dan mempertahankan milikku semampuku. Dan aku juga tidak marah karena kau tadi membela sahabatmu, mungkin aku hanya kecewa. Kecewa sebagai kekasihmu. Aku mengerti kau lebih lama mengenalnya dibanding aku, seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sungguh aku sangat mengerti._

 _Oleh karena itu Kim, aku ingin berhenti sejenak. Aku ingin beristirahat karena aku cukup lelah, sebentar saja. Jika waktu berkenan mempertemukan kita dan kita masih dalam keadaan saling mencintai, aku akan kembali kepadamu._

 _Jaga dirimu Kim, jangan pergi ke club sendirian, dan jaga kesehatanmu._

 _Your Bunny, Jeon Jungkook._

 _(belum bisa memastikan jika aku calon istrimu)_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada ditangannya, surat yang mewakili Jungkooknya sudah tidak ada didekatnya. Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Taehyung bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, berniat mencari Jungkook kemanapun ia bisa. Dia memulai dengan pergi ke Mansionnya.

..

" Mom.. Mommy !" teriak Taehyung dari pintu Mansion. Baekhyun tergopoh mendengar Taehyung berteriak memanggilnya.

" Ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir, Taehyung benar-benar kacau.

" Mom.. Jungkook. Jungkook pergi Mom.. aku menyakitinya dan dia meninggalkanku" ucap Taehyung frustasi. Baekhyun yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu langsung memeluk anak sulungnya itu. menenangkan anaknya yang tengah panik.

" Sabar nak, kita cari Jungkook bersama, jangan kacau seperti ini"ucap Baekhyun menenangkan. Baekhyun membawa Taehyung ke sofa di ruangan itu. Chanyeol juga datang menghampiri mereka, melihat Taehyung yang kacau Chanyeol mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas panjang dan gidikan bahu.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon calon besannya, Luhan. Berniat menanyakan apakah Jungkook ada bersama ibu cantik itu. Baekhyun menelepon dengan menjauh dari ayah dan anak yang sedang duduk di sofa itu. Sekitar lima menit berbicara dengan Luhan, Baekhyun kembali dan memberitahu Taehyung apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan kepadanya.

" Luhan mengatakan, Jika Jungkook menghubunginya tadi untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dia mengatakan kepada Luhan jika dia baik-baik saja dan ingin menenangkan diri. Jungkook tidak memberitahukan dimana keberadaannya kepada Luhan" jelas Baekhyun. Mendengar penjelasan ibunya membuat Taehyung semakin frustasi.

" Mommy, aku harus bagaimana ? Jungkook meninggalkanku" lirik Taehyung.

" Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi Tae ? ceritakan kepada kami " ucap Chanyeol. Dan Taehyung mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan Jungkook. Tentang Jungkook yang menghilang dari ruang rapat, keberadaan Jungkook dan Sana di ruangan lain, Jungkook yang mencekik Jungkook, keterangan kesehatan Jungkook dan kepergian Jungkook dengan meninggalkan surat perpisahan untuk Taehyung.

" Kau mencintai Sana ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Taehyung. setelah merasa Taehyung sedikit lega karena sudah menceritakan masalahnya, Baekhyun ingin mengetahui perasaan anaknya itu. Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sana.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jungkook Mom. Sewaktu aku membantu Sana itu karena aku sangat terkejut melihat Jungkook yang mencekik Sana" jelas Taehyung. Benar, dia hanya membantu Sana karena kasihan saat melihat wanita itu tampak kesakitan.

" Dan sekarang kau harus terima akibat dar ulahmu, Jungkook pergi" tanggap Baekhyun. Sebagaimanapun dia menyayangi Taehyung tapi dia juga tidak bisa membela Taehyung dalam situasi ini. Jungkook pantas pergi, Jungkook berhak kecewa.

" Sekarang kau tenang, Daddy akan membantumu mencari Jungkook dan akan berbicara dengan Sehun tentang masalah ini. Untuk sekarang kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu, jangan sampai pecah fokus. Dan jika kau masih mencintai Jungkook, kau hanya perlu percaya kepadanya dan menunggunya kembali " saran Chanyeol. Dia juga tidak percaya jika anaknya akan sekalang-kabut ini karena kepergian calon menantu mereka.

" Sekarang kembalilah ke apartemen dan istirahat. Mommy akan menyuruh Bambam untuk menginap malam ini di apartemenmu " ucap Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun membiarkan Taehyung yang sedang kacau seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisa Taehyung melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu Setengah tahun kemudian..**_

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung raksasa yang merupakan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Sasarannya kali ini adalah Department Pembangunan, pagi ini dia akan mengadakan _briefing_ dengan _staff_ -nya. Jabatan wakil kepala Divisi memang melekat pada Taehyung belakangan ini. Dia dituntut untuk selalu sempurna dalam pekerjaannya. Sifat dingin Taehyung yang dulu seolah kembali setelah kepergian Jungkook waktu itu. Taehyung tidak membuka dirinya untuk siapapun, dia masih menunggu sosok yang sangat dia rindukan. Sana masih terobsesi dengan Taehyung tapi tetap saja Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya. Apalagi kejadian waktu Sana terang-terangkan mendorong Jimin sampai terjatuh hingga pemuda Park itu harus melahirkan _premature._ Taehyung tidak menggubris apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu kepadanya. Ayah Sana juga sempat mengajak Chanyeol untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua demi kesuksesan perusahaan. Perlu diketahui bahwa ayah Sana adalah salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di Perusahana terbesar itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin gegabah dan masih membiarkan Taehyung menata hatinya.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Saat itu kandungan Jimin memasuki usia 7 bulan dan Jimin selalu membuntuti Taehyung kemana-mana. Yoongi sendiri tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu selama Taehyung dapat menjaga Jimin. Jimin sering menunggui Taehyung bekerja dan akan mengajaknya makan siang. Mengenai pekerjaan Jimin sudah mendapatkan cuti sementak usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke 6. Karena kesepian makanya Jimin akan ikut dengan sahabatnya itu untuk kerja meskipun dia hanya akan duduk di sofa ruangan Taehyung. Sana yang mengetahui itu membuatnya sedikit menaruh iri kepada sahabatnya. Jimin, dia tidak menyukai kedekatan Jimin dengan Taehyungnya._

 _Saat itu Jimin sedang berjalan ke dalam ruangan Taehyung dan Sana dengan sengaja mendorong Jimin sampai Jimin terjatuh dan membentur Sofa. Jimin yang meringkuk menahan sakit hanya merintih meminta tolong. Dan Sana hanya melihatnya tanpa sedikitpun ingin membantu. Taehyung datang ke dalam dan terkejut melihat Jimin yang sudah pucat memegang perutnya. Dengan sigap Taehyung mengangkat Jimin dan melarikan Jimin kerumah sakit secepat mungkin. menyalahkan dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Jimin._

 _Jimin harus dioperasi hari itu juga, bayinya harus dikeluarkan agar mereka berdua dapat selamat. Jimin dan bayinya. Taehyung menyetujuinya dan menghubungi Yoongi secepat mungkin. Awalnya Yoongi ingi memarahi Taehyung tapi ketika dia sadar bukan Taehyung penyebabnya, Yoongi hanya menepuk pelan bahu adiknya yang tengah menunduk itu._

" _Gwaenchana Taehyung-ah.. Jimin pasti akan berjuang demi bayiku " ucap Yoongi._

 _Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan menjelaskan jika keadaan Jimin kritis. Dan bayi perempuan Yoongi harus di incubator untuk sementara. Yoongi hanya mengangguk._

 _Jihoon yang mendengar kabar kakaknya kritis langsung berlari dari sekolah menuju rumah sakit tempat kakaknya dirawat. Jihoon menangis dalam pelukan Guanlin disamping Taehyung yang berdiri menatap Jimin masih belum sadarkan diri di ruangan inap rumah sakit itu._

 _.._

 _Taehyung kembali ke kantor keesokan harinya setelah diusir oleh Yoongi karena bersikeras untuk menunggui sahabatnya itu siuman. Taehyung memasuki ruangannya dan menatap Sana yang kebetulan satu ruangan dengannya. Gadis itu tidak memberikan sedikitpun penjelasan tentang keadaan Jimin yang didapati Taehyung sudah tergeletak di lantai. Taehyung berinisiatif melihat CCTV ruangan itu untuk memastikan apapun yang terjadi. Taehyung bersumpah akan membuat Sana menderita jika dia adalah penyebab Jimin harus merasakan sakit._

 _Setelah dari ruangan operator CCTV, Taehyung benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Sana memang sengaja melakukan itu semua dan sebelumnya mereka bertengkar hebat dan Sana mendorong Jimin. Taehyung juga berniat melihat CCTV sewaktu kejadian Jungkook mencekik Sana._

 _Taehyung benar-benar menyesal karena sudah membela Sana yang menyebabkan Jungkook sakit seperti itu. Taehyung baru tahu jika Seungcheol dibayar Sana untuk menyakiti Jungkooknya. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Taehyung akan membalas perbuatan wanita jahat itu. tak percaya saja jika sahabatnya berubah menjadi monster tak berperasaan._

 _.._

 _Jihoon datang ke dalam ruangan Taehyung dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa di gambarkan, lalu mendekat ke meja Sana. Jihoon menyiram Sana dengan secangkir kopi yang masih utuh di atas meja wanita itu._

" _Ya ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sana dengan teriakan keras. Jihoon sudah menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Dia tahu jika wanita ini adalah dalang semuanya. Membuat kakak dan keponakannya harus menderita._

" _Kau jalang sialan ! aku akan membunuhmu !" ucap Jihoon dengan suara beratnya. Matanya menatap Sanadengan nyalang. Jihoon mencekik Sana, seperti Jungkook yang dulu mencekiknya. Guanlin dan Woojin menyusul ke dalam ruangan itu. Guanlin berusaha melepaskan tangan Jihoon yang membuat Sana kehilangan nafasnya._

" _Sayang, lepaskan dia" bisik Guanlin. Di tengah peristiwa itu Taehyung masuk ke dalam dan sebentar memperhatikan, lantas duduk di kursinya. Mengamati apa yang akan terjadi._

" _Aku harus membunuhnya Lin-ah " ucap Jihoon , air matanya jatuh. Terbayang kakaknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan keponakan kecilnya masih berada di dalam kotak penghangatnya._

" _Jihoon-ah.. jangan mengotori tanganmu" ucap Taehyung dengan tenang. Sana masih belum mengerti jika itu adalah peringatan dari Taehyung. bahwa Taehyung sudah mengetahui semua perbuatanya._

" _Jihoon-ah jika kau membunuhnya sekarang, dia tidak akan merasakan penderitaan kakakmu dan keponakanmu" ucap Woojin. Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Sana masih dengan tatapan yang sama._

" _Sekali lagi kau mengganggu keluargaku, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu dan aku akan mencarimu sampai sudut manapun di dunia ini " ucap Jihoon memperingatkan. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum mengajak Taehyung untuk pergi dari sana._

" _Tae-hyung temani kami makan siang. Jika kau masih disini aku akan menyuruh Guanlin dan Woojin pergi dari apartemenmu " ancam Jihoon. Guanlin dan Woojin memang menempati kamar kosong di apartemen Taehyung. selain karena Guanlin dan Woojin yang jauh dari orangtua, kamar Taehyung memang juga perlu ditempati agar Taehyung sedikit melupakan Jungkook._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Taehyung sedang berjalan-jalan di jalanan dekat apartemennya. Sedikit melepaskan penat usai kerja. Semakin hari Taehyung menyadari jika cintanya kepada Jungkook tidak pernah hilang justru semakin besar. Dia merindukan orang yang pernah dia sakiti itu.

Banyak perubahan selama Jungkook tidak ada di kehidupan Taehyung. Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok yang gila kerja. Menutup akses kepada orang-orang yang ingin dekat dengannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya juga tidak terlalu mengikut campuri urusan Taehyung lagi. Semua bungkam mengenai hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Seongwoo juga pergi 6 bulan lalu. Memutuskan resign dari pekerjaannya dan pergi entah kemana. Taehyung tidak pernah mendapat kabar mengenai sahabatnya itu lagi.

Taehyung akhirnya memasuki sebuah restoran yang dulu sangat dia gemar datangi bersama Jungkook. Jungkook menyukai menu restoran ini. Tapi Taehyung sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan seorang pemuda dengan bayi di atas meja itu. Taehyung melihat jelas jika pemuda itu bermain dengan bayi yang duduk di atas meja dengan berbagai mainan di tangannya.

" _Uhh_.. anak Daddy pintar.." ucapnya. Taehyung memang tidak salah mengenalinya. Itu Daniel. Sejak kapan Daniel memiliki anak. Bayi sedikit gembul yang sangat menggemaskan di hadapannya.

" Daniel !" ucap Taehyung. Daniel yang merasa namanya disebut melihat ke arah suara itu.

" Tae- _hyung_ !" sedikit terkejut mendapati Taehyung berada disana. Taehyung masih memandang Daniel tidak percaya. Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain sampai suara lain menginterupsi.

" hyung.. susah sekali mencari susu formula Jisung di tempat ini, maaf ak—Kim!" orang yang baru datang itu juga sama terkejut dengan Daniel melihat Taehyung berada disana.

" Jungkook ?!" ucap Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**.

.

.

* * *

Maaf alurnya di cepetin ya.. hehehe…

Maaf juga sering lambat Up..

Aku lagi berusaha untuk up as soon as possible..

Maaf belum bisa balas review..

Selamat membaca dan semoga menghibur..

Salam hangat.

.

.

Noona-nya Guanlin.


	12. Chapter 12

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

* * *

.

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Taehyung masih belum mengerti mengenai situasi yang sangat membingungkan untuknya itu. Jungkook dan Daniel, dan ada bayi diantara mereka. Taehyung benar-benar merasa bodoh sendiri saat ini.

" _hyung_ , kau ingin bergabung? " tanya Daniel. Merasa lucu melihat wajah membingungkan Taehyung. Taehyung ikut duduk disebelah Daniel, menatap Jungkook yang juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di depan Taehyung. Berhadapan dengan orang yang dia cintai dan sudah lama tidak dia cintai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung? " tanya Daniel. Tangan pemuda tampan itu masih bermain-main mengganggu Jisung dengan pura-pura akan mengambilnya. Membuat Jisung merengek dan menghadapkan tubuh gembulnya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat bayi itu ingin mengarah kepadanya langsung saja merentangkan tangan dan menyambut batita lucu itu.

" _daaa...daaa_ " gumam si bayi yang kini berada di dalam gendongan Jungkook. Tangan kecilnya sibuk bermain-main di udara dan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang sibuk menggigit pundak Jungkook.

"jangan di gigit pundak bunda.. _Hei_! " Jungkook menegur bayinya itu. Dan kembali mendudukkannya di atas meja.

"lapar, nak ?" tanya Jungkook. Si bayi hanya merespon dengan tawa dan bergumam dengan bahasa bayi-nya saat melihat Jungkook yang mengajaknya bicara. Kemudian Jungkook mengeluarkan biskuit bayi dari tas yang ada di dekatnya dan memberikan ke tangan mungil yang langsung menggenggam makanan itu.

" _hyung_ , jangan memperhatikan Jisung dan Jungkook seperti itu " ucap Daniel. Jungkook kembali memandang Taehyung ketika pemuda _tan_ itu di tegur Daniel.

"Daniel, jujur saja aku sangat ingin membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi aku ingin bertanya, apa bisa seorang anak tidak mirip orang tuanya tapi mirip orang lain? " tanya Taehyung dengan polos. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Jungkook benar-benar rindu dengan wajah yang polos di depannya ini.

" _Wae_? Kau mirip dengan Papa Dae, tidak mirip dengan Daddy Yeol sama sekali. Kau meragukan Jisung anakku? "tanya Daniel.

" Tentu saja, entah mengapa seratus persen aku sangat perrcaya bayi ini adalah anakku. Mungkin saja Jungkook meninggalkanku dulu dan kami lama tidak bertemu, tapi aku cukup tahu dan sadar jika bayi ini sangat mirip denganku, Daniel " jelas Taehyung. saat pertama melihat bayi itu, Taehyung merasa melihat dirinya versi kecil.

" Sepercaya itu, _heh_ ? bukannya saat itu kau membantu Sana, secara tidak langsung kau sudah menolak Jungkook, _hyung_ !" tukas Daniel. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu terus menyudutkan Taehyung.

" Sudahlah Daniel- _hyung_ ! jangan menyudutkan Taehyung terus. Kim, ini memang anakmu. Kim Jisung" tanggap Jungkook. Jungkook merasa memang harus jujur, tidak perlu menutupi dan membohongi Taehyung tentang Jisung, dengan senang hati dia akan mengatakan kejujuran yang terjadi.

" Kau sudah tahu jika Jisung anakmu _hyung_ , dan kau harus tahu jika Jungkook itu ist— _aah_ , sakit sayang !" Daniel meringis ketika rambutnya ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang yang sangat dia tahu.

" Seongwoo !"dan Taehyung merasa sangat bodoh secara total hari ini. Sahabatnya yang tidak ada kabar secara 6 bulan terakhir hadir disini lengkap dengan perut yang sudah membesar.

" Kau ingin mengatakan Jungkook istrimu ? Lagi ? kau anggap aku ini apa, Daniel Kang ? Dan kau tidak melihat apa yang ada diperutku ?" cerca Seongwoo dengan kesal. Kesal dengan Daniel yang tidak peka sama sekali. Dari tadi sebenarnya ia ingin ditemani Daniel untuk mencari jus apel, tapi Daniel menyuruhnya pergi sendiri.

" Tae, kau pindah kesana, aku ingin duduk disini " titah Seongwoo, dan Taehyung langsung bergerak cepat untuk pindah duduk disamping Jungkook. Mereka canggung. Lama tak bertemu dan ketika bertemu dalam keadaan _chaos_ seperti ini. Taehyung memandang bayi yang duduk di atas meja di depannya. Duduk sambil mengemut biskuit yang diberikan oleh ibunya tadi. Sang bayi balas menatap Taehyung. Kemudian tersenyum lebar, seakan mengetahui jika Taehyung adalah ayahnya. Jungkook yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.

" Anakku.."gumam Taehyung. Taehyung mencoba mendekatkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi bayi itu. Taehyung menitikkan airmatanya. Tak menyangka jika Jisung adalah anaknya.

" Hei kau cengeng sekali. Kalian pasti butuh waktu berdua, eh bertiga. Nanti kau bawa saja Jungkook ke apartemenmu Tae "tukas Seongwoo. Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

" _Hyung_ , tapi aku akan menginap dirum—"

" tidak ada tapi-tapian Jungkook. Meskipun kita sudah tidak bersama, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku" ucap Taehyung. dan Jungkook hanya diam setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung tersebut.

" Maksudmu apa _hyung_ ? kau tidak akan kembali kepada Jungkook lagi ? meskipun dia sudah berada disini ?" tanya Daniel membuka suara. Pasalnya dia tahu sekali bahwa Taehyung sempat frustasi kala Jungkook menghilang.

" Daniel- _hyung_ sudah. Aku juga sudah melihat berita pagi ini, tentang pertunangan Taehyung dengan Sana. aku tidak memaksa Taehyung untuk kembali kepadaku" ucap Jungkook.

" Aku hanya tidak menyangka Kook- _ah_. Jadi Taehyung seperti ini sifas aslinya " lanjut Daniel.

" Sudah Danyeel. Jangan menyudutkan Taehyung terus " kini Seongwoo yang mencoba menenangkan Daniel. Daniel wajar emosi, mengingat dulu sikap Taehyung terhadap Jungkook, dan dia pikir seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai kakak tersebut menjadi seperti ini. Dia kira Taehyung berubah, harusnya dengan Jungkook pergi dia dapat merasakan penyesalan atas perbuatannya.

" Kenapa kau hanya menyalahkanku? Kenapa kalian pergi di saat aku benar-benar terjatuh ? Kalian harusnya mendukungmu, menasehatiku jika aku bersalah, bukan pergi seenak kalian dan kembali juga seenak hati kalian seperti ini" tanya Taehyung ikut membela diri. Dia tidak mau disalahkan seperti itu saja.

" Kenapa Jungkook pergi meninggalkanku? Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh disini. Jika Jungkook jujur aku pasti akan tahu langkah apa yang akan aku ambil selanjutnya" lanjutnya.

" Bukankah aku sudah menasehatimu ketika kau mengantarkanku ke kampus waktu itu, Tae ? Tak seharusnya kau mera—

"—Jika aku mengatakan aku hamil disaat kau tengah dekat dengan Sana, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Apa yang akan kau putuskan Kim ? aku saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu dengan beraninya dia menyakitiku, dan kau dengan senang hati membelanya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku jujur aku tengah mengandung anakmu saat itu Taehyung ? Mungkin aku akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jimin- _hyung_. Mungkin saja Jisung tidak akan ada saat ini jika aku tetap bersama denganmu saat itu "cerca Jungkook yang saat ini juga menahan amarahnya.

" Aku tidak masalah jika sekarang kau tidak memilihku, kau berhak atas itu. aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui jika kau memiliki seorang anak dariku. Maaf jika aku terlambat datang dan terlambat untuk memberi penjelasan kepadamu, Kim. Satu setengah tahun belakangan ini sangat berat untukku" lanjut Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung hanya memandang pemuda yang bertambah manis tersebut.

" Sudahlah, apapun itu Tae, kau ingin mendengar penjelasan Daniel dulu? Untuk penjelasan dari Jungkook kau bisa mendapatkannya nanti" ucap Seongwoo. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Daniel, mengisyaratkan jika dia sudah siap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

..

* * *

 **Flashback On.**

 **Daniel benar-benar tidak mengerti jika ia disuruh Jinki, ayahnya untuk datang ke ruangan Direktur Utama Perusahaan mereka, Park Chanyeol. Dia sudah mendengar gonjang-ganjing mengenai bahwa perusahaan tempat dia bekerja sudah diambil alih oleh dewan direksi.**

" **Selamat siang, Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Jinki, dan –" ucapan Daniel terpotong terlebih dahulu karena ada ibunya disana.**

"— **Tidak usah seformal itu, Niel-ah. Paman Chanyeol ingin membicarakan yang bersifat kekeluargaan sekarang. Kami butuh batuanmu " ucap Ki Bum.**

" **Duduklah dulu, Daniel" perintah Chanyeol. Sebelum duduk bersama mereka, Chanyeol menelepon Sekretarisnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.**

" **jemput Ong Seongwoo dan Jeon Jungkook ke kampusnya sekarang" ucap Chanyeol kepada orang diseberang sana. Daniel mengarah kepada ibunya ingin menanyakan ada apa, tetapi ibunya hanya merespon untuk Daniel menunggu.**

" **Jadi Daniel, paman ingin minta bantuan kepadamu" ujar Chanyeol.**

" **Apa Paman ? kenapa tidak Tae-hyung saja? Atau Namjoon-hyung Paman ? kalian tidak menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Ongie-ku kan, Ma?—aww sakit ma !" teriak Daniel tertahan karena tangan dari lelaki cantik yang ada di dekat Daniel sudah mendarat cukup keras di kepalanya.**

" **Dengar dulu Pamanmu berbicara, kau selalu saja menyimpulkan sesuatu sebelum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu Seongwoo hanya milikmu dan kami juga tidak berniat untuk memisahkan kalian " mendengar ucapan ibunya, Daniel jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.**

" **Jadi Paman, apa yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanya Daniel lagi.**

" **Keluar dari Divisi Game, dan buka cabang di Busan. Tanpa sepengetahuan dewan direksi pindahkan pusat kesana. Kau pasti tahu kabar sudah beredar mengenai dewan direksi akan memboikot perusahaan kita" ucap Chanyeol.**

" **Kenapa tidak Tae-hyung saja Paman ?" tanya Daniel lagi, Daniel tidak keberatan untuk membantu karena dia memang memiliki dasar managemen bisnis dan kepemimpinan yang sudah ia pelajari dari ayahnya.**

" **Kau tahu Taehyung tidak memiliki dasar bisnis, dan sekarang kepala dewan direksi sedang menyuruh anaknya Sana untuk mendekati Taehyung, aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka bersahabat dan Taehyung tidak akan percaya semudah itu meskipun aku ayahnya" jelas Chanyeol lagi.**

" **Baiklah, jadi kenapa kalian juga memanggil Ongie dan Jungkook ?" tanya Daniel lagi.**

" **Kau harus putus dengan Seongwoo dan-" kini ayahnya menjawab.**

" **Pa !" seru Daniel tidak setuju.**

" **aku belum selesai bicara anak nakal, hanya pura-pura agar semua berjalan agar tidak seperti rencana" jawab ayahnya.**

" **Astaga, aku hampir jantungan jika kalian menyuruhku putus dengan Seongwoo" syukur Daniel.**

" **Selamat siang tu—" belum sempat Seongwoo mengucapkan salam, Ki Bum sudah memeluknya dengan erat.**

" **Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu menantuku, apa susahnya mengunjungi rumah kami, hm ?" kesalm Ki Bum kepada calon menantunya itu.**

" **Maafkan aku ma, aku sedikit sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahku" jawab Seongwoo dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti ibu Daniel tersebut. Jungkook yang dibelakangnya sedikit melirik ke dalam dan melihat apa yang terjadi.**

" **Oh, astaga ! apa ini calon menantu Baekhyun, how cutee !" Ki Bum beralih mencubiti pipi Jungkook membuat si manis meringis.**

" **Sudah yeobo, kau menakutinya" ucap Jinki. Setelah di persilahkan duduk oleh Chanyeol, Seongwoo dan Jungkook duduk di sebelah Daniel. Menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah Taehyung tersebut.**

" **Jadi Jungkook, aku minta maaf jika setelah ini anakku akan menyakitimu " tutur Chanyeol, Jungkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan calon mertuanya itu.**

" **Tidak apa Daddy, aku tahu ini seperti ujian untuk hubunganku dengan Taehyung. lagipula ini untuk perusahaan, pekerjaan ratusan orang dipertaruhkan disini. Aku mau membantu" tanggap Jungkook. Jungkook sadar sekali dia tidak bole egois.**

" **Dan Seongwoo, aku ingin kau seolah-olah putus dengan Daniel untuk sementara, apa tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan anak sahabatnya itu untuk memindahkan pusat perusahaannya sementara agar saham mereka tidak tersedot penuh dan di ketahui oleh dewan direksi yang merupakan ayah Sana, yang saat ini juga gencar mendekati anaknya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sendiri sudah jatuh hati untuk menjadikan anak bungsu Sehun itu sebagai menantunya.**

" **Jika Daniel menyetujuinya aku akan menyetujuinya Dad " jawab Seongwoo. Dia menatap ke arah dominannya, menanti keputusan.**

" **Demi perusahaan, demi Tae-hyung aku mau" tegas Daniel. Selain karena perusahaan Daniel sangat menyayangi Taehyung seperti dia menyayangi saudaranya kandungnya, seperti Seulgi dan Dongho.**

" **Baiklah, aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk ke depannya. Semoga saja berhasil. Oh ya, hyung jangan sampai kau memberi Baekhyun rencana ini. Nanti dia akan khawatir dan akan memarahi Taehyung dengan habis-habisan karena dia berpihak dengan sahabatnya dan tidak membela Jungkook" jelas Chanyeol, dan diangguki oleh Ki Bum. Chanyeol jelas mengerti bagaimana istri cantiknya itu jika bertindak. Sana bisa mati dibuatnya nanti.**

" **Nanti ayahmu akan datang, aku akan berbicara dengan ayahmu Jungkook" Jungkook juga mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.**

 **..**

 **Selepas dari ruangan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga pergi mencari makan siang. Seongwoo sedari tadi mengamati Jungkook yang hanya terdiam dan memegangi perutnya.**

" **Kau kenapa, Kook ?" tanya Seongwoo.**

" **Tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Jungkook sekenanya.**

" **Kau tidak baik-baik saja Jungkook. Katakan apa yang terjadi, aku tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu lagi ?" tekan Seongwoo.**

" **Jangan dipaksa Jungkook, sayang " peringat Daniel.**

" **Aku hamil hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil menunduk, matanya sudah memerah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung. Dia senang dia hamil, tapi melihat situasi dan kondisi seperti ini dia merasakan ketakutan jika dia tidak bisa melindungi janinnya.**

" **Benih Taehyung ?" tanya Seongwoo dan Jungkook mengangguk.**

" **Astaga, timingnya kurang tepat sekali. Baiklah, kami akan melindungimu, bagaimana Ongie?" tanya Daniel kepada kekasihnya dan diangguki dengan semangat oleh pemuda Ong itu.**

" **Kau tenang saja, Daniel bisa melindungimu dengan terus berada didekatmu, aku tidak cemburu, aku bersumpah !" ucap Seongwoo ketika melihat Jungkook mempertanyakan itu.**

" **Hyu—"**

" **aku tahu kau akan berbicara apa Jungkook, ini demi bayimu, demi Taehyung bodoh itu. meskipun aku sangat membenci sifatnya sekarang, tapi aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku itu" jelas Seongwoo yang memeluk Jungkook yang mulai terisak.**

 **..**

 **Begitulah mereka yang menjalankan rencananya, Jungkook juga tidak menyangka hari itu dia akan bermasalah langsung dengan Sana, dan insiden tersebut langsung berhubungan dengan Taehyung. maka itu bisa membuatnya untuk pergi dari Taehyung untuk sementara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off.**

.

.

* * *

Taehyung benar-benar terkejut setelah mendengar cerita dari Daniel. Dia benar-benar salah sangka selama ini, ternyata Jungkook tidak meninggalkannya dan ayahnya benar-benar menyayanginya serta sahabat-sahabatnya masih memedulikannya.

" Kami tidak meninggalkanmu _hyung_ , aku sangat menyayangimu makanya aku melakukan ini. Dan jika kau tunangan bahkan menikahi Sana, bukankah kau menyakiti banyak orang ? bukan hanya Jungkook yang tersakiti" ucap Daniel. Memandang Taehyung lamat-lamat.

" Sudah Danik.. tugas kita sudah selesai untuk menjaga Jungkook dan Jisung. Disini sudah ada Taehyung. ayo kita pergi, aku sedang ingin makan odeng" ajak Seongwoo. Dia mengerti keresahan Daniel tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook ke depannya.

" Baiklah, _hyung_.. jika ada yang masih ingin kau ingin tahu, kau bisa menghubungiku. Besok aku sudah pindah ke Perusahaan utama, kami permisi" ucap Daniel kepada mereka, sebelum pergi Daniel menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi berisi Jisung.

" _Bye_ Jisungiee !"

Selepas Daniel dan Seongwoo pergi, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terdiam. Sampai Taehyung membuka percakapan terlebih dulu.

" Jadi Jisung memanggilmu Bunda ?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengangguk. Menatap anaknya yang masih memainkan sepatunya sendiri. Sangat penasaran dengan benda yang membungkus kaki mungilnya tersebut.

" boleh dia memanggilku ayah ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook kembali mengangguk. Tangan Taehyung mulai membelai pipi anaknya, mengamati batita kecil yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

" Kim, apa boleh kita keluar cepat dari restoran ini? aku ingin membeli susu Jisung, susunya habis. Tanpa susu dia akan rewel nanti " kini giliran Jungkook yang bertanya.

" Ayo kita pergi. Lagipula jika terlalu malam Jisung akan kedinginan. Udara semakin dingin masalahnya" tanggap Taehyung. sebelum Jungkook menggendong Jisung, Taehyung sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggendong anaknya tersebut.

Jungkook membantu Teaehyung untuk menggendong Jisung pertama kalinya, dan Taehyung dengan sangat gugup melakukan itu.

" Rileks, Kim. Jika kau tegang, nanti Jisung tersakiti " peringat Jungkook.

Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan keluar restoran itu beriringan.

" Jungkook, bisa kau selimuti Jisung dengan mantelku yang kau pegang, aku takut anakku kedinginan" pinta Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit terkejut karena Taehyung dengan gamblang mendeklarasikan bahwa Jisung adalah anaknya. Jungkook langsung menyelimuti Jisung yang sedang bermain dengan kancing kemeja Taehyung, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sudah lama rasanya tidak bertemu, mereka rindu satu sama lain.

" Oh ya Kim, nanti kita singgah sebentar ke supermarket di seberang gedung apartemenmu ya" ucap Jungkook menghilangkan kegugupannya dan mendapat anggukan dari Taehyung. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di dekat mereka, sedikit menaruh perhatian kepada keluarga kecil yang terlihat bahagia itu. Spontan pandangan orang-orang membuat Jungkook menunduk malu dan segan.

…

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Taehyung, Taehyung menekan password apartemennya. Jisung sudah tertidur di dalam gendongannya.

" Hyung, kau su— astaga Jungkookie- _hyung_ !" Guanlin terkejut dan suaranya yang tinggi cukup membuat Jihoon dan Woojin memastikan apa yang terjadi. Si kecil Jisung juga sedikit tersentak di dalam gendongan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung secara refleks menggoyang-goyangkan gendongannya untuk kembali membuat Jisung terlelap, tapi bayi kecil itu sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

" Astaga, Linlin. Kau membangunkan anakku " kesal Taehyung.

" Anak ?" serempak merek bertiga. Merasa tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Taehyung, Jungkook dan bayi yang memandang mereka bingung.

" Sudahlah, kalian kembali saja belajar. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Jungkook kau bisa menaruh tasmu di kamarku dan beristirahat" ujar Taehyung kepada pemuda manis itu, sementara Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Jihoon yang sangat merindukan Jungkook, mengikuti Jungkook ke dalam kamar itu. Merasa ada yang mengikuti Jungkook melihat dan tersenyum melihat Jihoon.

" Kemari ! tidak merindukanku ?" tanya Jungkook. Langsung saja Jihoon menumbruk Jungkook dan hampir terjatuh ke atas kasur.

" _Aigoo_ ! kau sudah besar.. sudah kuliah bukan ? waaah ! kita sama sekarang" ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap kelapa Jihoon.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung_ ! kau kemana saja? Kau tidak tahu berat sekali Tae- _hyung_ menjalani hidup tanpa mu disampingnya " cerita Jihoon.

" _Ani_ ! dia sudah ada Sana, adik kecil !" tanggap Jungkook, dia benar-benar harus kembali ke kenyataan sebelum larut pada imajinasi yang mengantarnya untuk bersama dengan Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau lemah sekali _hyung_ ? harusnya kau kembali kepada Taehyung apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah merestui wanita itu masuk ke dalam keluarga Tae- _hyung_. kau ingat dia menyakiti Jiminie- _hyung_ dan Yoonji kalau kau lupa _hyung_ " geram Jihoon. Jihoon bersumpah bahwa dia masih menyimpan dendam kepada wanita yang hampir membuat kakak dan keponakannya hampir saja meregang nyawa.

" hahaha kau ini berlebihan sekali, ayo keluar! Kau harus berkenalan dengan malaikat kecilku yang membuatku terus bertahan Jihoonie" Jungkook merangkul Jihoon keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri para Seme yang sedang bermain dengan Jisung yang sudah terbangun total dari tidurnya. Jungkook hanya menarik nafas, ingat bahwa sehabis ini akan susah mengajak anak kecil itu untuk tidur kembali.

" Waaah.. dia lucu sekali, _hyung_ ! kau bisa sekali membuat cetakan seperti ini" ujar Woojin secara langsung, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengeryit mendengar tuturan pemuda bergingsul itu.

" _Ya_ ! kau jaga omonganmu di depan anakku " ucap Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , ayo buat minuman" ajak Jihoon ke dapur, Jungkook hanya menuruti Jihoon dari belakang.

" Oh ya _hyung_ , aku rasa Jungkookie- _hyung_ semakin cantik semenjak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dirumah sakit " ucap Guanlin. Taehyung yang merasa sadar pernyataan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya hanya memandang Guanlin penasaran.

" Iya sewaktu Jimin- _hyung_ sakit. Aku berpapasan dengan Jungkookie- _hyung_ di lantai dasar. Dia juga sempat mengajakku untuk makan di kantin rumah sakit _hyung_ "

" Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

" _Uhm_ , tapi aku tidak sadar jika Kookie- _hyung_ sedang hamil. Dia mengatakan untuk menjaga Jiminie- _hyung_ , Jihoonie dan kau, _hyung_. setelah itu dia pergi. Dia mengatakan dengan lugas bahwa Jiminie- _hyung_ adalah orang yang kuat. Dia akan berusaha untuk dirinya dan bayinya. Seperti mantra, setelah beberapa hari Jiminie- _hyung_ nyatanya sadar dan baby Yoonji baik-baik saja _hyung_ " cerita Guanlin. Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jungkook sering berada didekat mereka. Hanya dia saja tidak sadar akan kehadiran pemuda yang sangat mencintai dirinya yang sangat brengsek itu.

" _Hyung_ , anakmu menangis !" seru Woojin. Taehyung langsung beranjak dan menggendong anaknya dengan lembut. Jungkook dan Jihoon yang datang langsung bergabung dengan mereka dengan membawa cangkir-cangkir yang berisi kopi panas.

" Kim, kemarikan Jisung. Dia pasti haus" ucap Jungkook. Di tangannya sudah berada sebotol susu formula untuk Jisung. Taehyung langsung memberikan Jisung kepada Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

" _Aigoo_ ! anak bunda haus, _hm_ ?" tanya Jungkook kepada anaknya. Bayi tersebut tertawa dan berusaha menggapai botoh susu yang dia lihat ditangan ibunya.

" _Uh_ … _kiyowo_.. dia manis sekali" Jihoon benar-bener tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi anak Taehyung tersebut. Sambil menyedot susu di dalam botol yang dia pegang, Jisung juga berusaha untuk menghentikan serangan dari cubitan Jihoon dari pipinya.

" Hm, _hyung_.. boleh Jisung bermain denganku dulu? Dia sepertinya belum mengantuk. Kau bisa berberes di kamar atau bercerita dengan Tae-hyung. nanti aku kembalikan Jisung jika dia sudah lelah atau mengantuk. _Ne ne ne hyung_ ?" pinta Jihoon dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Sementara Guanlin sudah menahan gemas terhadap kekasihnya itu.

" _Okay_. Permintaan diterima. Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa tugasku, jika nanti dia menangis atau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku" ujar Jungkook sambil menyerahkan Jisung kepada Jihoon. Jihoon yang memangku si kecil sangat bersemangat dan Guanlin langsung mengarah kepada kekasihnya itu. Ikut bermain dengan si bocah menggemaskan itu.

..

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengemas beberapa barang yang dia perlukan untuk dirinya dan si kecil yang mala mini akan tidur di apartemen Taehyung.

" Hm, Taehyung- _sshi_ , aku izin pakai kamar mandimu ya " ucap Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Ketika Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar, dia juga memutuskan untuk ikut masuk kesana.

" Silahkan, selepas itu kita berbicara" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung.

' _sungguh, aku merindukanmu Jungkook'_ batin Taehyung. pemuda itu hanya memandang Jungkook yang berlalu ke dalam kamar mandi ruangan itu dengan baju ganti ditangannya.

10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju santai dan keadaan yang cukup segar. Jungkook duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Taehyung.

" Apa yang kau ingin tahu dariku?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

" Jisung, kapan dia lahir ? kapan kau hamil Jisung ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Jisung lahir pada bulan Februari, hm.. hamil ya ? oh, seingatku, maaf jika aku mengungkit masa lalu, tapi saat masalah dengan Sana aku sudah hamil Jisung. Aku ingin memberitahumu perihal itu. bagiku tidak masalah jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab Kim. Tapi waktu itu keadaannya tidak tepat sehingga aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, maaf" jelas Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" Kemana saja kau selama hamil ? aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangmu ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Aku berada di Busan. Awalnya aku bebarapa bulan disana. Tinggal bersama Daniel-hyung. setelah itu aku ke London. Jisung lahir disana, dan baru sore tadi kami datang " jawab Jungkook.

" Eomma dan Appa-mu tahu kau hamil ? Mommy dan Daddy-ku ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook menggeleng.

" Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Aku sadar diri Kim. Ini ulahku, bukan mereka. Jadi ketika aku meminta untuk waktu kepada keluargaku mereka mengerti. Aku juga tidak mungkin memberitahu Mommy atau Daddymu. Aku tahu mereka akan menahanku dan akan menyudutkanmu nantinya" jelas Jungkook lagi. Sungguh dia tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang-orang terdekatnya. Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya bingung selama ini. Dia pikir Jungkook akan mencari perlindungan untuk dirinya nyatanya Jungkooklah yang melindunginya.

"Oh, hanya Jennie- _noona_ yang tahu. waktu itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _noona_ yang sedang makan di Café dekat apartemenku di London. Dia terkejut dan menanyakan perihal kehamilanku. Maaf jika selama ini mungkin Jennie- _noona_ sedikit menekanmu Kim" lanjut Jungkook.

Memang selama Jungkook menghilang, adik perempuan Taehyung itu sedikit menjauhinya dan akan sinis jika Taehyung mengajak berbicara atau bercanda. Taehyung semulanya tidak mengetahui sampai Jennie juga menjadi korban Sana. Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya sangat membela Jungkook ketika mereka berdebat mengenai kedekatan Taehyung dan Sana.

" Jeon, siapa yang menemanimu melahirkan ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar tersebut.

" Sendiri, Kim. Aku melahirkan sendiri, awalnya Ongie-hyung bersikeras meminta Daniel-hyung untuk menemaniku, tapi aku bisa sendiri. Tentu saja aku ingin kau menemaniku, setidaknya ketika bayiku lahir, dia bisa melihat ayahnya dahulu. Tapi apa boleh buat jadi aku yang memaksa dokter dan Ongie-hyung untuk masuk sendiri ke dalam ruang persalinan " jawab Jungkook.

" Oh ya Kim. mungkin menurutmu ini adalah permintaan yang sepele. Tapi bagiku ini adalah segalanya. Jangan ambil Jisung dariku, Kim. Dia adalah segalanya untukku. Aku tidak berharap banyak untukmu yang ingin kembali kepadaku setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi Jisung adalah kebahagiaanku saat ini. Dia adalah nafasku. Aku mohon,hiks.. jangan ambil Jisung dariku,hiks " pertahanan Jungkook akhirnya runtuh, mungkin Jungkook akan mencoba bertahan tegar untuk Taehyung tapi tidak untuk Jisung.

Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. semenjak mereka bertemu beberapa jam lalu, inilah kedekatan mereka yang intim. Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook yang terus terisak itu.

" _Jebal_.. ja—jangan ambil Jisungieku.. Tae.. _hiks_ " isak Jungkook.

" Aku tidak akan mengambil Jisung, Jungkook " tanggap Taehyung, tidak tega membuat Jungkook semakin larut dalam tangisnya. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Taehyung dapat mendengar nafas teratur Jungkook.

" Hm, kau tertidur setelah bercerita Kookie- _ya_ "lirih Taehyung sebelum menidurkan Jungkook di dalam kamarnya itu. setelah menyelimuti Jungkook dengan benar dan mengecup kening ibu dari anaknya, Taehyung keluar dari ruangan pribadinya itu.

" Oh hyung ! Jiminie !" Taehyung menagkap pasangan YoonMin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Sementara Guanlin dan Jihoon sudah bermain dengan dua bayi yang berbeda gender di lantai yang dilapisi karpet berbulu.

" Jungkook kembali ?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung tempat di sofa _single_ di seberang pasangan itu.

" jadi kau tetap melanjutkan rencana tunanganmu dengan Sana dan meninggalkan Jungkook dan anakmu ?" tanya Yoongi dingin. Guanlin dan Jihoon yang turut mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi juga menatap Taehyung guna ingin mendengar jawaban dari pemuda tan tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu _hyung_ "

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

* * *

.

Maaf sekali sangat ngaret. Sumpah sempat stuck banget..

Alurnya juga semakin aneh. Doakan mood aku baik chingu-deul. Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian. Tinggalkan comment dan review yang membangun sayang.

See ya next chap Okay !

Aku yang menyayangi kalian.

.

.

Guanlin's Noona..


	13. Chapter 13

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO, Wanna One dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Jungkook bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Rasa kalut, takut, rindu dan apapun yang menyesakkan dadanya dari saat bertemu dengan Taehyung. Bahkan selepas bangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit lalu, dia masih belum merasakan kelegaan. Ada rasa marah karena Taehyung seperti itu, tapi dia hanya bisa bertahan untuk saat ini. Demi Jisungnya. Dia terbangun setelah tidur karena lelah menangis 20 menit yang lalu. Tidak mendapati siapapun di dalam kamar besar milik Taehyung.

" Ah, Jisungie.." Jungkook bangkit dan keluar dari kamar itu.

" _Eoh_ ? Jiminie- _hyung_ !" Jungkook sedikit berlari ke arah Jimin dan memeluk pemuda yang berstatus sebagai teman hidup Yoongi. Jimin yang awalnya tidak siap langsung terhuyung hingga tersandar ke punggung sofa yang dia duduki.

"Jungkookie.. _hei_ !" ucap Jimin di balik pundak Jungkook. Jungkook masih memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

" Aku rindu _hyung_ !" gumam Jungkook. Jihoon dan Guanlin yang masih memerhatikan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, melihat kedua adik kakak yang masih melepas rindu tersebut.

Setelah merasa puas, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin dan duduk di dekat Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kabarmu ? Si kecil Yoonji ?" Jungkook bertanya, sambil memandang gadis mungil yang tengah berbagi mainan dengan anaknya.

" Seperti kau lihat, aku dan dia baik-baik saja Kook- _ah_. Kau benar-benar tidak menjenguk kami lagi setelah di rumah sakit itu ya " ucap Jimin. Sedit menelisik adik kecil yang sudah menjadi seorang ibu itu.

" _Mianhae hyung_ ! aku ke London karena _hyung_ -ku sakit, jadi aku menjaganya sampai benar-benar sembuh. Jisung saja lahir disana, padahal aku ingin dia lahir di Seoul, di tempat ayahnya berada" jelas Jungkook.

" Apa berat menjalaninya sendirian ?" tanya Jimin dengan hati-hati.

" _Um_.. awalnya aku rasa seperti itu. tapi aku cukup di sadarkan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku harus bertahan demi Jisung, demi Taehyung. Setiap hari Daniel- _hyung_ dan Ongie- _hyung_ mencecoki dengan semangat dari mereka, menjelaskan bagaimana Taehyung masih mencintaiku dan rasa penyesalannya ketika aku meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika saja kemarin aku melihat siaran televisi yang menyiarkan bahwa Taehyung akan bertunangan dengan Sana. Hm, mau bagaimana lagi _hyung_ — _aah_ air mataku.." Jungkook mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Astaga Jungkook. Menangis bukanlah kejahatan, menangislah jika kau ingin " ucap Jimin. Dengan naluri kekakak-an nya Jimin memeluk Jungkook dan membiarkan adiknya itu menangis terisak meluapkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

" Aigoo.. kau sudah besar" gumam Jimin.

..

Jungkook menidurkan anaknya di dalam kamar Taehyung. Jungkook memang tidak melihat Taehyung ketika dia sudah terbangun tadi, Jimin mengatakan jika Taehyung pergi dengan Yoongi untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon. Sementara Jimin baru saja diantarkan pulang oleh Guanlin dan Jihoon. Malam ini Guanlin dan Jihoon akan tidur di rumah Yoongi. Otomatis meninggalkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung.

" apa kau senang bertemu dengan ayah, sayang ?" tanya Jungkook kepada bayinya yang tengah terlelap itu. gemas melihat putranya yang tidur dengan tenang, Jungkook mencium pipi dan kening anaknya itu berkali-kali.

Karena kantuk yang masih enggan datang , Jungkook berniat menyelesaikan tugas _paper_ -nya. Jungkook masih mahasiswa meskipun dia sudah punya anak. Kuliah Psikologinya masih terus berjalan sampai sekarang. Bahkan saat hamil dan di luar Seoul Jungkook masih mengikuti perkuliahan secara online, dia tidak mau cuti dan semakin menunda study-nya. Dia dengan Seongwoo memang masih sangat antusias akan mimpi menjadi seorang Psikolog.

Jungkook mengeluarkan laptop yang sengaja dia bawa dan mencari bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan untuk tugasnya. Satu jam berkutat dengan tugasnya, Jungkook diganggu dengan seseorang yang tengah membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia menatap ke arah orang yang melakukan itu. Jungkook benar-benar terkejut mendapati Taehyung dengan lebam-lebam yang sangat banyak di wajahnya.

" Astaga ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari obat" ucap Jungkook dan berlari keluar kamar. Jungkook masih hafal letak obat-obatan di apartemen mewah itu.

Taehyung masih memandangi Jungkook yang datang dengan sebaskom air dan kotak obat di tangannya.

" Ah, apa sakit ?" tanya Jungkook sewaktu membersihkan luka lebam itu. Jungkook sendiri meringis ketika menyetuh luka-luka itu dengan handuk basah yang dia pegang. Taehyung benar-benar terpaku kepada wajah tanpa cela itu. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, Taehyung rindu.

" _Agghh_.. pelan-pelan " rintih Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ?" tanya Jungkook. Tangannya sangat telaten membersihkan dan mengoleskan obat merah di luka Taehyung.

" Aku berkelahi dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

" _Hm_ , selalu saja seperti itu " jawab Jungkook acuh. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Jungkook mengembalikan peralatan itu keluar kamar.

Jungkook kembali ke dalam kamar dan menyelesaikan tugasnya di atas sofa seberang ranjang di ruangan itu, Taehyung melirik apa yang dilakukan oleh ibu dari anaknya tersebut.

" Kim, besok aku akan pulang ke rumah appa dan eomma di Busan " ucap Jungkook di tengah kesunyian antara mereka.

" Membawa Jisung ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Andwe_ ! kau tidak boleh membawa Jisung. Appa dan eomma besok akan ke Seoul, mereka akan ke Mansion, kita akan bertemu dengan mereka disana. Aku akan menjelaskan Jisung kepada mereka" jelas Taehyung.

" Kim ak—"

" Jisung putraku kalau kau lupa Jungkook. Meskipun kau sudah mengandungnya, aku juga butuh Jisung. Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam dan kau berniat memisahkan kami?" cerca Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Taehyung dan mereka diam setelahnya.

" Tetaplah berada di apartemenku selama seminggu dan turuti 3 buah permintaanku, aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu setelah ini " lanjut Taehyung.

" _eoh_ ? kenapa kau seegois ini Kim ?" ucap Jungkook tidak terima.

" Turuti atau aku akan mengambil hak asuh Jisung ?" balas Taehyung. Jungkook menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung tersebut.

" _Andwe_ ! jangan Kim" lirih Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Makanya turuti perintahku. Hanya seminggu di apartemen ini, sebelum pengumuman pindah tangan perusahaan dan acara pertunangan itu. aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jisung" tutur Taehyung. entah mengapa ucapan Taehyung sangat membuat hati Jungkook merasa sakit. Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya jika dia mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

" Baiklah, hanya seminggu dan kau akan membebaskanku setelah itu Kim " ujar Jungkook. Dia mematikan laptopnya dan beralih ke samping anaknya. Merebahkan diri dan memeluk bayi yang menguatnya sampai saat ini.

" Panggil aku Taehyung seperti dulu, Kookie- _ya_.. aku merindukannya. Itu akan menjadi permintaan pertamaku. Selamat malam " ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup pelan kening Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menolak atau marah kepada Taehyung. dia sadar dia sudah terjebak selama seminggu ke depan dengan Taehyung dan perasaannya sendiri.

" _Jalja_ - _yo_ , sayang !" Taehyung juga mengecup pipi bayinya sebelum menyusul tidur di sebelah Jisung. Malam pertama tidur dengan Jungkook dan Jisung sebagai keluarga kecil.

.

.

Jungkook bangun pagi, menyesuaikan matanya untuk menerima cahaya. Atensinya menatap bayinya yang masih tertidur dan Taehyung yang memeluk makhluk menggemaskan itu.

" Selamat pagi, nak " Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya setelah mengecup pelan pipi Jisung. Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu dan berniat akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Saat Jungkook memasak, pintu apartemen mereka seperti di buka. Jungkook melihat Guanlin dan Jihoon yang mengekorinya dengan wajah mengantuk.

" Pagi Hyung !" sapa Guanlin. Bocah itu duduk di meja makan, menunggu Jungkook yang kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

" Kenapa pagi sekali kembali ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia melirik Jihoon yang kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di atas meja makan. Guanlin hanya mengacak surai Jihoon dengan sayang.

" pagi ini ada acara di kampus Jihoonie _hyung_ , dia akan ikut lomba menyanyi dan dia tertidur sekarang" jawab Guanlin.

" Kau baik sekali" puji Jungkook. Dimata Jungkook, Guanlin memang terlihat sangat menyayangi adik Jimin tersebut.

" aku akan dikebiri Yoongi-hyung jika aku menyakiti kesayanganku ini hyung. Sayang ? mau sarapan dulu atau melanjutkan tidur ?" tanya Guanlin kepada Jihoon.

" Aku mau sarapan dulu, baru tidur setelah itu, boleh Linlin ?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara seraknya, khas baru bangun tidur. Jungkook sedikit terkekeh melihat pasangan muda itu.

" Nah, ini sarapannya. Silahkan dimakan " ucap Jungkook, menyodorkan nasi goreng buatannya.

"Waaah sepertinya enak sekali.." celetuk Jihoon dengan semangat, meninggalkan rasa kantuknya yang lenyap entah kemana.

" eoh, Jisung sudah bangun ? apa dia mengganggu tidurmu Tae ?" tanya Jungkook. Kehadiran ayah dan anak itu memang menjadi perhatian pasangan Guanlin-Jihoon. Permintaan Taehyung semalam untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan nama kecilnya membuat Taehyung sedikit berbangga hati.

" waaah, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Uh, kenapa anakmu sangat menggemaskan hyung? kesini sayang, dengan Jihoonie.." Jihoon berdiri dan mencoba mengambil Jisung dari Taehyung, tapi Jisung langsung menyembuyikan wajahnya ke leher Taehyung.

" Haha, dia tidak mau Ji.. sana kembali makan" usir Taehyung.

" Kau belum mandi, makanya dia tidak mau denganmu. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan bersiap-siap Hoonie " ucap Guanlin, sedikit gemas dengan Jihoon yang cemberut karena Jisung tidak mau dengannya.

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Menunggu sarapan dan kopi yang sedang di siapkan oleh pemuda manis tersebut.

" Tunggu sebentar ya, Jisungie.. bunda buatkan susumu dulu " ucap Jungkook kepada Jisung.

" Waah.. Jungkookie-hyung sangat berbakat menjadi ibu ya hyung " ucap Guanlin. Jungkook hanya merona ketika dipuji seperti itu. Taehyung membenarkan, jika dia memiliki anak maka Jungkooklah yang harus menjadi ibunya.

" kau siap menjadi ibu seperti Jungkookie- _hyung_ Ji ?" goda Guanlin kepada Jihoon.

" Kau bobol Jihoon, maka kau akan aku deportasi dari Korea Lin " ancam Taehyung.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu sedang berada di dalam mobil mewah Taehyung. Jisung sangat senang mengetahui dia akan jalan-jalan hari ini. Bayi mungil itu sangat bersemangat di dalam gendongan ibunya.

" Nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada orangtua kita " ucap Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Jungkook memang sedang menutupi rasa ketakutan dan rasa bersalahnya kepada orangtua mereka. Dia membayangkan reaksi mereka nanti ketika melihat Jungkook datang bersama Taehyung dan ada Jisung di tengah-tengah mereka.

..

Sesampainya di depan Mansion mewah tersebut. Jisung sudah beralih ke gendongan Taehyung. mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam Mansion itu. Sebelah tangan Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang saat ini sudah dingin dan berkeringat karena rasa gugupnya.

" Kau datang Tae—Astaga Jungkookie !" teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat Jungkook. Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk membelakangi pintu tersebut juga menghadap ke arah Baekhyun berucap. Luhan langsung berdiri dan memeluk erat anak bungsunya tersebut.

" _eomma_.. aku merindukanmu, _hiks_.. " gumam Jungkook dalam pelukan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ juga merindukanmu nak.." ucap Luhan. Sehun juga menyusul, menggantikan Luhan untuk memeluk anaknya tersebut.

" itu anak siapa, Tae ?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatap Taehyung dan bayi yang ada di gendongannya.

" Ini Jisung Mom, Kim Jisung. Putraku dan Jungkook" Taehyung duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan menjelaskan kepada kedua belah keluarga tersebut. Penjelasan yang awalnya membuat orang-orang yang mendengar penjelasan Taehyung sedikit _shock_ dengan kenyataan tersebut.

" Astaga Jungkook. Jadi cucuku selama ini berada di London ?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia beralih dan menggendong Jisung yang sangat tenang tersebut.

" Dasar anak nakal. Jangan seperti itu lagi, _arra_ ? jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri, nak " keluh Luhan kepada Jungkook yang sedang bermanja di dalam pelukannya tersebut.

" Aku sangat menyayangi kalian makanya takut merepotkan, _mianhae_ " ucap Jungkook penuh sesal.

" Sudahlah apalagi yang harus disesali jika sudah terjadi, jangan ulangi lagi" ucap Sehun. Terkadang Sehun heran dengan anak-anaknya, mereka sangat mandiri dan takut merepotkan orang lain.

" Jisung mirip sekali dengan Taehyung kecil ya Yeolie.." ujar Baekhyun menatap penuh cinta kepada cucunya tersebut. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dia masih memikirkan jika Jisung saat ini sudah sebesar ini, berarti semenjak Chanyeol meminta bantuan kepada Jungkook, calon menantunya itu sudah hamil Jisung.

" Dad, kau memikirkan apa ? Bukankah Jisung sangat tampan ? Apa dia cocok menjadi pewaris Perusahaan ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tentu Jungkook- _ah_.. dia akan menjadi pewaris Perusahaanku " ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipi cucunya tersebut.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak menyangka jika keluarga mereka menerima kesalahan mereka. Mereka bercerita mengenai apa saja yang terlewatkan. Sampai Jennie dan Bambam datang bergabung.

" Apa ini Jisung ?" tanya Jennie. Taehyung langsung memeluk adiknya tersebut, sementara Bambam berlari ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

" Maafkan aku yang tidak peka, aku akan menjaga Jungkook dan Jisung " lirih Taehyung. Meskipun terhalang karena keributan ibu-ibu di rumah itu, Jennie jelas mendengarkan penyesalan kakaknya tersebut.

" Jangan kau buat aku membencimu, _Oppa_. Aku sangat menyayangi Jungkook dan keponakanku" balas Jennie yang kemudian membalas pelukan kakaknya yang dia sayangi tersebut.

Kedua keluarga tersebut benar-benar menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka dengan baik di Mansion keluarga Park tersebut.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang setelah makan malam bersama keluarga mereka. Mengenai hubungan keduanya, baik keluarga Taehyung ataupun Jungkook benar-benar menyerahkan keputusan ditangan mereka berdua. Pihak keluarga mereka hanya akan mendukung keputusan terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Bersama atau tidak bersama, Jisung merupakan pengikat kedua keluarga besar tersebut.

.

.

Jungkook cukup bersabar melihat Taehyung yang mulai memonopi Jisung darinya. Jisung juga terlihat sangat lengket dengan ayahnya tersebut.

"Nanti aku akan membantu Daniel- _hyung_ merekrut beberapa karyawan tambahan. Aku akan membantu di HRD, Jisung aku titipkan di rumah Mommy " ucap Jungkook yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Kemampuan memasak Jungkook semenjak hamil memang semakin meningkat. Dan itu semua dia dapatkan setelah mengikuti les memasak saat di London.

" anak ayah nanti bersama _halmeoni_ ya nak.." ucap Taehyung kepada anaknya tersebut. Taehyung menggelitiki perut anaknya dengan mulutnya, membuat Jisung tertawa.

' _bagaimana jika nanti kalian berpisah ?'_ batin Jungkook.

" Kau berangkat bersamaku nanti, setelah kita mengantar Jisung kita akan langsung ke kantor " ucap Taehyung yang diangguki Jungkook.

.

.

Di kantor, para karyawan menatap Taehyung yang datang bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat manis, membuat beberapa orang terpana menatap kecocokan ketika dua makhluk sempurna itu beriringan.

" Jungkook !" teriak seseorang dari pintu masuk. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dia tersenyum mendapati seorang rekan yang dulu bekerja sama dengannya.

" Jeonghan- _hyung_!" Jungkook memeluk pemuda cantik tersebut.

" Tae, kau duluan saja, aku ingin pinjam Jungkook sebentar " ucap Jeonghan kepada sahabatnya itu. Taehyung sedikit mendengus sebelum meninggalkan kedua uke tersebut.

" Kau apa kabar ? kau mau singgah ke departemen ku ? " tanya Jeonghan antusias.

" Aku baik, _hyung_. hyungie bagaimana ? nanti setelah aku bekerja akan singgah ke tempatmu _hyung_. aku membantu dibagian HRD" jawab Jungkook.

" Aku juga baik. Jungkook aku minta maaf atas kelakuan seungcheol yang menyakitimu dulu Kook- _ah_ " sesal Jeonghan. Dulu dia memang berniat meminta maaf langsung kepada Jungkook, tapi Jungkook sudah lebih dahulu hilang.

" Haha, tidak apa-apa _hyung_. bukan dia yang salah _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook, dia tidak ingin membuat Jeonghan merasa bersalah karena kesalahpahaman dimasa lalu tersebut.

" _Hm_ , bagaimana jika nanti kita berkumpul saat istirahat makan siang ? aku akan menghubungi Jin-hyung dan yang lainnya " ajak Jeonghan. Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berpisah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

..

Tim HRD akan rapat dengan atasan untuk menentukan kualifikasi karyawan baru yang akan direkrut.

Jungkook sadar di dalam ruangan itu dia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Sana. Jungkook harus mampu menahan gejolak rasa tidak sukanya.

" Jadi Tae, kita membutuhkan orang yang seperti apa ?" tanya Sana.

" Maaf Nona, kau seharusnya bisa menjaga panggilan sopan di dalam ruangan ini. Bukankah ini rapat formal ?" tegur Namjoon. Sana mendelik tidak suka kepada Namjoon yang memiliki jabatan wakil direktur tersebut.

" Menurut saya, kita bisa merekrut orang-orang yang kompeten dan tidak menusuk kita dari belakang" Ucap Daniel sambil melirik sinis kepada Sana.

" Ya ! apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu ?" tanya Sana tidak terima.

" Aku menatapmu memangnya seperti apa Nona ?" tanya Daniel balik.

" Sudah, kita serahkan saja untuk perekrutan karyawan baru kepada tim HRD, bagaimana Jung-kwajangnim ?" tanya Namjoon kepada Jung Yerin yang merupakan kepala HRD mereka.

" Kami sudah siap untuk melakukan perekrutan itu Busajangnim" ucap Yerin denga hormat.

.

.

Saat selesai melakukan wawancara dan masuk makan siang, Jungkook yang berniat untuk makan siang bersama Jeonghan dengan yang lainnya harus sedikit telat ketika dihadang oleh Sana. Sana mengajaknya berbasa-basi dan duduk sebentar di kantin bagian ujung.

" hm, ada apa nona ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia sudah siap sekarang. Jungkook juga masih berharap jika posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sana di hati Taehyung.

" Kau masih belum menyerah setelah apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sana dengan remeh.

" Kau terlalu percaya diri Nona. Bisa saja kau akan bertunangan dengan Taehyung. tapi entah mengapa aku yakin Taehyung masih mencintaiku " ucap Jungkook. Sana menggeram mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

" Kau siapa memangnya ? Taehyung sudah memilihku, tepat saat kau diabaikan olehnya dulu" balas Sana.

" Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi aku akan membuat Taehyung kembali mencintaiku lagi Nona, aku mencintai Taehyung. dan aku akan membuat dia benar-benar tidak lagi peduli kepadamu " ucap Jungkook.

" Aku pergi, permisi " pamit Jungkook.

" Sialan !" Umpat Sana. Taehyung yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka jelas mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu.

' _membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, Jeon ?'_ batin Taehyung.

.

.

3 hari berselang Jungkook dan Jisung tinggal bersama Taehyung. malam ini Taehyung mendapati Jungkook sedikit pucat, ketika ditanya Jungkook akan menjawab tidak apa-apa. Jisung juga sedikit rewel dari tadi pagi.

Saat selesai makan malam bersama pasangan Guanlin-Jihoon, mereka berkumpul di ruangan keluarga dan bermain dengan si kecil yang tidak mau lepas dari Jungkook.

" Jisungie.. jangan buat Bunda lelah, sayang" ucap Jihoon yang sedari tadi berusaha mengambil Jisung dari pangkuan Jungkook.

" Astaga _hyung_.. hidungmu berdarah.." ucap Guanlin. Guanlin langsung mengambil alih Jisung, sementara Taehyung langsung mencari kain untuk membantu menghentikan pendarahan dari hidung Jungkook.

" Guanlin, bawa Jisung ke rumah Yoongi-hyung, sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar butuh istirahat"perintah Taehyung.

"Tap—" belum selesai Jungkook berbicara sudah disela oleh Taehyung.

" Aku tidak mau Jisung ikut sakit dan kau semakin sakit memikirkan Jisung yang rewel dari tadi. Jisung akan aman karena Jimin juga memiliki Yoonji. Percaya padaku " ucap Taehyung. entah mengapa melihat Jungkook yang sok kuat membuat hati Taehyung sakit.

Taehyung membantu Jungkook pergi ke depan wastafel cuci muka untuk membersihkan hidung Jungkook.

" bernafas dengan mulut untuk sementara, astaga mengapa darahnya banyak sekali " ucap Taehyung. dengan telaten Taehyung membantu pendarahan tersebut.

" mengadah untuk sementara Jungkook. Aku tahu ini akan membuatmu lelah, tapi akan membuat pendarahannya cepat berhenti" ujar Taehyung kembali. Jungkook hanya pasrah mengikuti perintah Taehyung. merasa sudah membaik, Taehyung menyumbat hidung Jungkook dengan kapas dan membawa Jungkook ke kamar mereka.

" Tidurlah, kau kelelahan " ucap Taehyung, menyelimuti Jungkook sampai batas leher pemuda manis tersebut.

" Tae, aku mencintaimu, apa kita bisa kembali ?" racau Jungkook. Taehyung tahu Jungkook sedang demam, dan omongan Jungkook benar-benar membuat Taehyung terenyuh.

" Tidurlah, kau sedang sakit. Cepat sembuh, Jisung membutuhkanmu" ucap Taehyung sebelum mengecup kening Jungkook.

.

.

Pagi ini, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjemput Jisung ke rumah Yoongi. Jungkook yang merasa agak baikan memaksa Taehyung agar mengantarnya untuk bertemu dengan putranya tersebut.

" Kau juga akan ke kantor, mengapa harus bertemu dengan Jisung ? kau bisa bertemunya nanti sore " ucap Taehyung.

" Aku merindukan putraku" jawab Jungkook singkat.

" Dia juga putraku omong-omong. Kau tidak bisa membuatnya sendirian" balas Taehyung, membuat Jungkook memutar matanya bosan.

..

" Hei Jiminie- _hyung_.. dimana Jisung ?" tanya Jungkook memasuki rumah Yoongi tersebut.

" Oh, Jisung masih tidur" jawab Jimin.

" Kalian sudah sarapan ?" tanya Jimin.

" Sudah Chim, Yoongi- _hyung_ mana ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Sedang tidur juga, mereka terjaga sampai jam 2 tadi malam. Yoongi-hyung nanti siang akan ke kantor" jawab Jimin.

" _Hyung_ kalau begitu boleh aku melihat Jisung sebentar sebelum bekerja ? boleh aku titip Jisung sampai aku selesai bekerja nanti _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja. Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula Yoonji sangat menyukai Jisung. Mereka terus bermain dan lupa waktu " balas Jimin.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_.. aku melihat Jisung dulu " ucap Jungkook berlalu ke kamar bayi Jimin.

" Tidak percaya jika perhatian Jungkook benar-benar teralihkan kepada Jisung kan Tae ?" ucap Jimin ketika melihat adiknya itu sangat antusias jika menyangkut putranya.

" Apa semua ibu begitu ?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu, ibu sangat menyayangi anak mereka" jawab Jimin. Benar, dia juga menyayangi Yoonji, buah hatinya bersama Yoongi seperti Jungkook menyayangi Kim Jisung.

..

Di dalam mobil yang di kendarai Taehyung menuju kantor mereka. Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi , Taehyung sedikit melirik Jungkook ketika pemuda kelinci itu mengangkat teleponnya dengan antusias.

" Oh hai, Mingyu-ah,.. , _ne_ aku dalam perjalanan ke kantor bersama Taehyung, hm ? makan bersama ?Oke.. nanti kabari saja aku.. wah benarkah ? aku juga merindukannya, baiklah sampai bertemu nanti, _bye_ " Jungkook menutup teleponnya dan senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" Kau tidak lelah tersenyum seperti orang gila ?" tanya Taehyung sarkas.

" Bibirku jadi terserah aku mau tersenyum atau tidak. Jangan urusi urusanku Kim " geram Jungkook.

' _siapa yang Jungkook rindukan ? kenapa dia begitu senang ?'_ batin Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook sedang menunggu Mingyu di depan pintu utama Perusahaan besar itu. pemuda Kim tersebut berjanji menjemput Jungkook di depan Perusahaan, dan jadilah Jungkook menunggu disana. Sebuah klakson menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

" Oi ! melamun saja, ayo naik !" ucap Mingyu dari balik kemudinya. Jungkook tersenyum dan berjalan kea rah mobil tersebut sebelum seseorang menyenggolnya dan masuk duluan ke dalam mobil itu.

" Ya ! Kim Idiot !" teriak Jungkook. Hari ini entah mengapa Taehyung benar-benar menyebalkan.

" Kau kenapa hyung ? kenapa kau masuk ke dalam mobilku ?" tanya Mingyu melihat sepupunya tersebut sudah duduk di sampingnya.

" Aku bosan makan di kantin Perusahaan, aku ikut dengan kalian " jawab Taehyung tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Sialan kau Kim !" ucap Jungkook yang sudah duduk di bangku belakang.

" Aku juga Kim, Jungkook " balas Mingyu. Mereka terpaksa membawa Taehyung kepada orang yang akan ditemui mereka berdua.

" Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Menjemput orang yang sangat aku rindu" jawab Jungkook. Jawaban Jungkook sontak membuat Taehyung terdiam.

Perjalanan mereka menuju bandara cukup lama, seseorang sudah menunggu Jungkook dan Mingyu dari tadi.

" _Hyung_ !" Jungkook sedikit berlari dan memeluk orang yang sedang berdiri dekat ruang tunggu di bandara tersebut. Taehyung sedikit cengo melihat Jungkook yang begitu senang dengan kehadiran orang itu. Jujur saja Taehyung tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tidak harus selama itu berpelukan "sela Taehyung di tengah acara pelukan melepas rindu Jungkook dengan orang yang sedang menatap Taehyung dengan heran.

" Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" tanya Taehyung tidak suka.

" Sudah Sayang, jangan intimidasi Tae- _hyung_ " ucap Mingyu, kini pemuda tinggi itu memeluk orang baru tersebut.

" Tidak ku restui untuk menikahi adikku baru tahu rasa !" kesal orang tersebut.

" Dia kakakku Tae, Wonwoo _hyung_. kekasih Mingyu juga" ucap Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menjadi bodoh sendiri karena sudah cemburu kepada calon ipar sendiri.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jungkook hidup dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak menyangkal jika masih sangat mencintai sang dominan yang merupakan ayah dari anaknya tersebut.

Hari ini, Sungjae melamar Jennie, sehingga membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook harus datang ke Mansion dan membantu acara tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Jisung bermain dengan Yoonji yang diawasi oleh Jihoon dan Bambam. Sementara Jungkook membantu Baekhyun dan Jin mengemasi makanan dan ruangan untuk acara tersebut. Taehyung yang berbicara dengan Seme di rumah itu, sesekali melirik Jungkook yang sangat bersemangat.

" _Agh_..." Jungkook yang sedang merapikan meja sedikit terhuyung dan bajunya basah terkena air minum yang dibawa oleh seorang maid di rumah itu.

" _Gwaenchanna_ , Kookie ?" tanya Baekhyun. Jungkook tersenyum.

" tidak apa-apa Mom, aku hanya terkejut tadi " jawab Jungkook.

" Sudah ganti baju dulu, kau bawa baju ganti _kan_ ? Tae, bawa Jungkook ke kamarmu " perintah Baekhyun.

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung menuju kamarnya. Taehyung menunggui Jungkook yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Jungkook tidak sadar mengganti baju di depan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit menahan nafas melihat tubuh tanpa cacat tersebut.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Jungkook mengajak Taehyung kembali ke lantai bawah.

" –hyung, Taehyung !" panggil Jungkook, membuat Taehyung buyar dari imajinasi liarnya.

" Ayo turun" ajak Jungkook. Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Jeon ?" panggil Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang memandangnya. Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang berada di depan lemari pakaian. Jungkook berniat mengganti pakaiannya, acara di rumah orangtua Taehyung membuatnya cukup lelah ditambah baju yang semi formal yang membuatnya gerah.

" Aku ingin permintaan keduaku " bisik Taehyung di dekat telinga Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merinding karena posisi mereka yang sangat dekat.

" Menjauh Tae ! dan ucapkan apa keinginanmu" ujar Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung dengan keras kepala yang melekat dari lahir semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup cuping telinga Jungkook.

" _Ya_ !" teriak Jungkook. Jungkook mengadah dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mematikan yang dia punya. Taehyung tersenyum gemas sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibir merah menggoda itu. tangan Taehyung yang tadi berada di pinggang Jungkook kini turun mengamit bongkahan menggoda yang masih berbalut dengan celana dasar.

" _Ahhhnn_.. Tae, berhenti !" Jungkook terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar merasa keadaannya dalam bahaya, dia bisa merasakan aura nafsu Taehyung yang sangat pekat diantara mereka.

" Tae, kau tidak berpikiran untuk melanjutkan ini kan ? Tae ?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut, wajahnya sudah merona. Meskipun Jungkook sangat merindukan sentuhan Taehyung, tapi dia cukup sadar Taehyung mungkin sekarang tidak lagi mencintai dia. Status Taehyung hanya sebagai ayah dari Jisung, anaknya.

" _Wae_ ? jika _seks_ merupakan permintaanku darimu kau bisa apa Jeon ? _Ah, Ani_ ! bukan _seks_ , tapi bercinta. Aku sedang ingin bercinta dengan ibunya Jisung. Karena besok hari terakhir kau tinggal disini dengan Jisung, dan aku akan mengucapkan permintaan terakhirku besok. Dan sekarang aku ingin permintaan keduaku untuk dikabulkan. Bercinta denganmu,Otte ?" suara berat yang menurut Jungkook sangat sialan itu mengalun dengan ringat dan bahagia di telinganya.

" Sialan !" umpat Jungkook.

" Hei ! jangan mengumpat sayang !" Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook, kali ini dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Jungkook menghela nafas kasar. Induk kelinci benar-benar pasrah dimakan oleh Singa licik di depannya demi anak yang dia sayang.

" Hm,demi anakku.." gumam Jungkook yang membiarkan Taehyung menjelajahi daerah lehernya yang benar-benar mulus itu. Taehyung membuka kancing kemeja formal milik Jungkook, sedikit menyibak dan meloloskan dari bahu putih itu hingga Jungkook dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung menyapu kulit bahu kirinya.

" Jeon, hanya jadi dirimu sendiri sekarang sayang. Jadi Jeon Jungkook yang aku cinta " ucap Taehyung sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menggendongnya dengan gaya koala, kaki-kaki Jungkook melilit pinggang sang dominan karena takut terjatuh. Penyatuan bibir mereka terus berlanjut dan Jungkook mulai berani mengimbangi permainan pemuda keras kepala itu.

" _Hnnngg… Taehhhh.."_ desah Jungkook ketika sebelah tangan Taehyung mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan yang sangat menggelitik Jungkook.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke arah ranjang yang ada di kamar itu,Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar ke kepala ranjang, sementara Jungkook berada di pangkuannya. Taehyung tahu betul bahwa kejantanannya sudah benar-benar sesak dan ingin segera di lepaskan.

Taehyung memandang wajah merona itu, mencuri kecupan sebelum melepas total pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

" Tae, bukankah kau melakukan perselingkuhan jika seperti ini ? kau bercinta dengan ibu dari anakmu ? sementara kau akan bertunangan besok, waaah !" sindir Jungkook. Dia udah benar-benar telanjang, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polosnya sambil menyindir tuan muda yang akan menggagahinya sebentar lagi.

" Diam Jeon. Aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang, bukan mendengar sindiran dari bibir indahmu itu " ucap Taehyung, bergabung dengan Jungkook di atas ranjang, menindih Jungkook dan kembali meraup bibir Jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, setiap _inchi_ dari tubuh Jungkook tidak lepas dari jangkauan tangan besar Taehyung. sampai pada kejantanan milik Jungkook, Taehyung sedikit bermain dan menggoda kejantanan yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum tersebut.

" _Shit ! don't tease me Taehh.."_ geram Jungkook.

" Siapa yang menggoda siapa hari ini Jungkook ? bukankah kau dari tadi dari Mansion selalu menggodaku, _hmm_ ? jadi sekarang aku hanya ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu yang sudah membuatku menegang dari tadi, _Sunshine_ !" ucap Taehyung. Taehyung menurunkan tubuhnya sampai wajah tampan itu bertemu langsung dengan kejantanan Jungkook. Taehyung tanpa basa-basi langsung mengulum kejantanan Jungkook. Satu tangan Taehyung bermain di lingkaran _hole_ Jungkook.

" _Ahhnnnn… Taehhh…. Aaahhhsshhhh.._ " Jungkook hanya mampu mendesah akibat ulah Taehyung di bawah sana. Bahkan rambut Taehyung menjadi korban jambakan Jungkook.

" _Annggghhh.. Taehhh….. aku akan keluarrhh… Hmmnnhh.."_ Selepas Jungkook mengatakan itu, tubuh si manis melengkung dan cairan Jungkook keluar di mulut Taehyung. Jungkook terengah-engah menatap Taehyung yang menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Hah.. Taehyung Sialan !" ujar Jungkook. Sungguh pesona Taehyung membuat atensi Jungkook hanya berpusat kepadanya. Tubuh atletis Taehyung yang selalu menghipnotis Jungkook, tattoo yang membuat Taehyung terkesan semakin jantan.

" Simpan tenaga dan umpatanmu untuk acara inti kita sayang " ucap Taehyung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali mendekati Jungkook dan kini si tampan itu mengekspoitasi dada Jungkook dengan seduktif. Taehyung menggigit kecil dan menghisap sesuatu yang mencuat dari dada Jungkook.

" Sayang, kau siap ?" tanya Taehyung. jari Taehyung dimasukkan ke dalam hole Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

" _Anggghhh.. .."_ Jungkook sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Dia akui dia hanya bercinta dengan Taehyung. berarti dia sudah satu tahun setengan hole-nya tidak pernah dimasuki. Satu jari lagi masuk ke dalam hole Jungkook yang terus menghisap jari-jari Taehyung.

" _Hmm_ … kenapa kau sangat menggoda Kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung memposisikan kejantanannnya di depan _hole_ Jungkook.

" _Damn_ ! kenapa sa—sangat _sakithh_? _Agghh_.." umpat Jungkook di tengah menggigiti bahu Taehyung karena menahan perih saat kejantanan Taehyung kini berada di dalam _hole_ -nya.

" Aku bergerak sayang !" ucap Taehyung seraya mulai menggengjot Jungkook dengan tempo pelan.

" _Ahhhnnn… aahhh…"_

" Astagaa.. kenapa kau sempit sekali, hmm? Ahhnn.. Kokie-yaaahh"

" _Ahhnn.. there Tae.. Hmmm… Shit, nikmatthhh.. terus Taehhh.."_ racau Jungkook di tengah kenikmatan yang dia rasa saat Taehyung tepat menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

" _Lebihh cepattt… fasterrrhhh Taehyunggghhh, aaannggghhh. Shit !"_ desah Jungkook. Taehyung juga terus mengecupi seluruh tubuh Jungkook.

" _hmm, nakal sekali, lebih cepat, Hm ? seperti ini? Hmm?"_ tanya Taehyung dengan terus mempercepat gerakannya.

" _Ahhhnn… aahhhnnhh.. aku akan sampaaiihhh… Taehhh"_ Jungkook benar-benar merasa nikmat yang dia rasa sampai klimaks ia dapat saat Taehyung gencar menggenjotnya dengan cepat. Jungkook juga tahu bahwa Taehyung akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sebentar lagi karena di dalam hole-nya dia merasakan kejantanan Taehyung semakin membesar dan berdenyut.

" _Ahh… Ahhhnnn.. aku juga akan sampaiihh.. Ahhhnnn…_!" Taehyung total ambruk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan nafas Taehyung yang tersengal seperti habis lomba lari .

" Senang Tae ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk di leher Jungkook.

" siapa yang tidak senang bercinta denganmu, Jeon ?" tanya Taehyung, dia mengambil tempat untuk tidur di samping Jungkook. Mengarah menghadap si manis dan memandang wajah yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

" Terimakasih sudah mau bercinta denganku" ucap Taehyung tulus. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Terimakasih sudah melahirkan anakku " ucap Taehyung lagi.

" Kookie- _ya_ , jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk kita seperti ini, apa kau memaafkanku ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku selalu mencoba untuk memaafkanmu Tae, aku mencoba ikhlas untuk kau dan wanita itu. demi Jisungku " tanggan Jungkook. Jungkook membalik badan, memunggungi Taehyung yang sedih menatapnya.

' _aku sangat berharap bahwa besok tidak akan pernah ada'_ batin Jungkook.

Air mata Jungkook mengalir dengan sendirinya, dia harus kuat. Dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Taehyung. Taehyung mendekat dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. tangannya dia lingkarkan di perut ramping milik Jungkook.

" Terimakasih Jeon" bisik Taehyung sebelum keheningan di antara mereka terjadi dan malam menjemput mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini chingu-deul. Sorry for Typo !  
**

 **See ya net chap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyayangi kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guanlin's Noona.**


	14. Chapter 14

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Taehyung mengerti bagaimana keresahan yang Jungkook rasa. Keresahan orang yang pernah dia cinta dan akan selalu dia cinta tersebut. Dan belakangan ini Jungkook selalu berusaha menghindar meskipun Taehyung terang-terangkan memperlihatkan afeksi rasa cintanya. Taehyung tidak tahu media mana yang awalnya menyebarkan gossip mengenai pertunangan antara dirinya dengan Sana, membuat Jungkook membatasi diri darinya. Taehyung lelah, sungguh. Tidak puaskah waktu dan keadaan selama ini memisahkan mereka berdua, bahkan diantara mereka kini ada malaikat kecil yang bernama Jisung, Kim Jisung.

Taehyung rindu Jungkook, dan Taehyung tentu bahagia karena ada Jisung, buah cintanya. Jungkook benar-benar menjaga duplikat dirinya itu dengan baik, tak ada penyesalan dari Jungkook yang Taehyung lihat. Jungkook sangat mencintai anaknya, bahkan Jungkook rela kehilangan Taehyung dibanding kehilangan buah cinta mereka.

Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di restoran dekat apartemennya sangat tidak dia sangka, jika saja Taehyung tidak bosan sore itu, maka dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Jisung, bukan tidak bertemu hanya saja mugkin pertemuan mereka akan semakin ditunda oleh takdir,bukan kah pertemuan itu adalah takdir ?

Sebutlah Taehyung itu pengecut, sebutlah Taehyung benar-benar pecundang, hanya berani mengajak Jungkook bermain-main seperti saat ini, mengajukan beberapa permintaan bodoh tanpa memberi kepastian untuk ibu kelinci tersebut. Seperti saat ini, Jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan Taehyung setelah mengabulkan permintaan kedua dari singa masai tersebut.

"Hei, Jeon.. _wake up dear_!"bisik Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan punggung polos Jungkook. Jungkook menggeliat dalam pelukan Taehyung, membuka matanya dan mencoba menyadarkan diri dari tidurnya.

"eh?" Jungkook tersadar dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung.

"Jam berapa sekarang ?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

" Jam setengah 9" jawab Taehyung santai. Jungkook terdiam sejenak sebelum mencerna betul perkataan Taehyung. kemudian Jungkook berdiri dan panik sendiri

" _Oh God_ ! jam setengah 9 ? Astaga aku harus kerja! Jisung ? Jisungku Tae—"

" Astaga Jungkook, jangan panik. Hari ini perusahaan mengurus pergantian pimpinan dan ulangtahun perusahaan, maka hanya panitia acara yang ada di perusahaan sampai nanti sore. Mengenai Jisung, apa kau lupa jika anakku itu ada di rumah Mommy, kau lupa dia tidak mau pulang semalam karena ada Yoonji disana. Dan satu lagi, berhenti menggodaku dengan panik tanpa memakai pakaian Jungkook, keadaan telanjangmu dengan banyak kissmark benar-benar membuatku _turn-on_ sekarang" ucap Taehyung santai, menikmati pemandangan Jungkook yang sedang berdiri melupakan selimutnya.

" Dasar kau mesum!" teriak Jungkook sebelum berlari ke arah kamar mandi di dalam ruangan besar itu. sementara Taehyung yang di tinggalkan hanya terkekeh melihat wajah malu Jungkook yang dipenuhi rona merah muda.

..

Mereka sedang duduk berdua sarapan di meja makan dalam apartemen mewah itu. Jungkook sedang menyuap makanannya, hari ini Jungkook tidak bernafsu sekali, apalagi dia mengetahui jika Taehyung akan segera bertunangan dengan Sana nanti malam, bersamaan dengan acara perusahaan mereka. Jungkook bisa apa selain pasrah. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sangat santai sekali tanpa memikirkannya sama sekali, Taehyung tidak cemas seperti Jungkook.

" Tae, nanti sore aku akan keluar dari apartemen ini dan membawa Jisung" ucap Jungkook memecah keheningan.

" Tidak ada yang keluar dari apartemen ini tanpa seizinku Jungkook, kau tidak boleh pergi membawa anakku " jawab Taehyung singkat, masih memandang tablet di atas meja, entah apa yang dia baca dari tadi, mengabaikan Jungkook yang sudah hampir menangis.

" Kenapa kau egois sekali ?" lirik Jungkook.

" Kau pikir kau tidak egois memisahkanku dengan Jisung ?" tanya Taehyung balik. Jungkook kembali terdiam tidak mau berdebat dengan orang keras kepala seperti Taehyung. permasalahan ini tidak akan selesai jika mereka sama-sama dilingkupi emosi masing-masing.

Mereka terdiam sampai Jihoon dan Hyungseob masuk ke apartemen mereka.

" Hei _hyung_ ! aku lapar, aku sarapan disini ya " ucap Jihoon langsung mengambil makanan disana, hyungseob juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jihoon.

Mereka bercakap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, Taehyung juga sempat melihat Jungkook yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya itu. percakapan mereka terhenti karena mendengar bel apartemen yang berbunyi.

" Ji, buka pintu " perintah Taehyung. Jihoon hanya menurut dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut.

" _Ya_ !" Jihoon yang terdorong terpaksa berteriak karena terkejut. Jihoon terduduk di lantai karena dorongan keras dari tamu tersebut.

" Kau tidak punya sopan santun masuk ke dalam apartemen orang , _eoh_?!" teriak Jihoon, mengundang mereka yang berada di ruang makan ikut melihat keluar.

" Tae! " jerit wanita itu ketika ingin memeluk, atensinya menangkap Jungkook di sebelah Taehyung, semakin menyulut emosi anak dari ketua dewan direksi di Perusahaan Chanyeol tersebut.

" Kau ! kenapa kau ada disini ? Tae kenapa dia ada disini ?" tanyanya frustasi.

" Tentu saja Jungkookie- _hyung_ harus berada disini, karena di—"

" -Ji, cukup.."pinta Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin Sana mengetahui posisinya sekarang. Sangat tidak akan baik untuk dirinya dan Jisung saat ini.

" Kenapa Jungkook tidak boleh disini ?" tanya Taehyung santai, dia menatap Sana dengan santai, menatap wanita dengan dandanan elegan yang sangat ini sedang rusuh itu.

" kita akan bertunangan nanti malam Taehyung, kau lupa ? nanti malam penyerahan jabatan dan dewan direksi memilihmu menjadi pergantian Daddy-mu dan kita akan bertunangan " jelas Sana. Taehyung menghela nafas, melirik Sana kembali.

" Sana, aku sangat menghargaimu jika kau pergi dari sini, sekarang masih pagi, jangan membuat ulah " ucap Taehyung masih sabar.

" _Wae_ ? karena pemuda bodoh ini ? kau mengacuhkanku ? kau sadar tidak dia meninggalkanmu dan dia kembali seenaknya, dan sekarang kau malah memilihnya ? Ya ! kau Sialan ! Jalang!" teriak Sana lepas kendali. Sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah tamparan sudah mendarat di pipi Jungkook. Jungkook mengeraskan rahangnya, dia benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, sudah cukup rasanya untuk dia mengalah.

" Jika saja kau bukan perempuan, aku pasti akan membunuhmu saat ini " ujar Jungkook datar.

" Ya ! Sialan ! beraninya kau menampar Jungkookie-hyung. kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa?" tantang Jihoon kemudian. Tawa lantang dari Sana menggelegar dalam ruangan itu, seakan dia sudah menang dalam peperangan melawan Jungkook.

" Siapa sekali dia ? dia hanya seorang intern yang sok-nya selangit, sok bisa memiliki Taehyung, padahal dia tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali, dia tidak pernah berkaca, dia seharusnya berkaca dia siapa ? _Eoh_ , mungkin saja dia seorang Jalang, dia—" dan Jungkook kehilangan kesabarannya, dia menampar Sana di depan Taehyung, persetan dengan etika dan sopan santun, Jungkook terlalu muak mendengar ucapan ular betina dihadapannya ini.

" _Hiks_ , Tae.." isak Sana, dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jungkook. Dia berjalan ke arah Taehyung, tapi Taehyung terlebih dahulu bergeser dan menjauh dari Sana.

" Pergilah, sebelum semuanya benar-benar berantakan " ucap Taehyung. mereka semua yang ada disana sadar, bahwa suara rendah Taehyung adalah bencana bagi siapapun yang melanggar. Sana beranjak dari tempat itu dengan rasa kesal membara kepada Jungkook.

"Jihoon, cari apa saja di belakang untuk mengompres pipi Jungkook " perintah Taehyung kepada Jihoon. Jihoon langsung beralih dari sana diikuti Hyungseob. Mereka tinggal berdua, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jungkook masih menunduk, takut karena Taehyung. karena terakhir kali Jungkook dan Sana bertenggar Taehyung justru membela wanita itu.

" Angkat kepalamu" titah Taehyung. Jungkook perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

" Kemarilah !"ujar Taehyung lagi, Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung. langsung saja ayah satu orang anak itu memeluk Jungkook dengan erat sekali.

" Maaf, kembali menyakitimu " bisik Taehyung.

..

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook sangat rewel ingin minta ikut menjemput si kecil yang berada di rumah keluarga Taehyung. Jungkook merengek ingin bertemu putranya tersebut.

" Tae.. aku ikut.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Jisung !" rengek Jungkook yang tak segan mengamit lengan Taehyung dari tadi. Jihoon dan Hyungseob sudah pergi dari apartemen mereka.

" Baiklah, baiklah !berhenti merengek Jungkook, kau mengalahkan Jisung jika seperti itu " tanggap Taehyung. sebenarnya Taehyung tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi yang berisi itu, tapi ia urungkan.

Dan Taehyung berakhir dengan mengajak Jungkook ke Mansion keluarganya.

Di Mansion mewah itu Jungkook langsung mencari bayinya yang tidak dia temui semalam, sungguh dia sangat rindu dengan bayi mungil itu.

" Jisungieee !" Jungkook langsung menggendong anaknya yang tengah bermain di lantai di depan televisi. Jungkook menciumi seluruh wajah dan perut Jisung, membuat bayinya terus tertawa akibat perlakuan dari ibunya.

" Hai Tae, kenapa lambat sekali menjemput Jisung ?" tanya Jimin, dia sedang menyuapi bubur kepada Yoonji yang dari tadi terus menghindari Jimin.

" Ada masalah sedikit tadi Chim"jawab Taehyung yang kemudian duduk di sofa ruangan bersantai mansion tersebut.

" Mommy mana ?" tanya Taehyung, aksistensinya tidak mendapati ibu tercintanya tersebut. Biasanya jika dia ataupun Jungkook, sang lelaki cantik itu pasti akan menyambutnya.

" Mommy sedang keluar, pergi belanja katanya. Aku sedang menunggu kalian, mau mengajak makan siang bersama sekalian jalan-jalan di mall, mau tidak ?" tanya Jimin.

" Aku tidak masalah, tidak ada jadwal sampai sore, Jungkook bagaimana ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang masih asyik bergelut dengan putranya. Jungkook hanya merespon dengan gumaman singkat tanda menyetujui.

"Ya sudah aku akan memanggil Yoongi-hyung dulu, Tae jaga Yoonji sebentar" Jimin menyerahkan bayi perempuannya itu kepada Taehyung, Taehyung yang awalnya tidak siap terpaksa memangku bayi cantik tersebut.

" Hei, Yoonji- _ya_.. Jisung tidak nakal _kan_ ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Yoonji, yang hanya digubris dengan tatapan datar oleh bayi tersebut. Yoonji memang sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang menggunakan suaranya, entah kenapa bayi kecil itu sangat hemat suara sama seperti ayahnya.

..

Disinilah mereka, di salah satu restoran ternama di pusat perbelanjaan besar rekomendasi Jimin, sebenarnya Jimin memang sedang ingin makan disini, di tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi. Dan sekarang kedua pasang orang tua _plus_ dengan bayi mereka duduk tenang di salah satu meja pojok restoran tersebut.

"Mereka senang sekali di ajak jalan-jalan" ucap Jungkook, memperhatikan kedua bayi yang sedang duduk di kereta dorong mereka masing-masing.

" _Hm_ , Yoonji biasanya sangat malas keluar rumah, entah kenapa sekarang dia sangat antusias" Jimin juga memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang memainkan bola karet yang dia bawa dari rumah, bibir mungilnya bergumam tidak jelas seakan mengajak bola itu berbicara.

" Jangan nakal ya sayang, _Eomma_ mau makan sebentar " ucap Jimin sebelum mengecup pipi gembul anaknya tersebut.

Para orang tua muda itu larut dalam cerita dan berbagai percakapan random lainnya, yang membuat mereka melupakan bayi mereka yang sedang anteng dengan mainan mereka.

" Ji— Astaga, Jisung kemana ?" pekik Jungkook panik tidak mendapati anaknya dalam kereta dorong bayinya. Pekikan Jungkook membuat ketiga orang dewasa lainnya ikut panik.

" Jisung sudah bisa membuka kereta dorongnya sendiri, dan dia pasti turun " ucap Jimin, memang benar, kereta dorong itu terbuka.

" Jisung.. hiks.." Jungkook mulai terisak.

" Tenang Jungkook, kita akan mencari Jisung bersama" ajak Taehyung. Taehyung juga sama cemasnya dengan Jungkook tapi Taehyung harus bisa menenangkan Jungkook yang kacau saat ini.

" Kalau Jisung di culik bagaimana ? _hiks_ … kal—"

" Ya ! berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Jisung pasti selamat"ucap Taehyung, kini pemuda tampan itu membawa Jungkook keluar dari restoran dan berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan itu untuk mencari anak mereka.

" Tae, aku akan ke bagian informasi untuk memberitahu ada anak hilang, nanti kita bertemu di pintu keluar saja " ujar Yoongi yang diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Kedua keluarga itu berpencar, Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang gemetaran dari tadi. Jisung memang sudah pintar, bayi itu sudah bisa melepaskan pengait keretanya sendiri, dan sekarang entah kemana si kecil itu.

" Jungkookie, tenangkan dirimu " ucap Taehyung, genggaman kepada Jungkook semakin menguat.

" Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepada siapa saja yang menemukan Jisung" lirik Jungkook.

" Aku akan mem—"

" Ya ! kau akan mengapa ? tidak boleh menjadikan dia ayah Jisung kalau laki-laki" putus Taehyung.

" rencananya begitu" jawab Jungkook.

" Kalau nanti yang menemukannya paman-paman tua bagaimana ? memangnya kau mau ?" tanya Taehyung, sebenarnya Taehyung yang tidak setuju Jungkook seenaknya.

" Iya juga, kalau begitu akan aku jadikan kakak atau adikku saja, ayo cari Jisung.. semoga kau baik-baik saja nak !" mereka melanjutkan perjalanan di dalam mall tersebut.

Sementara di lain sisi di dalam Mall yang sama, Guanlin dan Woojin sedang menikmati ice cream dengan anak kecil di pangkuan Guanlin.

" Nanti bundamu marah, sayang.. jangan makan ice cream ya " ucap Guanlin kepada bocah yang sibuk menjangkau mangkuk ice cream milik Guanlin.

" Kau kenapa mengambil Jisung tadi ? seharusnya kembalikan ke Jungkookie-hyung" tutur Woojin. Pemuda itu sebenarnya gemas sekali dengan cetakan Taehyung tersebut, Woojin berniat akan menanyakan perihal pembuatan Jisung kepada Taehyung nanti.

" Aku mana tahu mereka dimana, kau tidak lihat Jisung merangkak ke arah kita tadi ? untung saja kita yang menemukannya, bagaimana jika orang gila atau orang yang berniat menculik bayi ini " jawab Guanlin. Memang benar mereka yang tadi berniat membeli perlengkapan basket harus dikejutkan dengan bayi kecil merangkak yang memegang kaki Guanlin. Awalnya Guanlin hanya acuh sampai menyadari bayi kecil itu adalah si kecil Jisung, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Jisung bersama mereka.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu kita kem—Tae-hyung!" ucapan Guanlin terputus ketika dia mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan terburu di depan tempat mereka duduk. Taehyung yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Guanlin dan cukup terkejut melihat Jisung ada di pangkuan Guanlin.

" Kookie, ayo kesana.." Jungkook terpaksa mengikuti langkah Taehyung karena tangannya masih dalam genggaman pemuda tan tersebut.

" Jisung !" teriak Jungkook ketika matanya menatap Jisung, dan Jisung sendiri mendengar suara ibunya juga terlihat senang dan mencoba menggapai pemuda imut tersebut.

Jungkook menghampiri Guanlin dan langsung mengambil Jisung, Jungkook menyerbu wajah bayi kecil itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Taehyung dan yang lainnya yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Dari mana kau mendapatkan anakku, Lin ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Dia datang sendiri kepadaku hyung. makanya punya anak dijaga te-"

"iya, jangan pandai membuatnya saja, _by the way hyung,_ beritahu bagaimana cara membuat bayi menggemaskan seperti Jisung " pinta Woojin kepada Taehyung setelah menyela ucapan Guanlin tadi.

" apa calon ibu bayimu sudah semanis Jungkookie ?" tanya Taehyung balik, cukup membuat Woojin mendelik. _Ayolah, manis Hyungseob dan manis Jungkook itu beda konteks !_

"Sialan kau _hyung_ !" umpat Woojin.

" Guanlin, kau tinggal bersama siapa di Korea ?" tanya Jungkook. Sementara Jisung sudah dicecoki dengan ice cream punya Guanlin yang dari tadi bayi itu incar.

" Sendiri _hyung_ , _wae_ ?" tanya Guanlin.

" masuk ke dalam keluarganya Jeon selama kau di Korea, _Okay_ ?" pinta Jungkook.

" _Hah_ ?" Guanlin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Jungkook.

" Dengan kata lain kau sekarang adalah adiknya Jungkook, karena kau sudah menemukan Jisung tadi " ucap Taehyung mewakilkan. Guanlin mengangguk mengerti. Tidak masalah, toh memiliki keluarga baru juga merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Lai Guanlin.

" Kau tidak mau juga mengadopsiku menjadi adikmu Tae- _hyung_ ?" tanya Woojin sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gingsulnya.

" Aku pikirkan dulu, kau bermanfaat atau tidak sebagai pamannya Jisung, nanti aku kabari " jawab Taehyung acuh. Lagi-lagi Woojin mencibir.

Mereka yang sedang duduk itu di interupsi oleh ponsel Guanlin yang berbunyi.

"Halo sayang !"

"/kau dimana ? Sudah selesai mencari perlengkapanmu bersama Woojin ?"

"Aku di _Creamy Shop_ , Kau sudah sampai ?"

"/Aku sedang di dekat eskalator, bertemu dengan Jimin- _hyung_ dan Yoongi- _hyung_ , kau tahu Jisung menghilang Lin, kita harus membantu mencarinya"

" Kemarilah, Tae- _hyung_ dan Jungkookie- _hyung_ ada disini.. ajak kakak ipar juga kesini "

"/ Baiklah, kami akan kesana"

Guanlin mematikan teleponnya dan memandang orang-orang yang menatapnya.

" _Wae_ ?" tanyanya.

" Apa hyungseob juga ikut bersama Jihoon ?" tanya Woojin kembali.

" Entahlah, aku tidak sempat bertanya" jawab singkat Guanlin.

Jihoon datang diikuti pasangan mini dibelakangnya, ada juga Hyungseob yang sedang menggendong Yoonji. Jimin yang melihat Jisung sudah di pangkuan Jungkook, langsung mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Astaga, dimana kau menemukannya bayi nakal ini Kookie ?" tanya Jimin, hatinya cukup lega Jisung sudah ditemukan.

" Tadi Jisung ditemukan oleh Guanlin, _hyung_. untung saja tidak hilang anakku " ucap Jungkook senang.

" Urii Guanlin the best " ucap Jihoon mengacungkan jempolnya untuk kekasih hatinya itu.

" Aliin.. _Miss you_ " Jihoon dengan manja berjalan ke arah Guanlin dan duduk di pangkuan pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelah Woojin tersebut.

" Malu Ji, jangan seperti itu, disini ada bayi.. astaga " delik Woojin. Hyungseob yang masih berdiri terpaksa mengikuti arah Yoonji yang ingin mendekat ke arah Jisung yang sedang makan ice cream.

" Aigoo.. lihat anakmu hyung, masih kecil sudah tahu bibit unggul. Tidak apa keponakan, lanjutkan, asal dengan Jisung _Ungcle_.. _eh ani ani ! Aunty_ setuju… hehe" ucap Jihoon semarak.

" Sadar gender , Ji " ucap Yoongi menusuk.

.

.

.

Sore ini Taehyung dan keluarga kecilnya berada di Mansion keluarga besar Taehyung. Taehyung sedang mandi, sementara Jungkook sedang memasangkan Jisung pakaian. Bayi itu baru selesai mandi.

" Uh, kenapa kau aktif sekali"ucap Baekhyun yang memandang Jungkook berusaha memakaian celana kepada Jisung.

" Dia bersemangat sekali hari ini Mom, bahkan dia merangkak sendirian tadi di Mall, untung saja Guanlin dapat menemukannya " cerita Jungkook. Dia sendiri gemas melihat anaknya sendiri.

" Benarkah, kalau seperti itu biar nanti Mommy yang menjaganya saat di acara Perusahaan " ucap calon mertua tersebut. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi pemuda kelinci anak sahabatnya tersebut.

" Mom, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu " ucap Jungkook, dia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

" Astaga Jungkookie.. kau ini kenapa menjadi seperti ini, hm ? aku ibumu, kau adalah anakku sayang" tutur istri Chanyeol tersebut.

"Baiklah Mom, tapi jika Jisung merepotkan nanti, Mommy panggil saja aku nanti " tanggap Jungkook.

" Hm, Oke. Sayang, ada yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Baekhyun, meskipun Jungkook bersikap tenang tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat guratan kesedihan di mata Jungkook.

" Aku takut Taehyung akan bertunangan Mom, dia akan mengambil Jisungku dan aku benar-benar tidak sangkup jika mereka mengumumkan pertunangan itu nanti" jawab Jungkook. Baru tadi siang dia masih bisa bersama Taehyung, dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kejadian mengenai kejadian yang beberapa jam lagi akan dia hadapi.

" Berdoa saja, semoga semua yang terbaik untuk kalian, sayang ! Sudah… kau bersiap, biar Jisung Mommy yang jaga.. _aigoo_.. cucu _halmeoni_ sudah rapi.." Baekhyun menggendong Jisung yang tengah sibuk dengan mainan yang ada di tangannya. Selepas Baekhyun dan Jisung pergi Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Ya Tuhan.. semoga apa yang Mommy katakan benar, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja " gumamnya.

.

.

Jungkook merasa asing mendapati Hotel di dekat Perusahaan raksaa milik ayah Taehyung tersebut. Kilatan _flash_ dimana-mana, Jungkook datang bersama Seongwoo dan Daniel, dia berangkat terpisah dari Taehyung maupun keluarga besar Pemuda tersebut yang membawa bayinya. Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Seongwoo. Membuat pemuda yang tengah hamil anak Kang Daniel tersebut mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jungkook.

" jangan gugup Kookie" ucap Seongwoo, mereka melangkah ke red carpet dan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

" Bukankah yang paling ujung pernah terlibat skandal dengan Mingyu ?" tanya seorang wartawan. Dan terjadilah bisik-bisik antara para pemburu berita tersebut.

" Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi disini, jika kalian memiliki pertanyaan kalian bisa menanyakan di dalam nanti. Selamat sore " ucap Daniel. Pemuda bertubuh bonsor itu menggiring kedua uke tersebut untuk masuk ke _ballroom_ yang sangat terkenal dengan kemegahan di dalam hotel tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan besar itu, Jungkook dan Seongwoo langsung mencari teman-temannya, sementara Daniel sudah menemui para petinggi Perusahaan, karena sebentar lagi akan di adakan pemutusan calon pemimpin baru. Dimana tim direksi Perusahaan telah mencalonkan Kim Taehyung jika Taehyung bersedia menjalin ikatan pertunangan dengan Sana.

Jungkook dan Seongwoo mendapati Jimin dan Jeonghan serta Jin yang tengah duduh di salah satu sudut ruangan.

" _Oiii_ !" seru Seongwoo dari belakang Jimin.

" Seongwoo- _yaa_.. astaga aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau menghilang?eh—kau hamil? Anak siapa ?" tanya Jeonghan bertubi-tubi. Dia baru saja ingin memeluk sahabatnya itu tapi urung karena perut buncit Seongwoo yang menghalangi.

"Anak beruang " jawab Seongwoo singkat, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Jeonghan, dan disusul Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin.

" Yoonji mana hyung ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Pasalnya dia tidak menemukan putri cantik Jimin tersebut.

" bersama ibu dan ayahku, itu disana " Jungkook mengikuti arah tunjuk tangan Jimin ke arah pengusaha terkenal yaitu Junmyeon dan istri yang sedang bercengkerama dengan orangtua Taehyung, dia juga melihat bayinya ada disana.

" _hm_ iya, disana juga ada Jisung dan Jiho " jawab Jungkook.

" _Hm_ , Jiho tidak mau lepas dari neneknya, dia sangat merindukan ibuku.. astaga aku sampai pusing dibuatnya karena dia merengek dari tadi pagi " sambung Jin, orang tua Jin yang berdomisili di Ottawa juga ikut dalam acara ini, Kris dan Tao. Jiho adalah anak dari mendiang kakak Jin, kedua orang tua Jiho meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat setahun lalu, dan Jin berniat mengasuh Jiho dan tentu saja mendapat persetujuan dari Namjoon suaminya.

" kalian lagi membicarakan apa ?" tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

" tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" tanya Jimin balik. Mereka memang jarang berkumpul, apalagi sejak mereka sudah berpencar dan ada yang keluar dari department game.

" Han- _ah_..bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol ? kapan kalian akan menikah ?" tanya Seongwoo.

" tahun depan sepertinya. Aku tidak ingin mendesaknya, dia baru saja merintis usaha keluarganya kembali " jawab pemuda cantik tersebut. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

" Seongie.. bagaimana kau bisa mengandung anak Daniel ? bukankah terakhir kalian putus dan kau keluar dari Perusahaan ini ?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

" Panjang ceritanya, nanti aku akan menceritakan kepadamu , ka—"

"—Selamat siang kepada tamu-tamu undangan, hari ini kita berada di acara Ulangtahun Perusahaan raksasa ini _Universe Company_ dan sambil menunggu para petinggi rapat di dalam, aku harap kalian menikmati acara yang akan kami suguhkan.." ucap presenter yang berada di atas panggung di dalam ruangan tersebut. Maka itu adalah detik-detik yang menegangkan bagi Jungkook. Di lantai 27 hotel megah itu akan di adakan rapat pemilihan calon pemimpin baru, dan mempertanyakan nasib Taehyung yang otomatis juga mempertaruhkan nasib hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Acara hiburan yang sekitar satu jam tersebut diisi oleh para artis dan penyanyi terkenal. Mereka bergantian mengisi acara di salah satu moment yang ditunggu-tunggu orang tiap tahun tersebut, ditambah kali ini akan sangat meriah karena adanya pergantian pemimpin baru.

..

Di dalam ruang rapat itu ada sekitar 70 orang-orang penting yang berpengaruh pada Perusahaan _Universe Company_ _,_ yang saat ini di rapat di buka langsung oleh ketua dewan direksi Tuan Yoo. Taehyung duduk disebelah ayahnya, yang berada di sebelah kanan ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu juga ada Sehun, Junmyeon, Joongin, Namjoon, Daniel, Jinki, Yoongi dan para petinggi lainnya, baik dari dewan direksi ataupun orang-orang yang terlibat kerja dengan perusahaan itu.

" Jadi kita akan memulai rapat ini, sesuai dengan yang sudah kalian dengar, aku berniat menaikkan Kim Taehyung menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya, dan dia akan aku tunangkan dengan anakku Sana, maka hubungan antara Perusahaan dan direksi tetap terjaga. Bagaimana ? apakah ada opsi lain?" tanya Tuan Yoo. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang ada di dalam itu, dia juga melihat Sana yang tengah tersenyum malu.

" Kenapa mereka harus dijodohkan ?" tanya Daniel.

" Kau tidak tahu kalau mereka saling cinta dan ini merupakan keuntungan untuk Perusahaan. Meskipun perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan raksasa, kalian lupa jika dewan direksilah yang berkuasa" jawab Tuan Yoo.

" Tapi tidak ada ulasan mengenai persetujuan keluarga Park Chanyeol untuk menunangkan Taehyung dengan Sana " Yoongi menyambung.

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku cukup mengerti mengenai kemana arah maksud pembicaraan keluarga dari pemilik Perusahaan "ucap Tuan Yoo.

"Jadi seperti ini saja, kau tahu jika 70% dari perusahaan ini adalah hak Dewan direksi, maka jika kalian kita mau Taehyung menikah dengan Sana, maka terpaksa aku akan mengambil alih Perusahaan ini " tegas Tuan Yoo. Chanyeol yang mendengar perusahaannya di monopoli seenaknya hanya diam dan melihat sejauh mana orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan itu bertindak.

"Dad, apa boleh aku bicara sekarang ?" bisik Taehyung kepada ayahnya.

" Tunggu sebentar lagi,nak" jawab Chanyeol.

" Sebenarnya terserah kepada pihak pemilik Perusahaan, bukankah dahulu hubungan Dewan direksi dengan pihak Perusahaan selalu baik, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian seolah tidak mempercayai kami ?" tanya Tuan Yoo lagi. Sudah rahasia umum jika pihak pemilik Perusahaan dan Dewan Direksi sudah terpecah dan terbagi dua.

"Jika kalian tidak menuruti kehendak dewan direksi kalian akan tahu bagaimana akhirnya kan ? meskipun Park Chanyeol pemilik sah dari perusahaan ini, ingat di dalamnya sudah memiliki campur tangan berbagai pihak dan dewan direksi akan mengambil alih" lanjutnya.

" Maaf Tuan Yoo, bukankah perlakuan Dewan direksi agak sedikit memaksa, kenapa menghilangkan wewenang pemilik perusahaan, kenapa seolah-olah direksi yang memiliki perusahaan ini ?" tanya Namjoon menyela. Mereka di dalam ruangan itu terdiam, hanya terdengar suara bisik-bisik antara satu sama lain.

" baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berbicara, Dad aku mohon izin " ucap Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan anak sulungnya itu. Taehyung berdiri di dekat Tuan Yoo, Sana yang melihatnya tersenyum sumbringah dan Taehyung hanya menyeringai kepada wanita itu.

" Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan semua pihak. Kalian pasti berpikir aku akan menerima pertunangan itu, selamat kalian salah besar !"

"Tae !" teriak Sana.

" Wae ? aku tidak pernah mengiyakan berita hoax tersebut. Awalnya aku menghargaimu karena kau adalah sahabatku, kau picik ! benar kata Jihoon kalau kau adalah wanita ular" jawab Taehyung lantang.

" Jaga bicaramu Kim Taehyung" ujar Tuan Yoo.

" Wae? Tidak terima Tuan ? Nyatanya anakmu memang seperti itu. karena kau juga seperti itu. aku tidak bodoh hanya untuk menjadi pancingan di Perusahaan ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti mengenai tentang bisnis. Aku sudah belajar dengan Grandmaku asal kau tahu. aku hanya mengikuti permainan bodoh kalian. Apa ? mau mengambil semua saham Perusahaan _Universe Company_ _?_ Silahkan ambil. Silahkan kalian ambil saham yang hanya bernila 3% dari saham _Universe Company_ yang sesungguhnya" tukas Taehyung. semua orang yang ada disana cukup terkejut terutama Dewan Direksi yang sudah berbangga hati awalnya karena berspekulasi sudah menguasai Perusahaan besar itu.

Namjoon berdiri dan menyusul Taehyung dan menjalankan slide yang ada didepan mereka semua. Namjoon memang menjelaskan kemana saham yang sebenarnya. Saham _Universe Company_ sudah di pindahkan ke cabang yang berada di Busan. Namjoon yang bekerja sebagai wakil pimpinan itu harus bolak balik ke Seoul dan Busan untuk mengurus semua. Taehyung awalnya yang tidak tertarik dengan bisnis tiba-tiba merasa mengganjal melihat kerja Dewan Direksi. Kemudian Taehyung memaksa sepupunya, Namjoon untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Taehyung marah, karena ayahnya tidak percaya kepada dirinya. Namun pemuda tampan itu mengerti jika semua ini merupakan kesalahannya. Dia terlalu tidak tegas sehingga tidak bisa menetapkan pilihannya sehingga membuat kekacauan ini terjadi.

* * *

 **Flashback On.**

 **Jujur saja, Taehyung masih memikirkan Jungkook yang menghilang. Kemana Jungkook sekarang ? Taehyung merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi. Taehyung merasa kejanggalan ketika ayahnya yang biasanya sangat antusias mengenai Jungkook kini hanya diam saja. Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.**

 **Tepat di bulan ketiga Jungkook menghilang, Taehyung berniat menemui Namjoon. Namjoon pasti tahu sesuatu, maka hari itu saat makan siang Taehyung menunggu Namjoon di ruangannya.**

" **Oh, Hai Tae.. ada apa ?" tanya Namjoon ketika mendapati sepupunya.**

" **Hyung jujur kepadaku " pinta Taehyung.**

" **Jujur apa Tae ?" tanya Namjoon kembali, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di depan Taehyung, mereka hanya di batasi oleh meja kaca.**

" **Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan perusahaan ?" tanya Taehyung. Entah mengapa Taehyung percaya jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang hilang, acuhnya Daddy Taehyung dan ayah Sana yang terus bolak-balik ke ruangan data Perusahaan mereka.**

 **Namjoon melirik Taehyung yang cukup frustasi itu. adiknya itu sangat berantakan. Namjoon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berniat menceritakan sedikit tentang keadaan perusahaan yang sebenarnya.**

" **Kau yakin ingin tahu ?" tanya Namjoon.**

" **Tentu hyung, kau tahu aku berhak tahu karena aku adalah salah satu pewaris sama sepertimu, jadi ceritakan semuanya " jawab Taehyung.**

" **baiklah, karena kau yang meminta aku akan menceritakan semuanya" maka Namjoon menceritakan tentang semuanya, pemindahan** _ **Universe Company**_ **sementara ke Busan, dewan direksi yang mengincar perusahaan, Sana yang berniat memonopoli Taehyung, semuanya.**

" **Hyung, ajari aku tentang bisnis. Aku ingin mengerti tentang dunia bisnis. Aku ingin membantu, tapi jangan memberitahu Daddy dulu hyung ! kau mau membantuku kan ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung harus menebus semua salahnya, dan berharap suatu saat Jungkook kembali kepadanya, ia akan menanti saat itu tiba.**

" **Aku akan membantumu, tapi tidak bisa terus menerus. Hubungi Grandma, dia mungkin bisa" ucap Namjoon. Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.**

 **Maka dari saat itu Taehyung sangat giat belajar tentang bisnis dan membantu Namjoon kadang-kadang. Taehyung juga bertindak seakan-akan bodoh dan mudah diperalat oleh Tuan Yoo di depan dewan direksi lainnya.**

 **..**

 **Ketika Jungkook kembali, malam itu Taehyung menemui Daddynya yang juga bersama Sehun, ayah Jungkook. Taehyung menceritakan semuanya dan meminta izin untuk meminang Jungkook di depan Sehun. Dan Taehyun** _ **g**_ **juga mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Yoongi karena lalai menjaga Jungkook sehingga menyebabkan pemuda kelinci itu pergi.**

" **Buktikan jika kau layak untuk anakku" itulah yang diucapkan Sehun sebelum pergi dengan Chanyeol. Taehyung bersumpah bahwa hari itu dia merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat dia rindui satu tahun belakangan, dan dia melihat malam itu ayahnya kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menepuk pundaknya.**

" **Kau memang anakku" bangga Chanyeol.**

 **Flashback Off.**

* * *

" Jadi bagaimana Tuan ? masih ingin mengambil persenan kalian ?" tanya Namjoon.

" Sialan kalian semua !" umpat Tuan Yoo.

" Jadi bagaimana ini Tuan Yoo ? kau menjanjikan saham yang berlipat ganda kepada kami semua " tagih orang-orang yang berada di pihak ayah Sana tersebut. Hiruk pikuk mereka semua harus terhentikan semua karena Chanyeol yang berdiri.

" Aku sebagai pemilik perusahaan, menghentikan semua orang-orang yang terlibat dengan Dewan direksi. Dan aku akan mengembalikan saham kalian, dan tidak akan melakukan kerja sama dengan kalian lagi " tegas Chanyeol.

" Dan aku memutuskan Kim Namjoon untuk menjadi pimpinan berikutnya" ucapan Chanyeol membuat riuh di dalam ruangan itu. dan Taehyung ikut bersuka ria untuk sepupunya yang jenius awalnya sudah menawarkan posisi itu Taehyung tapi Taehyung langsung menolaknya dan mengajukan Namjoon untuk menggantikan jabatan Daddynya tersebut. Taehyung masih senang dengan posisi wakil ketua tim departemen pembangunan, yaitu wakil dari Kim Myungsoo.

" Taehyung, kenapa kau tega sekali kepadaku ?" tanya Sana mendramatisir. Namun Taehyung hanya mendelik tidak suka dan berlalu dari sana. Sana berniat menelepon seseorang.

" Nona muda, jika kau ingin menghubungi Sniper yang berada di atas sana kau harusnya senang karena sebentar lagi peluru itu akan menembus kepalamu, jangan kau coba-coba menyakiti keluarga Jeon kalau kau tidak mau semakin menderita" ancam Sehun. Dan Sana dengan malunya pergi dari tempat itu bersama ayah dan pasukannya.

Mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan bercerita sesaat sebelum kembali ke Ballroom. Orang-orang yang berada di sana sudah menanti siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin berikutnya.

" hyung mereka kembali.." bisik Jihoon, pemuda manis itu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya bergabung di meja bundar tempat Jungkook duduk. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang berkali lipat ketampanannya sekarang, pemuda tan itu berjalan di samping Chanyeol dan Namjoon. Jungkook juga dapat melihat ayahnya disana.

" Kenapa appa ada disana ?" gumam Jungkook.

" Hyung tidak tahu Sehun ahjusshi datang ? berarti hyung juga belum bertemu dengan dengan Luhan-eomma ?" tanya Jihoon, Jungkook menggeleng. Jihoon menunjuk ke sudut ruangan lainnya, disana Jungkook juga dapat melihat eommanya berinteraksi dengan istri-istri pengusaha lainnya.

" Astaga, bahkan aku tidak tahu ada eomma disana" tutur Jungkook. Jihoon hanya terkikih geli melihat calon kakak iparnya itu bingung dan sedikit frustasi itu.

" Makanya hyung jangan memikirkan Tae-hyung terus " goda Jihoon. Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

Presenter kembali naik ke atas panggung. Dia telah dibisiki oleh panitia mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi pimpinan berikutnya. Tapi yang Jungkook anehkan, Sana dan ayahnya tidak ada disana. Dan Jungkook sangat gugup mendengar kabar yang akan sebentar lagi di ucapkan oleh pembawa acara.

" Dan untuk pemimpin _Universe Company_ selanjutnya adalah Kim Namjoon ! silahkan tepuk tangan semuanyaa.." ucap presenter tampan di atas panggung dengan semangat. Namjoon maju ke depan di tambah riuh tepuk tangan dan pekikan para tamu undangan. Flash dan pemburu berita sudah menyerbu orang-orang penting yang berada di atas panggung tersebut.

Jungkook merasa aliran darahnya sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun. Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lama Jungkook termenung. Lamunan Jungkook harus terhenti karena Jihoon menepuk pundaknya.

" Hyung, ayo maju ke depan. Kita para keluarga di suruh maju" ajak Jihoon.

" Sebelumnya sepupuku Taehyung akan berbicara sedikit.. kemari Tae !" Namjoon memanggil Taehyung, sementara Jungkook dalam perjalanan menuju panggung bersirobok tatap dengan pemuda tersebut.

" Baiklah, aku hanya memberi konfirmasi mengenai pertunanganku yang tengah beredar, dan kalian pasti ingin tahu kebenarannya, disini aku hanya mengklarifikasi jika aku Kim Taehyung memang sudah bertunangan, bahkan aku sudah memiliki anak, itu anakku disana bersama Mommy –" Taehyung menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Jisung, bayi kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun karena sangat mengantuk. Para wartawan mengarahkan kameranya kea rah Baekhyun, dan tentu saja pertanyaan baru akan muncul mengenai putra pewaris tahta Perusahaan besar tersebut.

"—dan mengenai tunanganku, itu dia –" Jungkook cukup terkejut karena Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya, menjemputnya. Tangannya yang dingin kini sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan besar dan hangat milik Taehyung. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sesaat sebelum menarik Jungkook ke atas panggung.

"—dia adalah tunanganku, karena berbagai masalah kami sempat mengundur pernikahan kami. Doakan agar kami dapat menikah secepatnya. Untuk kabar bertunangan dengan Sana, aku secara pribadi dan atas nama keluargaku membantah berita tersebut. Terimakasih !" ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan sedikit senyuman. Bahkan awak media tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Jungkook masih bingung dengan semua ini. Dia mengikuti Taehyung yang masih menariknya. Mereka berada sudah turun dari panggung.

"Hoi.. kau melamun ? kau tidak suka menjadi tunanganku ?" tanya Taehyung. tangan Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook.

" Kau bercanda, Tae? Tae jangan memberiku harapan lagi " jawab Jungkook. Mereka bertatapan, Taehyung memberikan senyumannya untuk kekasih hatinya tersebut.

" Aku selalu mencintaimu Jeon. Maaf atas kesalahan masa lalu. Maaf mengulur banyak waktu untuk semua ini " pinta Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan sudah menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari manic Jungkook.

" mari buka lembaran baru denganku, aku sudah melamarmu kepada Appa dan eommamu" ucap Taehyung lagi. Jungkook menatap ayah dan ibunya yang berada dekat dengan mereka. Orangtuanya mengangguk dan Jungkook langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" Sungguh aku sangat takut jika kau bertunangan dengan wanita itu Tae.." lirih Jungkook.

" Jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku hanya mencintaimu. Lagipula aku tidak akan rela jika Jisung nanti memiliki ayah selain diriku. Jungkook, permintaan ketigaku, maukah kau membuka hatimu lagi untukku dan hidup selamanya denganku ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

Taehyung mengikis jarak dan mencium bibir Jungkook di hadapan keluarga besar mereka.

" aku juga ingin dilamar seperti itu, Lin.." rengek Jihoon.

"kau sekolah dulu yang benar, baru aku bolehkan bocah Taiwan itu melamarmu" tanggap Junmyeon,ayah Jihoon.

" aiisshh..tega sekali " rajuk Jihoon.

Di depan panggung para wartawan malah berhamburan keluar dari Ballroom untuk mendapatkan berita baru.

" ada apa _hyung_ ?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum ke arah mochi-nya tersebut dan mengecup bibir yang ia candui.

" aku dan Taehyung hanya sedikit memberi hukuman kepada orang yang pernah berniat mencelakai orang yang kami cintai sayang.." jawab Yoongi. Jimin membulatkan matanya bingung.

" Taehyung dan Yoongi-hyung melaporkan Sana atas peristiwa yang melukai kau dan Jungkook, Jim " celetuk Namjoon.

" _Jinjja_ ?" kini Jungkook yang bertanya.

" Hmm, maaf terlambat melindungimu.. sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan menjaga kalian.. Jungkookie.. saranghae.." bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Sungguh Jungkook merona.

" aku juga mencintaimu Tae.. aku mencintaimu karena kau Kim Taehyung.." Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung.

" Setelah acara pengangkatan pimpinan, mari kita lanjutkan acara berikutnya !" suara presenter kembali menggema di ruangan itu.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi Jungkook. Karena dia benar-benar bahagia atas apa yang terjadi. Untuk selanjutnya biarlah ia dan Taehyung serta bayi kecil mereka yang mengurus takdir yang di berikan Tuhan kepada mereka.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Or**

 **End ?**

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoloo.. maunya berhenti disini atau lanjut ?

bagaimana teman-teman? maaf ngaret yaa hehhe..

.

.

Salam hangat dariku..

.

.

Guanlin's Noona.


	15. Chapter 15

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Jungkook tahu pasti yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat ia nanti. Pesta yang tadi di Ballroom kini berpindah ke _Penthouse_ yang berada di lantai teratas hotel mewah itu. kali ini hanya orang-orang dan kerabat terdekat yang ikut berpesta. Mereka bersenang-senang, reuni dan melepas penat di acara yang mereka adakan sekali setahun. Di ujung ruangan terdapat keluarga Kim Jong In yang merupakan ayah Namjoon dan Mingyu yang sedang bercengkrama dengan besan mereka, juga orangtua Taehyung yang dari tadi sibuk dengan cucu-cucu mereka.

" sayang !" panggil Taehyung, lamunan Jungkook harus teralihkan kepada pemuda yang memikat hatinya. Senyuman Taehyung membuat Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook. Mereka saat ini juga berada di sebuah sofa panjang di sudut ruangan yang langsung mengarah ke pemandangan kota.

Taehyung yang membawa dua gelas minuman itu langsung memberikan salah satunya kepada Jungkook.

" Kau melamunkan apa ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook bergeser sedikit guna memberi ruangan untuk Taehyung, dan Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Taehyung merangkul Jungkook, Jungkook yang merasa kehangatan langsung membenamkan dirinya di dada Taehyung.

" Semuanya seperti mimpi Tae.." Jungkook memainkan kancing kemeja Taehyung, semakin mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Kurang puas, Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dan menghadap ke arah ayah beranak satu tersebut.

" Kau tahu benar kalau kau tidak bermimpi sayang !" Taehyung memegang pinggul Jungkook dengan lembut. Mereka yang lain di dalam ruangan itu jelas menonton adegan mesra pasangan yang baru saja lamaran tadi. Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

" kau milikku seutuhnya ?" hembusan nafas Jungkook saat berbicara jelas menyapu leher Taehyung, Taehyung berusaha melepaskan Jungkook dari sana, tapi tunangannya tersebut bebal tidak mau beranjak .

"Jungkookie.. aku memang milikmu seutuhnya.. raga jiwaku, hartaku.. tapi bisakah kau beranjak dari leherku sayang. Kita tidak akan mungkin bercinta disini, bukan ?" Taehyung benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Jungkook seperti batu, tidak bisa disingkirkan dari lehernya. Taehyung tidak mungkin menyerang Jungkook disini, di depan banyak orang terutama orang tua mereka.

"Sa—"

"Astaga, anak muda.. ini sepertinya Jisung menginginkan Jungkook, dari tadi rewel" Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mendengar suara Baekhyun, Jungkook langsung menegakkan kepala dan tubuhnya, dia bangkit dan mengambil alih Jisung yang terlihat senang sekali dalam gendongan Baekhyun karena melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengedipkan mata kepada ibunya yang tengah menatap dirinya tersebut.

" Dasar genit !"

" Apa sih Mom.. oh nanti aku pulang ke Apartemen saja dengan Jungkook dan Jisung, tidak mau menginap disini, ramai sekali " Taehyung berbicara kepada ibunya tersebut.

" Terserah kau sajalah, padahal paman Jong In mu berbaik hati membayarkan sewa _pethhouse_ ini selama 2 hari, kalau kau tidak mau biar kami saja disini, Mommy masih ingin melepas rindu dengan mereka " jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh satu lagi, kau ingat perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Mommy dan Luhan-eomma tadi, bukan ? Tidak ada seks sampai hari pemberkatan, dan kau Taehyung ! kalau melanggar, Mommy tidak akan merestui kalian dan membatalkan pernikahan kalian langsung ? _Arra_? Mommy kesana dulu " Baekhyun pergi dari mereka setelah mengecup pelan kening cucu dan menantunya tersebut.

" Astaga, Mommy memang tega sekali, aku pikir mereka akan lupa " memang benar, tadi sehabis melakukan prosesi lamaran yang terkesan dadakan itu, Taehyung diberi wejangan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan jika mereka tidak boleh bercinta sampai acara pernikahan mereka yang akan di adakan satu bulan setengah dari sekarang. Mengingat kedua orang tua mereka yang selalu sibuk dan Jungkook yang sibuk ujian semester jadi mereka semua memang memutus waktu menikah 6 minggu lagi. Sebulan sebelum menikah, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak akan boleh bertemu,itu sudah hasil nego final untuk Taehyung. Rencana keluarga mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan dipisahkan dari malam sekarang, tapi tentu saja Taehyung menolak keras mengingat mereka selama seminggu ini belum memiliki waktu yang benar-benar berkualitas.

" Tidak apa-apa _kan_ kalau kita menginap di apartemen saja, sayang?" Taehyung mengelus pipi Jisung yang berada di pangkuan Jungkook. Bayi laki-laki tampan itu sibuk menyedot susu di dalam tabung yang di pegang oleh tangannya sendiri.

" Tidak apa-apa Tae, lagipula disini berisik sekali. Bukannya aku tidak merindukan mereka, tapi Jisung akan susah tidur jika ramai seperti ini " Jungkook tersenyum kepada Taehyung, langsung saja pemuda tampan itu mengecup bibir Jungkook.

 _KLIK_.

"Waah.. hasilnya bagus sekali.." Jihoon menatap ke arah ponselnya. Hasil jepretannya memperlihatkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berciuman serta Jisung yang menatap ke kamera dengan botol susu di tangannya.

" Hapus Ji.." Taehyung menyuruh Jihoon untuk menghapusnya. Di sebelah Jihoon ada Guanlin yang sedang bermain dengan Yoonji di gendongannya.

"Apa _sih hyung_. bagus _kok_ hasilnya. Biar aku simpan, cerita untuk Jisung jika sudah besar nanti" Jihoon tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Matanya terbenam karena pipi berisinya naik.

"Dia bahkan masih 10 bulan Ji, dia tidak akan mengerti " Taehyung mengambil Jisung dari pangkuan Jungkook. Pemuda itu bermain dengan anaknya yang masih belum mengantuk, padahal sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Sayang, kita pulang sekarang saja ?" mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengangguk, lagipula tubuh Jungkook sudah letih.

" Lin, kau pulang dengan kami ? atau bawa mobil sendiri ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Denganmu saja, _hyung_. mobilku nanti akan dipakai oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ " jawab Guanlin. Mereka beranjak dari sana dan pamit kepada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat yang masih larut dalam acara tersebut.

..

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Jungkook yang memangku Jisung kewalahan karena bayi itu sangat aktif.

" Kenapa belum mengantuk, nak ?" tanya Jungkook. Jungkook juga melihat Yoonji yang berada dipangkuan Jihoon, bayi cantik itu juga belum mau tidur. Yoonji tadi di titipkan oleh Jimin kepada Jihoon, malam ini bungsu park itu di suruh menjadi penjaga bayi oleh kakaknya, lagipula Yoonji tidak banyak tingkah.

" Sebegitu senangnya Jisung hari ini, ya ?" kali ini Taehyung berbicara kepada anaknya itu, Jisung hanya sibuk dengan mainan yang ada ditangannya, ataupun sesekali ingin memanjat ke _dashboard_ yang ada didepannya.

" kita pulang ke Mansion saja malam ini " Taehyung membelokkan mobilnya ke sebelah kanan di persimpangan lampu merah. Jika ke apartemen Taehyung maka mereka harus lurus.

" Mansion? Mansion Mommy ?"monolog Jungkook penasaran.

" Bukan sayang, Mansion kita. Aku baru saja membangun Mansion untuk kita. Disana nanti kita akan tinggal" jawab Taehyung. jauh hari Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Untuk Jungkook, untuk Jisung anaknya.

" Disana ada juga kamar Guanlin, _hyung_. jadi nanti aku bisa sering menginap disana, bertemu dengan Jisung ataupun denganmu " pamer Jihoon. Memang benar, Guanlin dan teman-teman terdekat Taehyung memang di sediakan kamar pribadi untuk mereka. Bahkan Yoongi dan Daniel meminta khusus kamar pribadi di rumah Taehyung. alhasil terciptalah sebuah Mansion yang semula hanya direncanakan sebuah rumah sederhana untuk keluarga kecil Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Sasampainya di sebuah bangunan yang sangat mewah dengan halaman yang luas membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum, Mansion yang ada didepan matanya bahkan lebih mewah di bandingkan dengan Mansion keluarga Taehyung.

" _Daebak_.. mewah sekali !" seru Jungkook.

" Ayo masuk.." Taehyung mengambil Jisung dari gendongan Jungkook. Mereka memasuki Mansion tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam Mansion, Jungkook menangkap pemandangan Seongwoo yang sedang bermanja ria kepada Daniel yang sedang duduk di depan televisi.

"Hyung.. pacaran terus !" tegur Jihoon sambil duduk dekat mereka. Merasa sudah ramai, Seongwoo mengangkat tubuh ditambah perut besarnya, menyambut bayi-bayi yang masih terbangun itu.

" Sejak kapan kau datang Danik ?" tanya Taehyung, duduk di sofa.

" dari selesai acara tadi sore Ongie mengeluh lelah dan aku membawanya kemari _hyung_. Apa acara di Penthouse masih berlanjut ?" tanya Daniel, orang tua Daniel juga ikut dalam acara itu, ikut reuni katanya. Tadi sore setelah menyapa kedua orangtuanya, Daniel dan Seongwoo langsung pergi dari sana. Seongwoo tidak bisa terlalu lelah, apalagi pemuda dengan _mood-swing_ nya itu sangat malas jika berada di kerumunan orang-orang. Pengap.

"Jungkookie, nanti Sungie tidur denganku ya.. ya ?" pinta Seongwoo, Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk. Jihoon tahu jelas sifat Seongwoo saat hamil, keras kepala dan keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

" Oh, Yoonji juga tidur dengan Mommy ya sayang.." Seongwoo mengecup pipi putih Yoonji. Jihoon hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Seongwoo. Menggemaskan sekali.

" Lin, mau buat adik bayi juga.." bisik Jihoon kepada Guanlin yang ada disampingnya.

" Aku mendengarmu bocah !" tanggap Taehyung. Taehyung yang duduk disebelah Guanlin jelas betul mendengar apa yang dibisiki Jihoon.

" Ti—"

"-Aku tahu _hyung_ , kau tidak akan memperbolehkan aku bercinta dengan Guanlin sebelum kami dewasa !" sela Jihoon yang hampir saja melempar Taehyung dengan asbak yang ada di atas meja, mengingat Taehyung adalah salah satu kakak yang dia sayangi dan dia kagumi, niat Jihoon menjadi urung.

" Terserah kalian sajalah, tapi jangan sampai kau hamil Ji, Appa dan Eomma bisa marah " Taehyung berpesan.

" Jadi aku boleh bercinta dengan Jihoon, _hyung_ ?" Guanlin merasa sangat bersemangat mendengar izin dari Taehyung tersebut. Bagi Guanlin dan Jihoon, izin dari Taehyung merupakan izin tertinggi yang melewati izin dari kakak ipar, Yoongi.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Guanlin malah di lempari sesuatu oleh Daniel, untung saja Guanlin dapat menangkapnya.

" Apa ini—astaga _hyung_ !" Guanlin membuka tangannya dan menatap apa yang dia dapat.

" itu Kon—sayang !" sekarang Daniel yang terkejut di tambah ringisan karena Seongwoo sudah menjambak rambutnya.

" Jangan berbicara seenaknya, disini ada bayi Bodoh !" umpat Seongwoo. Jihoon dan Jungkook hanya mengeleng melihat mereka. Karena Seongwoo baru saja mengumpat.

" Malam ini tidak ada acara tidur meniduri. Danik, kau tidur dengan Guanlin. Jihoon dan anak-anak akan tidur denganku " perintah Seongwoo.

" Astaga.. aku ingin tidur denganmu Ongie" rengek Daniel.

" Tidak ada bantahan ! Jihoon.. ayo bawa Yoonji ke kamar, aku akan menggendong Jisung " sebelum Seongwoo membawa Jisung, Jungkook mengecup wajah anaknya itu bertubi-tubi.

" Jangan nakal dengan Mommy ya nak.." pesan Jungkook. Selepas Seongwoo dan Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Seme mereka, kini giliran pasangan baru yang akan pergi dari sana.

" Kami pergi dulu. Ah, aku malam ini tidur dengan hangat, jangan lupa matikan AC atau kalian pergi berpelukan berdua sampai pagi agar hangat" goda Taehyung. setidaknya dia menang saat ini dari Daniel dan Guanlin.

" Bangsat kau _hyung_ !" umpat mereka berdua. Sementara tawa Taehyung sudah memenuhi ruangan tengah Mansion tersebut.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di salah satu kamar besar di Mansion itu, kamar berwarna putih gading itu masih belum menjadi keputusan Taehyung untuk menempati ruangan pribadi tersebut. Biarlah pemuda manis kesayangannya itu memilih, Taehyung memberikan kebebasan untuk Jungkook.

" Tae, kamar ini saja yang menjadi kamar kita, ya ?" usul Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sedang berniat membuka tirai jendela besar yang akan memperlihatkan pemandangan kolam berenang besar di luar Mansion.

" Terserah kesayanganku saja. Jika kau ingin melihat kamar yang lain besok juga boleh. Kita hanya mengakses kamar terdekat dari tangga sayang.. dan kebetulan pemandangan kamar ini langsung ke kolam berenang. Jika kau menginginkan kamar ini juga tidak apa-apa, kita melihat pemandagan bagus dari sini" jawab Taehyung. Taehyung memandang ke luar jendela kaca setelah berhasil membuka tirai berwarna hitam, dia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

" Tae.. _gomawo_. _Jeongmal Gomawo_.." gumam Jungkook, pemuda manis itu bersandar di pundak Taehyung bagian belakang. Taehyung mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook yang mengerat perutnya.

" Hei.. apa yang kau terimakasihkan ? apa yang salah jika aku memberikan semua ini untukmu ?" Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook. Tangannya yang semula memegang tangan si pemilik hati kini sudah berada di pipi kesayangannya tersebut.

" Apapun pasti akan aku berikan untukmu, untuk anak kita. Karena aku sangat mencintai kalian. Maaf membuatmu menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Kau tahu dulu aku sering goyah karena keadaan dan masa lalu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar yakin, kau mutlak pemilik hatiku Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung mengikis jarak mereka, mengecup dengan pelan ranum nan lembut itu. mereka melewati waktu dengan sesi romantis yang akan merupakan langkah awal dari hubungan mereka.

Merasa Jungkook sudah kehabisan nafas Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka, tersenyum menatap rona yang menghiasi pipi Jungkook.

" _Kiyowo_.." Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook, sementara yang punya pipi hanya mengaduh sakit.

" Makanya jangan menggemaskan sayang.." Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook.

" Tae.." Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, Taehyung yang merasa dipanggil hanya berdehem.

" Ayo bercinta.." Taehyung hanya diam. Jungkook benar-benar menguji nafsunya yang sedang ia kurung untuk satu setengah bulan ke depan.

" Kau tahu jawabanku sayang. Meskipun aku di kenal sebagai anak yang nakal, pembangkang dan keras kepala, untuk melanggar peraturan Mommy dan Luhan-eomma tidak akan mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membuat kacau sesuatu yang sudah aku impikan sejak lama. Aku mohon bantu aku mengontrol nafsu, jangan menggemaskan untuk sementara, _hm_ ? kau tahu, sekarang aku benar-benar tersiksa. Bahkan aku sudah mengeras hanya karena semu di pipimu.." sebenarnya Taehyung sudah ingin menerkan Jungkook dari tadi, tapi dia ingat janjinya kepada kedua orang yang sangat berjasa untuknya. Kedua orang yang telah melahirkan dia dan orang yang dia cinta.

" _Shirreo_.. kenapa aku tidak boleh menggemaskan ? Jungkookie _kan_ tidak bisa galak dan menyeramkan Tae.." sungguh Taehyung di uji sekarang. Di tambah tangan Jungkook yang sudah merambat ke arah selatan tubuh Taehyung. tangan halus itu membuat gerakan abstrak di balik celana Taehyung sesekali menekan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras disana. Taehyung mencoba menetralkan nafsunya yang sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun, tangannya mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Jungkook yang dari tadi memancing birahinya tersebut.

" Sayang !" suara berat dan rendah milik Taehyung bergema diruangan pribadi mereka.

" _Wae_? Aku mendefenisikan bercinta adalah ketika penis besarmu masuk ke dalam _hole_ -ku, lalu kejantanan tegangmu di remas oleh _hole_ -ku yang berkedut, kemudian dengan lahap hol—"

" _Stop sweetheart_ ! nakal sekali, aku akan ke kamar mandi menyelesaikan ha—"

" -Tae, aku belum selesai bicara, kau memotong ucapanku saja " Jungkook memberengut, tangannya bersidekap di dada. Membuat Taehyung hampir saja khilaf jika otaknya tidak cepat memperingati janji yang dia buat. Taehyung kembali menghembuskan nafas, kesal sebenarnya. Taehyung memberi isyarat untuk Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

" aku akan memuaskanmu tanpa bercinta, kau tahu kalau _hand-job_ dan _blow-job_ merupakan _foreplay_ , kan ? tidak ada acara masuk memasuki, Taehyungieku sayang. Aku akan membantumu menuntaskan hasrat yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini" Jungkook berjalan ke arah ranjang meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih harus menahan hasrat birahi yang menggebu. Taehyung lupa jika mereka bisa saling memuaskan tanpa harus memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Jungkook, meskipun tidak senikmat acara puncak dari kegiatan seksual, setidaknya mereka bisa menuntaskannya bersama.

Jungkook melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya karena Jungkook yang cukup berani sekarang.

" Kau bukan Jungkookie-ku yang biasanya, sayang " Taehyung menyusul Jungkook. Memeluk tubuh polos yang sangat bersih tanpa noda, sembari tangan besar itu mengikuti lekuk indah tubuh Jungkook yang sangat terasa pas untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Jungkook memulai duluan, mendekat ke arah Singa yang mencoba menahan nafsu tersebut. Jarak diantara mereka terkikis, bibir Jungkook sudah mendarat sempurna di belah bibir Taehyung. pemuda imut itu melumat lembut bibir Taehyung, mencoba mendominasi tapi terkesan sangat menggoda.

Taehyung jengah melihat permainan calon pendamping hidupnya itu, kemudian dia mengambil alih dengan melumat bibir Jungkook, bahkan bibir bawah Jungkook sudah di hisap cukup keras oleh Taehyung. lidah Taehyung mengabsen isi mulut Jungkook, merasakan deretan gigi dan mengajak bertarung lidah si manis. Cukup lama berciuman, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya di ranjang. Taehyung duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Jungkook sudah duduk di pangkuan Taehyung.

" _Haaah_.. nafasku.." keluh Jungkook saat ciuman mereka terlepas beberapa saat kemudian. Jungkook mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang Taehyung, dan menanggalkan celana pemuda tersebut. Setelah lolos, dan Taehyung sudah tidak berbusana bagian bawah,Jungkook mengelus pelan kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak tersebut. Terkesan menantang. Jungkook suka, ingatannya kembali ke malam sebelumnya ketika benda tidak bertulang itu membuatnya melayang melepaskan hasrat nikmat.

" _Uhm_.. kenapa semakin besar?" Jungkook menatap kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_.

" Sayang, main cepat, _please_ ! aku sudah tidak tahan" keluh Taehyung yang merasa geli saat Jungkook masih bermain dengan kejantanan tersebut.

" _Aye.. aye Captain_! tidak sabaran sekali ayah Jisung ini " Jungkook turun ke bawah hingga wajah imutnya bertemu dengan kejantanan Taehyung. posisi Jungkook yang menelungkup di antara kedua kaki Taehyung. Lekukan punggung dengan dua bongkahan pantat Jungkook sempat menghilangkan fokus Taehyung sampai ia merasakan kejantanan merasakan hangat karena sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook mengoral penis Taehyung serta tangannya memainkan kedua testis Taehyung. satu tangan lagi menggesek paha Taehyung. Taehyung melayang, kagum dengan kerja Jungkook yang membuatnya menggeram nikmat.

" _Aggghhh_ … sayang !" Taehyung mengadah ke atas, tangannya sudah membelai rambut Jungkook menyalurkan perasaannya.

" _hmm_..seperti ini Taehyungie ?" tanya Jungkook yang kini tangannya sudah naik turun mengurut kejantaan Taehyung yang sudah licin karena saliva Jungkook.

"Sayang.. _fasterhh_ …" ucap Taehyung di tengah rasa nikmatnya. Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, kemudian mulutnya kembali mengambil alih sampai Taehyung klimaks. Taehyung klimaks di dalam mulut Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tanpa rasa jijik menelan cairan tersebut.

" Oh, maafkan aku.. _Gwaenchana_ sayang?" ucap Taehyung yang kini mencoba mendudukkan Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk, mencium Taehyung agar membagi rasa sperma yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

" Tidak buruk bukan rasa sperma sendiri ?" tanya Jungkook yang diiringin senyuman kelincinya. Taehyung total gemas, tangannya sengaja meremas pantat Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah karena ulah Taehyung.

" _Taeeehhh_.."

" _Wae_ sayang ? kau juga harus puaskan, _kan_ ?" Taehyung kemudian menidurkan Jungkook. Taehyung naik ke atas tubuh telanjang itu, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke ceruk leher Jungkook dan memberikan kissmark disana, hasil karyanya.

" _Anggghhhh… Taehh_ h…." Jungkook memberikan akses lebih dengan mengadahkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas sprai yang dapat ia jangkau. Teahyung turun ke dada Jungkook. Memberi kecupan di nipple Jungkook bergantian sebelum menghisap benda kecil merah muda yang menggemaskan itu. Taehyung juga menggigit kecil nipple Jungkook, tangan satunya akan bekerja pada nipple satu lagi, dan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook kembali mendesah menyebut namanya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang dirasuki nafsu tersebut. Dan Taehyung sadar betul jika ia mengatakan Jungkook akan berkali lipat cantik pada keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Rambut lepek, tubuh berkeringat dan menggeliat, bibir bengkak dan kissmark ciptaan Taehyung menghiasi tubuh porselen Jungkook.

" _Ah_.. menggoda sekali sayang !"

" _Taeeehhhh_ …" Jungkook merengek ketika Taehyung belum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Oke,okee.. aku akan memasuki acara inti kita saat ini, karena kita tidak bisa memasuki acara intin sebenarnya ja—"

" Cepat Tae…" pinta Jungkook. Matanya sudah hampir berlinang, hasratnya harus dituntaskan. Tangannya sendiri akan mengoral kejantanannya sebelum Taehyung memegang tangan Jungkook.

" Sayang, kau curang, itu tugasku. Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya. Selamat makan.." Taehyung turun, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jungkook tadi. Taehyung memasukkan kejantanan Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya dan mengoral.

" _Ahhhh.. aaassshhh,…terus Taehhhh…."_

" _Ahhh…. Astagaaaa.. akuh bisa gilaa…aahhhnnnn…"_

Taehyung terus mengoral kejantanan itu sampai Jungkook benar-benar merasakan puncak nikmat. Jungkook juga klimaks di mulut Taehyung. Taehyung menelan cairan tersebut dan tersenyum mendapati Jungkook yang banjir keringat dan nafas yang tersengal pasca pelepasannya.

" Lelah sayang?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung menyeka keringat Jungkook.

Pemuda tampan itu melepaskan bajunya dan ikut tidur disamping Jungkook. Jungkook menyusup ke dalam pelukan Taehyung. tempat teraman yang sangat ia suka. Hangat.

" Kita tidak akan memakai pakaian ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Mereka telanjang. Sampai Taehyung membungkus tubuh polos mereka. Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kembali menegang ? berdekatan denganmu apalagi saat telanjang seperti ini sangat menguji nafsuku sayang. Dan itu sangat sulit untuk diatasi" Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook. Jungkook senang sekali dengan perlakuan lembut yang Taehyung lakukan kepadanya.

" Kita tinggal melakukan apa yang kita lakukan tadi, Hubby !" ucap Jungkook. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Taehyung. membuat Taehyung tertawa renyah karena Jungkook yang malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Manis sekali.

Mereka sejenak memejamkan mata, mensyukuri semua yang telah terjadi.

" Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk dicintai oleh seorang malaikat yang bernama Jungkook. Ah, aku juga diberi hadiah bayi menggemaskan" Taehyung memiringkan tubuhnya dan mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mampu tersenyum.

" Aku juga bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengan Taehyung, dan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Takdirnya lucu, dari cerita Yoongi-hyung aku mencintaimu terlepas janji kita sewaktu kecil. Bahkan sekarang kita punya bayi. Tuhan sayang sekali kepada kita Tae" Jungkook memainkan jari-jari Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

" Kita jalani takdir ini bersama-sama dan bahagia seterusnya, _arrachi_ ?" Taehyung mengecup pelan hidung bangir Jungkook.

" Iya, kau akan aku tendang ke neraka jika menyakitiku dan Jisung, Tae " balas Jungkook.

.

.

Pagi ini Taehyung membuka matanya tanpa beban. Bahagia sekali mendapati kesayangan berada di dekapannya.

" _Bunny.. wake up_ !" bisik Taehyung. tangannya mengusap punggung polos Jungkook. Jungkook menggeliat dan membuka matanya, menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

" Selamat pagi Taehyungie.." sapa Jungkook dengan suara seraknya.

" Selamat pagi juga sayang…" Taehyung mengecup bibir merah Jungkook. Mereka berdua bangun. Mandi bergantian dan turun ke lantai dasar.

Daniel dan Guanlin sudah berada di meja makan, meminum kopi masing-masing.

" Jihoon dan Seongwoo sudah bangun?" tanya Jungkook

" Sudah _hyung_ , mereka sedang membawa anak-anak jalan-jalan pagi " Jungkook mengangguk mendengar jawab

" Cepat sekali bangun paginya " celetuk Taehyung. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Daniel. Menunggu Jungkook membuatkan kopi untuknya. Sementara Jungkook setelah membuat kopi Taehyung, dia berencana untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua.

" Kenapa kalian bangun pagi sekali ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Kami tertidur di ruang tengah setelah main game samalam hyung. tadi pagi langsung saja di tendang sama Ongie karena kami belum bangun dan menceramahi kami panjang lebar. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang mengandung baby Kang, sudah pasti aku serang dia, hyung " jelas Daniel. Daniel sebenarnya masih mengantuk, tidur 2 jam dan dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak elit membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal kepada Seongwoo. Di tambah dia dan Guanlin dibangunkan jam 6 pagi.

"nanti kau kerja ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Daniel mengangguk. Dia ada rapat dengan bawahannya nanti jam 9.

" nanti aku pergi denganmu" tanggap Taehyung. berhubung mereka sudah satu gedung, hanya berbeda lantai, maka Taehyung akan menumpang mobil Daniel nanti.

..

Taehyung dan Daniel berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kantor, di pertengahan jalan Taehyung di panggil oleh seorang gadis yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

" Oppa !" teriak gadis itu. Taehyung tersenyum kepada gadis itu dan memeluk gadis cantik itu.

" Kau bekerja ? bukankah Sungjae melarangmu datang ke kantor ?" tanya Taehyung kepada adiknya itu.

" Hai Daniel.."

" Hai juga cantik" jawab Daniel dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Kenapa malah menyapa Daniel, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Oppa?" tegur Jennie, sedikit cemburu diabaikan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

" Aku bosan di rumah, yang ada aku hanya berkelahi terus dengan Bambam. Oppa, Jungkookie tidak ikut ke kantor?" tanya Jennie. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Kebiasaan, jika mereka berpapasan atau bertemu di lantai dasar, Taehyunng akan mengantar Jennie ke ruangannya.

" Tidak, dia tidak ada jadwal di kantor hari ini, dia sedang belajar di Mansion karena banyak tugasnya menumpuk" jawab Taehyung. mereka terus berjalan, para karyawan lain menatap Taehyung yang hari ini sangat berbeda auranya.

" Hoi calon pengantin !" sapa Namjoon. Ikut masuk ke dalam lift bersama mereka. Mereka bertiga membukuk hormat kepada atasan baru tersebut.

" Astaga kalian sopan sekali" Namjoon cukup tertegun melihat tingkah adik-adiknya itu.

" Di kantor kau atasan kami Oppa !" jawab Jennie.

" Terserah kalian saja. Tae.. kapan kau jadi menikah?" tanya Namjoon.

" 6 Minggu lagi hyung. Mommy dan Luhan- _eomma_ sengaja menjarakkan pernikahanku dan Jennie sebulan, agar persiapannya tidak terlalu mendadak " jawab Taehyung. Namjoon mengangguk paham.

Dan dalam 6 minggu ke depan, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjadi pasangan yang di resmikan di hadapan Tuhan dan orang-orang terkasih mereka.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jadi bagaimana ?

Setelah ini aku pengen buat ceritanya ringan-ringan doang yaaa.. bosen konflik..

Hahaha..

Untuk Black Light gimana ini ?

Mohon komentar dan kritikan membangun teman..

Aku yang menyayangi kalian semua :*

.

.

Guanlin's Noona..

.


	16. Chapter 16 END

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dari tadi pagi, Taehyung sangat uring-uringan. Tidak ada yang berani menegur wakil pemimpin Departement pembangunan tersebut. Saat ini dia sedang makan siang di café di seberang perusahaannya. Dia mendengar kabar jika tunangannya baru saja datang 30 menit yang lalu ke perusahaan untuk merekrut pegawai baru.

" kau menghindari Jungkookie ? yang benar saja hyung !" Daniel hampir saja terkekeh mendengar alasan Taehyung untuk makan siang disini. Biasanya pemuda tampan itu adalah langganan kantin perusahaan.

" Sialan kau ! kau tidak tahu rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Lagipula apa-apaan Mommy dan Eomma membuat aturan seperti itu. astaga bahkan hanya seminggu lagi rasanya sangat lama" keluh Taehyung. makanannya masih utuh. Sementara Daniel sudah melahap makanannya dari tadi, sesekali menggoda hyung-nya tersebut.

"Aigoo.. seminggu lagi itu hanya sebentar hyung. beberapa minggu terakhir kau sanggup menahan diri kenapa seminggu lagi kau seperti orang mau mati ? tunggu sajalah. Jungkookie akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya sebentar lagi " Daniel mencomot beberapa potongan daging di piring Taehyung.

" Aku rindu, rindu Jungkook. Juga merindukan Jisung !" ucapnya sedih. Yoongi yang baru masuk ke dalam café itu langsung menghampiri mereka dan memukul kuat kepala belakang Taehyung.

" _Appo.. hiissss_.. hyung !" keluh Taehyung tidak terima kelapanya di pukul dengan seenaknya. Meskipun itu hyung-nya sendiri.

" Jungkook pingsan di dalam ruangan HRD tadi, dan sekarang berada di dalam ruanganku. Kau tidak ingin melihat calon istrimu ? dia sempat mimisan juga sebelum pingsan. Aku dan Jimin langsung membawanya ke ruanganku" Taehyung sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Yoongi. Seakan udaranya di sekitarnya menipis.

" Terus keadaannya bagaimana hyung? dia pasti banyak sekali berpikir belakangan ini. Apa Eomma dan Mommy sudah da—"

" Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memeriksa keadaan Jungkook, Tae ?" tanya Yoongi. Dia memang di suruh Jimin untuk menjemput adiknya tersebut. Yoongi juga tahu Taehyung pergi makan keluar karena menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook.

" Aku tidak bisa" jawab Taehyung pasrah. Meskipun dia sangat ingin menjumpai kekasih hatinya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melanggar janji kepada ibunya dan calon mertuanya tersebut.

" Aku sudah menghubungi Mommy dan menceritakan keadaan Jungkook. Khusus untuk hari ini kau di bebaskan untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Sampai jam 6 sore kata Mommy, hei—astaga !" belum selesai Yoongi memberitahu Taehyung sudah melesat keluar café meninggalkan Yoongi dan Daniel yang menganga.

" kau mau disini atau ikut denganku ? aku akan mengantar Jimin melihat Yoonji dan Jisung di rumah Mommy, aku dengar Seongwoo juga disana" ucap Yoongi kepada Daniel yang sedang menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

" _Eoh_ ? aku ikut hyung. aku juga merindukan Ongie-ku " Daniel cengengesan.

..

Dalam ruangan Yoongi, Jungkook tidur di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Jimin masih menungguinya. Jimin sudah di perbolehkan kerja kembali oleh Yoongi dengan syarat Jimin tidak boleh terlalu larut dan tetap memperhatikan buah hati mereka. Setiap jam makan siang Jimin memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat putrid kecilnya yang ia titipkan di rumah orangtua Yoongi. Yoongi juga sering mengantarkan Jimin ke Mansion orang tuanya, dan berakhir mereka makan siang bersama di luar sebelum kembali ke perusahaan.

" Sayang !" Taehyung langsung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya agar dapat menatap orang yang ia cintai tersebut. Jimin langsung mundur ketika sahabatnya itu sudah mendekat ke arah Jungkooknya.

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini Chim ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin. Taehyung menyeka keringat Jungkook. Gigi kelinci Jungkook mengintip saat Taehyung dengan hati-hati mengelus pipi berisinya.

" Aku tidak tahu Tae. Tadi saat aku melintasi ruang HRD waktu ingin ke ruangan Yoongi-hyung, Jungkook tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang yang berada disana panik, dan langsung memanggilku. Aku juga langsung memanggil Yoongi-hyung. dan membawanya kemari " jelas Jimin. Jimin jelas melihat kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara dari sahabatnya ini.

" sayang.. bangun !" bisik Taehyung. saat Taehyung masih sibuk mengusap pelan punggung tangan Jungkook, Yoongi dan Daniel masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Chim.. ayo kita pergi" Yoongi mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

" Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Jungkookie ?" tanya Daniel. Daniel mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur.

" Dia mungkin hanya lelah, dan dia masih tidur Danik " ucap Taehyung. Daniel hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Ayo Danik ! Tae.. kami pergi pulang dulu. Jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku atau Daniel nanti" Yoongi pamit kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menunggu Jungkook bangun.

" Sayaaang.. " lirih Taehyung. Sungguh, Taehyung sangat mencintai pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Jungkook adalah orang yang mampu membuat Taehyung gila jika Jungkook tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Taehyung sudah terlalu biasa dengan kehadiran Jungkook, dan sekarang dia sangat merindukan orang yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Taehyung.

" Sayang !" Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

" Tae.." Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung. dia teramat merindukan pemuda tampan itu. Taehyung hampir terjungkal menahan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mengelus pelan punggung orang yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja, hm ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" Aku tidak baik " gumamnya.

" Memang tidak. Kenapa bisa pingsan seperti itu ? apa kau benar tidak mau menikah denganku minggu depan ? kau menyiksa diri Kookie " Taehyung mengelus pundak Jungkook.

" Kau sudah makan ?" Jungkook menggeleng.

" Chaa… kita makan !" Taehyung mau berdiri tapi Jungkook melarangnya.

" Mau bersama Taehyung saja. Nanti tidak bisa bertemu Taehyung jika selesai istirahat makan siang " ucapnya cemberut. Taehyung mengecup bibir yang dia rindukan itu.

" Sebegitu merindukanku ?" Jungkook mengangguk kuat, menatap Taehyung dengan wajah polos dan tatapan inginnya. _Aih, Taehyung benar-benar gemas sekarang. Kenapa Jungkoook begitu menggemaskan seperti Jisung._

" Ya sudah jadi Kookie mau apa sekarang?" Taehyung menyerah dan kembali duduk tenang disamping Jungkook. Menatap orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu. kemudian mengambil tangan Jungkook dan mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

" Ingin Taehyung. aku sangat merindukan Taehyungie" ucapnya. Jungkook manja sekali.

" Aigoo, kenapa manja sekali, eoh ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Sayang, kau tidak lagi isi kan ?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook, mengecup pucuk hidung kekasih manisnya itu.

" Apa sih Tae.. Jisung kita masih kecil. Kau mau memberinya adik secepatnya? Aku tidak mau. Aku juga mau menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu " rajuk Jungkook.

" Gurae.. ayo kita makan. Aku juga belum makan siang. Terlalu khawatir mendengar Kim Jungkook pingsan tadi" Jungkook kembali menahan Taehyung.

" Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Jebal!" rengek Jungkook.

" Okay, kau tidak akan berpisah denganku. Kita delivery makanan dari Mansion kita nanti" Taehyung berdiri dan menarik Jungkook agar ikut berdiri.

" Tapi nan—" sebelum Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya Taehyung sudah dulu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah si manis.

" Eomma dan Mommy memberikan hak istimewa untuk hari ini sampai jam 6 sore. Ayo kita pulang !" Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

Mereka berjalan sebentar ke arah department Pembangunan, Taehyung berniat menjumpai pimpinannya untuk pamit dan mengambil izin untuk hari ini.

" Hyung, aku izin hari ini. Aku ada urusan !" ucap Taehyung kepada Myungsoo. Di pangkuan Myungsoo ada istri tercintanya, Krystal. Cumbuan panas mereka harus terhenti karena wakil pimpinan department tersebut mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka. Myungsoo melirik Taehyung dan Krystal juga ikut melihat ke arah mereka yang berdiri di pintu ruangan kerja Myungsoo dan Taehyung.

" Oh, haii Jungkookie.. " sapa Krystal. Krystal memang salah satu noona yang sangat gemas kepada ibu Jisung tersebut. Baru saja Krystal ingin bangkit dan menghampiri Jungkook tapi langsung saja di tahan oleh Myungsoo, tidak rela.

" Noona, Myungsoo-hyung merindukanmu, dan aku juga merindukan istriku ini. Jadi noona bisa menjadi santapan makan siang Myungsoo-hyung dan kami juga akan satu lagi, hyung dan noona jika bermain dalam ruangan ini jangan sampai mengotori mejaku, arra ? kalian sangat beringas sewaktu terakhir kali bermain dan membuat berkasku menjadi rusak karena spermamu hyung. jad—aw sakit hyung !" Taehyung mengelus kepalanya yang di lempari buku oleh Myungsoo.

" Pergi sana !" ucap Myungsoo kesal. Taehyung mendengus dan dua orang lainnya tertawa.

" Okay ! byee" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" Bye noona.. besok main ke Mansion ya noona, Mommy merindukanmu" Jungkook tersenyum ke arah Krystal dan wanita itu menunjukkan jempolnya kepada Jungkook.

..

Setibanya di Mansion, Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung ke dalam kamar mereka. Jungkook langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Taehyung. tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leher Taehyung sementara kakinya sudah melilit pinggang Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung mengamati Jungkook. Jungkook menyambar bibir Taehyung. Jungkook sangat tergesa dalam ciumannya. Lumatan yang ia berikan jelas mewakili rasa rindunya untuk Taehyung. Jungkook mengajak lidah Taehyung bertarung dan mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Bahkan Jungkook sudah mengarah ke arah Taehyung dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya ke pinggang Jungkook agar Jungkook tidak terjatuh.

" Sayang, cukup !" tegur Taehyung. Jungkook mengabaikannya dan sekarang membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung. kembali memberi tanda di tulang selangka Taehyung.

" Sayang !" ucap Taehyung kembali.

" Aku rindu" lirih Jungkook. Pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung. tangannya mengelus dada Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas dan membawa Jungkook ke ranjang mereka. Menidurkan kekasih hati dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum Jungkook.

" Tae, _Making Love_ ?" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak merindukanku ?" Taehyung tersenyum lembut kepada Jungkook. Dari tadi sebenarnya Taehyung mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk bercinta dengan Jungkook. Jungkook itu sangat menggoda dengan sifat polos dan manjanya. Taehyung sadar, masih ada janji yang harus ia tepati hingga mereka menikah nanti.

Taehyung menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook, mengecup kembali bibir yang 3 minggu ini tidak ia temui.

" Sangat. Amat sangat rindu. Kim Taehyung sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini, sayang. Tapi kau mau bersabar ? dan lihat lingkar hitam di bawah matamu itu, kenapa ? berapa lama tidak tidur dengan cukup ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung mengambil tempat disamping Jungkook. Menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

" Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa paper Tae, dan Jisung akhir-akhir ini juga rewel"Jungkook memainkan kancing kemeja Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Jungkook.

" Tidak ingin menikah denganku ?" tanya Taehyung serius.

" Mau" jawab Jungkook.

" Kenapa tidak menjaga kesehatan dengan baik ?"

" Aku sangat merindukanmu dan terus memikirkanmu. Aku harus melampiaskannya dengan membuat tugas Tae. Mianhae " sesal Jungkook, tidak berani menatap Taehyung.

"Sayang, lihat aku. Aku juga merasakan seperti apa yang kau rasakan. Sungguh ! tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Makan dan tidur dengan cukup sayang" Taehyung mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

" Janji ?" Taehyung harus memastikan keadaan Jungkook baik-baik saja tanpa ada dia disampingnya. Jungkook mengangguk semangat sebelum kembali membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" Iya, Janji Taehyung " ucap Jungkook.

" Kalau kau bertambah kurus dari sekarang ini, aku tidak akan mau menikahimu, _arra_?" Jungkook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kajja, kita ke bawah. Makanan pasti sudah sampai, kau harus makan setelah itu tidur sebelum pulang ke Mansion utama" Taehyung menggendong Jungkook kembali dan membawa pemuda imutnya turun. Di sofa ruang tengah Mansion itu mereka duduk. Di depannya sudah ada beberapa makanan yang di yakini Taehyung adalah pesanannya. Ada beberapa makanan berat untuk makanan utama siang ini, ayam goreng dan ice cream yang memang sengaja Taehyung pesankan untuk Jungkook. Taehyung tahu Jungkook sangat menyukai es lembut yang manis itu.

" Aku tidak mau tidur, nanti tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melihat dan berbicara denganmu. _Kan_ aku rindu " cemberut Jungkook. Taehyung mengecup bibir yang mengerucut maju itu.

" Sabar untuk seminggu ini ya sayang. Kau tahu benar aku sangat merindukanmu. Bersabar sebentar lagi, nanti kau akan bosan karena mendapatiku setiap hari dipandanganmu" Taehyung gemas sekali menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya dengan polos.

" tidak akan bosan Taehyung !" Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung. selagi menunggui Jungkook makan, Taehyung menonton televisi. Sesekali menyuapi Jungkook.

Setelah mengisi perutnya dengan makanan berat, kini Jungkook duduk bersandar di dada Taehyung sambil menyuap ice cream. Sesekali berkomentar mengenai film yang ia tonton bersama Taehyung.

" Alin, aku benci ! sana pulang !" Taehyung dan Jungkook melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Disana ada Jihoon yang terus mendorong Jihoon yang sepertinya kesulitan sekali berjalan di tambah Jihoon yang terus memberontak ketika Guanlin mencoba memegang tangannya.

" Kenapa Lin ?" tanya Taehyung. Jihoon yang melihat ada Jungkook langsung memeluk pemuda manis itu.

" Wae ?" kini Jungkook yang bertanya kepada adik satu-satunya Jimin tersebut.

" Bokongku sakit hyung. si tiang itu membobolku di ruang kesehatan kampus. Kau bayangkan hyung, bahkan aku tidak mendapatkan first sex-ku di tempat yang layak"

"contohnya ?" tanya Jungkook lagi, sementara Taehyung sudah mengeryit heran dan Guanlin yang menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

" Hotel bintang 5" jawabnya lagi. Jungkook terkekeh.

" menurut hyung tidak apa-apa dimanapun kau melakukannya, asalkan dengan orang yang kau cintai, iya kan Lin ?"

" eoh, eeh—iya hyung" jawab Guanlin. Guanlin duduk di sofa single dekat mereka. Mengamati si imutnya yang masih berada di dalam pelukan calon istri Taehyung tersebut.

" Sana pindah ke Guanlin. Nanti Jungkook akan kembali ke Mansion utama, aku masih merindukannya " Taehyung sarkas kepada Jihoon yang manja di saat yang tidak tepat. Meski gemas tapi Taehyung masih benar-benar merindukan sosok yang amat sangat ia cintai itu.

" Hyung, pelan-pelan, bokongku sakit !" protes Jihoon ketika Taehyung menariknya agar lepas dari Jungkook.

" Suruh Guanlin mengobatinya " ucapnya lagi. Jihoon akhirnya masuk ke dalam pelukan Guanlin, memeluk erat pemuda jangkung yang baru saja mengambil keperjakaannya tersebut. Dan Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook seperti semula.

" Kenapa kalian bisa bercinta di ruang kesehatan Lin ?" tanya Taehyung. penasaran dengan kronologi bagaimana bisa kejadian tersebut terjadi.

" Aku tidak tahu jika dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena terpeleset di kamar mandi hyung. waktu sepulang sekolah Jihoonie meneleponku agar ke kampusnya untuk menjemputnya. Aku mana tahu dia sedang telanjang seperti itu, sendiri pula di ruang kesehatan. Ya terjadilah " jelas Guanlin.

" Kau bodoh ! memangnya kau mau aku telanjang di depan orang lain ?" Jihoon cemberut.

" Astaga bukan seperti itu sayang. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat tubuhmu yang.. yang seperti itu lah " Guanlin benar-benar tidak mau menjabarkan bagaimana tubuh Jihoon kepada Taehyung ataupun Jungkook. Membuat pasangan dewasa yang ada disana terkekeh melihat pasangan remaja itu.

" Jadi bagaimana rasanya Ji ?" kini Jungkook yang bertanya.

" Tidak enak" jawab Jihoon.

" Tidak enak tapi kau mendesah, hyung " protes Guanlin.

" Bokongku sakit Lin, kau tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana di sodok seperti itu. rasanya tubuhmu terbelah menjadi dua " Jihoon merengek.

Taehyung benar-benar jengah melihat pertengkaran mulut pasangan itu. Taehyung menggendong Jungkook untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

" Jika mau melanjutkan permainan kalian, lakukan di kamar. Jangan di ruangan ini, nanti Yoongi-hyung atau yang lain kemari, kau akan di hajar Lin dan kau akan di ceramahi Ji " ujar Taehyung, Jungkook tertawa pelan di dalam gendongan Taehyung.

..

Di dalam kamar mereka, Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di ranjang dan ia juga ikut berbaring di samping kesayangannya itu.

" Jisung baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Taehyung. Memilih topik random untuk pembicaraan mereka. Dan Taehyung mengakui jika ia juga sangat merindukan buntalan kecil duplikat dirinya tersebut.

" Dia sangat nakal Tae, rewel sekali. Mungkin karena giginya yang akan tumbuh lagi, dia hobby sekali menggigit apapun. Dia juga sering menangis tiap malam, tidak mau berpisah dariku. Dan aku harus mencuri waktu mengerjakan paperku " jelas Jungkook. Taehyung mengamati kesayangannya itu berbicara. Gemas sekali, tidak percaya rasanya jika pemuda manis itu sudah melahirkan duplikat dirinya.

" jangan terlalu memaksa diri membuat papermu sayang. Apalagi sebentar lagi acara pernikahan kita, aku tidak mau kau sakit " Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk paham.

" Mungkin anak kita merindukanmu. Kau tahu, Daddy dan appa juga ikut membantu mendiamkan Jisung yang menangis malam hari. Kedua kakek itu sibu sekali, lucu sekali Tae" Jungkook tersenyum geli membayangkan kedua ayah mereka saat mendiamkan dan menghibur Jisung.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

" Nanti malam, Jisung akan menginap denganku, ya ? aku merindukan anakku itu.."

..

Sudah jam setengah enam sore, Taehyung terbangun. Mereka tertidur berpelukan. Karena mereka sama-sama lelah akhirnya mereka tertidur setelah berbicara banyak tadi. Taehyung memandang Jungkook dan mengecup kening itu dengan lembut. Jungkook yang tertidur cantik sekali.

" Sayang, hei ! bangun sayang.." Taehyung mengelus pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. Jungkook terbangun, menggeliat sebentar dan memandang Taehyung dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

" Astaga ! harusnya aku tidak tertidur tadi Tae.. waktu kita menjadi sempit jadinya " Jungkook kalang kabut sendiri.

" Seminggu lagi, aku akan membayarnya dengan seumur hidup disisimu " Taehyung kembali mengecup Jungkook kali ini dibibir merah pemuda manis itu. Jungkook total memerah. Merona dengan ucapan Taehyungnya.

" Ayo bersiap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ingin menjemput Jisung sekalian" Taehyung bangkit dan menunggu Jungkook yang bersiap.

..

Mereka sampai di depan Mansion utama. Jungkook dan Taehyung turun. Pasangan Guanlin dan Jihoon juga ikut. Mereka disuruh oleh Jimin untuk menjemput putri kecilnya. Malam ini si kecil akan tidur dengan Jihoon karena Jimin akan menemani suaminya untuk bekerja. Mereka berdua membutuhkan quality-time dan Jihoon langsung menebak jika hyung-nya itu akan membuatkan adik untuk Yoonji, keponakannya.

" Sudah masuk sana, kau tahu sendiri aku di larang masuk oleh Mommy. Lin, sekalian bawa Jisung keluar ya.." ujar Taehyung kepada Guanlin yang sedang berjalan dengan Jihoon ke dalam Mansion. Guanlin mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi tanpa menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

" Nanti aku rindu.." cemberut Jungkook. Taehyung yang gemas langsung mencubit pip Jungkook.

" Pasti itu sayang. Kau pasti rindu. Sudah sana masuk" Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat.

" Jangan lupa makan dengan baik" satu kecupan lagi mendarat.

" Jangan lupa tidur dengan cukup" lagi ciuman di dapatkan oleh Jungkook.

" Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik saat kita menikah nanti " Taehyung kembali mengecup pelan ranum lembut itu. tidak bosan sama sekali.

" Sampai bertemu di altar nanti sayang.." Taehyung menatap lekat mata bulat tersebut. Tidak rela rasanya berpisah.

" Kau juga jaga kesehatan ya Tae, harus tampan saat menikah denganku. Jangan melirik wanita atau pemuda cantik lain" kini giliran Jungkook yang mendaratkan kecupan. Kecupan yang semula hanya tempelan bibir berubah menjadi lumatan. Kegiatan mereka harus berakhir ketika pasangan remaja menggendong bayi pada masing-masing mereka.

Sedikit berpelukan sebelum berpisah. Jungkok juga mengecup anaknya dengan gemas, malam ini jagoannya akan tidur dengan ayahnya.

" jangan nakal dengan ayah ya, nak " ujar Jungkook.

Setelah berpamitan, akhirnya Taehyung pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sesampainya di Mansion Taehyung, mereka turun dan Jisung langsung meminta gendong kepada ayahnya tersebut. Guanlin langsung menyerahkan Jisung kepada Taehyung.

"Aigoo, merindukan ayah ya jagoan ?" tanya Taehyung. Pemuda itu mencium anaknya berkali-kali.

Mereka memasuki Mansion, dan Taehyung cukup terkejut mendapati orang-orang terdekatnya ada disana. Ada Namjoon, Jackson, Hoseok, Woojin dan Hyungseob, Baejin dan Daehwi serta Daniel juga ada disana.

" Ramai sekali, ada acara apa ini ?" tanya Taehyung. Pemuda itu mendudukkan Jisung di atas karpet bulu di ruang santai mereka.

" Mau apa lagi ? tentu saja kami akan bermain sampai pagi disini. Yoongi-hyung juga akan menyusul setelah urusannya selesai " jawab Baejin. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, rumahnya sering sekali ramai.

" Kalian tidak kencan Jack-hyung ? Hosiki-hyung ?" tanya Guanlin.

" Woozie sedang berada di Mansion utama. tadi diajak oleh Jin-hyung dan Seongwoo kesana" jawab Hoseok. Dia memang mengantarkan kekasihnya kesana sebelum ke Mansion Taehyung tadi.

" Tzuyu sedang sibuk. Ada pemotretan di luar negeri " Jackson juga menjawab perihal kekasihnya.

Daehwi melihat Jisung yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ujung mantel Taehyung ingin menggendong bocah tersebut, tapi dia langsung membalik badan dan memeluk Taehyung.

" Dia lagi tidak mood,Hwi " ujar Taehyung.

" Aigoo.. dia sudah tidak mau dengan orang lain lagi " Daehwi sedih sekali.

" Berlebihan sekali kau Hwi, Jisung wajar tidak mau di gendong orang lain. Dia pasti merindukan ayahnya. Oh ya hyung, bagaimana keadaan Jungkookie?" tanya Daniel. Daniel saat ini sedang bermain dengan Yoonji yang duduk di depannya.

" Dia hanya kelelahan dan tadi sempat tidur sebelum pulang ke Mansion utama Niel" jawab Taehyung.

" Aku ke atas dulu, Jisung sepertinya ingin tidur " Taehyung mengangkat anaknya tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar. Namjoon yang melihat sepupunya itu hanya tersenyum kecil karena Taehyung sangat baik dalam memperlakukan anaknya.

" Ayo kita battle sampai pagi " ujar Hoseok berteriak. Di sambut meriah oleh Woojin. Sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

..

Di dalam kamar, Taehyung berbaring dengan Jisung dalam pelukannya. Mengganggu mainan anaknya yang sedang ia amati tersebut.

" Jadi Jisung kenapa nakal dengan bunda ? _hm_ ?" Taehyung mengajak bayi 11 bulan itu berbicara. Jisung menjawabnya dengan bahasa bayi yang tidak Taehyung mengerti sama sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan Jungkook yang bisa menjawab lagi apa yang di ocehkan oleh bayi mereka. Jimin juga begitu, bisa menjawab atau ingin tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh Yoonji. Membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi takjub kepada pasangan mereka.

" Ayah tidak mengerti apa yang Jisungie bicarakan sayang. Intinya jangan buat bunda repot selama ayah tidak ada ya nak. Kasihan bunda.." Taehyung mengecup lembut kening Jisung. Mereka bermain sebentar sebelum Jisung mengantuk dan Taehyung dengan senang hati menepuk pelan pantat anaknya itu agar Jisung dapat tidur.

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, dan setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelepon Taehyung langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Bamie ?"

 _/"Tae, ini aku "_

"Kookie ? ada apa ? kenapa menelepon dengan ponsel Bambam ?"

 _/"Kau tahu jika ponselku di tahan oleh eomma, bagaimana Jisung disana ? rewel ? apa dia sudah tidur ?"_

" Sudah sayang. Dia tidak rewel sama sekali. Sekarang bundanya Jisung yang tidur ya.. selamat malam sayang. Mimpi indah, aku mencintaimu " Sebelum Jungkook menjawab, Taehyung sudah mematikan sambungannya dulu. Jadi rindu.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Taehyung kini sedang berada di Mansionnya, bersama dengan kedua orangtua dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Mommy aku tidak mau pakai eyeliner itu, astaga Mom !" Taehyung berteriak ketika Baekhyun akan membubuhkan liquid hitam itu ke garis matanya.

" hyung kenapa rewel sekali " cibir Bambam.

" Sudah sayang, jangan di paksa jika Tae tidak mau, dia tetap tampan sepertiku " Chanyeol juga ngeri melihat anaknya yang tengah di dandani istrinya tersebut. 2 jam lagi mereka sudah harus berada di gereja untuk pemberkatan. Mereka memang sengaja memilih acara sore agar nanti bisa langsung pindah ke pantai untuk pesta pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tapi mesum" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol datang ke sebelah istrinya dan mengecup cuping telinga kesayangannya tersebut.

" apa kau sebut tadi sayang?" suara berat Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun.

" Please Mom, Dad ! kami disini" ucap Jennie. Kadang mereka jengah melihat kasmaran ayah dan ibunya yang tidak tahu tempat.

.

.

Keluarga mereka sudah sampai di gereja. Taehyung turun dari mobil mewahnya dan diiringi oleh keluarga inti. Para sahabat dan teman-teman dekatnya menjamu kedatangannya. Tuxedo hitam sangat gagah yang membalut tubuh ideal Taehyung, membuat decak kagum tamu undangan yang ada. Di dekat altar sebelah kanan, Taehyung jelas melihat Jisung sedang berada di dalam pangkuan Seongwoo, meski kesulitan karena perut besarnya, Seongwoo tidak mau membagi anaknya dengan orang lain yang juga ingin menggendong jagoannya tersebut.

Acara di mulai. Taehyung menunggu Jungkook yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Jungkook di antarkan oleh Sehun, appanya. Pemuda manis itu berjalan dari arah pintu dengan menggandeng tangan Sehun, sementara Taehyung menjemput pemuda manis itu. Jungkook terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan Tuxedo putih. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung tapi sangat serasi. Gagah dan manis menyatu.

" Aku titipkan putraku kepadamu Taehyung" ucap Sehun. Jungkook menangis. Hari ini tanggungjawab ayahnya berpindah tangan kepada Taehyung, sang pemilik hati.

" Aku akan menjaga harta berhargamu Appa" Taehyung menjulurkan tangan dan Jungkook menyambutnya. Para tamu undangan terharu melihat moment tersebut.

Mereka berjalan menuju altar, menuju tempat dimana janji kepada Tuhan untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain sampai mati.

Ucapan janji sehidup semati itu di laksanakan dengan khidmat, Taehyung dengan total mencium Jungkook di depan tamu undangan. Membuat riuh di dalam gereja tersebut.

Jungkook tersenyum ke arah Taehyung yang memandangnya.

" Kau akan mendampingiku seumur hidupku" ucap Taehyung.

" Dengan senang hati Tuan Kim " Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung sebelum melempar buket bunga yang menjadi tradisi pernikahan -orang yang ingin menangkap sudah berjejer dan berdesakan di bawah altar.

Bunga melayang, dan jatuh ke arah Jihoon.

" Alin.. hueee… bunganya aku dapat. Aku belum siap menikah cepat denganmu.. hueeee" rengek Jihoon. Membuat orang disana tertawa melihat kelakuan si bungsu Park itu.

" Jangan pernah lelah menghadapiku sayang, terima Taehyung yang penuh dengan keanehan ini, _hmm_?" Taehyung melakukan _aegyo_ membuat Jungkook langsung mencubit pipi suaminya tersebut. Suami ya. Membuat Jungkook merona sendiri membayangkannya.

" Saranghae Kim Jungkook" bisik tidak menjawab. Jungkook tersenyum dan langsung mengecup bibir Taehyung yang langsung di tahan dan di lumat oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Lucu memang, awalnya hanya karena perjodohan dan mereka kini akan mengawali dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Dan mereka akan membesarkan Jisung dan calon adik untuk Jisung yang di rencanakan oleh Taehyung dan Jungk dibantu oleh hormone Taehyung yang berlebih.

.

.

 **END**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Yey yey… akhirnya tamat. Ini ujungnya. Untuk Taehyung yang di siksa karena ngidamnya Jungkook yang hamil adiknya Jisung di sequel aja yaaa hahaha..**

 **See you di lain waktu chingu.. terimakasih untuk yang berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini.**

 _ **Release**_

 _ **Mei 17,2018**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guanlin's Noona.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **Sequel 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apa yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini selain kau bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kau cintai setelah berbagai rintangan telah berhasil kau lalui ? Dan Taehyung tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang paling membahagiakan saat ini selain bisa menikah dengan Jungkook dan menjadi ayah untuk Jisungnya.

Setelah acara pernikahan kemarin yang di gelar sangat saklar, hari ini mereka sudah berada di Mansion mereka. Mendapat cuti kerja 2 minggu membuat Taehyung sangat betah berada di rumah dengan istri dan anaknya. Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sesempurna sekarang.

" Tae, _Ireonaa_.. !" bisik Jungkook kepada pemuda yang masih bergelung itu. Jungkook yang tengah menggendong Jisung sedang berusaha membangunkan suami tersayangnya. Mungkin Taehyung lelah karena menyambut tamu dan malam tadi ikut begadang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya sampai larut.

Tidak ada malam pertama bagi mereka, karena itu sudah terjadi saat mereka menghadirkan Jisung di dalam perut Jungkook. Dan untuk adik Jisung mereka memang sepakat menunda sampai Jungkook menyelesaikan studinya.

" Taehyung !" sekali lagi suara merdu Jungkook mengalun di kamar mereka. Taehyung mengeliat dan berusaha membuka matanya. Tersenyum melihat pemandangan membahagiakan di depannya.

" Selamat pagi istri, dan selamat pagi anak ayah !" Taehyung duduk dan mengambil Jisung yang di arahkan Jungkook kepadanya. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook, kebiasaan pagi yang akan terus berlanjut sampai ia tutup usia nanti.

" Jaga Jisung sebentar ya Tae, aku akan masak sarapan. Segera turun setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi " perintah Jungkook sebelum pemuda manis itu keluar dari kamar mereka. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan menatap anaknya yang sangat aktif itu..

" Ayaa.. yayaaa.." ucap Jisung random. Bayi 11 bulan itu sudah mulai belajar berdiri dan jalan selangkah demi selangkah.

" Iya sayangnya ayah, Jisung sudah minum susu, nak ?" tanya Taehyung kepada putranya itu. Sangat mirip dengan Taehyung saat kecil.

" Cucu..cucucu yaa" gumam Jisung lagi.

" Iya jagoan. Susu" Taehyung sangat hobi berbicara dengan anaknya itu meski Jisung merespon dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

" Ayo temani ayah cuci muka, setelah itu kita menyusul bunda ke bawah ya " Taehyung menggendong anaknya dan beralih ke wastafel di kamarnya.

..

Sesampainya di lantai dasar Mansionnya, Taehyung melihat kakaknya Yoongi serta keluarga kecilnya di tambah pasangan Guanlin dan Jihoon yang ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

" Wah, pengantin baru.. bagaimana malam pertama kalian hyung ?" tanya Jihoon antusias.

" Malam pertama yang mana yang kau maksud?" tanya Taehyung balik. Ia mendudukkan Jisung di kursi bayinya di sebelah Yoonji yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan boneka kumamon kecil yang ia pencet-pencet gemas dengan seriusnya.

Jungkook tengah membantu Jimin memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Taehyung dan Yoongi tentu merasa sangat tentram melihat kesayangan mereka yang tengah serius memasak itu. Sangat cantik dimata mereka.

" Kau tidak ingin membantu kakak-kakakmu memasak? Setidaknya kau harus belajar memasak untuk Guanlin dari sekarang " tukas Taehyung kepada Jihoon yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya.

" Suruh saja si Seonho seonho itu memasak untuk Guanlin" ucap Jihoon cuek. Si manis itu sedang di landa api cemburu karena dari kemarin Guanlin selalu dikirimi pesan romantis oleh Juniornya.

" Astaga Jihoonie, aku kan sudah mengabaikan pesan dari juniorku itu, kenapa kau masih saja cemburu sayang ?" tanya Guanlin pasrah melihat sifat cemburu Jihoon yang sangat berlebihan, jika saja mereka tengah dikamar maka Guanlin tidak akan segan untuk menelanjangi si bungsu Park itu.

" Ini dia masih mengabarimu 'Guan-ie _hyung_ lagi apa ? jangan lupa sarapan ya, kalau tidak nanti Guan-ie _hyung_ sakit, terus tidak bisa sekolah dan Hoho tidak bisa melihat _hyung_ ' itu, kau tidak mau membalasnya ?" ketus Jihoon. Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah terkekeh melihat tingkah remaja yang menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih di depan mereka.

" Ya sudah kau blok saja nomornya dari ponselku " jawab Guanlin. Dia tidak ingin menerima resiko jika Jihoon meminta putus darinya. Pernah sekali, ada nomor nyasar yang memanggil Guanlin dengan panggilan sayang, dan Jihoon langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka di tempat.

Jihoon tersenyum dan langsung memblok nomor Junior Guanlin tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat moodnya menjadi membaik.

" Baiklah, Park Jihoon akan menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk Lai Guanlin. Dan sekarang aku akan membantu mereka memasak " ucapnya semangat. Di ikuti gelengan dari Taehyung.

" apa uke memang seperti itu ? sifat mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak. Waaah ! kau harus menjadi seme atau tidak kencani saja Yoonji kalau sudah besar besok ya nak " tukas Taehyung kepada anaknya.

.

.

Pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah memasuki bulan ketiga dan tidak ada kendala dalam rumah tangga mereka. Dan jika ada perselisihan atau kesalahpahaman kecil mereka akan menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.

Jungkook kini menjadi istri dan ibu yang mengurus Taehyung dan Jisung, menjadi mahasiswa Psikologi dan Intern di HRD di Perusahaan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak keberatan sama sekali selagi Jungkook bisa membagi waktu dan mendapatkan istirahatnya dengan baik, karena Taehyung tidak mudah bagi seseorang yang mengurus rumah tangga di sambil dengan pekerjaan di luar di tambah Jungkook yang juga tengah menempuh pendidikannya.

" Sayang, nanti jadi menegok baby Woojin ?" tanya Taehyung kepada istrinya yang tengah mengikuti lagu yang terputar di radio mobil Taehyung. mereka berangkat bersama ke Perusahaan pagi ini. Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

" Setelah menjemput Jisung di Mansion kita langsung kesana ya Tae? Aku rindu Woojinie" ucap Jungkook semangat. Woojin adalah anak pasangan Daniel dan Seongwoo. Seongwoo baru saja melahirkan sebulan lalu. Membuat Jungkook rajin sekali ke rumah orangtua Daniel. Daniel memang belum tinggal di apartemen mereka atau di Mansion Taehyung karena dia di tahan oleh orangtuanya yang hanya beberapa bulan di Korea sebelum kembali ke Amerika. Dan untuk pagi ini si kecil Jisung memang mereka titipkan kepada Jihoon dan Guanlin.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kita kesana dan nanti makan siang akan aku jemput ke ruangan Oke ? kita makan siang bersama " Taehyung turun dari mobilnya sebelum mengecup kesayangannya itu.

Hubungan mereka memang sangat romantis dan itu sudah tersebar ke penjuru Perusahaan mereka. Tapi jika menyangkut pekerjaan pasangan itu sangat professional mengesampingkan hubungan mereka.

" Aku ke toilet sebentar, Kau duluan saja " ucap Taehyung yang tengah berjalan beriiringan dengan kekasih hatinya.

" Aku tunggu Taehyung saja " jawab si manis. Agak ragu rasanya berjalan sendirian ke lantai tempatnya bekerja. Mereka berada di lantai yang berbeda. Taehyung ada di dua lantai di atas tempat Jungkook bekerja, tapi mereka selalu bersama memasuki lift.

Jungkook yang tengah menunduk mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya itu di tabrak oleh seseorang.

" _Ya_ ! kenapa menghalangi jalan ? Sialan ! kopiku jadi tumpah" ucap orang itu. Jungkook mendelik kesal. Harusnya dia yang marah karena kopi orang itu mengotori bajunya.

" Kau yang jalan tidak lihat, aku hanya diam disini, harusnya aku yang marah karena bajuku kotor kena tumpahan kopimu " kesal Jungkook, tapi orang itu berlalu mengabaikannya.

" Sayang, ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung keluar dari toilet.

" Ada orang gila yang menambrakku lalu marah-marah " cebik Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal sekali rasanya. Taehyung memang melihat kemeja si manisnya itu kotor.

" Sini, aku bersihkan. Jangan biarkan orang-orang seperti dia merusak _mood_ pagimu sayang. Hari ini masih panjang. Ayo senyum !" Taehyung membersihkan noda tumpahan itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

" Percuma saja dia tampan tapi tidak ada tata karma " ucap Jungkook lagi.

" Orang yang menabrakmu tampan ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Ia sedang menunduk membersihkan noda baju Jungkook.

" Tapi masih jauh tampan suamiku dari pada dia " tutur Jungkook, mengundang tawa dari Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamata kekasihnya itu. Jungkook memang memakai kacamata saat berada di kantor, katanya agar tidak banyak yang melirik istri Taehyung tersebut, tapi kebalikannya masih saja banyak yang mengincar pemuda manis itu.

..

Taehyung menjemput Jungkook ke ruangan HRD guna makan siang bersama. Mereka akan ke kantin bersama dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

" Tae ! Kookie ! disini !" teriak Jeonghan. Mereka berdua mengarah ke sudut kantin yang sudah berisi teman-temannya.

" _Aigoo_ , pasangan suami istri ini memang selalu mesra _eoh_ ?" goda Jackson kepada mereka. Mereka memang hobby sekali mengganggu Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

" Makanya cepat nikahi kekasihmu biar bisa bermesraan juga seperti kami, iya _kan_ sayang ?" balas Taehyung. Jungkook pun mengangguk lucu.

" Iya, Hosikie- _hyung_ dan Jackson- _hyung_ belum juga melamar kekasih mereka. Kalian tidak menjalin hubungan kekasih berdua tanpa kami tahu _kan_ ?" celetuk Jimin yang membuat kedua pemuda itu membulatkan mata.

" _Ani ! Ani !_ mana mau dengan kuda seperti Hoseok " tolak Jackson, langsung saja Hoseok melemparkan sepotong lauknya kepada Jackson, membuat mereka yang ada disana tertawa bersama.

" Oh ya Tae, ini !" Jeonghan memberikan sebuah undangan kepada Taehyung.

" Waaahh ! akhirnya kau menikah juga, tenang saja aku dan Jungkookie pasti akan datang ke acara pernikahanmu " ucap Taehyung senang. Turut berbahagia untuk sahabatnya itu. Mereka berbicara dan bercanda bersama.

" Tae, Mommy menyuruh untuk makan malam bersama besok di Mansion utama " ucap Jimin kepada Taehyung yang berada di sampingnya. Taehyung mengangguk, tentu saja dia akan menerima undangan dari ibu tersayangnya itu untuk makan malam bersama.

..

Sepulang dari kerja, niat mereka untuk mengunjungi Baby Woojin memang terlaksana. Setelah menjemput Jisung di tambah pasangan Jihoon dan Guanlin juga ikut ke rumah Daniel.

" Uh.. kenapa dia kiyowo sekali " puji Jihoon yang tengah mencubit pelan pipi Woojin yang berada di dalam gendongan Jungkook.

" Makanya cepat menikah dengan Guanlin, nanti kau juga akan punya seperti Woojin " tukas Seongwoo. Pasca melahirkan istri Kang Daniel tersebut memang agak lemah, sampai sekarang Seongwoo masih di suruh istirahat total oleh Dokter.

" Mana boleh menikah cepat oleh orangtuaku hyung, lagi pula Guanlin juga masih sekolah " curhat Jihoon.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu belajar saja dulu, asuh Jisung dan Woojin " celetuk Jungkook.

" Ya itu sih maumu hyung, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau disuruh menjaga bayi-bayi Kiyowo seperti mereka. Tu tu tu keponakan Aunty !" mendengar tuturan Jihoon, Seongwoo dan Jungkook serempak tertawa.

" nda.. nda.. ndong ndaaaa " Jisung datang kepada mereka. Jelas sekali cemburu melihat bundanya yang tengah menggendong adik bayi.

" _Aigooo_.. cemburu ya nak. Sini dengan Mommy " Seongwoo menggendong Jisung dan mengecupi wajah Jisung dengan cium-ciuman singkatnya.

" Kemana hyung-hyungmu tadi Ji ?" tanya Seongwoo kepada Jihoon. Tidak mendapati Daniel, Taehyung ataupun Guanlin di ruang tamu yang terlihat dari kamarnya.

" Mereka pergi ke kolam belakang hyung, membicarakan bisnis dengan Ahjusshi" jawab Jihoon.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada di ruang tengah Mansion mereka. Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan bukunya dari tadi. Sepulang dari Perusahaan dan melihat baby Woojin mereka pulang sebelum makan malam. Pasangan Guanlin-Jihoon sudah pergi kencan entah kemana.

" Sayang, masih lama ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung sedang bermain dengan Jisung, memperlihatkan gambar-gambar binatang dalam buku yang sengaja Taehyung beli untuk putranya itu.

" Masih Tae, tugasku sangat banyak " tutur Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas melihat istrinya itu sangat semangat mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ayo makan dulu, nanti makanannya dingin. Jisung juga sudah lapar, ayo sayang !" ajak Taehyung. mereka memang memutuskan untuk _delivery_ makanan. Jungkook akhirnya meninggalkan tugasnya sementara dan makan bersama Taehyung dan Jisung yang sibuk menggapai-gapai makanan yang ada di depannya.

" Jangan nak, itu pedas " ucap Jungkook sambil menangkap tangan Jisung, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Hap_.. Jisungie nakal sekali _eoh_ " perbuatan Jungkook membuat Jisung tertawa .

" _Aigoo_.." Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Sudah cukup untuk Taehyung dengan adanya Jungkook dan buah hati mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara Taehyung menemani bayinya menonton kartun di ruang televisi. Malam ini Jisung memang tidak cepat tidur, biasanya bayi gembul itu sudah mengantuk ketika selesai makan malam.

" Belum mau tidur jagoan ayah ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jisung yang masih sibuk menonton serial kartunnya.

" _Aigoo_.. sama seperti Bunda susah di ganggu ya ?" Taehyung membalik anaknya yang tengah menghadap ke televisi ke arahnya.

" Yaaaa.. ndaaa?" tanya Jisung dengan mata kecilnya yang berbinar.

" Bunda lagi belajar, sekarang ayo kita ambil susumu dan tidur " ucap Taehyung. Lantas Taehyung menggendong Jisung ke arah dapur dan membuat susu untuk anaknya tersebut. Sudah waktunya Jisung tidur.

..

Taehyung menidurkan Jisung dengan botol susu yang terus di sodot oleh putranya itu. Sesekali Taehyung menepuk pelan pantat Jisung agar bayinya itu tertidur. Setelah Jisung tidur, Taehyung memindahkan anaknya itu ke box-nya yang berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung turun kembali ke lantai dasar, melihat istrinya yang masih mengetik dengan serius Taehyung memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, hitung-hitung menunggui istrinya. Dia juga sudah membuat kopi untuknya tadi bersamaan dengan membuat susu untuk Jisung.

" Jangan dipaksa ya sayang, kalau lelah kita tidur lagi " ucap Taehyung.

" Iya Taehyungie, ini tinggal sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar ya " balas Jungkook yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Satu jam menanti dan Taehyung tidak mendapati suara Jungkook, Taehyung menoleh ke arah istrinya itu. Kepala Jungkook sudah rebah di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja belajar. Taehyung yang melihat istrinya tidak nyaman langsung saja mematikan televisi dan menggendong Jungkook ke kamar mereka.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di ranjang mereka. Mengecup lembut pelipis dan bibir Jungkook bergantian.

" Tae.." lirih Jungkook dengan mata sayunya.

" _Hm_ , apa sayang ?" tanya Taehyung lembut, menyibak rambut legam Jungkook dengan sayang.

" Peluk.." ucap Jungkook manja. Mendengar penuturan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung ikut tidur di sebelah istrinya dan memeluk kesayangannya itu.

" Lanjut tidur sayang. Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini, _Jalja_ Jungkookie-ku sayang " bisik Taehyung.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Taehyung dan keluarga kecilnya akan ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarga besarnya di Mansion utama. Setelah pulang kerja, mereka berangkat kesana, di tambah pasangan Guanlin-Jihoon yang tidak mau di tinggal.

" Mommy, anakmu yang tampan datang !" teriak Taehyung dari pintu depan. Baekhyun datang menghampiri dan langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dengan gemas.

" Sakit Mom !" teriak Taehyung pasca pemukulan tersebut. Yang lain disana terkekeh melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu.

" Ini rumah, bukan hutan. Pakai teriak-teriak. Aigoo, cucuku.." Baekhyun langsung mengambil Jisung yang ada di dalam gendongan Jungkook. Di ruang tengah, Yoongi dan Jimin juga sudah datang, si kecil Yoonji sedang berada di dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Tenang sekali.

" Hei Dad !" Taehyung duduk di samping ayahnya. Sedikit menggoda Yoonji kecil yang ingin dia jadikan menantu kelak jika anak-anaknya sudah dewasa.

" Hm, nanti teman Daddy yang juga ikut makan malam disini " ujar Chanyeol memberitahu kepada mereka yang ada disana. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

" Namjoon- _hyung_ belum pulang, Dad ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Belum, Mereka dalam perjalanan dari Kanada. Mingyu berniat melamar Wonwoo disana dan mereka mengundur waktu pulang jadi hari ini. Nanti orangtua Jungkook juga datang meski agak terlambat " jawab Chanyeol. Namjoon, Jin dan anaknya memang sedang mengunjungi orangtua Namjoon yang berada di Kanada dan di tambah adiknya yang sedang melamar kakak Jungkook maka intensitas waktu mereka di tambah.

Menjelang makan malam, mereka bercerita keseharian masing-masing. Sementara Baekhyun sudah membawa para uke kesayangannya ke lantai 2. Berbicara mengenai orang-orang terdekat mereka yang terkena berbagai gossip dan isu.

Dan mereka akhirnya memulai makan malam ketika tamu Chanyeol datang. Mereka sekeluarga, dengan anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Jungkook jelas melihat jika mereka adalah keluarga yang cukup berkelas. Jungkook mengamati anak bungsu keluarga itu.

" kau lihat apa sayang ? suamimu ada disini " bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook, tidak suka kesayangannya itu melirik yang lain.

" Tae, sepertinya dia yang menambrakku dan menumpahkan kopi itu " jawab Jungkook yang juga berbisik.

" Yang tidak meminta maaf itu ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Ayo lanjut makanmu " Taehyung tersenyum ke arah istrinya itu.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Taehyung bukannya tidak peka dari tadi putri sulung keluarga Ahn yang merupakan teman ayahnya itu menatap Taehyung malu-malu dan adiknya yang menatap Jungkook dalam. Taehyung jelas tahu jika mereka berdua sedang mengincar Taehyung ataupun istrinya.

" Ehem, Chanyeol.. kau tahu jika anakku Lucia sudah menamatkan S2 dan akan masuk ke jenjang S3 nya. Aku ingin mencarikan pendamping untuknya " ucap Tuan Ahn. Taehyung mengerti kenapa mereka sekeluarga datang kemari. Mereka mencari pendamping yang sekelas untuk putra putri mereka.

" Hm, bagus sekali itu. Usia muda sudah melanjutkan pendidikan. Tidak seperti Taehyung, hanya sampai menamatkan S1 saja " tanggap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu jika ayahnya tidak mau meladeni pembicaraan tidak bermutu temannya, terlihat sangat _Show off_ dimata Taehyung.

" Lagipula untuk apa melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi-tinggi jika belum memiliki suami. Lagipula Noona, jika wanita sudah memiliki pendidikan seperti yang Noona lakukan bukankah laki-laki takut mempersunting noona ?" celetuk Bambam. Dia jengah dari tadi. Langsung saja dia di sikut oleh Jungkook dari samping. Tidak sopan sama sekali.

" Haha, benar sekali. Anak bungsumu memang pintar Chanyeol. Maka dari itu aku ingin menjodohkan anakku dengan anakmu " ungkap Tuan Ahn lagi.

" Iya, Lucia sudah sangat matang dan sudah bisa menjadi seorang istri. Jadi bisakah kalian mencarikan suami untuk putriku ini ? Lagipula aku sangat setuju jika salah satu dari putra kalian jadi menantuku " ucap Nyonya Ahn menyambung.

" Mianhae Nyonya Ahn, semua anak-anakku sudah memiliki pendamping " balas Baekhyun. Sudah saatnya mereka semua tahu jika ada menantu di rumah ini. Keluarga Ahn mungkin tidak mengetahui jika anak-anaknya sudah menikah karena baru kembali ke Korea setelah lama menetap di Belanda. Tapi bukan berarti dia seenaknya hendak menjodohkan anak-anaknya dengan putra-putrinya yang sedikit sombong di mata Baekhyun.

" Benarkan ? Wah, kenapa aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah memiliki menantu Ahjumma" ucap Lucia. Terdengar nada tidak percaya dari ucapan gadis yang mungkin lebih tua dari Taehyung tersebut.

" Itu benar Lucia. Oh, karena sudah selesai makan lebih baik kita bercerita di ruang tengah saja " Ajak Baekhyun. Mereka beralih ke ruang tengah Mansion itu.

" Mom, aku akan ke atas. Ada urusan sebentar. Hm, Tuan Ahn aku pamit sebentar " ucap Yoongi.

" Aku ikut hyung" Taehyung pun ikut dengan Yoongi, di tambah Guanlin yang mengekori mereka.

" Jadi Ahjumma, dimana menantumu ?" tanya Lucia, tidak sabaran sekali.

" Ini. Dua orang yang ada di depanmu ini adalah menantuku. Jiminie istri dari Yoongi dan Jungkookie istri Taehyung" jawab Baekhyun bangga memperkenalkan menantunya. Lucia dan Jacob, adiknya cukup terkejut.

" Benarkah ? Wah, mereka sangat cantik sekali " tukas Nyonya Ahn.

" Terimakasih Ahjumma " ucap Jimin menghargai, sementara Jungkook malah sibuk mengupas dan memotong buah untuk Baekhyun.

" Apa mereka kau jodohkan Baek ?" tanya Nyonya Ahn. Para suami juga sudah beralih ke ruang depan. Jadi hanya tinggal istri dan uke yang ada di ruang tengah saat ini.

" Hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jimin dan Yoongi mereka memang sudah ingin menikah sejak lama. Mereka sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook baru menikah beberapa bulan lalu " jawab Baekhyun. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Di ruangan itu, Bambam dan Jihoon sibuk menonton televisi mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka.

" Berapa umurmu Jungkook-sshi ?" tanya Lucia langsung.

" Tahun ini 22 tahun noona " jawab Jungkook sopan.

" Jadi apa kau mencintai Taehyung ? sepertinya kau bukan dari keluarga kaya, apa kau terpaksa menikah dengan Taehyung ?" ucap gadis itu lancang. Keadaan menegang. Bahkan Bambam dan Jihoon menatap tidak suka kepada wanita anggun itu.

"Aku mencintai Taehyung noona. Terlepas dari kekayaan yang di punyanya. Dan untuk pernikahan aku sangat serius dengan Taehyung. Apa Noona sangat terobsesi dengan suamiku ?" tanya Jungkook langsung. Dia cukup paham dengan situasi yang ada di hadapannya, tidak sekali dua kali dia di tekan perihal hubungannya dengan suami tampannya.

" Bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak serius denganmu, dan apa kalian memiliki perjanjian dalam pernikahan kalian ? berapa lama harus bertahan ?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Jungkook sangat muak kepada orang-orang yang hanya memamerkan apa yang dia punya tanpa memikirkan apakah orang lain terluka atau tidak dengan ucapan yang mereka lontarkan.

" Maaf Lucia, bukankah ucapanmu lancang? Mengatai menantuku seenaknya" ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

" Ahjumma, harusnya kau bisa mencari menantu yang pantas untuk anakmu. Aku yakin dia belum menyelesaikan studinya. Dia juga tidak kaya " balas Lucia.

" Noona, hentikan. Kau tidak tahu tata krama? Mengajari Mommy-ku untuk kepantasan dalam mencarikannya menantu, hm ?" kali ini Bambam yang ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kasar.

" Noona. Maaf jika aku sedikit menyakitimu. Aku mungkin tidak berpendidikan tinggi sepertimu. Dan aku memang belum menyelesaikan study-ku. Aku baru saja memasuki semester 5 tahun ini. Dan kalau kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai suamiku " jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" Jadi kapan kau akan bercerai dengan Taehyung ? agar aku dapat menjadi istrinya ? Ahjumma pasti akan setuju " ucapnya dengan rasa percaya diri. Nyonya Ahn juga tersenyum,juga percaya putrinya akan menjadi menantu di rumah itu. Bambam berdecih, tidak setuju jika dia memiliki kakak ipar macam orang yang ada di depannya. Jihoon hanya mampu menenangkan Bambam dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Jimin hanya tersenyum, tahu benar Jungkook tidak akan kalah dalam perebutan Taehyung.

" Aku tidak akan pernah bercerai dengan Taehyung. Dan untuk perjanjian, aku memang membuat perjanjian dengan Taehyung, Noona" Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun dan orang-orang disana cukup terkejut, tidak mengetahui jika kedua insan itu memiliki perjanjian dalam pernikahan mereka.

" Aku dan Taehyung melakukan perjanjian untuk sehidup semati dalam menjalani rumah tangga kami. Dan maaf _noona_ , aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Taehyung kepada orang lain termasuk kau yang memiliki pendidikan lebih tinggi dariku. Aku pantas untuk Taehyung. aku akan mempertahankan Taehyung, dan maaf aku cukup egois agar dia hanya mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa membaginya " jawab Jungkook. Wanita itu tersenyum remeh.

Mereka terdiam sampai Namjoon dan rombongannya datang. Sehun dan Luhan juga datang kesana. Tuan Ahn yang berada di luar bersama Chanyeol juga ikut masuk ke dalam, menyambangi keluarga yang baru datang.

" Oh, Luhan- _sshi_.. apa kabar ?" tanya Nyonya Ahn. Luhan tersenyum kepada salah satu pasien langganannya tersebut.

" Baik, Nyonya Ahn. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Luhan sopan.

" Baik Luhan-sshi. Oh, ini anakmu yang besar ya? Mana yang bungsu ? aku ingin mengenalkannya dengan Jacob, mana tahu kita bisa menjadi besan ?" mendengar ucapan Nyonya Ahn, Baekhyun mendengus. Lucu sekali tamunya ini, tidak dapat berbesan dengannya sekarang mengincar Luhan.

" Itu, Jungkook. Anak bungsuku. Menantu di Mansion ini, tidakkah Baekhyun menceritakannya kepadamu Nyonya ?" tanya Luhan dengan polos.

" O-oh dia anakmu " jawab Nyonya Ahn gugup. Sedikit menyesal telah berfikiran Jungkook tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya.

" Makanya Nyonya, jangan seenaknya menilai sesuatu dari luar. Kau mungkin juga tidak tahu jika Jimin-hyung adalah anak dari Jumyeon- _ahjusshi_. Kalian terlalu menilai sesuatu seenak kalian. Percuma pendidikan tinggi jika tata krama saja perlu di revisi " celetuk Bambam membuat Jin mengusak rambut pemuda cerewet itu.

Tuan Ahn sekeluarga terdiam. Tidak tahu menantu di dalam keluarga itu adalah anak-anak dari orang-orang terpandang. Meski penampilan mereka sederhana sekali.

" Jungkook- _sshi_ , biar aku bantu " ucap Jacob yang ikut mengumpulkan sampah buah yang sedang di pungut Jungkook.

" Oh, terima kasih Jacob- _sshi_ " jawab Jungkook dengan sopan.

" Sayang, Jisung menangis " Taehyung sedikit berteriak dengan menggendong anaknya yang tengah menangis. Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati suami dan anaknya.

" Sini, Tae. Dia mungkin mengantuk " Taehyung menyerahkan anaknya ke gendongan Jungkook. Yoongi dan Guanlin juga ikut turun dengan Yoonji di gendongan Yoongi.

Keluarga Ahn cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran bayi-bayi itu. Di tambah Jungkook yang sangat dekat dengan bayi yang di berikan Taehyung kepadanya.

" Itu anak Taehyung dan Jungkook. Meskipun mereka baru menikah 3 bulan, mereka sudah memiliki anak " jawab Baekhyun. Kini saatnya dia angkuh mengalahkan keluarga sombong itu.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Nyonya Ahn mati kutu.

Taehyung mendekat ke arah istrinya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Jisung yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Taehyung merangkul pinggang istri manisnya. Tidak salah jika Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook dandan cantik malam ini, dia bisa memamerkan kepada keluarga lain di depannya bahwa Jungkook sangat pantas untuknya.

" Jacob- _sshi_ , bukankah istriku yang sekarang lebih terlihat manis daripada menjadi pemuda berkacamata yang kau tabrak dan tersiram kopimu tanpa mendapat permintaan maaf darimu di Perusahaan 2 hari yang lalu ?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Jacob tentu sangat terkejut, jika pemuda yang di depannya ini adalah yang ia bentak tengah hari.

" I-iya Taehyung- _sshi_ " jawabnya gugup.

" Aku sangat mencintai istriku. Dan juga anakku. Jadi jangan berpikir seolah-olah ada yang pantas bersanding denganku selain Jungkook" ucap Taehyung yang menyindir telah putri keluarga Ahn tersebut.

Jangan tanya Taehyung tahu darimana istrinya di serang. Taehyung melihat di monitor CCTV ruang tengah yang ia pasang di ruang tengah. Dan dia, Yoongi dan Guanlin menonton acara debat tadi. Meninggalkan anak-anak mereka yang tengah bermain di kamar Taehyung.

" Sayang, kau yang terbaik, _Saranghae_ " bisik Taehyung kepada istrinya itu sebelum membubuhi pipi Jungkook dengan ciuman hangat Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel 1 END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan di Chapter ini Ayah Taehyung dan Bunda Kookie belum mau buat adik untuk kakak Jisung. Karena bunda masih sibuk kuliah hehehe.. see ya next chap**

 **.**


	18. Chapter 18

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

.

* * *

.

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook sangat sibuk, itulah yang Taehyung rasa belakangan ini. Jungkook akan sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya dan sesekali mendatangi perpustakaan kampusnya. Dan Taehyung merasa jika Jungkook sedikit mengabaikannya dan si kecil Jisung. Meskipun usia pernikahan mereka sudah lebih dari setahun, Taehyung tak pernah merasa Jungkook secuek saat sekarang ini.

Taehyung harus menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri dan memasakkan sarapan untuk Jisung ketika pagi hari, saat Jungkook masih tertidur. Taehyung tidak setega itu membiarkan Jisung dalam keadaan lapar di pagi hari sebelum mengantarnya ke Mansion utama. Taehyung jelas mengerti jika Jungkook berusaha menyelesaikan pendidikannya, dan Taehyung tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya Taehyung sudah rapi dan Jungkook masih tertidur, semalam Taehyung terbangun ketika Jungkook masuk ke kamar mereka. Jungkook menyelesaikan tugasnya jam 3 pagi.

" Sayang, aku berangkat. Sarapan dulu baru kembali tidur, _hum_ ?" Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka itu. kebiasaan Jungkook ketika tidur dengan menampakkan gigi kelinci kesukaan Taehyung.

" _Eung_.. hati-hati Tae " Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menatap suaminya yang tampan itu keluar dari kamar mereka. Lantas Jungkook duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Hari ini ia akan kembali berperang dengan skripsinya. Waktunya hanya tinggal 2 minggu menjelang waktu wisuda periode kedua dalam tahun ini, dan Jungkook tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja, dia harus wisuda tahun ini.

..

Hari ini Taehyung sedikit larut pulang kerja, dia juga melewatkan makan malam. Dari ruang tengah ia sudah mendengar suara tangis Jisung. Hari ini Jisung memang Taehyung tinggalkan dengan Jungkook, itu permintaan dari Jungkook sendiri. Saat memasuki ruanga tengah, Taehyung menatap Jisung yang tengah menangis dengan posisi sedang menarik pelan baju Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menggubris anaknya itu sama sekali, dia hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

" Unda.. _hiks..hiks.._ cucu.. cungie mau cucu nda.. _hiks_ " Taehyung hanya menggeleng melihat Jungkook. Pasti anaknya sudah menangis dari tadi.

" Kookie, Jisung menangis" ucap Taehyung.

" Aku lelah Taehyung " jawab Jungkook singkat. Taehyung menggeram, kesal kentara sekali hanya karena tiga kata laknat itu meluncur dari bibir indah istrinya. Kemudian Taehyung menggendong Jisung yang masih meremat baju Jungkook.

" Unda.. unda ayaa.. _hiks_ " isak Jisung. Taehyung memegang dahi Jisung. Panas. Pasti karena efek menangis terlalu lama anaknya itu jadi demam.

" Jeon Jungkook ! _Jinjja_ ! kau lelah dengan anakmu ?" teriak Taehyung. Jisung yang tengah memeluk leher Taehyung makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher ayahnya kerena teriakan tersebut. Jungkook juga terkejut, tidak pernah selama mereka menikah ataupun berhubungan Taehyung sebegini marahnya.

" Demi apapun aku tidak pernah menuntutmu karena kau mengabaikan dan tidak mengurusku, aku paham benar jika kau sedang sibuk. Tapi ini Jisung ! Jisung anakmu" ucap Taehyung lagi. Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan semua gejolak amarah yang dia pendam. Jisung yang di abaikan adalah hal yang sangat Taehyung benci.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sebegitu tergila-gilanya dengan pendidikan. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa mengabaikan Jisung hanya demi _title_ bodoh itu. Jisung tidak butuh orang yang berpendidikan tinggi untuk mengabaikannya, dia hanya butuh ibu yang baik Jeon !" setelah mengucapkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya Taehyung pergi membawa Jisung dari sana. Menyisakan Jungkook dengan semua sesal karena telah membuat Jisung seperti itu.

" Benar, aku memang bukan ibu yang baik Tae, _hiks hiks_ " isak Jungkook. Jungkook bangkit dan berniat menyusul Taehyung, tapi Taehyung sudah pergi dari Mansion mereka membawa Jisung. Ini berawal dari Jungkook yang mual berdekatan dengan Jisung dari tadi. Jungkook berusaha menjauhi anaknya dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang benar-benar mengabaikan Jisung, _mood_ Jungkook hari ini membuat semuanya ini terjadi. Sudah 3 hari dari yang lalu Jungkook seperti ini, dan inilah puncaknya. Jungkook memang sengaja meminta Taehyung meninggalkan Jisung dengannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Jungkook memang mual berada di dekat anaknya itu, bukan hanya sugesti dari tubuhnya.

Jungkook yang panik langsung menyambar mantelnya dan berlari ke garasi, dia akan menyusul Taehyung.

" _hiks.. Mianhae_.. Jisung..maafkan bunda _hiks_ " Jungkook terus saja terisak saat ia sudah berada di dalam mobil. Jungkook menghubungi orang-orang terdekatnya, menanyakan apakah Taehyung ada bersama mereka.

Langkah pertama Jungkook akan mengunjungi Mansion utama, kemungkinan Taehyung akan membawa Jisung kesana. Jungkook mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, Jungkook di tabrak dari belakang oleh sebuah mobil menyebabkan dia terbentur cukup keras ke kemudi mobilnya. Pelipis Jungkook berdarah, cairan kental berwarna merah itu membuatnya meringis. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang yang menabrak ataupun belakang mobilnya yang pasti sangat lecet saat ini. Yang ada di pikiran Jungkook hanya Taehyung dan Jisung.

..

Jungkook turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari memasuki Mansion utama.

" Tae ! Taehyung !" teriak Jungkook. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai langsung tgerkejut mendapati menantu mereka yang panik.

" Astaga Jungkook ! kau berdarah, Ahjumma cepat ambilkan obat !" teriak Baekhyun kepada salah satu maid di rumah itu.

" Mommy ! apa Taehyung kemari ? _hiks_ ! Mom..a-aku, Ta-Taehyung _hiks_ " isak Jungkook semakin menjadi. Ia berjongkok dan mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

" Ya ampun, hei sayang ! ada apa ?" Baekhyun yang tidak tega langsung memeluk Jungkook yang terus menangis. Baekhyun membawa Jungkook ke arah sofa. Membiarkan menantunya itu tenang sebelum mengajaknya bercerita.

" Mommy, aku bukan ibu yang baik _hiks_ " ucap Jungkook dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Pelipis Jungkook sudah di obati oleh Chanyeol. Ayah Taehyung itu berusaha sebaik mungkin agar menantunya itu tidak kesakitan.

" Maksud Kookie apa, _hum_ ?" Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook, menyalurkan rasa nyaman untuk putra bungsu Jeon tersebut.

" Jisung, aku menyakiti anakku Mom, dan Taehyung marah" Jungkook meremat baju Baekhyun, merasakan jika dia sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi ibu untuk Jisung dan istri untuk Taehyung.

" Jungkook, sini lihat Mommy " Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menagakkan tubuh Jungkook, kemudian menatap manik hitam yang membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta tersebut.

" Dengarkan Mommy baik-baik _ne,_ ka—"

" Mom, kami da—" belum sempat Jihoon melanjutkan teriakannya, Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya diam. Jihoon dan Guanlin yang baru datang langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, memandang Jungkook dengan raut khawatir.

" Kookie, dengarkan Mommy sayang, tidak masalah jika kalian memiliki masalah dalam rumah tangga kalian. Wajar jika kau dan Taehyung memiliki masalah. Kalian 2 orang dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Yang kalian perlu hanya saling memahami, apalagi sekarang ada Jisung di antara kalian " wejang Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan nasehat untuk para menantunya, terutama kepada Jimin dan Jungkook yang menurutnya masih baru dalam urusan rumah tangga dan membangun keluarga.

" Tapi Mom, aku mengabaikan Jisung tadi _hiks_.." curhat Jungkook. Jungkook memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Harusnya Jungkook bisa menahan mual yang ia alami. Jisung pasti sangat haus sampai ia terus merengek meminta dibuatkan susu oleh Jungkook.

" Sudah, sekarang istirahat saja disini dulu, Mommy akan meminta Daddy menyuruh orang-orangnya mencari Taehyung. kau sangat berantakan sekarang, istirahat ?" tanya Baekhyun. Jungkook mengangguk. Benar, dia memang butuh istirahat sekarang. Jungkook juga tidak boleh memaksakan dirinya jika tidak ingin terluka lebih dari ini.

" Mom, carikan Taehyung dan Jisung untukku, hiks" ucap Jungkook.

" Iya, sekarang ayo ke kamar, biar Mommy antar " Baekhyun memapah Jungkook dan benar-benar memastikan Jungkook beristirahat sebelum bergabung dengan Chanyeol, Jihoon dan Guanlin kembali.

" Ada apa, Mom ?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

" Taehyung dan Jungkook mungkin sedang berkelahi, kau dengar sendiri tadi. Ada apa kalian malam-malam kesini ?" tanya Baekhyun melihat anak sahabatnya itu datang. Seenaknya menganggap rumah ini rumah mereka.

" Mommy sensi sekali. Padahal aku sedang ingin menunjukkan koleksi terbaru eye-liner dari kosmetik langganan Mommy " rajuk Jihoon.

" Benarkah? _Omo omo_ ! tapi nanti dulu Ji. Kita urus kakak-kakakmu yang bermasalah itu dulu. Yeollie, kau sudah menghubungi Taehyung ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada suaminya.

" Sudah, tapi tidak aktif ! aku juga sudah menyuruh Sekretaris Cha untuk melacar nomor Taehyung, tapi belum ada kabar " jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, mirip sekali dengan Taehyung.

" Kenapa bisa mereka berkelahi, Dad?" tanya Guanlin.

" Perkara rumah tangga Guan. Cepat kalian hubungi siapa saja yang mungkin di datangi Taehyung. Terutama Yoongi dan Daniel" perintah Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan itu Guanlin dan Jihoon langsung menghubungi mereka.

.

.

" Tae, kau tidak ingin kembali ?" tanya seseorang dari bilik counter dapurnya. Jisung yang berada di dalam dekapan Taehyung sudah mendapatkan susunya dan sedang menyedot cairan putih itu dari botol kecil yang dia pegang. Dan di dahinya sudah tertempel gel penurun panas.

" Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu Han- _ah_. Aku tidak sadar ketika aku membentak Jungkook kerena dia mengabaikan Jisung seperti itu saja. Aku tahu dia lelah dan dia juga yang memintaku meninggalkan Jisung bersamanya. Jika seperti itu untuk apa ? menyiksa Jisung ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Mungkin Jungkook juga memiliki alasan Taehyung. kau hanya terlalu membentaknya. Mungkin saja Jisung rewel saat tadi. Sudahlah, tidak baik seperti itu " Jeonghan kembali menyentuh kening Jisung, panasnya sudah agak turun. Pemuda yang tengah mengandung anak Seungcheol itu memang sempat terkejut karena kedatangan sahabatnya dengan membawa Jisung yang terus menangis dalam gendongannya.

" Menyesal rasanya aku membiarkan Jungkook kuliah, Han- _ah_ " curhat Taehyung.

" _Ya_ ! kau ini bicara apa ? tidak suka jika istrimu cerdas ?" Jeonghan memukul lengan Taehyung.

" Tapi dia mengabaikan Jisung !" ucap Taehyung. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemikiran dangkal Taehyung.

" Kau itu ya, masih saja berpikiran dangkal. Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan bagaimana tertekannya Jungkook saat ini. Kau pikir gampang mengurus rumah tangga bersamaan dengan skripsi Tae ? sedangkan saat sendiri saja mengurus kertas-kertas revisi itu saja membuatmu hampir bunuh diri, dan kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan saat kau punya suami dan anak yang harus kau urus? Aku tahu kau pasti merasa Jungkook mengabaikanmu dan Jisung saat ini. Dan kau juga tahu jika saat ini adalah puncaknya dia sebelum sidang dan wisuda Taehyung. Harusnya kau disampingnya mengerti bagaimana susahnya dia, bukan menghakimi dan menghujani dengan berbagai kesalahan sepele yang dia buat dengan tidak sengaja " Taehyung masih diam mendengarkan pemikiran sahabatnya itu. Tidak salah Taehyung melarikan diri kesini daripada ke tempat Yoongi-hyungnya ataupun Daniel yang pasti akan di ceramahi aneh-aneh oleh Jimin dan Seongwoo yang cintanya setengah mati kepada Jungkook, istri cantiknya.

" Tae, harusnya kau bangga punya istri berkemauan keras untuk memantaskan diri agar bisa cocok denganmu. Secara tidak langsung, dia sudah sering mendengar dan mencerca dirinya yang tidak berpendidikan kenapa bisa bersanding dengan orang sepertimu. Menikahi salah satu pewaris Perusahaan besar dan memiliki pendidikan yang bagus bukankah sama saja melemparkan diri ke dalam api yang akan membakarmu Tae ? orang-orang akan menghakimi tentang kepantasan untuk bersanding dengan orang-orang sepertimu Tae . harusnya kau beruntung memiliki Jungkook yang tangguh, yang bisa mematahkan asumsi orang-orang jika dia tidak pantas untukmu. Harusnya kau dan Daniel bahagia memiliki istri macam Jungkook dan Seongwoo. Bukannya mengeluh dan menyalahkannya, bodoh ! Lagipula Jungkook itu sudah menjadi ibu yang hebat karena bisa mendidik Jisung menjadi anak yang cerdas. Mana ada sekecil Jisung sudah pandai berbagai hal, gen mu mungkin menuruni kepintaranmu, tapi tanpa Jungkook kau bukan apa-apa Taehyung !" lanjut Jeonghan.

Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan Jeonghan. Benar, kenapa dia menyalahkan Jungkook ? padahal Jungkook melakukan itu juga untuk dirinya dan Jisung.

" Astaga, jadi aku bersalah Han- _ah_ ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Tentu saja, memangnya kapan kau tidak salah ? Sini Jisung biar denganku. Sekarang tidurlah, istirahat di kamar tamu rumah ini. Grup Uke dari tadi ribut tentang kau dan Jungkook yang berkelahi. Oh, Jungkook tadi kecelakaan kata Jihoon " mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, nafas Taehyung langsung memburu, khawatir sekali dengan Jungkook.

" Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya luka di pelipis. Dia sedang istirahat di Mansionmu. Sekarang biarkan saja dia tenang dulu, dia pasti juga sama kacaunya denganmu. Oh satu lagi, Jimin dan Seongwoo juga akan membunuhmu jika mereka bertemu denganmu nanti dan mereka sepakat akan memotong asetmu jika kau masih membuat Jungkook mereka sedih " ucap Jeonghan, pemuda yang hamil 5 bulan itu menggendong Jisung yang sudah tidur. Setidaknya malam ini Jeonghan akan tidur dengan buah hati Taehyung dan Jungkook yang imut itu. Dan biarkan Taehyung juga merenung tentang kesalahannya malam ini.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat merasakan ada tubuh kecil yang menindihnya. Benar saja, si kecil Jisung sedang telungkup di atas tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut mendapati putranya ada disana.

" Jisungie.." Jungkook mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan perlahan duduk.

" Unda atit ?" tanya Jisung dengan cadelnya. Telunjuk Jisung menunjuk ke arah perban yang membalut luka di pelipis Jungkook. Bayi kecil Taehyung itu sudah terlampau pandai membaca situasi di sekitarnya.

" Tidak sayang, bunda tidak sakit. Jisung baik-baik saja, _hum_ ? _Hiks_.. maafkan bunda ya nak, sudah mengabaikan Jisung " Jungkook memeluk anaknya itu. Jisung yang bingung lantas melepaskan pelukan bundanya, menatap bundanya dengan tatapan polos.

" Unda, nan nanis ndaaa" ucap Jisung heboh. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook. Menggapai Jisung yang melonjak di atas kasur. Jisung sudah mandi, tercium bau parfume Baekhyun di pakaian Jisung.

" _Aigoo_.. cucuku pagi-pagi sudah heboh, sini sama Halmeoni" Baekhyun menggendong Jisung.

" Ayo sarapan sayang, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah" Baekhyun mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook, sayang sekali dengan menantunya itu.

" Mom, Taehyung ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Dia pergi buru-buru setelah mengantar Jisung pukul 5 tadi. Dia ada pekerjaan keluar kota selama satu minggu. Dia juga sempat melihatmu tadi, sepertinya anakku itu khawatir kepada istrinya. Karena tidak tega membangunkanmu makanya dia tidak pamit" jelas Baekhyun. Memang benar, Taehyung datang subuh tadi ke Mansion utama. Membangunkan Baekhyun agar bisa dititipi Jisung. Baekhyun juga tahu anaknya itu ingin berbaikan dengan Jungkook. Tapi mungkin karena terdesak, Taehyung pergi dengan hanya mengecup kening dan bibir Jungkook yang tengah terlelap.

" Taehyung masih marah ya Mom ?" tanya Jungkook dengan lirih.

" Kau ini bicara apa ? dia tidak marah sayang. Dia bilang kemarin hanya lelah dan Jisung mungkin juga rewel. Dia ingin membangunkanmu tadi, ingin meminta maaf tapi Mommy melarang karena kau pasti sudah sering melewatkan tidur berkualitasmu. Dia hanya pergi seminggu. Kau disini saja dengan Jisung, ajak Jihoon dan Guanlin juga" titah Baekhyun, dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Seminggu Jungkook diisi dengan merevisi skripsinya, dan Jungkook berhasil. Dengan membawa Jisung di gendongannya, dia memasuki kampusnya. Disana juga ada Seongwoo yang tengah memegang skripsinya, sibuk menghafal. Hari ini sidang Seongwoo, dan suami tercintanya sudah berada di sampingnya.

" Jangan gugup Ongie" ucap Daniel disampingnya. Setelah Seongwoo nanti maka giliran Jungkook yang masuk. Jungkook tenang, tidak mau membuat Jisung yang berada di dalam gendongannya ikut panih.

" Hyung, _fighting_ !" ucap Jungkook dengan senyumannya. Dia ikut duduk di sebelah Daniel, kemudian menurunkan Jisung, membiarkan anaknya itu bermain.

" Jiminie- _hyung_ belum datang ?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin memang berjanji akan datang saat mereka sidang, tapi istri Yoongi itu belum jiga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" Masih di jalan Kookie, sebentar ini dia mengatakan dia baru keluar dari apartemennya " jawab Daniel. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Eomma Luhan dan Mommy Baek tidak datang ?" tanya Daniel kepada Jungkook.

" Tidak _hyung_. aku melarang mereka datang. Nanti pasti berisik sekali " memang benar jika kedua besan itu bertemu maka mereka pasti akan sangat ribut sekali.

" Silahkan Ong Seongwoo masuk " salah satu staff menyuruh Seongwoo memasuki ruangan sidang. Membuat Jungkook semakin tegang.

" _Eotteokkhae_ ? nanti jika aku tidak bisa menjawab hyung ?" panik Jungkook. Kedua telapak tangannya sudah dingin, gugup sekali.

" Kau pasti bisa Kookie, Tae-hyung datang ?" lagi-lagi Daniel bertanya. Pasalnya dia tidak melihat hyungnya itu dari tadi. Jungkook menggeleng.

" Tidak tahu hyung. tapi aku sudah memberitahu jika aku hari ini sidang. Aku tidak berharap banyak jika Taehyung datang hyung. _Haaah_ !" teriak Jungkook frustasi.

" Hoi, kau pasti bisa.. jangan gugup begitu " Yoongi datang dengan Yoonji di gendongannya diiringi Jimin yang membawa dua buket bunga berukuran sedang. Satu untuk Jungkook dan satu lagi untuk Seongwoo.

" Kau pasti lulus Jungkook, kau sudah berusaha keras untuk hari ini, fighting !" ucap Jimin menyemangati.

" Ne, Gomawo hyung !" balas Jungkook sambil meyakinkan dirinya jika ia bisa.

Setengah jam kemudian Seongwoo keluar dari ruang sidang dengan menangis, memeluk Daniel dengan sesegukan.

" A-aku berhasil Niel-ie.. Aku berhasil, _hiks_ " isak Seongwoo. Membuat orang yang ada disana bernafas lega kecuali Jungkook yang semakin gugup.

" giliranku hyung, aku titip Jisung ya hyung " Jungkook mempersiap diri di depan ruangan sidang sebelum namanya di panggil. Dia harus berhasil hari ini, setelahnya ia akan menunggu Taehyung kembali dan meminta maaf kepada Taehyung.

Sekitar 15 menit Jungkook di dalam ruang sidang, Taehyung datang dengan membawa buket bunga mawar besar di tangannya. semua orang disana cukup terkejut dengan Taehyung yang datang tiba-tiba.

" Waaah, kau datang hyung !" ujar Daniel.

" Tentu saja, istriku sedang berperang di ruang sidangnya mana mungkin aku tidak datang. Hei jagoan ! sini sama ayah !" Taehyung berjongkok merentangkan tangannya menunggu Jisung yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

" Ayaaaaaah !" teriak Jisung di iringi tawa kecil dari anaknya itu. Jisung pasti sangat merindukan ayahnya itu.

" _Aigoo_ , ayah rindu Jisung. Jisung tidak nakal selama ayah pergi, kan ? tidak merepotkan bunda?" tanya Taehyung yang kini sudah menggendong anaknya. Jisung menggeleng berkali-kali, membuat orang yang ada disana gemas.

" Kau hanya membawa bunga untuk Jungkook ?" tanya Jimin.

" Aku membawa cinta yang banyak untuknya Chim. Kau tidak akan tahu, Oh hai menantuku.. tambah cantik saja !" Taehyung menggoda Yoonji yang sedang bermain dengan squisy bebek kecil miliknya.

" Jangan menggoda anakku bodoh !" ucap Jimin tidak terima. Yoongi hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jimin _overprotective_ kepada bayi cantik mereka.

Mereka berbicara random, membicarakan berbagai hal sampai saat Jungkook akan keluar dari ruangnya.

" Sini sama Daddy, Jisungie ! sebentar lagi bundamu keluar dan dia pasti butuhkan pelukan dari ayahmu " Daniel yang peka langsung mengambil Jisung dari gendongan Taehyung, dan tepat saja Jungkook langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jungkook langsung berlari dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

" Bae, hei ak—"

" Diam Taehyung ! kau bisa memarahiku sepuasmu nanti, sekarang aku rindu _hiks_ " mereka lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook yang masih erat.

" Kookie, ayo lepaskan.. Jisung menangis itu " Taehyung berusaha melepaskan Jungkook, bukannya tidak mau memeluk istrinya itu, tapi anak mereka cemburu melihat ayah bundanya melepas rindu.

" Eung, anak bunda juga mau di peluk ? Sini !" Jungkook menggendong Jisung dan menyerbu anaknya itu dengan ciuman bertubi di pipi gembul Jisung.

" Apa kami terlambat ? Ini hyung, Chukkae.. selamat sudah lulus " Jihoon datang memberikan buket bunga kepada Jungkook dan Seongwoo.

" Apa kita akan makan setelah ini ? Ayolah, kalian harus mentraktir kami karena sudah lulus " ucap Jimin. Dia lapar, belum makan siang ini.

" Baiklah, Kajja ! kalian ikut kan, Tae, Kookie ?" tanya Seongwoo. Mereka mengangguk. Padahal masalah antara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang seminggu lalu belum selesai.

..

Di dalam mobil menuju café tempat mereka makan, Jungkook masih diam belum menyapa Taehyung. Mereka hanya berdua. Jisung ikut dengan mobil Yoongi, merengek ingin ikut dengan Yoonji-noonanya.

" Tae.. aku minta maaf. Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik untuk Jisung dan aku juga benar-benar menyesal karena terlalu larut pada kuliahku sehingga aku mengabaikan kalian" ucap Jungkook memberanikan diri.

" Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Aku juga salah karena aku langsung memarahimu tanpa bertanya dulu" Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Jungkook yang heran kenapa suaminya itu malah berhenti, padahal tempat makan mereka masih cukup jauh.

" Ken—" ucapan Jungkook terpotong karena Taehyung sudah menyambar bibir Jungkook. Mencuri ciuman disana. Ciuman yang cukup tergesa, Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook yang seminggu ini ia rindukan. Taehyung menyudahi ciumannya, menyatukan kening mereka.

" Aku rindu, dan selamat sayang. Aku bangga karena kau bisa menjadi ibu yang hebat untuk anakku " ucap Taehyung sebelum melumat bibir Jungkook kembali.

" _Eungghhh… Taeeehhh_ " Taehyung kembali memutuskan ciuman mereka, menatap Jungkook yang tengah merona, cantik sekali.

" Nanti kita terlambat, mereka bisa marah " ucap Jungkook, menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Membuat Taehyung langsung terkekeh.

" Ya ampun kesayanganku ini, masih saja malu. Padahal sudah punya anak. Baiklah, kita akan melepaskan rindu nanti di kamar. Ide yang bagus bukan ?" tanyaTaehyung yang kemudian menjalankan mobilnya, berniat sekali menggoda pemuda kelinci yang imut itu.

..

" _Ya_ ! kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya Jimin kesal. Dia sudah duduk di samping suami tercintanya. Yoongi malah sibuk dengan membantu Yoonji dan Jisung membukakan jeli. Disana juga ada Seongwoo dan Daniel, Jihoon dan Guanlin.

" Kami melepas rindu sebentar. Ck, kau kenapa tidak sabaran sekali, _sih_ ?" tanya Taehyung yang mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook.

" Oh ya hyung, kita tunggu Namjoon hyung ya, dia sebentar lagi datang" ucap Daniel. Dan para uke disana langsung senang. Dimana ada Namjoon disana pasti ada Jin nanti. Dan mereka pasti akan bahagia karena mereka bisa curhat satu sama lain, membuat para suami bosan menunggui mereka bercerita.

"Kami datang !" Jin datang bersama Namjoon yang menggandeng putra mereka.

" Omo ! lihat siapa yang tampan ini ? Astaga hyung, kenapa anakmu tampan sekali, eoh ?" Jihoon langsung turun dari tempat duduknya dan sibuk menguyel pipi anak Namjoon.

" Kim Jihoo, aunty " ucap si kecil Kim dengan senyumannya.

" Uh, pintar sekali. Aku rasa aku bisa diabetes dihadirkan makhluk-makhluk _kiyowo_ macam mereka. Ayo duduk dengna aunty, dengan adik-adik Jihoo juga " Jihoo menyambut tangan Jihoon yang tengah terulur kepadanya. Mereka pun menyambangi Jisung dan Yoonji yang tengah sibuk dengan jeli dan dunianya sendiri.

" Bagaimana tadi Woo-ya? Kookie?" Jin melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkan di kursi miliknya.

" Baik hyung, dan kami akan wisuda minggu depan. Jangan lupa datang " ucap Seongwoo. Dia duduk disamping Daniel yang terus memainkan tangannya dari tadi. Kebiasaan Daniel tidak berubah.

" Tentu saja aku akan datang, mana mau aku melewatkan makan gratis sekali lagi. Lagipula Joonie tidak akan sibuk lagi " tanggap Jin.

" Benarkah? Suaminya yang super sibuk ini tiba-tiba tidak sibuk, _wae_ ?" tanya Jimin antusias.

" Kami sedang program anak kedua Chim, dan Namjoon aku tidak perbolehkan untuk sibuk " jawab Jin, melirik Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya penuh cinta.

" sayang,ayo kita bikin juga adik untuk Yoonji " ajak Yoongi kepada istrinya.

" _Ani ! Ani !_ aku tidak mau. Yoonji saja sudah cukup hyung " jawab Jimin sambil menggeleng. Membayangkan dia hamil lagi sungguh sangat tidak dia mau.

" kita buat juga adik untuk Jisung, hum ?" bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook bersemu.

" Jangan buat anak lagi hyung, jangan di tambah lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi baby sitter terus-terusan, waktu kencanku dengan Linlin jadi berkurang " tanggap Jihoon setelah mendengar hyung-hyung mereka akan menambah anak kembali.

" Padahal kau dengan suka rela menjaga anakku " tukas Daniel.

" Itu kan beda hyung, mereka ini sangat _kiyowo_ , jangan berikan adik untuk mereka lagi. Iya kan, hoo- _ya_ ?" Jihoon mencubit gemas pipi Jihoo.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai di Mansion mereka. Jisung merengek minta ikut dengan Yoonji dan berakhirlah jagoan Taehyung ikut dengan keluarga Yoongi.

" Aku lelah sekali, mau tidur " rengek Jungkook. Tangannya masih di genggam oleh Taehyung. suaminya itu tidak melepaskan Jungkook sejak mereka turun dari mobil.

" Tapi aku merindukanmu " balas Taehyung. Taehyung langsung memepet Jungkook ke sofa ruang tamu mereka dan langsung menyambar bibir Jungkook dengan terburu. Dia sangat merindukan Jungkook, dan dari tadi sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya itu di tempat umum.

" Taeeeehhh…" desah Jungkook. Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jungkook. Taehyung memberikan gigitan kecil dan menjilat bekas ciptaannya disana.

" Aku sangat menginginkanmu sayang " bisik Taehyung. Taehyung membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Jungkook. Menyibak baju Jungkook sampai bahu mulus Jungkook terekspos. Taehyung tidak melewatnya dan juga memberi tanda kepemilikannya disana.

" Aku gila karena terlalu merindukanmu " lirih Taehyung lagi. Taehyung naik kembali dan mencium bibir Jungkook yang sudah memerah. Tatapan sayu Jungkook adalah salah satu favorit Taehyung dari sekian hal yang di punya Jungkook.

" Tae, aku lelah " Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung. mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas.

" Tap—Aw.. sakit Mom !" teriak Taehyung. Telinga Taehyung di jewer oleh Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba.

" Kau ini, Jungkook baru saja pulang dari sidangnya. Seenaknya menyerang menantuku " amuk Baekhyun kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yang kemudian duduk, membenarkan baju Jungkook. Dan menatap tidak suka kepada ibunya itu. Di belakang ibunya sudah ada ayah dan adiknya.

" Dia istriku Mom ! Jadi aku bisa saja melakukan apapun dengan Jungkook, dan ini juga Mansionku. Astaga apa kejahatan bercinta dengan istri sendiri ?" tanya Taehyung kesal. Ibunya hanya mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook.

" Kau tidak boleh bercinta dengan Jungkook sampai dia wisuda, awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuh Jungkookku sampai dia wisuda, aku dan suamiku akan mengeluarkanmu dari daftar pewaris keluarga" ancam Baekhyun. Taehyung menepuk keningnya, kesal sekali mendengar ucapan ibunya itu.

" Astaga Mom !" teriak Taehyung frustasi

" Dad ! bawa istrimu pulang, aku juga merindukan istriku. Sudah seminggu tidak bertemu " rajuk Taehyung. kenapa keluarganya harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

" Aku harus memastikan menantuku aman. Dia pasti masih kelelahan, seenaknya saja di serang oleh orang mesum sepertimu. Ayo sayang kita ke dalam " Baekhyun menggandeng Jungkook, memasuki ruang tengah Mansion mereka. Bambam mengekor dibelakangnya. Sementara Chanyeol duduk di samping Taehyung. Menepuk pundak anaknya itu, mengisyaratkan lebih mengalah daripada meladeni istrinya berdebat. Tidak akan pernah menang sampai kapanpun. Di keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyunlah pemegang keputusan.

" Senjatamu berdiri, mengajak perang. Sana ke kamar mandi, kau punya sabun _kan_ ?" sindir Chanyeol melihat celana anak sulungnya yang menggembung dan sedikit kasihan melihat Taehyung di ancam oleh istri tersayangnya.

.

.

Selama seminggu Taehyung sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh Jungkook. Ibunya dengan kurang kerja akan menelepon Jungkook 2 jam sekali menanyakan apakah dia di serang oleh Taehyung atau tidak. Lagipula Taehyung tidak tega menyerang Jungkook, istrinya itu terlihat kurang enak badan. Kerjaannya seminggu ini hanya tidur, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

" Sayang !" Taehyung yang sudah selesai mandi langsung ikut merebahkan diri di samping Jungkook. Menidurkan kepalanya di dada Jungkook. Nyaman sekali. Jungkook mengelus pelan rambut Taehyung yang sudah wangi itu.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Taehyungie " jawab Jungkook. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang tengah mengelus rambutnya itu, mengambilnya dan mencium pelan punggung tangan Jungkook.

" Jangan sakit. Besok kau harus wisuda, merayakan kerja kerasmu sayang. Kesayanganku ini hebat sekali. _Cha_ , kita tidur.. _Jalja_ sayang " Taehyung mencium kening istrinya itu sebelum memeluk Jungkook.

..

Pagi ini mereka sibuk. Jihoon dari tadi sibuk memakaikan Jisung pakaian yang bagus, karena hari ini bunda Jisung sedang wisuda. Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook pagi-pagi ke kampusnya, sementara yang lain akan menyusul nanti.

Taehyung bangga, bangga sekali. Istrinya bisa menggapai gelar sarjana yang ia impikan bersama sahabatnya, Ong Seongwoo. Taehyung dan Daniel yang ikut dalam acara wisuda tersebut tidak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum bahagia mereka untuk orang terkasih mereka.

Acara selesai. Jungkook dan Seongwoo di hujani buket bunga yang dibawa oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Jungkook berdiri di samping Jimin dan Jihoon yang sibuk memoto mereka. Mengabadikan momen berharga Jungkook.

" Selamat sayang !" Luhan memeluk anak bungsunya, ikut bahagia atas wisuda Jungkook.

" Menantu Mommy cantik sekali, selamat Kookiee !" Baekhyun tidak kalah antusias dibanding besannya. Setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan acara di Mansion utama. keluarga besar Daniel juga ikut bergabung.

Jungkook limbung, dia pingsan. Untung saja Guanlin yang berjarak dekat dengan Jungkook dapat menopang tubuh Jungkook sebelum pemuda manis itu jatuh ke tanah.

" Jungkook !" teriak Taehyung panik. Pemuda itu langsung melarikan Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan kampus. Akses terdekat. Minhyun yang juga datang bersama Hyunbin langsung ikut berlari menyusul Taehyung.

" Tae, sini kuperiksa. Tunggu saja diluar !" perintah Minhyun. Taehyung menurut, Minhyun pasti lebih mengerti keadaan istrinya itu.

" Kookie.. hei.. kau dengar hyung !" ucap Minhyun yang berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook. Minhyun memeriksa Jungkook dengan stetoskop yang ada disana, meminjam kepada penjaga ruang kesehatan.

" Eunggg.." Jungkook membuka matanya dan berusaha duduk.

" Apa yang sakit ?" tanya Minhyun.

" Pusing hyung!" Jungkook memegang kepalanya.

" Kau sudah minum obatmu ? harusnya kau beristirahat sekarang. Kau sudah mengatakan kepada Taehyung ?" tanya Minhyun. Minhyun sudah menyarankan kepada Jungkook agar menjaga kesehatannya.

" Aku akan katakan nanti hyung, biar aku yang mengatakannya ya hyung ?" pinta Jungkook. Minhyun mana tega menatap manik polos itu.

" Ya sudah kalau itu maumu. Sekarang kita pulang saja, lebih baik istirahat di Mansion saja daripada disini " Jungkook mengangguk, dan Minhyun memanggil Taehyung agar bisa menggendong istrinya itu ke mobil mereka.

..

Suasana riuh sekali, di halaman belakang Mansion Chanyeol mereka berpesta. Taehyung sedang memeluk Jungkook di balkon kamar Taehyung yang mengarah ke halaman belakang langsung.

" Mereka bahagia sekali " tukas Jungkook. Tangannya memegang lengan Taehyung yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau harus istirahat sayang, tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka " tanggap Taehyung, mengecup rambut Jungkook.

" Tae, ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu, hadiah dariku untukmu " Jungkook tersenyum.

" Apa itu ? harusnya aku yang memberikanmu hadiah sayang " tanya Taehyung penasaran.

" Aku tidak tahu apa kau senang atau tidak dengan hadiah yang akan aku beri " Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya di perut Jungkook.

" Apapun itu, aku pasti akan sangat menyukainya" tanggap Taehyung

" Disini, ada Taehyung kecil. Adiknya Jisung " ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menegang.

" Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melayanimu bercinta, aku harus menjaga si kecil ini untuk sementara. Aku juga yang meminta kepada Mommy agar melarangmu bercinta denganku untuk sementara " ucap Jungkook lagi. Mendapati Taehyung diam, Jungkook langsung membali badan. Mata Taehyung berkaca.

" Tae ?"

" _Hum_ ? Astaga sayang ! aku bahagia sekali. Jadi disini ada anakku ? adik Jisung ?" Taehyung berjongkok, menyamakan kepalanya dengan perut Jungkook yang masih rata, menyibak baju Jungkook dan mencium perutnya. Dan Taehyung baru mendapat jawaban kenapa Jungkook akhir-akhir ini tidak enak badan, faktor bayi di dalam kandungannya.

"Anak ayah ! jaga Bunda ya, jangan nakal di dalam sini. Ayah senang sekali .. maaf ayah hampir saja menyakitimu dan Bunda. Ayo sama-sama berjuang sampai kau hadir ke dunia sayang, nanti kau akan bertemu ayah, bunda dan kakakmu " Taehyung tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa bahagia dia sekarang.

" Berapa umurnya, bunda ?" tanya Taehyung.

" 5 minggu ayah, usianya 5 minggu " jawab Jungkook. Taehyung berdiri kemudian mendekap istrinya.

" Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih !" ucap Taehyung bahagia.

Ingatkan Taehyung setelah ini agar mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ibunya. Ibunya sudah mengancam Taehyung yang sebenarnya sedang menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya, dan Taehyung tidak akan keberatan menahan hasrat untuk menyerang Jungkook beberapa bulan ke depan.

Dan selamat datang di dunia ibu hamil Taehyung, rasakan sensasinya saat istrimu mengidam dan kau harus menuruti semua kemauan istri dan anakmu

.

.

 **Sequel 2 END**


	19. Chapter 19 Sequel END

Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Member BTS, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya

Rate : T – M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan. **MPREG** Guys !

Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…

* * *

.

.

LAST SEQUEL (long chapter )

 **-I** **n** **T** **empore** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook yang hamil anak kedua itu memang _'sangat wah'_ untuk suaminya, Taehyung. Peran Taehyung sebagai seorang suami di perlukan disini, dan Taehyung sendiri sangat senang dengan kenyataan tersebut.

" hyung, bagaimana keadaan Jungkookie ?" tanya Daniel kepada hyungnya tersebut. Saat ini berlatarkan di sebuah cafe, para suami sedang berkumpul. perihal kandungan Jungkook, kini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga dan Taehyung harus sangat siaga.

" Baik, dia sedang berada di Mansion utama sekarang. Dari malam tadi merengek ingin tidur bertiga dengan Daddy dan Sehun-appa. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu _kan_. Istri-istri mereka mana terima istriku yang mengidam ingin tidur dengan ayahnya, jadilah mereka tidur berlima dengan susun paku di kamar Daddy Mommy dengan Jungkook berada ditengah " jelas Taehyung, sambil menerawang bagaimana keadaan kamar Mommy Daddy-nya malam tadi, sangat ramai sekali. Dan Taehyung harus tidur di kamar lamanya dengan memeluk calon sulung yang terus merengek ingin dekat dengan ibunya, Taehyung harus membujuknya dengan iming-iming akan mengajak Jisung bertemu dengan Yoonji keesokan harinya jika anaknya itu mau tenang.

Kini Ayah Jisung tersebut sedang memakan ayam super pedas bukan Jungkook saja yang mengidam, ayah dari janin yang dikandung Jungkook belakangan ini juga sedikit bertingkah aneh, buktinya Taehyung yang tidak pernah bisa memakan makanan pedas sekarang memakan ayam dengan level pedas tertinggi yang disediakan oleh cafe tersebut.

Semua yang ada disana terkekeh mendengar cerita memang sedang makan siang dengan selingan obrolan mengenai pengalaman dan cerita suka duka mengenai istri yang hamil.

" Mommy dan Luhan-eomma tidak mau mengalah demi cucu mereka ?" kali ini Seungcheol yang bertanya. Suami Jeonghan itu sedang duduk di antara Namjoon dan Jackson.

" Jangan bercanda, mana mau mereka membagi suami tercinta dengan orang lain, termasuk Jungkookie. Kata Mommy, _sayang sih sayang tapi aku tidak akan pernah membagi Yeollie-ku untuk orang lain, maafkan Mommy ne Kookie_ " ucap Taehyung meniru apa yang dikatakan Mommy-nya malam tadi ketika Jungkook merengek. Bahkan eyeliner satu set terbaru yang di janjikan Taehyung untuk Baekhyun jika Baekhyun memberikan izin kepada menantunya untuk memeluk Chanyeol ketika tidur tidak mempan sama sekali.

" Bayi kalian aneh-aneh ya mintanya Tae " ucap Jackson menimpali, dari tadi pemuda Wang tersebut sibuk mencomot kentang di piring Seungcheol.

" Setidaknya Jungkook dan bayiku senang, hyung " saat Taehyung berbicara seperti itu, ponselnya Ayah mertua tertera di layar ponsel canggih Taehyung.

" Yeoboseyo, appa "

"/ kau dimana Tae ?"

" Lagi makan siang di depan kantor appa, ada apa appa?"

"/ kemarilah, ke ruangan Daddymu. istrimu menangis"

" Menangis ? Jungkook di kantor ? Bukankah dia di Mansion utama, appa?"

"/ tadi dia ikut denganku ke kantor Daddy-mu, merengek ingin bertemu denganmu dan karena dia tidak mendapatimu dia menangis"

" O-oh baik appa, aku segera kesana" Taehyung menghela nafas setelah memastikan ayah mertuanya mematikan telepon di ujung sana.

" Ada apa, Tae ?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

" Jungkook menangis hyung, dia di ruangan Daddy bersama appa sekarang, sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku duluan hyung" Taehyung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan rekan satu kantornya disana.

" Sepertinya perjuangan Taehyung di mulai" ucap Namjoon.

" Tapi hyungdeul, Kehamilan Jungkook yang sekarang terkesan manja sekali. sewaktu hamil Jisung, Jungkook kalem sekali, bahkan dia hanya ingin makanan sederhana dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Aku dan Ongie mengatakan jika membutuhkan atau menginginkan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk meminta tapi Jungkook bilang bayinya tidak ingin apa-apa" jelas Daniel. Pemuda Kang itu dari tadi sibuk mencomoti dessert yang berada di tengah meja mereka.

" Mungkin saja anak kedua mereka ingin lebih dekat dengan ayahnya atau kemungkinan Jungkook hamil anak perempuan " tutur Jackson dan mereka hanya mengangguk setuju, memang benar kehamilan kali ini, Jungkook sangat manja dengan Taehyung. apa-apa Taehyung dan harus berada di dekat Taehyung. Sering sekali mereka mendapati Taehyung keluar dari kantor dan jika ditanyai dia akan menjawab, Jungkook menelepon dan mengatakan membutuhkannya.

.

.

Taehyung terburu memasuki ruangan Founder Perusahaan raksaa tempat ia kerja. dan masuk setelah diberi izin. saat membuka pintu ruangan itu, Taehyung melihat Jungkook tengah terisak di dalam pelukan Sehun, mertua Taehyung. Sehun bernafas lega melihat Taehyung yang baru datang

" Itu suami tersayangmu sudah datang, jangan menangis lagi" ucap Sehun gemas sekali dengan anaknya. Dari tadi Sehun maupun Chanyeol sudah mencoba menenangkan Jungkook tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung, Taehyung saja bukan yang lain.

" Hiks..hiks, appa bohong" isak Jungkook kembali, hidung dan pipi gembulnya memerah, membuat 2 laki-laki berumur itu terkekeh pelan, sementara Taehyung masih berdiri dekat pintu.

" Sayang!" panggil Taehyung. Jungkook yang mendengar suara suaminya langsung menoleh dan berdiri, menghampiri Taehyung dengan sedikit berlari dan menubruk wakil pimpinan department bangunan tersebut.

" Hei, kenapa berlari ? nanti anak kita pusing" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook dan mengajak Jungkook duduk di sofa ruangan ayahnya tersebut. Meskipun kedudukan CEO sudah di pegang oleh Namjoon, sepupu Taehyung, tapi ayahnya selaku pendiri perusahaan besar tersebut masih sering ke kantor dan membantu Namjoon untuk mengontrol perusahaan mereka. Taehyung jelas mengerti sekali bagaimana gila ayahnya itu dalam bekerja, dia tidak akan bisa diam di rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Suami Baekhyun itu sangat suka bekerja kecuali dalam hari-hari tertentu yang tidak akan muncul di perusahaan, bukan untuk bekerja diluar kota atau luar negeri tapi ia akan menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Mommy Taehyung di Mansion, yang berakibat Mommy-nya itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik selama beberapa hari dan lehernya akan dihiasi ruam-ruam hasil karya Daddy-nya itu.

..

Kini Taehyung masih mengusap punggung Jungkook yang sedang tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Jungkook duduk dipangkuan Taehyung.

" Sayang, lihat sini" Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya sampai ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang tengah memerah dan pipinya yang menggembung, di tambah matanya yang membengkak, Jungkook terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Taehyung. Taehyung mengambil selembar tisu di meja yang ada di depannya dan kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Jungkook, menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya kekasih hatinya itu, _berapa lama istri tercintanya itu menangis?_

" Taehyung, kangen~" rengek Jungkook.

" Iya sayang. Aku juga merindukanmu. Maaf tadi meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit, tadi kau lelap sekali tidur, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu " ucap Taehyung, ia mengecup pelipis Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia tahu Jungkook akan mencarinya setelah bangun tidur, sudah menjadi kebiasaan oleh si manis itu mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari suami tersayangnya sebelum berangkat kerja, dan pagi ini ia tidak mendapatkannya, tentu saja sekarang dia rindu.

" Tadi pagi kau tidak menciumku, _kan_ ?" tuding Jungkook. Jungkook memainkan kancing kemeja Taehyung, bibirnya ia manyunkan menandakan ia sedang merajuk kepada Taehyung. Mengabaikan eksistensi dua pria paruh baya dalam ruangan itu.

" Siapa bilang ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku ! kau tidak menciumku" tukas Jungkook. Dia memang masih tidur tadi pagi saat Taehyung berangkat.

" Aku sudah menciummu sayang. Bahkan aku juga sudah pamit dengan bayi kita, kau saja yang keasyikan tidur, hum ? kau sudah makan siang ?" tanya Taehyung lembut, Jungkook spontan menggeleng.

" Daddy !" teriak Jungkook kepada Chanyeol.

" Apa Kookie?" jawab Chanyeol, mendapati menantunya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

" Aku mau Taehyungie tidak bekerja selama aku hamil, boleh?" pinta Jungkook.

" Sayang!" Taehyung tidak mungkin tidak bekerja.

" Kau tidak mau menemaniku ? ya sudah aku pergi ke Daniel-hyung saja" Jungkook baru saja akan bangkit dari pangkuan Taehyung.

" Dad,kabulkan saja permintaan kelinci-ku ini" putus Taehyung, yang langsung mendapat ciuman dari Jungkook, bahagia bukan main dia saat ini.

…

Taehyung mau tidak mau harus menjalani tugas mendampingi pimpinannya, Myungsoo untuk rapat ke Boston. Jungkook pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya mengingat kehamilannya yang sudah 9 bulan. Meskipun masa-masa sulit Taehyung di bulan-bulan pertengahan hamil Jungkook sudah berakhir, tapi sekarang ini tetap saja Taehyung menghadapi istri manisnya, orang yang tidak akan melepaskan Taehyung dari pandangannya sedetikpun.

Taehyung menghela nafas, bergantian melihat isi pesan dari Myungso dan Jungkook yang tengah duduk di seberang sofa sambil mengemil cookies di dalam toples yang ia peluk.

" Sayang.." panggil Taehyung. Jungkook pun menatap Taehyung, melepaskan fokusnya dari acara makan cookies-nya.

" Aku akan pergi ke Boston beberapa hari,pimpinan departmen membutuhkan pendamping untuk presentasi dengan perusahaan yang akan di ajak kerja sama" tukas Taehyung. Jungkook diam sebentar sebelum suara semangatnya mengagetkan Taehyung.

" Aku ikut ! aku akan ikut denganmu Taehyung" semangat Jungkook, membuat Taehyung yang kini terdiam.

" Ikut! ikut! ikut!" kali ini Jungkook berseru ditambah dengan badannya yang berlonjak naik turun, mengabaikan fakta jika ada bayi kedua Taehyung yang tengah pusing di dalam perutnya karena ia terus melonjak. Taehyung meringis menatap Jungkook yang kini seperti bola basket yang terus memantul.

" Sayang.. sayang, berhenti ! nanti bayi kita pusing" Taehyung mendekat dan memegang lengan Jungkook agar pemuda manis itu berhenti.

" Aku ikut atau kau tidak pergi sama sekali" ancam Jungkook kepada Taehyung dengan mata tajamnya. Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang masih memegang lengannya dan dia beranjak disana. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan muka memelas yang masih bingung kenapa mood-swing istrinya itu belum juga hilang padahal sebentar lagi anak kedua mereka lahir.

Setelah merasa yakin denga keputusannya, Taehyung menyusul Jungkook yang tengah melihat anak pertama mereka, Jisung yang tengah bermain dengan putri Yoongi dan Jimin di kamar bermain Jisung. Jungkook tersenyum di dekat pintu saat melihat jagoannya dan kebanggaan Jimin yang tengah tertidur lelap di dekat mainan mereka. Mereka pasti lelah karena bermain terus. Jungkook sedikit terkejut mendapati pelukan dari langsung tahu dari wanginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suami tercintanya, Kim Taehyung. Jungkook juga tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa kesal saat Taehyung memberitahu jika ia akan pergi ke Boston. Padahal ia sudah meminta hak istimewa kepada Daddy mertuanya untuk memiliki Taehyung 24 jam dikali 9 bulan sampai ia melahirkan. Jujur saja ia sangat butuh Taehyung, tidak tahu mengapa kehamilannya kali ini sangat membutuhkan Taehyung. dia tidak ingin Taehyung sibuk dan mengabaikannya. Intinya Jungkook hanya mau Taehyung.

" Maafkan aku, kau boleh pergi lusa denganku tapi dengan syarat kau harus kontrol kehamilan kepada dokter kandunganmu sebelum kita pergi, hum ?" Taehyung berbisik kepada Jungkook, tangan panjangnya dari tadi sibuk mengelus perut buncit Jungkook. Taehyung senang sesekali tangannya mendapat tendangan dari si buah hati yang mereka sendiri belum tahu jenis mengangguk pelan. Taehyung memutar balik badan Jungkook untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian anak sulung keluarga Kim itu berlutut, menyamakan wajahnya dengan perut si bunda kelinci.

" Aigoo, anak ayah senang sekali, _eoh_ ?" Taehyung mengecup perut Jungkook yang berlapis kemeja kebesaran Jungkook.

" Baik-baik disana ya nak, jaga bunda untuk sementara. Ayah, bunda dan kakakmu mencintaimu. sehat selalu sampai kau hadir ke dunia, selamat malam anak ayah" Taehyung kembali mengecup perut Jungkook sebelum berdiri.

Taehyung berdiri dan mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook yang merekah itu. " Nah sekarang ayo kita tidur, Bunda. kau harus fit karena besok kita akan sangat sibuk"

.

.

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan mereka ke Boston. Mereka naik helikopter pribadi milik Chanyeol. Mengingat Jungkook tidak akan bisa berdesakan karena perutnya yang besar dan mereka membawa Jisung dan Yoonji. Awalnya Taehyung hanya akan pergi berdua dengan Jungkook, tapi Jimin menyuruh mereka untuk membawa anak-anak, Jisung dan Yoonji. Karena Jimin yang tengah sibuk mendampingi Yoongi ke Busan untuk menghadiri rapat umum Perusahaan mereka, jadi pasangan mini itu menyuruh mereka membawa si gadis kecil Min. Baik Yoonji ataupun Jisung, bagi mereka jika ada satu sama lain ditambah dengan mainan dan susu mereka akan anteng. Tidak akan merecoki orang dewasa. Yoonji juga akan senang jika ia bertemu dengan Jisung, ia akan melupakan Appa dan eommanya. Mereka berdua sangat pengertian dengan kesibukan orangtua mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu, Keluaga Kim ataupun keluarga Min akan berusaha membagi waktu untuk pekerjaan dan keluarga, mereka juga akan bergantian menjaga anak-anak mereka agar anak-anak mereka tidak merasa mendapatkan kurang perhatian dari orangtua mereka. Jangan lupakan dalam perjalanan mereka kali ini pasangan Guanlin dan Jihoon ikut, pasangan itu akan menjaga anak-anak sekaligus liburan.

" Tae, Myungsoo-hyung ?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka di dalam besi terbang tersebut, saat ini Jungkook tengah bersandar di dada suaminya.

" Myungsoo-hyung sudah sampai 3 hari yang lalu sayang. aku akan kerja lusa, jadi besok masih bisa istirahat. Jika tidak ada perubahan rencana kita akan di Boston selama seminggu, apa kau keberatan ?" Taehyung mengusap surai legam milik istrinya. Membiarkan sang belahan jiwa nyaman dengan perlakuan yang ia berikan.

" Tidak, kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan. Aku suka " ucap Jungkook antusias. Taehyung hanya mendengus geli dengan penuturan istrinya itu, sangat semangat sekali. Perut besarnya tidak menghalangi kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Taehyung berpikir saat menatap perut Jungkook yang besarnya lebih dari orang hamil pada umumnya. Entah faktor badan Jungkook yang saat lebih berisi dari biasanya, atau mungkin anak mereka kembar, Taehyung pernah berpikiran seperti ini. Taehyung tidak masalah anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki, kembar atau tidak, yang terpenting anak mereka lahir dengan selamat.

" Tidur Bae, perjalanan kita masih lama" Taehyung mengingatkan.

" Anak-anak, Tae ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Mereka di depan, bersama Guanlin dan Jihoon, mereka baik-baik saja sayang. Tadi aku sudah memasukkan botol susu mereka ke dalam tas kecil mereka. Jadi sekarang bunda dan adik bayi tidur ya, biar ayah jaga " ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup pelipis istrinya itu lembut.

..

Sesampainya di Boston, di salah satu apartemen milik keluarga Kim, mereka langsung mengistirahatkan diri. Bahkan Jisung dan Yoonji yang biasanya aktif langsung tertidur saat Guanlin dan Jihoon bawa mereka ke dalam kamar. Taehyung sudah menerima beres apartemen yang bersih saat datang, orang-orang ayahnya sudah membersihkannya kemaren. Apartemen ini hanya akan ada penghuninya jika Chanyeol dan anggota keluarganya datang untuk bisnis atau berlibur. Chanyeol memang sengaja membeli apartemen di negara-negara di tempatnya membuka cabang perusahaan. Selain di Boston, di Kanada, California dan Las Vegas juga ada apartemen atas kepemilikan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun.

" Tae, disini ada Jennie-noona, kan?" tanya Jungkook. Dia mengamati suaminya yang sedang membongkar koper dan menata pakaian mereka ke dalam lemari yang ada di kamar sementara mereka.

" Hum.. iya, apartemen Jennie dan Sungjae ada beberapa blok dari tempat kita" jawab Taehyung, membuat Jungkook mendecak kagum.

" Pasti menyenangkan tinggal disini" celetuk Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan istrinya itu. Pemuda manis yang tengah mengandung itu mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung, tidak menapak ke lantai.

" Yakin kau berpikiran seperti itu ?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu, membuat poninya bergoyang seirama dengan sekali.

" Nanti kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jiminie, Seongwoo, Jeonghan, Jin-hyung, Mommy, eomma, Bambam, terus kau juga tidak bisa makan daging sapi korea, ramyeon, Bingsu te-"

" Okay, aku pikir tidak ada senyaman Mansion kita. Aku melupakan jika aku pernah tinggal di London selama belasan tahun. Astaga.. aku merasa sudah lama tinggal denganmu sampai-sampai aku lupa jika aku pernah tinggal di luar negeri" ucap Jungkook antusias sekali.

" Hyung ! kalian tidur ? kami kelaparan hyung !" teriak Jihoon dari luar, membuat Jungkook terkikik. Jungkook pun bangkit dan membukakan pintu untuk si bungsu park itu.

" Kalian selalu saja kelaparan. Kalian tidak lelah ?" tanya Jungkook ketika mendapati Jihoon yang tengah berdiri, masih memakai pakaian saat mereka pergi tadi.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur jika lapar hyung. Ayolah, cacing-cacingku sudah konser, hyung" jawab Jihoon sambil memelas. Taehyung bangkit dan menyusul Jungkook. Pemuda Kim itu berdiri di samping istrinya.

" Sabar sebentar ya Ji, sebentar lagi Minhyun akan datang kemari, aku juga sudah pesan untuk membawa makanan sekalian " ucap Taehyung.

" Minhyunie-hyung? Dia disini? Aku merindukannya hyung ! Sudah berapa bulan kandungannya sekarang ya ?" gumam Jihoon.

" masuk 5 bulan sekarang Ji, tapi dia malah tugas disini, sambil menemani Hyunbin-hyung sementara kerja disini dia juga ikut kerja disini" jawab Jungkook. bersamaan dengan itu bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Langsung saja mereka menuju pintu melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

" Minhyunie-hyung !" Jihoon langsung memeluk Minhyun, dibelakang pemuda putih itu ada sang suami yang tengah membawakan kantong berisi makanan untuk mereka semua.

" Hoi Tae! aku terpaksa bolos karena Hyunie dari tadi merengek minta ditemani ke tempat kalian" sapa Hyunbin sambil memamerkan kantong makanannya.

" Kau CEO-nya disini, tak apa bolos sesekali, ayo masuk " ajak Taehyung.

" Tapi kau pewarisnya, meskipun aku CEO disini tetap saja cabang dari Universe, bodoh ! keponakanku mana?" tanya Hyunbin sambil memberikan kantung tersebut kepada sang istri, agar mereka dapat membuka dan menghidangnya, sementara Taehyung dan Hyunbin duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

" Tadi mereka istirahat bersama Guanlin, Ji.. bisa kau panggil Guanlin kemari?" teriak Taehyung yang langsung mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari di arah dapur.

.

.

Jika tidak ada halangan bayi mereka kemungkinan akan lahir dalam waktu 2 minggu dari sekarang, tapi Minhyun tetap harus mendampingi si ibu hamil yang masih saja aktif mengikuti kemana suaminya bekerja. hari ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tunggu, ini sudah hari ketiga Taehyung bekerja. Guanlin, Jihoon dan anak-anak sengaja dibawa jalan-jalan oleh Jennie mengelilingi kota tersebut. Didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan rapat. Jungkook tidak bisa jika tidak melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook tentu tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat, maka mereka membuat solusi tersebut, Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyungnya di dalam monitor di lain tempat.

" Hyung, apa bayimu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jungkook, dari tadi ia terus mengelus perutnya, si adik bayi terus menendang-nendang.

" Baik, kau tahu sewaktu Hyunbin mendengar detak jantung bayi kami dia menangis haru" ucap Minhyun. kandungan Minhyun memang tidak terlihat meskipun sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan, mungkin dikarenakan Minhyun yang tinggi.

" Tentu saja hyung. Hyunbin-hyung mungkin bahagia sekali karena ini juga _kan_ anak pertama kalian berdua. Dan akan menjadi calon untuk Woojin. Astaga aku tidak menyangka jika kau sudah memboking Woojin untuk menjadi menantumu hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa.

" Jangan kau lupakan jika sekarang Seongwoo sudah hamil 7 bulan untuk calon pendamping bayi yang masih kau kandung, aku dengar anak mereka yang kedua juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki" tukas Minhyun menimpali.

" Haha, kau benar hyung. ini karena Taehyung yang bersikeras sekali menjodohkan Jisung dengan Yoonji, makanya Ongie-hyung tidak mau kalah sementara Woojin sudah kau jodohkan dengan anakmu hyung, jadilah mereka membuat anak lagi" balas Jungkook. dia menatap suaminya sudah selesai rapat. sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dari ruangan VVIP yang terletak di lantai 32 itu. Jika tidak ada bincang-bincang maka mereka akan segera turun. Tapi di dalam monitor, Jungkook dan Minhyun melihat suami mereka bercengkerama dengan wanita-wanita yang juga peserta rapat, disana juga ada Sungjae.

" Sialan, mereka tidak tahu apa jika kita sedang menunggu disini " umpat Minhyun, tangannya langsung di cengkram oleh Jungkook. Minhyun mendapati istri Taehyung itu sedang kontraksi, keringat dingin sudah membanjiri pelipis Jungkook dan rintihan sakit terdengar oleh Minhyun.

" hy-hyung, sa-sakit" rintih Jungkook.

" Tenang Kookie, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit, sekarang kau sabar sebentar aku akan menghubungi Hyunbin Sialan itu, kita akan ke rumah sakit segera" Minhyun langsung menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dengan satu tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Beberapa kali menghubungi tapi suaminya itu acuh saja, menganggap telepon dari Minhyun tidak penting, paling juga ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Hyunbin atau sekedar memarahi Hyunbin dan Taehyung karena sedang berbicara dengan wanita.

" Bangsat!" umpat Minhyun kembali, mukanya sudah memerah karena marah melihat kelakuan suami dan sahabatnya itu. Minhyun kembali melihat Jungkook yang tambah pucat.

" Sabar Kookie, sebentar lagi" jujur saja Minhyun sudah ingin menangis melihat Jungkook yang sedang kesakitan. Ketika di dalam monitor Minhyun melihat Sungjae langsung saja dia menelepon pemuda itu. Tepat pada dering kedua Sungjae menjawab.

" /Yeob-"

" Aku tidak tahu ingin marah atau senang melihat tingkah Hyunbin dan Taehyung, sekarang kau suruh mereka turun karena Jungkook akan segera melahirkan. tidak kemari dalam waktu 5 menit aku pastikan nama mereka tidak akan ada didalam akta kelahiran anak kami. cepat!"

"/Baik hyunie, aku juga akan segera turun" Melihat Sungjae yang terburu berbicara kepada mereka berdua membuat Minhyun sedikit bernafas lega.

" Kookie, mereka akan segera turun" Minhyun berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

" Bayinya tidak bisa sabar, hyung. dia ingin keluar, hiks..hiks" isak Jungkook. sakit sekali rasanya. Minhyun pun berusaha memapah Jungkook keluar dari ruangan itu. menjelang lobi, mereka bertemu dengan ketiga pemuda yang tadi di teleponnya.

" Sayang" Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook, Sungjae sudah berlari menuju basemen tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Hyunbin berusaha meggenggam tangan Minhyun tapi langsung di tepis oleh Minhyun.

Mobil Sungjae datang, Taehyung langsung masuk ke jok belakang mobil itu dengan Jungkook, menyusul juga Minhyun disampingnya. Hyunbin duduk disebelah Sungjae. Minhyun menelepon rumah sakit yang akan menjadi penanggungjawab keluarga Perusahaan Universe disini.

" Halo, aku dokter Minhyun Kwon, siapkan ruang operasi caesar untuk menantu Founder Perusahaan Universe, sebentar lagi kami akan datang"

..

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Minhyun langsung mengiringi Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, Taehyung juga ikut masuk.

" Tenang sayang, kau istriku yang hebat, kau harus kuat melahirkan bayi kita. Aku mencintaimu" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook guna menguatkan istrinya itu. sesekali Taehyung juga mengusap airmata Jungkook yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

Untuk Taehyung, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat persalinan, karena dulu ialah yang menemani Irene melahirkan Jiwon, sepupu kecilnya.

Jungkook menggenggam kuat tangan Taehyung, kontraksinya sangat kuat dibanding saat ia mengandung Jisung dulu. anak keduanya ini sangat aktif sekali.

" Tae.." lirih Jungkook. Kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang, tapi Jungkook berusaha untuk tetap sadar, karena ia ingin mendengar tangis dan melihat anaknya untuk pertama kalinya.

Beberapa saat setelah dokter dan perawat bekerja sama untuk membedah perut Jungkook dan mengeluarkan bayi mereka, jujur saja Taehyung tak kuasa menahan tangis saat melihat itu, melihat orang yang ia cintai melahirkan buah hati mereka.

" Kau yang terhebat sayang " bisik Taehyung sebelum mengecup pelipis Jungkook. Dokter langsung menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Minhyun sebelum memberikan kepada Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum haru menatap bayi mereka, cantik sekali seperti ibunya. Dokter dan perawat kembali bekerja sama untuk menutup pembedahan tadi.

" Ini anak kalian, cantik sekali" Minhyun meletakkan bayi itu di dada Jungkook. Jungkook senang karena bayinya langsung nyaman dalama dekapannya.

" Bayi kita, Tae" ucap Jungkook. Tenaganya sudah habis dan Jungkook merasa mengantuk sekali. Taehyung mengecup pipi bayi baru lahir itu, mengesampingkan bau darah dan anyir dari bayi kecil yang baru keluar dari perut istrinya.

" Selamat datang ke dunia princess" bisik Taehyung kepada bayinya.

.

.

Sekarang di ruang inap Jungkook sudah ada Jennie dan pasukan. Tadi Sungjae memberitahu istrinya itu jika Jungkook akan melahirkan, Jennie yang sedang membawa Guanlin, Jihoon dan anak-anak ke wahana permainan pun langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit.

" Adik bayi, mana mom?" tanya Jisung kepada Jennie, dari tadi si sulung itu sibuk menanyai dimana adiknya. Yoonji juga antusias ingin meihat adik bayi.

" Masih sama dokter, adik bayi masih harus bobok dulu sayang, nanti Jisung dan Yoonji bisa bertemu dengan adik bayi, Okay ?" ucap Jennie kepada kedua bocah yang duduk anteng disofa, di apit oleh Jennie dan Sungjae. Kedua bayi itu mengangguk antusias, seolah mengerti sekali.

" Lama sekali Kookie-hyung bangun" lirih Jihoon. Pemuda manis itu dari tadi menunggui Jungkook, duduk di samping Jungkook yang masih tertidur. Di seberangnya ada Taehyung yang juga menunggui istrinya itu.

" Minhyun kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya Sungjae. 15 menit yang lalu Minhyun di panggil seorang perawat rumah sakit itu.

" Tae !" Minhyun dari luar langsung menerobos dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

" Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Hyunbin yang langsung mengarah ke arah istrinya yang terlihat panik.

" Bayimu.. ayo ikut denganku" Minhyun mengabaikan elusan di punggungnya oleh Hyunbin dan langsung menarik Taehyung ke ruang perawatan bayi. Taehyung yang melihat Minhyun panik juga merasa was-was.

 _'ada apa dengan bayinya?'_

 _'apa baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

Taehyung melihat bayinya dari luar kaca, di dalam sana bayinya sedang dirawat oleh 4 orang perawat dan satu orang dokter. Taehyung tidak tahu benda apa-apa saja yang menempel di tubuh bayinya, tapi yang Taehyung tahu bayinya sedang kesakitan dan menderita di dalam sana.

" Bayiku kenapa, Hyun-ah?" tanya Taehyung.

" Bayimu alergi dengan susu formula, dan mereka terlambat mengetahuinya.. bayimu dan dokter kini sedang berusaha" ucap Minhyun sambil menguatkan Taehyung.

" Apa ada di dalam keluargamu yang alergi dengan susu sapi?" tanya Minhyun.

" Ada. Daddy, aku dan Jennie, kami tidak bisa minum susu sapi, kami akan sesak nafas jika minum susu itu " jawab Taehyung.

" Kemungkinan itu yang menurun kepada Princess" tanggap Minhyun. Jennie, Guanlin dan Jihoon menyusul mereka. Sama seperti Taehyung, mereka terkejut mendapati bayi yang baru lahir beberapa jam itu sedang ditangani medis. Bahkan Jihoon sudah menangis di dekapan Guanlin.

" Astaga.. keponakanku, dia alergi susu?" tanya Jennie hati-hati. Minhyun mengangguk.

" Oppa, Jungkook sudah bangun. Sekarang kau temui dia sekarang. kami akan menunggu disini. Jisung dan Yoonji sudah dibawa makan ke kantin rumah sakit oleh Sungjae dan Hyunbin, sekarang bicarakan baik-baik dengan Jungkook mengenai Princess, Oppa" tutur dukungan dari adik-adiknya Taehyunng langsung ke kamar istrinya.

..

" Hei sayang, kau sudah bangun ?" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, meski matanya sembab karena menangis barusan tapi Taehyung berusaha menutupinya. Jungkook tersenyum mendapati suaminya yang baru datang.

" Jahat sekali, kalian malah melihat bayi kita sendiri, meninggalkanku " rajuk Jungkook. Taehyung mendekat dan mengecup lembut pelipis istrinya juga mengelus dan mencium punggung tangan Jungkook. Jungkook sadar, apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu adalah untuk menenangkannya, sudah paham benar dengan sikap suaminya itu.

" Taehyung, ada apa dengan bayi kita?" tanya Jungkook langsung

" Sayang"

" Jawab aku Taehyung, ada apa dengan bayi kita ? kenapa kau menenangkanku ? dan itu sebabnya semua orang pergi ? Bayi kita kenapa?" Jungkook sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

" Berjanjilah untuk tenang, Okay?" Taehyung kembali mengecup pelipis Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

" Bayi kita sedang berjuang sayang, dokter juga berjuang bersamanya. Dia sedang ditangani karena dia alergi susu formula sayang" ucap Taehyung. dan Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" hiks..hiks.. anakku.. bayi kita Tae" Jungkook berusaha memberontak, tapi Taehyung juga menahannya dengan pelukan.

" Sayang, hei.. kau harus kuat demi anak kita, demi Jisung sayang.. jangan seperti ini nanti jahitan diperutmu terbuka" Taehyung juga tidak tahan sebenarnya untuk menangis. Lama Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook sebelum Jennie dan Minhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka membawa kabar baik.

" Bayi kalian sudah stabil. Jungkookie tenanglah " Minhyun mengingatkan. Mendengar penuturan Minhyun tangisan Jungkook sedikit mereda.

" Sekarang bayi kalian di susui oleh seorang wanita yang juga baru selesai melahirkan. Aku melihatnya tadi. Tadi dokter menyarankan agar Jungkook yang menyusui bayi kalian " kali ini Jennie yang berbicara.

" Bagaimana mungkin noona?" lirih Jungkook.

" Bisa jika kau operasi kantung susu dan suntik hormon. maka semuanya akan mungkin. Mommy juga pernah melakukan itu sewaktu melahirkan Tae-oppa. Kookie, aku dan Tae-oppa juga alergi susu sapi dan susu formula, karena itulah Mommy melakukan operasi tersebut agar kami mendapatkan ASI" jelas Jennie meyakinkan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung meminta persetujuan, dan Taehyung pun mengangguk.

" Kau harus berjuang sedikit lebih keras lagi untuk anak kita, Bae. Aku percaya kepadamu" ucap Taehyung.

" Berapa lama waktunya hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Kali ini dia menyeka sendiri sisa-sisa air matanya. Mencoba bertahan untuk Taehyung dan anak-anaknya.

" Seminggu, dari kau persiapan operasi dan penyuntikan hormon, kita membutuhkan waktu seminggu. Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan bayimu untuk sementara" jelas Minhyun. Jungkook mengangguk. Seminggu menunggu lagi tidak apa-apa.

" Hy-hyung, apa nanti aku memiliki payudara? seperti perempuan-perempuan?" tanya Jungkook. Dia belum pernah melihat seorang laki-laki melakukan operasi itu.

" Tidak, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan maka itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena laki-laki memiliki dada yang cukup bidang dibanding perempuan maka dadamu tidak akan membesar. Tapi akan terjadi perubahan pada putingmu, mungkin akan melebar dan membesar, karena bayimu perlu menyedot ASI dari sana" jelas Minhyun lagi. Taehyung yang mendengarnya merona. Membayangkan jika istrinya benar-benar melakukan operasi tersebut.

" Astaga, Oppa ! kau memang mesum seperti Daddy dan Sungjae!" Jennie melemparkan kaleng soda yang ia pegang. Tepat mengenai kepala Taehyung, membuat suasana tegang disana digantikan kekehan dari mereka.

" Oh ya, Mommy dan eomma akan datang kemari. Mereka akan memberikan pengarahan kepadamu. Jiminie-oppa dan Seongwoo-oppa juga akan datang buat menyemangatimu, kau tidak sendirian berjuang Kookie" tutur Jennie dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Kookie, kau akan bertemu dengan bayimu sebentaar lagi. Oh, aku dan Ongie juga akan melakukan operasi itu, kami juga ingin anak kami mendapatkan ASI dari kami sendiri" Minhyun mendekat dan langsung memeluk Jungkook.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir waktu seminggu yang dijanjikan Minhyun untuk dia bertemu dengan anaknya segera. 2 hari belakangan Jungkook melakukan pemulihan, ditemani oleh Taehyung dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mommy dan eommanya juga datang untuk menemaninya ataupun beralih ke ruang bayinya dan Taehyung, yang dijuluki 'Princess' oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook cukup bahagia dengan melihat foto yang disodorkan Taehyung dan membicarakan putri kecil mereka saat berdua. Jisung dan Yoonji juga sering bersahutan membicarakan adik baru mereka. Untuk ASI pengganti, Taehyung memberikan pendidikan untuk anak si ibu yang mendonorkan ASI-nya untuk Princess, karena si ibu itu tidak memiliki suami lagi, Taehyung dengan senang hati membantu sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya. Jika tidak ada si ibu maka bayi mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Beberapa jam menunggu, Jungkook sudah tidak sabar lagi." Tae, kenapa lama sekali !" ucap Jungkook cemberut.

" Iya, sayang. Sabar, Okay. Nanti Minhyun dan perawat akan membawa anak kita kemari, Aigoo.. mbulku sudah tidak sabar" Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

" Aku tidak gendut Taehyung" pekik Jungkook. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ada di sofa sampai terkejut mendengar pekikan itu. Di sofa sudut, Yoongi yang tengah tertidur juga ikut terbangun karena pekikan Jungkook.

" Ada apa Tae?" tanya Luhan.

" Hehe, tidak ada eomma. silahkan kalian lanjutkan acara menggosip kalian" jawab Taehyung. Bambam, Jimin dan Seongwoo sesekali melirik ke arah pasangan itu.

" Kau tidak gendut tapi sisa-sisa hamil kemaren masih ada , lenganmu saja sudah sebesar pahaku" goda Taehyung, dan Jungkook langsung menghadiahkan suaminya itu cubitan. Lagi-lagi ruangan itu ramai karena ulah Taehyung.

Bayi mereka datang, bersama Minhyun, Jennie dan 2 orang perawat. Di belakang mereka juga ada Namjoon, Jin, Sungjae dan Hyunbin yang mengekor. Bayi-bayi mereka sedang dijaga oleh Guanlin dan Daniel.

" Jungkookie, Princess datang" ucap Jennie semangat. Minhyun mengambil bayi tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Jungkook. Orang-orang yang tadi ada di sofa langsung mendekat ranjang Jungkook.

" Hei, anak bunda! bunda rindu sayang" Jungkook mencium pipi gembul anaknya itu. Orang-orang yang ada disana menahan haru karena melihat itu.

" Sekarang perawat akan mengajarimu untuk menyusui Princess, ayo silahkan " Minhyun mempersilahkan kedua perawat itu untuk mengajari Jungkook menyusui bayinya. Tapi sebelumnya Taehyung berteriak

" Ya !kalian keluar !" Taehyung menggeret para Seme yang ada di dalam sana untuk keluar, tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk melihat Jungkook menyusui anaknya.

" Tae, kami ingin lihat" ucap Sungjae.

" Tidak boleh, Jungkook dan semua yang ada padanya adalah hak milikku, pergi keluar kalian" ucap Taehyung dengan nada tingginya.

" Kau itu tidak bisa bicara baik-baik dengan mereka, anakmu bisa terkejut bodoh" tutur Baekhyun.

" Sudah Mom jangan bertengkar, sekarang Princess harus menyusu, astaga.. kenapa lama sekali" keluh Bambam yang sudah tidak sabaran.

Kedua perawat itu pun memberikan penjelasan kepada Jungkook agar dia bisa menyusui bayinya dengan -orang yang ada disana takjub melihat si kecil yang sudah menghisap puting susu Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut awalnya tapi mendapat elusan pelan dari Taehyung di punggungnya membuatnya rileks dan mampu membiasakan diri.

" Astaga, kenapa imut sekali !" pekik Jihoon.

" Aku juga ingin punya anak. Sial! menyesal aku menunda punya anak " umpat Bambam. Langsung saja kepala Bambam dipukul oleh Baekhyun.

" Kenapa mengumpat di depan keponakanmu yang masih kecil? mau Mommy masuki ke dalam perut lagi ?" ancam Baekhyun, membuat yang ada disana tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungjae dan Daniel sedang berada di sedang ada project disana untuk beberapa hari. Dan mereka harus singgah ke sebuah camp untuk mengantar uang anak Daniel, Lucas. Anak keduanya bersamanya Seongwoo, yang digadang-gadangkan akan menjadi calon pendamping putri kesayangan Taehyung.

" Daddy disini!" teriak Lucas. Disamping pemuda 17 tahun itu ada seorang perempuan remaja yang cantik.

" Wah, Daddymu tambah keren" puji gadis itu, Sejeong.

" Biasa saja, aku bahkan sudah bosan melihatnya. Untung saja di dorm tidak bertemu dengan Daddy. Kalau di rumah pasti berkelahi terus, karena tidak ada Woojin-hyung" tanggap Lucas.

" Kau ini, untung saja Danik-Daddy masih menganggapmu anak, tidak tahu di untung kau kadang-kadang" umpat Sejeong.

" Wah ada Sungjae-Daddy juga " Sejeong langsung berlari meninggalkan Lucas dan berlari menuju Daddy-nya itu.

" Padahal di otaknya hanya ada uang, sama saja denganku, dasar!" Lucas berjalan mengikuti Sejeong di belakangnya.

Sejeong memeluk suami Jennie itu. orang-orang di sekitar mulai membisiki kelakuan Sejeong.

" Hei, kau tidak malu dengan orang-orang yang menatapmu?" bisik Sungjae. dia juga membalas pelukan remaja cantik itu.

" Sejak kapan aku peduli Daddy, mereka tidak memberiku jajan selama ini" gumam Sejeong dalam pelukan Sungjae.

" Dad! aku minta uang, ya ya ya" aegyo Sejeong.

" Kau masih mau minta uang kepada Daddy ? Apa penghasilanmu sebagai member girlband terkenal kurang ? apa istri Daddy tidak memberi uangmu ? Oh apa -"

"- Dad jika kau mengatakan uang dari Taehyung-sshi dia tidak akan memberikanku uang lebih, dia sangat takut kepada istrinya" potong Sejeong cepat.

" Astaga ! kau ini.." Daniel memukul kepada Sejeong.

" Apa sih Dad, jahat sekali" cemberut Sejeong.

" Kalian kenapa kekurangan uang? kalian taruhan game lagi ya ? akan Daddy laporkan kepada ibu kalian biar diberi ceramah panjang" ucap Daniel melihat kelakuan 2 remaja berbeda kelamin itu.

" Dad! kami sudah mengantuk sekali waktu bertanding, makanya kalah dan uang kami sudah habis" ucap Lucas. Memang benar, mereka bertaruh dan kalah.

Keduanya adalah member dari boyband dan girlband terkenal dibawah nauangan agensi yang di pimpin oleh Jennie.

" Ini uang, jika habis awas saja" Daniel memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada mereka. Sungjae juga memberi beberapa kepada Sejeong. Langsung saja Sejeong mengecup pipi kedua Daddy-nya. Memang menyenangkan memiliki Daddy-daddy yang selalu bisa mengeluarkan uang untuk mereka. Dan untuk bisik-bisikan orang lain mengenai mereka, jujur saja Sejeong tidak pernah peduli.

" Berapa lama lagi kalian disini ?" tanya Sungjae.

" 2 hari lagi camping kami berakhir Dad, kenapa ?" tanya Lucas.

" Seminggu lagi acara anniversary pernikahan Baek-Halmeoni dan Chan-harabuji, jangan sampai kalian tidak datang" ucap Sungjae lagi. mereka mengangguk paham, tidak mungkin mereka berdua melewatkan acara penting, nanti disana mereka akan meminta pajak dari orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

" Ya sudah, kami kembali ke katakan kepada ibu kalian jika kami memberi uang, arra ?" Daniel memperingatkan mereka. Mereka mengangguk semangat.

..

2 hari menjelang anniversary kakek dan nenek fenomenalnya, Lucas dan Sejeong sudah mengambil cuti mereka. Kini mereka sedang berada di depan Perusahaan raksasa Universe.

" Astaga, aku rindu sekali.. 3 bulan tidak menjejakkan kaki disini, world-tour kita di tambah dengan latihan intensif dan camping membuatku rindu sekali Perusahaan besar ini" tutur Sejeong semangat. Sejeong yang awalnya tangah memegang tasnya, langsung memberikannya kepada Lucas ketika melihat anak berumur 6 tahun di depan pintu masuk Perusahaan.

" Hansung !" teriak Sejeong. Anak kecil yang bernama Hansung itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada yang memanggil, sedikit terkejut sebelum ia berlari kencang masuk ke dalam pintu masuk, meninggalkan 2 temannya yang lain. Sejeong langsung mengejar anak itu.

Hansung yang tengah berlari dapat di kejar oleh Sejeong, kemudian Sejeong menyerang Hansung dengan ciuman dipipinya bertubi-tubi.

" Noona, lepas !" teriak Hansung. Sejeong mengindahkannya dan tetap mencium Hansung. Hansung memberontak dan berhasil kabur meninggalkan Sejeong.

" Ya ! kau bisa membuatnya pingsan jika kau menciumnya seperti itu"ucap Lucas menyusul Sejeong, dia menggandeng 2 anak kecil yang di tinggal Hansung di depan pintu tadi.

" Aku rindu dengannya" jawab Sejeong enteng.

Hansung terus berlari sampai ia terjatuh ketika akan memasuki lift. Yerin yang langsung melihat itu langsung menghampiri anak atasannya itu.

" Astaga Hansung, kenapa lari-lari? lututmu terluka, ayo imo obati dulu" ucap Yerin.

" Tidak imo, Sungie mau Ayah" ucap si kecil. wajahnya perpaduan Taehyung dan Jungkook membuat orang-orang gemas kepadanya. Yerin hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas sebelum menuruti kemauan si bos kecil itu. Yerin membimbing Hansung masuk ke dalam lift, setelah diberitahu oleh orang di divisi Taehyung yang mengatakan wakil pimpinan mereka berada di ruang Presdir, langsung saja Yerin mengantarnya ke lantai atas Perusahaan.

" Terimakasih imo" ucap Hansung sambil membungkuk sopan kepada Yerin. Yerin hanya mengusap gemas rambut Hansung sebelum pergi dari sana.

" Ayah !" teriak Hansung, Taehyung langsung menatap anaknya itu, tapi Jungkook yang juga berada disana langsung menghampiri Hansung dan menggendongnya.

" Kenapa bisa sampai disini, kesayangan bunda? Hum?" Jungkook membawa Hansung ke arah orang-orang dewasa tengah berkumpul. Disana ada pasangan Namjin, YoonMin, NielOng, Hoseok-Woozie, SeungHan, Jackson dan Taehyung. Mereka melakukan perkumpulan kecil-kecilan untuk pesta Anniversary Founder Perusahaan mereka.

" Kook, lutut Hansung kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan ketika melihat lutut Hansung berdarah. Jungkook langsung memberikan Hansung kepada Taehyung yang duduk, dan Jungkook langsung memeriksa lutut anaknya itu.

" Astaga, nak ! ini kenapa?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

" Tadi noona datang dan mencium Hansung Bunda, terus Hansung lari dan Hansung terjatuh" ucapnya. Jungkook membenarkan, pipi Hansung memang memerah, pasti karena dicium terlalu keras dan dipaksa. Mereka yang ada disana langsung paham dengan kejadiannya.

" Anak itu !" Taehyung langsung mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan menelepon Sejeong.

"/Yeoboseyo, Taehyung-sshi"

"Ya ! kau dimana? kemari sekarang"

" Aku tidak bisa, aku sedang mencari adikku"

"/ Kemari atau kau mendapati semua Konsol Game-mu yang ada di rumah aku bakar"

"/Ya!ya! Andwe! baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang, dimana aku harus bertemu dengamu Taehyung-sshi?"

" Keruangan Presdir, temui aku disini"

Taehyung mematikan sambungannya, dan menatap miris anaknya yang tengah diobati bundanya tersebut.

" Apa Lucas juga bersama Sejeong?" tanya Seongwoo.

" Pasti. Mereka selalu bersama-sama kemanapun" ucap Jimin.

" Oh ya Tae, hari ini Jisung dan Yoonji akan pulang dari California, kau mau ikut menjemput mereka?" tanya Jimin.

" Kau saja Jiminie, aku lelah. Mengurus Sejeong membuat kepalaku hampir pecah" tukas Taehyung yang mendapat senyuman dari Jungkook. Suaminya pusing sekali jika menghadapi gadis remaja satu itu.

" Sudah sayang, kau kan tahu Sejeong bagaimana " nasehat Jungkook, memberitahu agar suaminya itu untuk bersabar seperti biasanya.

" Hai semua !" Sejeong datang dengan Lucas di belakangnya. 2 anak kecil tadi langsung melengos ke orang tuanya masing-masing. Satu anak menuju Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dan satu lagi menuju Hoseok dan Woozie.

" Sini kau ! berandalan sekali, dan kau juga Lucas, kenapa tidak menghalangi Sejeong untuk mencium adiknya ?" tanya Taehyung murka. Orang-orang disana hanya menatap perdebatan mereka. Sejeong hanya memamerkan cengiran kotaknya, membuat Taehyung jengah setengah mati.

" Astagaa ! aku bisa gila ! sayang, cepat hubungi Paman San, suruh dia membakar semua Konsol game mereka yang ada di Mansion" ucap Taehyung, membuat kedua remaja itu protes.

" Ayah!" seru mereka berdua. Sejeong dan Lucas langsung ciut.

" Hoi ! hoi, kalian kalah taruhan nak, tidak ada Game selama 3 bulan _arra_? Kalian memanggil Tae-hyung dengan sebutan ayah, padahal perjanjiannya kalian harus memanggilnya Taehyung-sshi" ucap Daniel. Mereka memang membuat aturan untuk mereka berdua, suatu tantangan untuk mereka dengan bayaran yang sesuai, jika Lucas dan Sejeong yang menang mereka akan mendapatkan uang untuk Konsol Game terbaru yang akan mereka beli, versi terbaru. Jika kalah maka Game mereka akan disita selama 2 minggu oleh Jungkook.

" mana bisa seperti itu Dad! Tadi ayah memancing emosi kami" Lucas tidak terima.

" No, no terlepas dari bagaimana ayah kalian melakukannya, kalian tetap kalah. Sekarang Mommy dan Bunda kalian akan menyita seluruh Game kalian yang ada di Mansion" Seongwoo berdiri dan mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi dari sana, si kecil Hansung meminta ikut dengan Bundanya.

" Tidak mau tinggal dengan ayah disini?" tanya Jungkook lembut. Hansung menoleh ke arah Noona-nya dan langsung menggeleng.

" Lihat,adikmu sendiri bisa trauma dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya" ujar Taehyung.

" Ayah, aku hanya merindukan adikku, dimana letak kesalahannya? Aku sudah 3 bulan tidak bertemu dengannya, dan kau tahu aku sangat menyukai hal imut dan menggemaskan seperti Hansung, kenapa melarangku?" rajuk Sejeong. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. Dulu saat Jungkook mengandung Hansung, Sejeong tidak mau mendekat sama sekali, merajuk karena ia akan memiliki adik saat ia mengira sudah besar,berumur 11 tahun. Bahkan ia meminta Jennie dan Jihoon, bahkan Bambam untuk mengadopsinya agar ia menjadi anak tunggal. Tapi setelah Hansung lahir, ia yang paling semangat menyambut adiknya yang menggemaskan kala itu.

"Hansung ikut mama dan papa saja jemput hyung dan noona ke bandara, ayo!" Jimin mengajak Hansung dan langsung di sambut semangat oleh si kecil.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin yang menggandeng si kecil Hansung sedang menunggu di kedatangan putri tunggal mereka dan calon tunangan anaknya tersebut. Pesawat mereka akan mendarat sebentar lagi.

"Ma, Hyung dan Yoonji-noona kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hansung, dia sudah lelah berdiri.

" Sabar ya sayang, Hansung lelah ya nak? ayo kita duduk" Jimin mengajak Hansung duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu. Yoongi mengikuti istrinya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam, sehingga kulitnya yang putih kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya, rambutnya ombre mint menambah kesan cantik untuk gadis Min itu. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang menggeret koper mereka berdua.

" Eomma ! Appa!" teriak Yoonji yang kemudian memeluk orangtuanya. Jisung yang melihat adiknya langsung menggendong adiknya itu.

" Ayah bunda mana? tidak ikut?" tanya Jisung. Hansung menggeleng.

" Mereka tidak ikut hyung" jawab Hansung.

" Kenapa pipi Hansung?" tanya Jisung lagi, ketika melihat pipi adiknya yang memerah.

" Gara-gara noona, noona jahat hyung" adu Hansung.

" Aigoo~ nanti oppa akan marahi noona, Okay?" Hansung langsung mengangguk antusias. Hansung merindukan hyungnya yang hanya pulang sekali 6 bulan itu.

" Hansungiee.. noona rindu" Yoonji mencium pipi Hansung, awalnya si kecil terkejut tapi merasa aman saja karena yang mencium bukan noona-nya dengan segala kegemasannya.

" Sudah, sudah ayo pergi, kita makan dulu baru pulang" interupsi Yoongi. Mereka bisa saja melepaskan kerinduan nanti, sekarang mereka harus mengisi perut dulu.

.

.

.

Di Mansion mewah itu, keluarga Min sudah mengambil ruangannya, mereka butuh waktu bertiga, kembali melanjutkan melepas rindu. Jisung dan Hansung menaiki tangga sambil menggeret koper. Mereka tidak menemukan ayah dan bunda di ruang bawah. Mereka hanya menemukan Jihoon-aunty yang sedang bergosip dengan Hyungseob-imo dan Daehwi-imo mereka. Sementara para Seme-nya sibuk membahas bisnis. Di ruang tengah mereka menemukan Kang bersaudara sedang melawan Jihoo dan Jinaa,anak Daddy Namjoon mereka. Mereka sedang bermain monopoli.

" Ayah ! Bunda!" teriak Jisung dari luar pintu kamar orangtuanya. Pintu kamar terbuka tapi Sejeong yang membukakan.

" Oppa !" seru Sejeong dengan semangat, baru saja akan memeluk tapi langsung saja Jisung mendorong kepala adiknya itu dengan jari.

" Bawakan koper oppa masuk!" perintah Jisung yang kemudian melengos masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Sejeong dengan umpatannya.

" Dasar oppa durhaka, bahagia sekali kau menjadi kakak" rutuknya yang tetap membawa koper berat itu masuk ke dalam kamar ayah bundanya.

" Ayah!" Jisung memeluk ayahnya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Baru selesai mandi sepertinya. Dibelakang ayah terlihat bundanya.

" Ayah dan bunda lagi mandi bersama ya? Apa Sejeong mengganggu?" goda Jisung.

" Iya, dari tadi dia berisik sekali meminta hak-nya. entah apa haknya yang harus ayah beri" tukas Taehyung. Kemudian ayah 3 anak itu duduk di ranjang. Jungkook langsung menyusul dan mengeringkan rambut Taehyung dengan handuk kecil yang ia pegang.

" Oppa tidak tahu saja, jika ayah bunda menyita Konsol Game-ku, aku bisa mati" rengek Sejeong. Dia malah membongkar koper oppa-nya.

" Kau akan mati jika tidak ada oksigen, dongsaeng. Hanya Konsol game membuatmu seperti itu" tanggap Jisung.

" Cari oleh-olehmu dan berikan lego kepada Hansung" ucap Jisung. Sejeong senyum seketika.

" Ini, adikku sayang!" Sejeong menyodorkan sekotak lego terbaru kepada adiknya. Hansung awalnya takut kemudian mengerjap dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Mata yang diwariskan oleh ibunya, satu-satunya diantara mereka bertiga.

" Hansungie, noona minta maaf. Noona tidak akan nakal dan jahat lagi kepada Hansung. Janji!" ucap Sejeong. Kali ini ia menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya. Hansung yang awalnya ragu, tapi kemudian menautkan kelingking kecilnya dengan kelingking Sejeong. Kemudian memeluk noona itu.

" Janji ya noona jangan nakal lagi" ucapnya. Sejeong mengangguk. Membuat 3 orang dewasa yang ada disana tersenyum melihat interaksi adik dan kakak itu.

" Bunda, aku rindu" rengek Jisung.

" Sabar sebentar Jisungie, rambut ayah masih basah. Bunda keringkan dulu, nanti ayah bisa sakit" tuturnya. Taehyung harus menghela nafas, beginilah jika anak-anaknya berkumpul, mereka semua akan memonopoli ibunya dan mengabaikan Taehyung.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Taehyung, Jungkook duduk di atas ranjang di sebelah suaminya itu. Langsung saja Jisung tidur di pangkuan bundanya. Jungkook mengelus rambut coklat putranya itu dengan sayang. Jisung semakin terlihat seperti Taehyung, dia menyalin semua yang ada pada Taehyung tidak hanya fisik tapi juga sifat ayahnya.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Taehyung kepada putra sulungnya itu.

" Lancar ayah. jika tidak ada halangan, tahun depan aku wisuda. terus aku akan kerja di Universe-group. terus aku akan menikahi Yoonji-ku saat berumur 23 tahun seperti ayah menikahi bunda" tutur Jisung.

" Bahaya sekali rencana masa depanmu" cibir Taehyung.

" Bahaya darimananya ? seharusnya kau senang aku akan memberikan ayah bunda banyak cucu nantinya" cengir Jisung.

" Bunda, ada noona di televisi!" tunjuk Hansung. Di acara gosip yang ditayangkan televisi terlihat foto-foto Sejeong yang tengah mencium Sungjae. disana juga diberitakan jika Sejeong menggoda suami pamilik agensinya.

" Ya! Princess.. apa yang kau lakukan ? kau membuat nama Daddy menjadi rusak" ucap Jisung.

" Oppa, tapi... Ahhh ! bunda aku harus bagaimana?" rengek Sejeong.

" Lagipula kenapa kau minta uang kepada Daddy?" tanya Jisung kepada adiknya itu.

" Uangku kemarin habis karena taruhan. Aku tidak tahu jika wartawan berkeliaran" rutuknya.

" Kenapa tidak minta uang kepada ayah?" tanya Jisung lagi. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya melihat kedua beradik kakak itu menyelesaikan masalah.

" Ayah pasti selalu bilang, ayah tidak pegang uang, minta dengan bundamu. Uang bulanan yang dikirim bunda juga sudah habis mana mungkin aku kembali meminta, nanti aku pasti kena marah, oppa" curhat Sejeong. Memang benar, Jungkook memberi mereka bulanan, agar mereka dapat berhemat, Jungkook juga meminta Jennie untuk tidak memberi semua gaji-nya kepada Sejeong agar gadis itu tidak menghabiskan semua uang miliknya.

" Tapi sekarang kau menyebabkan masalah, astagaaa.. apa yang pasangan bodoh ini lakukan?" tanya Jisung. melihat kelakuan adik dan calon iparnya membuat kepalanya sakit, wajar saja ayahnya sering mengeluh.

" Kau baru merasakan sakit kepala?" tanya Taehyung, yang kemudian di angguki oleh Jisung.

.

.

.

Seminggu menjelang perayaan Anniversary Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, semua orang sibuk. Mulai dari orang-orang kantor yang sibuk melakukan dekorasi tempat, jika anniversary Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama artinya dengan ulangtahun perusahaan. Kali ini ulangtahun Perusahaan ke 35 dan anniversary pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ke sudah tua tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terlihat muda di usianya. Mereka sedang bahagia-bahagianya menikmati masa tua dengan cucu-cucu mereka.

Gosip tentang Sejeong dan Lucas dibiarkan tanpa konfirmasi dari pihak terkait dan agensi, bahkan wartawan sibuk mencari dimana jejak Sejeong dan Lucas.

Hari ini mereka, Jisung, Sejeong, Yoonji, Woojin, Lucas, Jihoo dan Jinaa sibuk membungkus kado. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang ke acara perayaan terbesar di Universe.

" Kalian senang sekali, tidak takut dengan wartawan nanti?" tanya Jinaa, agak geli melihat Sejeong dan Lucas yang main lempar-lemparan kaleng minuman.

" Tidak, kenapa takut. Kami juga akan resign dari dunia hiburan. Oppa, nanti aku tinggal di apartemen oppa ya?" tanya Sejeong kepada Jisung.

" Nanti kau menganggu waktuku dengan Yoonji" jawab Jisung.

" Tidak bosan apa? hanya melihat eonnie terus" ucap Jinaa.

" Mereka lebih dari sekedar melihat satu sama lain naa-ya, mereka pasti juga sudah tidur bersama" tanggap Woojin, Woojin juga sekolah di luar negeri, dia juga menempati satu apartemen dengan tunangannya, Kyla Kwon.

" Heol, seperti kau tidak pernah saja, kita sudah besar disini, jangan sok tidak tahu. Sejak kalian sudah legal, kalian pasti sudah melakukannya, kan?" kini Jihoo yang berucap, si jenius Putra Kim Namjoon. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Sejeong dan Lucas yang memang tidak mengerti.

" Ups,aku lupa disini ada pasangan yang hanya baru cium-ciuman" sambung Woojin, mendapat lembaran kaleng kosong dari adiknya.

.

.

Mereka semua sibuk dalam aula besar, Taehyung hanya duduk di meja VIP dengan Jungkook di sampingnya. Taehyung sengaja mendekatkan kursi mereka dan leluasa memeluk pinggang istrinya itu, biar tidak ada orang yang berani menggoda Jungkook. Di meja bundar yang berisi 6 orang itu, mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang apa saja. Acara sebentar lagi di mulai. Taehyung juga memandang putra kecilnya dengan tuxedo hitam yang ia pilih sendiri sedang berlarian dengan teman-temannya. Sementara anaknya yang lain duduk di tempat lain, berkumpul dengan seusia mereka. Putrinya terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna levender pilihan ibunya. Meskipun sedang di terpa masalah tapi anaknya itu tetap ceria, senyum kotaknya masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

" Hei, kau sedang mengamati anak-anakmu?" bisik Jungkook. Taehyung mencuri kecupan di bibir istrinya dan tersenyum.

" Aku senang sayang, anak-anak kita tumbuh dengan baik te-" ucapan Taehyung harus terputus karena Mommy dan Daddynya naik ke atas panggung. Orangtua itu terlihat sangat sehat membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat orangtuanya yang masih saja romantis. Mereka berbicara sebentar, sebelum menyuruh anak-anaknya naik. Setelah itu Jennie mengambil alih tempat. Membahas gosip yang sedang terjadi, menjelaskan betapa kecewanya ia kepada wartawan yang menyimpulkan seenaknya.

" Jika kalian tahu siapa Sejeong yang sebenarnya kalian tidak akan menyebar berita hoax seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas apa yang akan aku katakan hari ini. Hari ini Sejeong anak dari Kim Taehyung dan Lucas anak dari Daniel Kang resmi mengundurkan diri dari grup mereka. Dan untuk gosip-gosip yang menyebabkan pencemaran nama baik mereka aku akan menindak lanjuti selaku bibi dari mereka, terimakasih" Jennie turun dengan angkih dari panggung. Wartawan yang mendengar klarifikasi langsung dari Jennie itu langsung ciut. mereka benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adik Kim Taehyung itu. Sejeong bersembunyi di balik tubuh Lucas ketika wartawan akan mendatangi mereka. Tapi Jisung sudah lebih dahulu mengusir mereka dengan tatapan sengitnya.

" Hei,semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik Lucas.

" Apa kita tidak sebaiknya meminta Mommy Jennie menjelaskan kenapa kita keluar dari grup?" tanya Sejeong takut. Lucas menggeleng.

" Tidak usah, biarkan mereka berpikir sendiri kenapa kita keluar. Ayo kita menikmati acara, oppa-mu dan hyung-ku sudah membuat wartawan pergi" Lucas menggandeng Sejeong menghampiri Jihoo dan Yoonji.

" Tae.." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Sekarang acara pembagian hadiah di panggung. Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

" Apa sayang?"

" Ayo menua seperti Mommy dan Daddy" ucap Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya, Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa istrinya itu bertambah manis seiring usianya yang juga bertambah.

" Tentu sayang, ayo menua bersama" Taehyung mengecup bibir istrinya itu kilat.

Dan mereka akan membuktikan bisa menua bersama dengan anak-anak mereka, berawal dari perjodohan yang mereka setujui sampai rintangan yang datang menguji hubungan mereka agar mereka dapat bertahan sampai saat ini dan selamanya.

.

.

.

 **The END**

 **FINALLY END**

 **( Sampai berjumpa di cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook lainnya, Perjuangan mereka di cerita ini selesai sampai disini, terimakasih kepada semua pembaca, pihak-pihak yang sudah mendukung, memberi masukan, komentar dan kritik membangun, dan sudah mengiringi cerita ini jungkir balik dengan berbagai permasalahan. Terimakasih :) *deep bow)**

* * *

 **Special thanks for :** nimnooy, imaydiianna, Nsal26, Kyunie, sieca7, KimJM, virgiawan738, SwaggxrBang, kimtae, aleina8, vkooknokookv, ByunBaekh614, Rena Solibar, peiluvjae, LittleJasmine2, MinPark, Homin lover, honeypeach, nanachx, meimei, LittleOoh, Guest, Cho KyuNa, jeon miina, kaihun dsty, kevin lost in galaxy.


End file.
